A Path Less Taken
by The Blade of Osh-Tekk
Summary: A storyline if Anakin left the Jedi Temple with Ahsoka rather than remaining there. Prepare for a different way Anakin looks at the Jedi, the Sith, and his outlook on life as a whole. With one of his closest companions at his side.
1. Chapter 1 - Walking With You

A/N: For all of you who do not know, I love Star Wars(Hence the reason I'm writing this). Though I've fallen out a lot on the Clone Wars series. But I have seen enough to get some of the important stuff memorized. Including this. I really like writing alternate forms of how things are done; a "what might have been." Cause there's a lot of stuff you can do with that. It's amazing. And this would definitely be on my list as an interesting storyline. I'm going to try to make it as accurate as possible, so if some stuff seems a little out of character, forgive me. Now enough of my ranting. On with it!

* * *

"I have to sort this out on my own. Without the Order. And without you," Ahsoka said, unable to look Anakin in the eye as she said that sentence.

Anakin looked at his Padawan's back with sadness in his eyes. The more he brooded on how sometimes he himself wanted to walk away from the Order and to never look back. He felt part of this war, but he felt he was losing more and more of himself the more he stuck around the council. Not only more and more of himself, but more of the people he cared about. His mother because he wasn't there. Now Ahsoka was the next to go. How long before the same thing happened to Rex? Padme? Obi-Wan? How long did he have to wait around for the people he cared about to leave him one by one, driven off by this Order that brings peace?

Anakin clenched his fists and looked down at the side of the ground at the thought as the memories traveled through his head.

 _Obi-Wan being shot as he fell dozens of feet... his 'grave' as the cloth that covered something that was not his body... dozens dying before the Separatists' droids as the ripped through villages and killed families... Padme slowly walking away from him as he made the decision to protect her..._

All of a sudden, Anakin let out a low growl that caused Ahsoka to abruptly turn back to her master, and saw him clenching his fists with his face morphed into a look that was half angry and half sad.

"Never again. I'm not losing..." Anakin said, his frustrated voice turning sorrowful. "...I'm not losing anyone ever again."

In that moment, she saw the underlying emotion that was underneath her master beyond the humor and the anger when things came down to the wire. Beyond the surface of her master, she suddenly sensed, _no._ Not only sensed, but she could _feel_ his pain. His anguish. His fear. And it was obvious these things had been haunting him for a long time. Probably as soon as the war started.

"Anakin?" she asked, using his actual name. One, she didn't really see herself calling him master since she was leaving. And two, she could see that this would require more of a gentle hand. She figured her leave would hit him hard, but the emotion she herself could feel was intense. Almost crippling.

Anakin looked down at his metal hand before looking down on his left hand. The one that had his comlink attached to it. He knew if he stayed, he would end up losing everything and everyone he remotely cared about. At the very least, he would be forced to watch them die. And he would even admit it to himself. He was a coward for walking away from that for that reason. But he didn't care.

So he removed his comlink and crushed in his metal hand. Ahsoka's eyes widened at the sight of him doing that, but he looked back at his Padawan and directed her face to look at him while putting his hands on her shoulders gently.

"I'm coming with you," Anakin told her. His voice was one that was absolute; the voice he rarely used when he was dead serious. Ahsoka shook her head. He couldn't help that he was making a reckless decision on her behalf, and she didn't want him to do that.

"I don't want you to do that," she said.

"I can honestly say this to you Snips: You're not the only reason I'm leaving. I... I can honestly say that I'm at my breaking point. This reached it. This really reached it," Anakin said. Again, she could see that he was completely serious. But she also heard the frustration in his tone.

"I..."

"The Council don't care about anyone. Many times they've disregarded how everyone feels to get meet their own goals. Not only that, did you hear _him_ in there?" Anakin said, the word coming off like venom on his lips. The anger was great in his voice, and Ahsoka didn't believe she could stop it no matter what she said.

"Hear who?" Ahsoka asked, somewhat hesitantly. Him bring up the answer might just make him angrier, and she was correct in that assumption. The right corner of his mouth twitched while his mouth was locked in a snarl. She had seen Anakin angry many times. In a lot of those instances, he was near murderous. Now he looked ready to brutalize.

"Windu!" Anakin suddenly yelled, refusing to refer to the man as 'master.' He was his master, his _superior_ , no longer. "He talked about you being on the run like that and him hunting relentlessly for you as if it were the workings of the Force when he knew, they all knew they just outlawed you and treated you like a traitor! Well damn them all to Chaos! Damn them! Damn the Order! Damn this war!"

Then Anakin turned on his heel and had an overwhelming urge to smash something, or hurt someone. He just wanted to release his anger on whatever he could. Whether it was a cruel Sith or a heartless Jedi. Not by the Force. Not by his lightsaber. He wanted to hurt them with his bare hands. Make them bleed. Break them.

Ahsoka turned Anakin around while putting a comforting hand on his cheek. Angry and hateful blue eyes met another pair of blue eyes, but they were sympathetic and understanding. Anakin had never felt that bit of understanding from anyone. The sight of it caused his eyes to soften and the anger in his gut faded with his shoulders relaxing and his fists unclenching.

"More than anything, I believe this place has been heavier on you than me. You're just much better at tolerating it. It's probably more than I can probably imagine, but... you have a place here. I don't," Ahsoka told him.

"You're wrong," Anakin said, removing the glove on his left hand and tossing it to the side. He rubbed his fingers together and felt his flesh again. He felt like he had part of his humanity back. Ever since the war started, he felt that having both of his hands feel lifeless would make him more emotionless as well; deaden his sense of touch, therefore numb part of his humanity so he could be the Jedi and warrior that this war needed him to be. By taking that off, he felt as if he had part of his life back. Life that the Jedi had taken from him.

"You don't have to let me go with you. But I'm leaving anyway. If you want to distance yourself from any reminder of the Jedi, I can understand that. I... I'm losing my humanity by staying here. And I'm not losing that. I don't care for the Order enough to lose that," Anakin said. He gently grabbed Ahoska's hand and took it off his face before walking past her. But he didn't get far before Ahsoka grabbed his arm.

Anakin halted in his walking and looked back at his Padawan, who was looking at him with a focused look. Almost like his answer was the only thing was on her mind, even though there were so many including that one.

"If you're set on that, then we might as well leave together. Better to have a companion with you than go alone, right?" Ahsoka said with a small smile. Anakin gave her a small smile as well before putting his metal hand on Ahsoka's bare back before gently ushering her forward.

"After you Snips," he said, adjusting his position so he could let her pass. And he found that he couldn't stop smiling now. Neither could Ahsoka.

"Why thank you, Skyguy," Ahsoka said as she walked past him. Anakin followed suit and they walked down the steps of the Jedi temple. Amazingly, not a soul saw them. But several people could sense the intensity of the emotions coming from the foot of the temple. Yoda gave off a pondering grunt while Palpatine's neutral frown grew slightly more distinct. Even through his power, something strange had happened. Something even he had not foreseen.

"Mas," Palpatine said neutrally, but his tone was absolute.

"Yes Chancellor?" the Chagrian questioned.

"Advise anyone in the temple. I wish to see Master Skywalker. I would enjoy a conversation with him," Palpatine said.

"Yes Chancellor," the Chagrian said, walking out of the chamber as Palpatine folded his fingers in thoughts.

* * *

A/N: I will continue this eventually, but it's not high on the priority list. Updates might be spanned out for a long period of time. This was more of a pilot chapter than anything. But hey. Feel free to leave how you feel about it in a review. Farewell.


	2. Chapter 2 - Back to the Temple

A/N: Ok, I know I said it might be a long time before I upload this, but I couldn't help myself. Not only has the support been rapid, but I'm also curious to continue this myself. I really want to delve more into how I'm going to change Anakin and Ahsoka both as they are separated from the temple. Away from the war for a moment and away from the Jedi. To be honest, I can see this story is going to make me have to do some serious thinking as far as what to do next. And that's saying something.

* * *

"So... do you have a plan?" Ahsoka asked.

"Since when do we ever have a plan?" Anakin questioned as his feet dangled over the edge. Both him and, well not his Padawan, but his best friend were both sitting on the edge of a building on Coruscant. Being, well now a rogue Jedi still had it's perks as far as getting speeders from people goes. A local one let him have this one was free. It wasn't the best, but it got them around.

"That's very true. So what do we have left to do? Just get a job and eventually get enough credits to find a place to live?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin frowned slightly. There was a steady feeling that peace was not an option while this war was going on. Because regardless whether they no longer answered to the Jedi, they were still enemies of the Separatists. And with no backup from anyone, they were going to have to be better than they were before.

"I'm not sure if that could really satisfy me. Not only satisfy me, but bring me peace of mind. As long as this war is still going, I don't think I could ever really feel right with myself," Anakin said.

"What do you have in mind?" Ahsoka asked. Then Anakin stood to his feet.

"I'm going back to the temple. Just to make certain preparations. There are a lot of things I'm going to have to steal if I want to get us a proper position on the war," he said, rubbing his wrist.

"You're going to steal from the temple? How do you expect to pull that off?" Ahsoka asked.

"The Jedi don't know that I've left. As far as they know, I walked with you to spend a little more time with my Padawan. They might judge a little, but it won't be like mutiny. First order of business is getting two more comms. I may see if Rex can feed us intel from the inside as far as high priority targets are concerned. And a manual on the seven forms. Getting a holocron on the subject is too risky," Anakin explained, his eyebrows furrowed in thought and his metal thumb and index on his chin. "Then I'm going to need to take a few days to reconstruct my lightsaber."

"Reconstruct it? What exactly is the point?" Ahsoka asked.

"The colors variate as you meditate over it. You did not create your own as the council gave you your lightsabers, but I had to meditate over my crystal for several days before putting it together. It was torturous, but I'm willing to do it again," Anakin said in remembrance of the time. "And if I get down the form that I cannot remember for the life of me, I'll make another lightsaber, but primarily use one. Maybe get some robes and hide it under my sleeve or something. The problem is finding a Kyber Crystal."

"You're changing your style? That doesn't sound like something you'd do," Ahsoka said.

"Not changing it. Just learning more of them. It's something that I never really thought I'd have to do while I was in this war, but it turns out that learning more styles is useful. You would do well to learn more styles yourself Ahsoka," Anakin said as he walked towards the speeder.

"So, to clarify, you plan on stealing comms so you can somehow get Rex to feed you intel, a manual on the seven forms, and the locations of Kyber Crystals across the galaxy," Ahsoka summed up.

"That sounds about right," Anakin confirmed with a nod.

"You're just a crazy as before Skyguy," Ahsoka said with a shake of her head, making Anakin grin.

"Hey, we share in the craziness. It's how we always work. Though I'm going to have to hope the sight of that damnable Temple sobers me enough to mask my intentions. Sometimes the Force is like a bloodhound for sensing wrongful intentions if one cannot mask themselves in the Force. I'm going to have to try to keep my head cool and not blow my top so I won't be an open book," Anakin said before shaking his head at how hard that was going to be for him.

"Yeah, good luck. You're gonna need it," Ahsoka said, standing up and patting him on the shoulder.

"Well, as a former master of mine said, there's no such thing. But then again, I have never been one to follow his word most of the time, so I'll take it," Anakin said before hopping in the speeder and gesturing Ahsoka to get in with him. He'd have to drop her off somewhere else first. "I can't just leave you up here Snips."

"But the view is so nice Skyguy," Ahsoka said in a sarcastic tone. But the cheeky Padawan could help but smirk, making Anakin grin as well.

 _"Definitely my Padawan,"_ he thought with a small surge of pride as he sped off.

* * *

"It seems Master Skywalker has... stepped out," Mas told the Chancellor. Palpatine's look did not change from its neutrality, but he raised an eyebrow before speaking in a politically polite tone.

"Stepped out?" Palpatine asked.

"The Jedi that I asked did not reveal much more than that, but yes. He is unavailable at the time. I asked him to please contact us when he returned, and he agreed. Though I definitely suspect that something is going on that the Jedi did not tell me," Mas told him.

"I suspected that as well," Palpatine said as he folded his fingers together again in thought. _"Just what are your intentions Anakin?"_

You were a fool to believe that Palpatine was not an intelligent man. Even if he was not a powerful Sith Lord that had been playing behind the scenes. Many things were unfolding as he had foreseen. The death of his mother was one of them.

He had played with that in Anakin's mind many times, subtly implying that his devotion to the Jedi had gotten her killed. But he knew how to deliver it in a way that was too subtle for words. It was delivered in a way to where many conclusions could've been the answer, but he knew that the Jedi lay at the heart of the situation. It was a bit of a gamble on his part, but it was risk free and it worked.

But this... this was something he did not expect. The Force was not a way to predict the absolute future, but Sidious liked to think his Foresight was vast and powerful. And that many of things leading up to the future he wanted for Anakin were part of that sight.

Then again, perhaps he was overthinking it. He almost immediately dismissed the idea. His instinct feeling told him that he wasn't, and Sidious trusted his use of the Force that directed him. It guided him and aided him in his plans as well as vanquished his enemies with relative ease. The Dark Side of the Force was more powerful than anything the Jedi could understand.

Sidious stood to his feet while looking out of the view of his office and his hands residing behind his back. Looking at the city beyond, he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to flow. Reaching out throughout the entire city, he looked out to sense Anakin's emotions. What he was currently feeling. But all Sidious could sense was determination and pure focus. Normally this was accompanied by his anger. When Anakin allowed himself to tap into the power of the Dark Side, rather than make him lose control, it made him more focused. More aggressive in his abilities as well. More powerful than a simple Jedi. He sensed that anger on Tatooine after his mother had died.

Sidious had melted at the feeling of such pain and hate. He himself had never felt something so raw, so powerful. And he told him he wiped out an entire Raider camp. Men, women, and children alike. No remorse given. No mercy. That was when, with a mental grin, Sidious realized that young Anakin had the potential to be a Sith. Not only a Sith, but definitely one of the most powerful. Perhaps more powerful than himself or even his former master. All he needed was the guidance. And he was that guidance. Lord Tyranus would serve as a temporary pawn in his game. At least until he was sure he could coerce the young Jedi over to the Dark Side. All he needed was time. And Sidious prided himself on being patient in his plans. He was slowly bringing the Senate under his control and when it was time for Order 66, he would have an army to back him up even if young Skywalker was not swayed in the end. Though the chances of that happening were quite slim.

 _"Yes. Soon Skywalker, you will be mine,"_ Sidious thought as he released himself from his Foresight and walked back to his desk.

* * *

Anakin walked with a hurried stride and a look that definitely showed that he was upset. On the inside, he was more nervous than anything, but he had to focus his mind to block his thoughts. He decided on meditating for a few minutes to calm his mind so he could summon the mental capacity and focus his abilities in the Force to do it. Anakin was never the type to learn such an idle move like this unconsciously, so he had to try to maintain it. Not to mention he wasn't one for meditation, so the fact that he was going to have to do some for a few days was depressing in itself.

Anakin walked towards the temple in a steady stride, almost like he was ready to strike on the temple like a one man army.(Sort of like when he marched on the Jedi Temple) But rather, his intention was to steal, not to kill. He really needed an eye on things on the inside, and comms were something he needed. Or at the very least a bug. He could only hope Rex would be that bug. He had been close to the man for the longest, but he had never requested something like this. He would have to deceive the Jedi, which he wasn't sure he could do without being a user of the Force himself, but he knew that this was his best option.

The thought of telling Obi-Wan had come to his mind before, but he had a very strong suspicion that even though he was close to his master and friend, he likely would put the Jedi Order over his request. It was sad to him, but it was more than likely fact.

Anakin walked inside and decided to start with the things that were the least risky first. So he went for the comms first. He knew he had to ask Obi-Wan about that, who wasn't that hard to find. He was near the entrance of the temple when Anakin walked in and he immediately walked over to him as soon as he spotted Anakin. He maintained his upset look on the walk in here, and he still maintained it when he neared Obi-Wan. So far, so good.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said gently, knowing the situations was very delicate for him. But Anakin simply raised his hand to quiet his former master.

"Don't. There is nothing anyone can say that can make this better," he said harshly, deciding to say what was actually on his mind rather than make a speech.

"I know. I can only say that I tried my best. I tried to give the appeal to the Council that the Jedi do not turn their back on their own. That it is our duty to stand by each other until proven guilty. But they disregarded it at the time. I..." Anakin put his hands on his former master's shoulders to stop him in his rant and Obi-Wan saw something that was usually absent on the Jedi Knight's face. Intense focus.

"I know you actually tried. I thank you for that my friend. But I can never see the Council the same way ever again. They took my Padawan from me. My friend. We had been through so much together. And they expect us to just act like it's not a big deal? As if it's unimportant?!" Anakin said, his voice rising in volume in the vast corridor. Suddenly the focus was gone and replaced by anger. But Anakin removed his hands off his former master's shoulders and clenched his fists while pacing back and forth. He could see that Anakin was trying his hardest to calm himself down, but it was obvious that he was struggling to do it.

"What would you do..." Anakin suddenly said, stopping in his tracks. "...if the Order had done the same thing to me and driven me off?"

Obi-Wan was silent. He was silent because he was afraid of the honest truth if he actually thought about it and gave Anakin his honest answer. But his will for him not to answer was also driving him towards thinking about it at the same time. Anakin turned to face Obi-Wan and he looked at the neutrality on his face, but he paid more attention to the hesitancy in his eyes.

"You can't answer me, can you?" Anakin asked, managing to keep the frustration out of his voice and managing to pass of an even tone. Force, this was absolutely difficult for him.

"It's more of the matter of should I answer that question," Obi-Wan told him honestly. Anakin gripped his metal fist. This only reinforced what he felt about the Jedi. About how they sucked the soul, the emotion out of people. The things that made a person human. You may as well replace the Jedi with droids.

"I see," Anakin said. Obi-Wan almost flinched from his tone. It was ice cold. It was disturbing how... detached he sounded. This was not Anakin. At least not the Anakin that flew in the face of danger for fun. And a deeper look in his mind showed him that it was not much different. Anakin was literally channeling his power to free his mind of emotional thoughts and emotion in general. That was something that deeply concerned Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan knew Anakin usually could not function without emotions, so this was extremely worrying.

"I'm not sure if I can tell you anything that'll ease your pain. But I can only give you my support," Obi-Wan said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Anakin allowed a small, genuine smile to be brought to his face as he brought his master closer for an embrace before letting go within a few seconds. Then Obi-Wan got a small feeling of gratitude amongst the emptiness, and he as glad for that.

"Thank you. But I'm going to need a replacement comm. I broke my last one in a fit of anger," Anakin said.

"A lot like losing your lightsaber. Though I'm surprised you keep up with that small piece of machinery than the..."

"'The weapon that is my life.' Yes, Obi-Wan. We've covered this before," Anakin said with a small roll of his eyes. Obi-Wan couldn't resist smiling. It felt more like he had the old Anakin back. But at the same time, it didn't feel complete. Then again, without his Padawan, Anakin would not be complete anymore. He could already tell.

Anakin walked with Obi-Wan to the room where they had several commlinks available for replacements. The comms were all universal; able to contact anyone that owned of these. The signal was always bounced around so that they were not easy to listen in on.

"Go ahead and grab one. Make it fast. Also, Chancellor Palpatine wanted to see you when you had the opportunity," Obi-Wan said. Anakin walked over to the commlinks and, with practiced use of the Force, zoomed one of the comms in his pocket like the force of a bullet and grabbing another with his hand before putting them up before Obi-Wan could see.

"Do you have any idea why?" Anakin asked evenly as he put the comm on his metal hand.

"No. He just said he wanted to see you," Obi-Wan told him.

"I'll talk to him later. As of now, I need to take my mind off things. I'm going to do a little training," Anakin said neutrally as he looked up at his master. "Are there any official archives on The Seven Forms?"

"You're looking to change your style?" Obi-Wan asked with a raised eyebrow. That was surprising. After Geonosis, Anakin had worked so hard to define his fighting style. He told him it combined the principles of Soresu, which was for deflecting blasters primarily, but also Djem So, which was a way to aggressively attack foes who wielded lightsabers or other melee weapons. He had gone about this change when he fought Dooku for the first time and he got his hand cut off. But now he was looking to change it again.

"Well, if you really do want to change it, I can request for the masters to give you a holobook on the matter. Be mindful that these kinds of holobooks are rare, and..."

"The information on holobooks can be transferred," Anakin interrupted as he drew his lightsaber. He looked at the weapon with a new found curiosity. "The problem isn't really a problem. I can transfer the information to R2 on a data chip. Not difficult at all."

Obi-Wan frowned slightly at his apprentice. Even for his apprentice leaving, Anakin was acting rather strange. He expected a sullen attitude, anger, sadness. But it looked like he was trying to drown out those emotions with emptiness. Then for the first time, he looked down at Anakin's hand and noticed his glove was gone.

"Where's your glove?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not wearing the damn thing anymore," Anakin said as he put his lightsaber back on his hilt. Obi-Wan looked at his apprentice with a slight wide eyed expression. Anakin hardly ever swore. He never had much of a potty mouth, and he was religious not to do it around his Padawan. While his feelings didn't show his emotions(if that makes sense), his actions surely did.

"Please make it fast about the holobook. I do not want to have to prolong this. And I don't care what you have to do. Keep Windu away from me," Anakin growled before storming out of the room.

 _"Force, you are going to kill me Anakin,"_ Obi-Wan thought, his head spinning from Anakin's quick change of emotions. But he remembered what Mace said when Ahsoka was there. About how this was all some big test when she was being hunted by people who wanted nothing more to see her go down for a crime she didn't commit. Some possibly wanting her dead. Obi-Wan didn't miss it. And it's more than likely Ahsoka and Anakin didn't miss it either. He thought he would never see a day where the Jedi would forget compassion. At the very least, some tact or manners. Most of the masters didn't even apologize.

But Obi-Wan did in fact walk away towards the council chamber, his feet filled with a little more weight than they had before. Last time he was in there, he lost one of his closest friends. But Anakin lost so much more. Obi-Wan would tell you any day that the two could've been the same person in a different life. They were so alike in many ways. Their state of mind was so similar. And that kind of mind frame showed on the battlefield on more than one occasion. They were a perfect match as master and apprentice.

Not only was she his first apprentice, she was also his closest friend. Obi-Wan couldn't say he could hold that spot anymore. The war had driven them apart more than Obi-Wan would've liked, but there were some things that couldn't be helped. But Ahsoka was always by his side. Through thick and thin they had been there for each other. It was a lot like him and Anakin when he was still teaching him. Anakin had come a long way since that day. He had his rough patches, but everyone did. He couldn't have been more proud of his former apprentice.

Then all of a sudden, Obi-Wan had reached the outside of the council chambers. He was a member so he did not need permission to enter. But he took a moment to prepare himself when he had to look the masters in the eye all over again.

 _"And I don't care what you have to do. Keep Windu away from me."_ The Soresu master rubbed some stress out of his forehead before walking inside the chambers. He pointedly made sure to keep his eyes away from Windu, yet still trying to address the council as a whole. He didn't think he could focus on the man seriously without mentioning it to the man. Not for letting it slip, but in his own way of showing the minor resentment he held for the man for what he said to Ahsoka.

"Something to request of us you have, Master Obi-Wan?" Yoda asked him.

"Yes. Rather, it's more of Anakin's request. He wishes to for a copy of The Seven Forms," Obi-Wan said.

"He's changing his style again? I could hardly see why. He accomplished implementing Soresu into his Djem So fighting style. And quite well I may add," Plo Koon said, having witnessed the man's skill and ferocity on the battlefield.

"Not necessarily change it, but just learn more. In all honesty, I believe it lies at a deep feeling of him not being able to catch Bariss before Ahsoka lost complete faith in the Order. It's a bit of a stretch, but I cannot see any other reason as to why he wants to change his style," Obi-Wan said, his hands intertwined in front, but below his crotch in a way of thinking.

"I honestly don't see why he has to learn more styles. Many of us do fine with the style we define ourselves with," Windu said, his fingers under his chin.

"We all know as well as I do how powerful in saber combat people can become when they learn all of the styles. At the very least the fundamentals," Obi-Wan said. Several of the masters looked at each other. They all knew he was talking about the elusive droid commander, General Grievous. While primarily a user of Niman to adjust to his style of quad saber combat, he knew all styles of saber combat. Many styles that allowed him to easily predict and overpower many of the Jedi he killed. It took variety and skill to stand toe to toe with the general.

If Anakin was thinking about doing something similar that way, then he would be a monster on the battlefield. He was a natural master of lightsaber combat. At home on the battlefield. One with the blade. If he could learn a way to make all seven styles work to his advantage...

"Anakin is a natural fighter," Obi-Wan said aloud. "He'll be able to pick up the fundamentals of the styles quickly and use them to great effect. Perhaps just as great as General Grievous if not better."

"Experience does not equate for natural talent Master Kenobi," Windu reminded him.

"We are talking about the Jedi who not only mixed two fighting styles together, but became a skilled practitioner if not something close to a master of the art in two years," Ki Adi Mundi reminded Windu. "Do not forget, I was the one who taught Skywalker the basics of Form V. After the basics, he taught himself. Developed it into his previous style of Soresu and made it into his own form. Much like you did with Juyo."

Windu pursued his lips. He didn't necessarily enjoy being compared to the emotional Jedi, who seemingly lacked the control to master Juyo. He would keep his own version of Vapaad to himself. Using such dark elements were risky. Especially someone with Skywalker's frame of mind. And that was his main concern. There's nothing to say that practicing that art and a little coercing from the Dark Side wouldn't draw him into it.

"A natural fighter, Skywalker is. Though much concerns me, it does," Yoda said.

"I would also like to mention that Anakin has now focused his mind to empty himself. His mind and emotions. It's rather concerning. I have never sensed a mind so deeply void that it's ice cold like a snowstorm on Hoth," Obi-Wan said, recalling his senses towards Anakin's mind.

"Cold how?" Shaak Ti questioned.

"Cold as if... as if there's noting there. Vacant. Blank. No anger, no fear, no hatred but... No sympathy. No love. No compassion. It's like staring straight into the mind of a droid. It's almost like he's just... operating. No brain driving him. Only programming," Obi-Wan said, not bothering to hide the concern in his tone. No matter who you were, a person who stops caring about anything will not care about lives anymore. Or even themselves. They'll just start caring about getting the job done, which was the war. And that was all around worrying.

Many of the masters frowned at Obi-Wan's description of Anakin's mind. By the way it sounded, the loss of his Padawan made him lose regard for just about everything. And for a Jedi, that was not good. His lack of emotion was fine. But the lack of compassion was what worried most of them. Even Mace seemed concerned, though for different reasons than most of the council. Him as well as Obi-Wan knew that Skywalker functioned on emotions. Without that, what was even driving the man anymore? The will to see this war gone? The drive to see the end of the Separatists? After that, what was left?

"Concerns me, this does. Compassion, a Jedi must not lose. Otherwise, doomed to be a droid, they are," Yoda said. The sensible part of Obi-Wan was all that kept him silent. But the little bit of Qui-Gon he had in his bones was longing to retort to that.

 _"Such hypocrisy,"_ Obi-Wan thought to himself before trying to focus his power of the Force to get his thoughts back in order. In a more sensible order.

"I may have a suggestion to this problem," Kit Fisto suddenly spoke up. As all of the masters turned towards him, he had his fingers intertwined and was looking directly at Obi-Wan.

"The loss of a Padawan is great," Kit Fisto said, recalling the time Nahdar was killed by Grievous. "But one can find peace again. Through concentration of the Force and the realization that they may be better off than what they were before. And that's all a master would want for their Padawan. To know that they are better off than before."

"Yes, but in this case, that is away from the Jedi Order. Now what does that say about us?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"It says nothing about us. Rather, it shows former Padawan Tano's inability to reside within the Order. She has shown an innate ability to be even more lacking of self-control than Skywalker at times," Windu said.

"I refuse to believe that this was in any way Ahsoka's fault," Obi-Wan said. Though it sounded even, it had a little too much volume to be calm. No wonder Anakin couldn't take being around Windu. The man knew how to naturally say things that hit buttons. It was all a part of being a Vapaad master, which was Windu's version of Juyo that interfered with the opponent's emotions. It's why Anakin couldn't stand him.

Obi-Wan could see that being counterproductive if Windu and Anakin ever came to blows. Rather than the fear and self-doubt hindering his focus and skill, it would feed him. Feed his anger, power, and focus. While it was incredibly risky much like Mace using his Vapaad style, it made him a fierce warrior. Why was Obi-Wan thinking about this? Because if Mace continued to push subjects like this, that would likely push Anakin to the limit. The answer was almost instant.

"I concur with Master Kenobi. We share a lot of the blame here," Plo Koon said calmly while leaning back in the seat.

"She left on her own," Shaak Ti said.

"Because she had enough," Anakin suddenly said, walking into the chamber unannounced. And even though Anakin's will to control himself was strong, many of the masters could feel his anger that was almost as strong as his restraint.

"And contrary to your belief, this was not a test as you put it. This was a mistake. On our part. Did you not think that Ahsoka had not noticed the way we handled the situation?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"We handle it the way we saw fit," Windu said.

"You mean your lack of compassion that you claim a Jedi should have? That you claim I am seeming to lack?" Anakin asked, almost growling. "I didn't even have to hear you. I could sense the doubt you had about me a parsec away."

"Calm down Anakin," Obi-Wan told him. Instead of blowing up like he expected him to, Anakin had gripped his fists, but breathed a deep sigh that managed to ease his emotions a little.

"I have an idea for you. I found the best path to handle loss is through mediation and reuniting oneself with the Force. A retreat would do you good," Kit Fisto suggested, looking at Anakin's somehow passive face. "Take a week away from the war. Find yourself some peace. You can also get a little bit of your training done in the side time."

"I find Naboo to be rather peaceful. The caves of Ilum are also isolated. There are a number of options," Obi-Wan suggested.

"That doesn't sound all that bad," Anakin said. Obi-Wan found himself surprised but his answer and the other council members raised a mental eyebrow. They knew that Anakin hated mediation. He hated the feeling of being tied down. So to hear him say that was surprising.

"Under normal circumstances, I would take the Twilight and be gone already," Anakin said.

"But your ship was destroyed. A shuttle can take you where you need to go. Get to the top of the temple. A shuttle should meet you there shortly. We will arrange everything," Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded before walking out of the chamber.

"I am legitimately surprised he managed to keep himself calm," he said once Anakin left.

"Your former Padawan definitely could a few things about controlling himself. This could be very good for him," Plo Koon said.

"I won't agree nor disagree on that matter. I'll talk to Madam Jocasta about the holobook," Obi-Wan said before heading out.

* * *

Anakin waited on the roof for a good ten minutes before the shuttle arrived. Looking back to make sure no one was nearby, he faced the clone trooper that was acting as his pilot.

"Master Kenobi requested that I arrive to take you to a location of your choice, sir," the clone said.

"That's nice. But I do not need your services. Only the shuttle," Anakin told the clone.

"I was asked..."

"You will drop me off where I ask and you will leave me once I get to that location," Anakin said, waving his hand.

"I will drop you off where you ask and I will leave you once you get to that location," the clone trooper repeated.

"You will forget this happened afterwards," Anakin said.

"I will forget this happened afterwards," the clone trooper repeated.

"You will not remember anyone we see on the way," Anakin said.

"I will not remember anyone I see on the way," the clone trooper said. Anakin nodded in satisfaction. That should throw off his trail once he leaves this place.

"Get in the ship," Anakin told him without attempting to mind trick him.

"Yes sir," the clone trooper said, getting in the shuttle.

At that point, all Anakin did was wait for Obi-Wan, who arrived shortly after with a holobook in hand.

"Here it is. Promise me you'll at least try to meditate," Obi-Wan said with a sigh, knowing his former Padawan would pull something like that.

"I cannot promise that," Anakin said with a grin. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but he preferred this over him becoming overly emotional to the point where it could get him into trouble.

"You never cease to cause trouble, do you?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Depends on your definition of trouble. See you," Anakin said, giving his former master a two fingered salute.

As the shuttle took to the skies, he looked back at the Jedi Temple with a small frown before leaning back in his seat with his eyes closed.

 _"I'm so sorry for lying to you master. But even you won't be able to understand that I can no longer trust the Jedi,"_ Anakin thought as he leaned his head back in some type of realization.

"Where are we going Master Skywalker?" the clone asked.

"Top of Wayward Skyscraper. The person I'm meeting is waiting for me there," Anakin told him.

* * *

A/N: I'm moving right along with this. Again, probably not updating for a while. For real this time. lol. But I am loving where this story is going. These acts that Anakin are doing might be outlandish, but at this point, Anakin does not really care anymore. He's getting tired of the Jedi and what they are doing, so he doesn't mind taking what he needs. Especially considering it doesn't severely harm them.


	3. Chapter 3 - Caves and Crystals

Anakin sat on the edge of the building in a meditative position. The last Skywalker took a deep breath through his nose before placing his hands together and closing his eyes.

"Why are you sitting on the edge like this? Actually, scratch that. I'm still trying to figure that out along with why you want to put your lightsaber back together when it's already working and in one piece," Ahsoka asked. Anakin sighed.

"I don't know. I'm usually not one for meditation," he said.

"There's still no point in trying to put your lightsaber back together. What if you end up breaking it?" Ahsoka said exasperatedly as she walked in a set pattern behind him.

"I won't. I meditated over my crystals and constructed my lightsaber myself. Several times in fact," Anakin said, rubbing his head from the memories. "Several hours I sat there and meditated over my crystal before constructing it every time I lost a lightsaber. The Jedi seemed to think that was punishment enough, cause I had to do it every time."

"You meditated over your crystals? What's that like?" Ahsoka asked.

"Boring, I can tell you that first of all. But there's a type of... bond between the crystal and the wielder. Like... it is your weapon. Your companion," Anakin said, looking at the side of the ground while still in his meditative position. "Now that I think about it, what Obi-Wan says makes more sense. It really feels like your life. Or part of it at least. More than likely he meditated over his crystal as I did."

"The experience sounds peaceful. But I was happy with the lightsabers I had," Ahsoka said, looking to the side as she remembered she gave hers away.

"We're going to find you more, but you are going to meditate over yours as I did," Anakin said, closing his eyes again.

"Where do expect to-"

"I did not only meditate over my crystal at the age of eighteen, Padawan. I also went with Obi-Wan to pick the crystal. In the ice cold caves of Ilum. They can appear there. Though they aren't just strewn all over the place like plants. You must reach out find them through the Rite of Passage. It's exactly what you shall do. But my senses of the Force have changed since I was eighteen. I should only have to meditate over it again," Anakin said. Ahsoka looked at Anakin strangely. As he spoke, he sounded strangely serene. Almost like Master Obi-Wan was speaking for him, but it was his voice.

"Is that why you have that ship?" Ahsoka asked, pointing at the ship in question.

"That was so we can get around. Don't worry. There's a clone bar not far from here. After his brothers get a few drinks in him, the pilot that was assigned to me won't remember a thing," Anakin said calmly before opening his eyes to the city of Coruscant and allowing his deep blue eyes to take in the sight. More than he felt in his life, he felt extremely peaceful. As he sat here with Ahsoka. No stress. No struggles. Not until he was ready to take them by the reigns again. Then he stood up.

"I assume we're flying to Ilum?" Ahsoka asked.

"Of course. Get in the ship. There's gear in there as well. You should be fine," Anakin said, putting a gentle hand on Ahsoka's back and ushering her forward. Ahsoka shivered from the strange touch as she continued towards the ship. Her master's- _Anakin's_ hand was surprisingly callused for spending years in a glove. But strangely pleasant.

"You touch weird," she said. Anakin raised a puzzled eyebrow at his Padawan.

"What do you mean I touch weird? I happen to think I touch perfectly normal, thank you very much," he said somewhat haughtily.

"No, it's like... your hand is strange to the touch, but warm and weirdly pleasant. Tell me how that works? Cause I sure don't have an answer," Ahsoka said.

"Plenty of climbing training for the calluses, years trapped in a glove for the warmth, and as the for the pleasant touch, I don't have an answer. I guess it's the way your skin reacts to certain things. Maybe it happens to like the fact that it's a hand, not a glove," Anakin said, looking at his hand from front to back.

"Suppose that makes sense. Now let's get going Flyboy!" Ahsoka said, waving him over to the ship. She would never admit it to him, but she was kinda giddy from being able to make her own lightsaber. She took Anakin's statement about meditating over it being too boring, and threw it to the side. Her master was always an impatient type. Even then, the pros outweighed the cons. Even then, the con wasn't much of a con.

"Flyboy? What happened to Skyguy?" Anakin asked.

"That too! Come on!" Ahsoka exclaimed, getting in the ship. Anakin grinned. He could tell she was excited to make her own lightsabers. Even though she questioned him why he wanted to bother reconstructing it. He shook his head with a small roll of his eyes. His Padawan - _Ahsoka_ could be stranger than him sometimes.

* * *

Anakin squinted his eyes slightly through the biting winds as Ahsoka did the same. The cold, crippling winds shook hard against them and it was slightly harder to walk, but through focused Augmentation of the Force made this irrelevant for the both of them. Ahsoka looked out at the distance and saw an oddly shaped cave entrance. Distantly, she could feel a push and pull feeling through her senses. A feeling that drew her towards the cave; wanted her to know more. But at the same time, there was a feeling of wariness; something telling her to be careful.

"You can feel it from here, can't you Snips?" Anakin said, walking up to beside her. Ahsoka could see through her and his mask that his eyes were closed and he looked liked he was taking in the feeling. She had seen him more serene within the span of a few hours than she ever had during the war. Even when relaxed, never had Ahsoka felt this level of peace in Anakin. To feel it brought a smile to her face that was hidden by her mask.

"I can sense the happiness in you. I can feel everything when I'm this right with myself, which has only happened once," Anakin said before looking at Ahsoka and giving her a small smile. But like Ahsoka, it was hidden by the mask of his face gear. "What brought about it?"

"The feeling of peace from you. It's a bit toxic, I must say. I've never felt it in you before. I'm glad," Ahsoka said kindly.

"I was never going to feel that around the Jedi. I'm no longer hesitant to be who I want to be. While in some cases, that's not the wisest thing to do, it certainly feels good," Anakin said before walking towards the cave, Ahsoka in tow.

Anakin and Ahsoka's boots crunched under the snow as they neared the cave. As they both walked closer, they felt the ground beneath them get considerably slicker. Ice was covering the floor of the entrance. She remember Anakin saying that crystals were only found through the Rite of Passage, but where exactly was that? She knew this place felt familiar, but she couldn't remember why.

She closed her eyes and reached out with the Force to try and find the entrance, but Anakin put a hand on her shoulder and pointed up to a crystal that was at the very top of the ceiling. Now this place brought back memories. She remembered helping Padawans construct their lightsabers here. She smiled before reaching out with the Force to open the window. After that, she rotated the crystal to redirect the sunlight to the ice wall. It cracked before the whole ice wall began to melt, the water pooling around their feet.

"That certainly explains all the ice," Anakin said when Ahsoka remembered something.

"Master-" she said unconsciously, but then she noticed her, well, you couldn't really call it a mistake. More like a habit. She noticed her habit. A habit that she need to force herself out of. Yes. That was more accurate.

"No longer master Snips. Anakin," Anakin said kindly while putting a hand to his heart and bowing his head slightly. "And yes? What is it?"

"The crystals are just part of the battle. Are are we going to-"

"Get the parts?" Anakin finished. "The parts are actually simple. If you account the parts for three lightsabers, it is just under fifty credits in cost. The things that make a lightsaber expensive are the trouble it takes to get a Kyber crystal and the construction itself."

"Three? That means..."

"I did say I was learning more styles Pad- _Ahsoka._ But I am still primarily a one-handed saber technician. The second I'll keep under my sleeve for surprises," Anakin said before pinching the bridge of his nose. _"Ughhhh._ I just realized that's twice the meditation I have to do."

"Then we'll do it together. It'll be easier to deal with to know that I'm suffering with you," Ahsoka said in somewhat of a mock reassurance voice. Anakin shook his head and continued. When the reached a clearing with many directions to go, Anakin stopped.

"This is where we go our separate ways for now," Anakin said.

"Wait, you're not coming with me?" Ahsoka asked.

"Your trials are now your own. Finding the crystal is easy. Constructing the lightsaber is hard. Demons must be conquered for you to succeed in that particular field. But do not forget you are strong Ahsoka. You can overcome," Anakin told her in an assuring voice. The words bolstered Ahsoka's confidence, but she looked at the look on Anakin's face, and was slightly hesitant. He looked down the cave with a minor look of dread on his face.

"Anakin?" Ahsoka asked without thinking about it.

"I remember I faced a ghost of Maul when constructing mine. After he killed someone close to me," Anakin said, with a slightly hesitant, but sad look on his face. He didn't think he could bring up Qui-Gon to Ahsoka. Not yet.

He looked at the sad look on Anakin's face, and realized that there was a lot of things she didn't know about Anakin. The only thing she truly knew about him was that he was raised as a slave as a child. While not brooding on the fact considering they were in the middle of the war zone, she herself couldn't imagine what it was like growing up in a life of slavery. She knew that many Togrutas had been cursed to have a similar fate once upon a time, but she herself had no idea what it was like.

"You met Maul before?" Ahsoka asked, remembering the formidable Dathomirian.

"As a child, yes. Though... I can't say I liked him very much," Anakin said before shaking his head. "We need to finish here. Walk upon your own path. We'll talk about each of ours. If you want. I wish you luck Ahsoka."

"Possibly. We'll see what happens," Ahsoka said, walking down her part of the cave before turning back and looking at Anakin with a soft smile. "And I wish you luck too Ani." By the time Anakin's brain registered that she even called him that, she had already disappeared down her part of the cave. He could count on one hand the number of people he let call him Ani. One of them was dead, the other was Padme.

Then with a sudden jolt, he realized that he had forgotten her all this time. He couldn't even begin to process his ignorance at the moment. He knew he had to do that, but if they did figure out he left the council, _if and only if,_ they'd track him back to people he knew. And the list had Padme at the top if Obi-Wan got involved. He alone knew of his personal ties to the woman, but he still didn't quite know that they were married. The man of course, had his suspicions, but he didn't now exactly what was happening between them. Therefore he had no proof, and Obi-Wan was not the type of person to act without proof. But as he looked back at the cave that Ahsoka disappeared behind, he figured he'd allow her to call him that just this once. It may be a permanent thing. He didn't rightfully know as he walked down his own cave.

* * *

Ahsoka gently bit her lip as she walked down the cave, unsure about the nickname she called Anakin. Like the start of their training, calling him Skyguy was a bit of a gamble on her part. She was very unsure about doing it. She didn't half understand why this one was different, but it felt different and she didn't rightfully know why. It was a nickname on his first name rather than his last. Why WAS it different? Why did it feel different?

Ahsoka put the thoughts out of her mind as she walked down the cave. She could feel the Force radiating off the walls. She assumed it was the presence of so many Kyber crystals. It was in perfect harmony with the place. As if this was a home for the Force. Actually, not _as if._ This _was_ a home for the Force.

 _"Connected we all are, through the Force,"_ the words of Master Yoda reminded her. Those words are what caused Ahsoka to sit on the ground in a meditative position and close her eyes to reach out with the Force. Though the general feeling was overwhelmed with the power of the Force, she could feel the push and pulls from the directions of which they came. Safe to say, it was almost everywhere. But there was a particularly strong feeling through the wall in front of her.

Standing up and tracing her hand on the wall, she felt around for some sort of weakness or switch. At one point, she felt a type of slice in the wall; almost as if the wall was cut into. Ahsoka took a few steps back before moving a section of the divide with her Force Grip. A door of some sorts was revealed beyond the hidden door, and she saw a dark hallway. While somewhat hesitant of the entryway without a lightsaber, she walked in nonetheless. Walking closer into the cave and opening the cave door that was at the end, there was a sight that amazed her.

An entire cave, with no other entrance, had crystals on the ceiling and on the ground. Not just of blue and green, but all kinds of colors that illuminated the room with a hybrid amount of glows. To the point where it looked like a strobe light show in the cave. But this was so much more beautiful. So much more natural. She could definitely wanted to show her mas-

 _"Man, I'm still not used to that. Even though Anakin sounds so much better,"_ Ahsoka thought before backtracking and closing the door behind her. She started dashing to catch up with him. "Anakin! Anakin!"

She began running down the path that he went down, and she had spotted him as he was running back toward her direction, his lightsaber ignited and his face one of intense focus. Then he was surprised to find Ahsoka looking and feeling happy.

"You had me worried for a moment," Anakin said, deactivating his lightsaber and putting it back on his hilt. "What is it?"

"Come on. I want to show you something," Ahsoka said with a smile before she started excitedly jogging back towards where she found the cave. Anakin shook his head, but couldn't help but smile himself as he followed Ahsoka. He had not really seen her that giddy in a while. Very few things caused Ahsoka to act as giddy as if she was a simple schoolgirl. So his curiosity was definitely peaked.

Ahsoka went back to the spot she remembered she saw it and opened up the entrance. The sight definitely peaked Anakin's interest. The Jedi never mentioned anything about secret passageways. Even he wouldn't have missed that one.

Ahsoka lead him down the path she showed him, and the sight was breathtaking. The cave was lined from floor to ceiling with different colors of Kyber Crystals. The visual was truly amazing. The various colors and the natural dark lighting of the cave worked in harmony to create a beautiful visual. From what he saw, this path was hidden. There was a ghost of a sentence on his mouth, but his face definitely showed how stunned, yet mesmerized by the sight he was.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Ahsoka said.

"Very," Anakin said, sitting on the ground and taking everything in. Ahsoka laid back next to Anakin.

"To think this is where we end up, huh?" she said with a small smile.

"Talking about the secret passageway or where we are now concerning the Order?" Anakin asked.

"Both really, but more of the latter than the former," Ahsoka said.

"Yeah. I don't regret anything much of anything though," Anakin said.

"I don't either. It was for the best on both our accounts," Ahsoka said.

"I agree with that. And I'm never going back. Even after the war," Anakin said before rising to his feet and holding a hand out to Ahsoka. She grabbed it, and he helped her to her feet. "Time to pick a crystal."

"Suppose so," Ahsoka said before just holding her hand out and pulling two crystals into her grip. Anakin did the same with one separate crystal. As they walked out, Ahsoka couldn't help but say this.

"We're coming back here," she said almost in a demanding voice.

"Of course we are Snips. Just because I want to. Regardless whether you to come here or not," Anakin said, sealing the entrances behind him. Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say... Ani," Ahsoka said, throwing the name out again to gauge his reaction. She could see him shift his shoulders. Not uncomfortably, but from some different reaction she couldn't quite place. Nervousness? Enjoyment? Or was he unsure about the whole thing?

"Then whatever you say... Soka," Anakin said, throwing that nickname at her to gauge _her_ reaction.

Ahsoka didn't quite have anything to say to that, but she rubbed her lekku somewhat nervously with a small frown on her face. Not that many people called her that. It was normally limited to only Plo Koon, but why was it she was willing to allow someone else call her by that name? Even then, she didn't understand why she felt upset about it.

"Did I make things awkward?" Anakin asked.

"No, of course not. It's just... only Master Plo Koon really called me by that name. And we have our history," Ahsoka said, placing a hand on her arm.

"So did I cross the line?" Anakin asked.

"Of course not. Just caught me off guard. I mean, I'm not quite comfortable with someone else calling me the name quite yet," Ahsoka told him. She didn't want to press deep on the issue, possibly bringing up some things she wanted buried.

"Of course. I respect your privacy," Anakin said.

"Thank you. And want me to stop calling you Ani, I'll-"

"I'm not... quite as sensitive as you on the subject," Anakin said, sounding somewhat hesitant. But he decided to conclude it with a nod. "You can call me that."

"You're too nice Ani," Ahsoka cooed in a baby voice before she started pinching his cheek. Anakin gently moved her hand before walking past her without a word.

 _"My dear Ani."_ The words were a ghost on his lips, but left unsaid. Only existing in his mind. His mother used to say that to him every morning. They may have been slaves, but they had each other. Now she was gone.

"Hey, I was joking," Ahsoka said. Anakin blinked back the temporary lapse of tears he had before looking back at Ahsoka and doing his best to force his smile.

"Faked you out, didn't I?" he said. Ahsoka swatted him on the arm.

"You... You really get on my nerves, you know that Anakin?" Ahsoka asked.

"That's my job Snips. Now come on. You've got some lightsabers to put together," Anakin said, ushering Ahsoka forward. The two then walked out of the caves of Ilum, right before the ice wall behind them sealed completely. They went back towards their ship, their crystals in their pockets.

* * *

A/N: Playing around with a few ideas. I'm working more on getting Anakin and Ahsoka to get to know each other more personally. To the point where they'll start telling each other stuff that they wouldn't definitely wouldn't tell most people. With Ahsoka, I've got some secrets with her I don't quite want to reveal. But when it comes to Anakin, we all get the fact that he was born a slave, his mother died, and he's still dealing with pain of his own while juggling his marriage. It'll be slow, but it'll come when it comes. I can't wait to start writing about the lightsabers. Gonna be so fun.


	4. Chapter 4 - Light and Dark

Anakin sat with all of the parts for his lightsaber in front of him, meditative position and all. He was not looking forward to doing this. Especially twice. But he knew there was nothing he could do, so he decided to start with the lightsaber that was in pieces first rather than pulling apart his already working one. Just in case he could make sure that he would construct it correctly. Then a few beeps snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hey buddy," Anakin said with a smile as he looked at his faithful Astromech droid. "Sorry I made you come all the way down to downtown Coruscant and then on a long trip to Naboo, but I couldn't go back to the temple. We're not going back to the Jedi." He got a few confused beeps from the droid, but Anakin simply smiled and patted the top of the droid.

"You'll find out why soon enough. But on another note, do you still have those lightsaber construction plans?" Anakin said as he transferred the lightsaber style data from the holodisk onto R2. The droid beeped in confirmation and pulled up the constructions plans as a bit of a refresher to his mind. He did in fact remember the plans exactly as he thought, but it never hurt to make sure.

"Alright, now you might wanna stay away from me. Things could get hectic while I'm working on this lightsaber," Anakin warned his droid. R2 beeped while shaking to the side, particularly heavier on one side, which was gesturing towards the door.

"That's part of the reason why Ahsoka is out there. She's doing the same thing I am. It might take a while buddy. After all, meditating over lightsaber crystals is no quick task. We'll get going after we finish here. Now Ahsoka needs you as well. She needs to review those plans as well. After this we'll wander Naboo," Anakin told his droid. The droid beeped in a confirmation before moving out of the ship.

 _"The goal when meditating over your crystals is to connect your signature of the Force to your saber. Through meditation, you lose yourself in the Force. You allow it to act on its own. Surround you. Engulf you. But be warned. To harmonize yourself in this way, you must conquer a personal demon. Your hesitancy and restraints must be let go."_ The words of his master rang through his head from constructing his first lightsaber. Anakin took a deep breath, his nose filling with the scent of Naboo's flowers from in here and the after burning of the fuel from the ship while his shoulders relaxed and his nerves calmed.

 _"I'll kill you for that!"_

 _"Yes. Yes, I believe you will."_

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Anakin!"_

 _"Stop it! You're a Jedi! You're supposed to know mercy!"_

 _"Not anymore. There is no mercy."_

 _"I love you Ani."_

Voices rang through Anakin's head; they were like speakers on the walls of his skull. Many of those voices he recognized. Including his own. It took Anakin's sole concentration in persevering to make him hold his focus. The main things that really messed him up was the way Padme said she loved him. It sounded slightly distorted and it was like it was her voice, but at the same time, it wasn't. He didn't understand it. He never understood the reactions his body made whenever he did this stuff.

 _"How is your arm healing, young man?"_ the ghost of Dooku said. This was very much similar to when he faced a ghost of Maul when he made his first lightsaber. Realistically, he stood no chance of going toe to toe with Maul. Even now. Well, he hadn't really faced Maul in a serious one on one fight, so he didn't know his chances concerning the here and now.

But Anakin's response to the specter was wordless; he settled for igniting his azure lightsaber. Dooku summoned his lightsaber from his belt and to his hand like he normally did, his lightsaber at his side and ready with a fencing position. Anakin made the first move to attack and he brought his lightsaber down heavily on his Dooku, the Count easily taking the blow.

 _"Do you not learn boy?"_ he said, pushing Anakin's pressure off of him before moving forward with deft, yet swift jabs at Anakin. His blue blade met every strike Dooku dished out before leaning forward on his left foot and bringing the pressure right back on him, moving with speedy precision that was near unparalleled. Dooku was forced to use plenty of his energy since the man's attacks were too fast and too wide arced for him to be able to block them subtly.

Anakin continued his fast paced and wide arced attacks in an attempt to slow Dooku down. Because if he couldn't outduel Dooku, he could simply tire him out to the point where it would be no contest. Even through augmentation of the Force, everyone has a limit. And his limit couldn't compare to Anakin's. Age simply was a factor in this fight. Anakin knew this as he locked sabers with the Count.

 _"Poor young Skywalker. Without the Jedi, you will soon lose everything. Your life and the life of those you care about,"_ Dooku said. Anakin simply forced Dooku forward before continuing his onslaught, but the Count was perfectly capable of meeting all his strikes. Anakin kept his silence as not to make himself angrier, but Dooku was not done.

"Your old master. You wife. That Togruta of yours," he pressed further. Anakin ground his teeth and he slid his lightsabers to the side before releasing his hold and doing a 360, whacking Dooku hard enough to make him take a step back.

"You will not touch them," Anakin growled.

 _"Then make me! The power of the Dark Side is not a terrible thing. What makes it terrible is how you use that power!"_ Dooku said, advancing on Anakin with effortless jabs at the former Knight that he met with precision. Dooku lashed out with a Force Push that knocked Anakin back. Dooku then flipped in the air and came down on Anakin hard, but the Skywalker held his lightsaber up to block the blow. Then, with new anger, lifted his metal hand up in a grip around the Count's throat that caught him completely off guard.

 _"Use your hatred!"_ Dooku still managed to choke out. _"It is not bad to use your emotions to fuel you. It is only bad when your emotions act for you. You will lose who you are and lose your way. If you are the Chosen One, then you are more than capable of using both without losing your way."_

Anakin's anger suddenly faded as he reminded himself that this was all an illusion, but he could still feel the after effects of the rage still lingering. But he never thought some of the best advice he heard came from a specter form of Dooku.

 _"Light and Dark?"_ Anakin questioned in his head. The Skywalker remembered the first and only time he used both the Dark and the Light side of the Force. He bodied two creatures that were literally made from the Force. He never really thought about the sheer power it took to do something like that. But now that he did, he realized that both sides of the Force working in perfect harmony was more powerful than anything the Jedi or Sith could understand. At least in his case.

Idly throwing Dooku's form into a corner, Anakin suddenly lifted his head from his meditative position and what was once broken pieces of a lightsaber was now a fully constructed one. He could feel a different signature coming from it, which meant he knew the color of his lightsaber was different. He wanted to made sure it worked, but not know the color, so he closed his eyes before igniting it. The sharp hiss he heard told him that it was in fact working, so he deactivated it and went to work on disassembling his first lightsaber. He barely had time to pull it apart before he heard a blood curdling stream from outside that chilled him to his core. What really chilled him was the person who let out the scream.

"Ahsoka," Anakin said softly on his lips before he immediately stood up and started heading outside.

* * *

Ahsoka had the pieces of what would soon be two lightsabers in front of her, looking at them with a somewhat apprehensive look. She wasn't sure that she would be able to do it, but her - she stopped herself right there. Anakin had complete faith that she would be able to do it. She did want know what it was like to go through with this, but she knew she had to try.

So she crossed her legs in her traditional meditative position, closed her eyes, took a deep breath of the fresh flowers and Naboo air around her before relaxing her shoulders and immersing herself in the Force. Her face looked considerably more strained the longer she held her focus.

 _"I am so proud of you."_

 _"It's a long story Snips."_

 _"I miss you, little Soka."_

 _"You've grown more powerful, but closer to the Dark."_

 _"Stop. I'm asking you for mercy."_

Then there were a bunch of sounds that flooded her head. The sound of some kind of current. Strangled chokes. Angry growls. Strange sounding grunts and moans. Blaster bolts making contact with lightsabers. Most of those sounds she had never heard before. But a lot of them were were disturbing. In ways she half didn't want to find out why.

 _"Ahsoka?"_ a familiar voice called out that filled Ahsoka full of rage. The worst part was that it sounded sickly sweet. Like they were friends, even though the person knew very well that that was not the case. Without even thinking about it, Ahsoka unconsciously ignited the two sabers that she didn't notice had suddenly appeared in her hand.

"You!" the Togruta growled. Without even giving the girl time to respond, Ahsoka turned with a graceful leap backwards and held the Mirialan down with all of the strength and fury that she had in her body. The ghosted form of Bariss pushed Ahsoka back with all of the force she had, but she had almost no relief before Ahsoka was on her again, her sabers spinning faster than helicopter blades as Ahsoka pressed her advantage with her Jar'Kai style mixed with Ataru, leaping and evading with every slash. Bariss was forced on the defensive, using her Soresu style to position her lightsaber in angles just good enough to keep Ahsoka's unnaturally aggressive attacks off of her.

 _"I see you and your Master learned something from me,"_ Bariss said as she kept backing up from Ahsoka's onslaught. _"The Jedi are not the path you want to take."_

"At least we're still not on the path you are!" Ahsoka yelled as she aggressively continued her onslaught.

 _"Aw, you sound upset Ahsoka. Not as big of a girl as you thought?"_ Bariss cooed. Ahsoka batted Bariss' saber back before Force Pushing the girl back with all of the Force she had. She landed hard, but she managed to recover in time to gain some steady ground against Ahsoka's next assault.

 _"You know, your master sure fights aggressively for you. He never looked like the type to follow the Jedi Code when it came to people he cared about. And what about you? Are you willing to fight hard and dirty against people who do you and others wrong? If all Jedi do is ignite violence and not finish the job, it is up to you to finish the job! Make sure they never do anything against you again!"_ Bariss said, sounding like she was encouraging Ahsoka more than telling.

"How about I start with you?" Ahsoka said, her lekku slightly darkening with a blood red from her anger.

 _"You can't finish me. Your master always had to help you fight your battles. Not as powerful and independent as a Jedi should be. You're nowhere as remarkable as your average Jedi. You should've been included in the Togruta slave trade like those before you,"_ Bariss said, with a grin that was not unlike a sadistic grin that Asajj Ventress would give off.

Ahsoka let out a scream of rage, powerfully amplified by the Force that rang through her head. Soon Bariss' eyes widened as her limbs began to weaken and Ahsoka's onslaught instantly became too much. Ahsoka's powerful strikes not only cut her lightsaber in half, but it also cut the arms that were holding it off before even Ahsoka had time to fully process what had happened. When she fully had time to process what happened, she was jerked out of her state and her lightsaber was constructed, but Anakin was also right by her side, looking worried.

"What happened? What did you see?" he asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked, her mind not catching up to what just happened.

"You let out this crazy, bloodcurdling scream that was really unnerving. R2 freaked out and shut himself down. You even killed some of the flowers," Anakin said, holding up one in question. "Just what did you see that made you yell like that?"

"Bariss," Ahsoka said, rubbing her face. "I'm sorry..."

"No need to be sorry. I was just worried about you, is all. You think you'll be fine to build your second lightsaber?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I should be fine. Just give me a moment, and soon we'll be training together again like old times. It'll be nice, don't you think?" Ahsoka said with a smile. Anakin smiled as well.

"It'll definitely be more fun. And we'll be more open to different techniques," he said, recalling his conversation with Specter Dooku on the power of the Dark Side. But did he really want to lead Ahsoka down that path?

"Can't wait. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll finish the last one," Ahsoka said, gesturing the pieces of her last lightsaber.

"It's all you," Anakin said with a nod before going back near the ship. But he didn't go in. Instead, he sat outside and kept a careful eye on her as she meditated. He didn't know what kind of scream she let out, but it was something that worried him. Ahsoka saw Anakin keeping watch on her and smiled.

 _"Thank you Anakin,"_ she thought, feeling warm inside at his concern.

* * *

"Well, that's finished," Ahsoka said as she held her new lightsabers in her hands. But she looked nervously at them.

"I have confidence that they'll work Snips. All it takes is the press of a button. Well, in this case, two buttons," Anakin told her, seemingly reading her mind and sensing her worry. Ahsoka looked at the sabers in her hand, and when she pressed the buttons with a slight hesitant look, two powerful streams of white energy came out of the tip. She looked at the lightsabers with an awed look before smiling widely.

"White?" Ahsoka said, slightly surprised.

"Well, would you look at that? That's definitely a unique color. White is traditionally a color for wisdom and/or life depending on your perspective on things. I'd like to think it stands for wisdom when it comes to you," Anakin said with a smile.

"Thanks Skyguy," Ahsoka said with a smile before looking at the two blades in Anakin's hand that were not yet ignited. "But, what about you?"

"Alright, here goes nothing. With my luck, I'll end up with brown or something like that," Anakin joked before lifting the sabers up in front of his face and igniting them. Anakin and Ahsoka were astonished by the color that came out of the tip.

"Black?" Anakin questioned as he turned the sabers. Ahsoka reactivated her lightsabers and crossed them over with Anakin's. The pure contrast, yet harmony between the clash of white and black blades was quite a sight.

"Coincidence? I think not," Ahsoka said with a smile. Anakin was still looking at the color with an awed look. It still astonished him that he even got the color black in the first place. "So what now?"

"Now?" Anakin asked unconsciously before snapping himself out of his daze and smiling at Ahsoka. "Now it's time for a little fun. We can't just focus on war efforts the whole time we're here. No, there are plenty of things to do in Naboo to preoccupy our time. Not only that, this place is too beautiful to focus on war." Anakin grabbed Ahsoka's arm and lead her back into the ship. His grip was strong, but not painful. He must've really be excited to show her something some fun on this planet. So she didn't argue. She was kind of interested herself.

"So what do you plan on introducing me to?" Ahsoka asked as she sat down in the co-pilot's seat of the ship. Anakin turned towards her, and he looked at her with a bright and happy, yet somewhat mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Fun. Something that we've both been lacking for the better part of this war. Though when we get there, I would ask you not to touch the alcohol," Anakin said right as the ship took off. But it was amazing how neither party realized that it took them both less than an hour to get their lightsabers constructed rather than the hours that Anakin said it did.


	5. Chapter 5 - Changing Perceptions

"I was wondering when you'd be up," Anakin said without even turning around.

"Remind me to never go along with another one of your suggestions again," Ahsoka said, yawning and stretching as she rounded the corner of the room she just exited. "Where are we?"

"Hotel. Padme knows the Queen, so indirectly, she knows me. I was able to get us a place in here because of her after I told her of our problems with the Council. She understands after what I told her what happened, so she's paying this off for us until we get moving," Anakin said.

"You were able to do all that after an entire night of partying?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Pure will Snips. Pure will. I was not going to have either one of us sleeping on the streets," Anakin said he lifted a footlong sandwich and cut it in half with his lightsaber, catching the pieces before they hit the ground and tossing a half to Ahsoka.

"Shouldn't we be having breakfast?" she said, before pinching the bridge of her nose in realization. "It's the afternoon, isn't it?"

"Yup," Anakin said in a chipper tone before taking a bite of the sandwich he made.

"You've obviously had less sleep than me, so how are you so upbeat after an entire night of dancing, drinking, and excitement at a nightclub?" Ahsoka asked.

"Cause I'm much more peaceful. I'm away from the Council, I have you with me, and I no longer have to hide my marriage," Anakin said idly, taking a bite of his sandwich. Though Ahsoka dropped the half she was holding, but Anakin caught it with no physical movement before raising it back up to her hands. "Don't drop your lunch now."

"You've been married?!" Ahsoka exclaimed, her mouth slack with shock. "For how long, who with, why wasn't I invited?"

"Since the start of the Clone Wars, Padme Amidala, and you weren't invited because I didn't know you then. If I did, you probably would've been a bridesmaid. Padme likes you," Anakin said, taking another bite from the sandwich in his hands.

"So _that's_ why you show so much concern for her. Even when I walked out of certain death barely alive," Ahsoka said, remembering the time of the Blue Shadow Virus.

"Yes. But you were on my mind as well. Never forget that. You two are definitely the most important women in my life," Anakin said. Ahsoka smiled before her look turned into one somewhat offended.

"Hey! We're the only women in your life!" she exclaimed. Anakin's passive look quickly turned into laughter, shortly joined by Ahsoka, who punched him on the shoulder playfully. The day just started for both of them, and here they were. Already having fun.

"I have a few more developments for you. First of all, I'm rebuilding the Twilight," Anakin said, making Ahsoka gasp in pleasant surprise. "Yup. I sold the shuttle we've been using, and soon we'll have the Twilight back. But it won't be called the Twilight this time around."

"Doesn't matter. It's still the Twilight. I'm helping," Ahsoka said, her words coming out in a flurry that was about as fast as her saber strikes.

"If you think I was not going to include you in the building process, you're crazy. Can't have you being lazy now," Anakin said, waggling a finger at her. Ahsoka shook her head.

"Alright, what's the other developments?" she asked.

"It's actually just one more. We're going to start training today. Firstly, there's a technique I want to teach you. It's one that I've used every once in a while, but it's been quite useful for me," Anakin said, turning to face her after he finished his sandwich. His hands were together, and his face was deadly serious. Her master was back again.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"In due time. Follow me," Anakin said, walking out. Ahsoka stretched her back before following her master out of the door. Then, without looking, he hurtled her lightsabers from under his sleeves at her. She was surprised slightly, but caught them nonetheless. "Never leave the house without those."

"Of course," Ahsoka said, cursing herself for realizing that her lightsabers were not in fact on her.

"I heard that. You've got quite the mouth Snips," Anakin said, the corns of his mouth sliding upward slightly in amusement.

"Not like it's the first time," she said, knowing fully well that she was not above cursing every now and then. She didn't do it liberally, but she did have her moments where her mouth went OFF.

"True. I just love messing with you," Anakin said, the corners of his mouth shaping into a full charming smile. Ahsoka found herself shaking her head quite often at his antics, and she had the feeling she would only do it more.

* * *

"So what are you showing me?" Ahsoka asked as Anakin stood there with his hands behind his back. Again, he gave no physical movement as a rock moved to the side. Behind the rock, was a human. Bound by his hands and feet and gagged, eyes half open from exhaustion, but became strained from the suddenly appearance of the blinding sunlight. To say the least, Ahsoka was stunned by the sight. But Anakin looked fairly calm.

"This is the subject we'll be using for the thing I want to teach you. Don't worry. He's far from innocent. It's amazing how easy it was to find a person who got away with several counts of murder," Anakin said as he walked over to the bound person and dragged him over.

"What are you trying to teach me that involves a... subject?" Ahsoka said, the word coming of her lips in a flabbergasted fashion. Anakin removed the gag from the man's mouth before looking back at Ahsoka.

"This," he said, lifting a hand. The man in question immediately clutched his hands to his throat, desperately gasping for breath from invisible hands that were depriving him of that very air. She looked at Anakin in surprise, who looked completely unbothered. "The Force Choke. Rather simple to learn really."

"If I have to ask," Ahsoka said, somewhat worried about where this lesson would go after this. "Why would you teach me a technique like this?"

"I can tell you think it's Dark Side. It's dark, no questions about that. But after some thinking, I realized that it's not such a bad thing. It's the _use_ of that technique of which makes it Dark Side or not," Anakin said, starting to pace. "If it wasn't for this technique, you possibly wouldn't be alive." That caught Ahsoka's attention immediately. She couldn't possibly think a technique like this would save lives, but...

"How?" she asked in a stunned tone.

"Remember when you were on the ship with those Geonosian worms? Poggle was how I figured out they were vulnerable to the cold. But every other technique we had tried to get the info from him had failed. He would not talk. Until the anger in me built enough to try this," Anakin said, holding the man under the Choke again. "I also used it to get info from others. It not only has a practical use on people, but droids as well. All you have to do is squeeze tight in the right place, and they're gone. Push them back, and you're already being more effective on the battlefield than if you were just to drag them."

Ahsoka was waiting to find a hole in Anakin's argument, but any words she had before died on her lips as she realized that there were none. His uses, while not necessarily unemotional or calm, had in fact saved lives. Hers and everyone on that ship that day. And it was a more effective tool.

"And if you're still not convinced, did you know that Mace Windu has used it?" Anakin said, his expression still even after mentioning of the Jedi he could daresay he hated the most. She looked at him that definitely said she wanted further explanation. "Many of the battles take place near ships. Those ships have a holorecorder. I've seen him. Not only that, the style he specializes in involves using elements of the Dark Side. Juyo. But he known as one of the best of the Jedi."

"And to bring up a last point, you don't even need anger or hatred to do it. It involves how you apply the Force when you reach out. You can feel nothing for your target, and still use it. But only for practical uses if you need to feel better about it. Me? I have no hesitancy in using it. Not anymore. But I knew you would. If you want to back out you can," Anakin said kindly.

He was giving her the option nonetheless. Force Choke was known as a dark technique among the Jedi, but then again, they had left the Jedi cause they disagreed with them. Anakin obviously disagreed with them on just about everything they stood for, and more often than not, he was in the right. At least from her standpoint. And even then, she was practicing this on a murderer. A man who, dare she even think it, deserved it. She looked him straight in the eyes before nodding. Anakin took a few steps back before addressing her.

"I've found this technique to be much like how you would grab people. But rather than it be like bolas big enough to bind a person where they stand, you treat it more like a precise whip; aim straight for the neck and hold him with the Force. This makes them catch their breath as if something heavy landed on it. Then squeeze. As hard as you want. Just enough to make them struggle for breath. Or, you can grip hard and end their life. It all depends on whether you squeeze light or hard," Anakin explained. "Their life is in your hands. And it can even be used passively if you have the talent. As if you were lifting an object while meditating. The control is all yours."

Ahsoka looked at Anakin closely. She could daresay he looked as wise as Master Yoda in that moment. Though definitely more rough around the edges. His face was a paragon of neutrality; even while talking about a technique that was used for choking and potentially killing people. She won't lie. It sent her heart racing. From excitement and/or apprehension, she didn't know.

"Now, try," Anakin told her, nodding towards the man. Surprisingly, he was silent. He hadn't said a word even though we were all talking about choking and potentially killing him. But... she would give it a shot.

Ahsoka lifted her hand out towards the man and steadied her use of the Force before reaching out in a hand like grip. She heard him catch breath, which meant she was on the right track.

"Good. Now grip," Anakin told her. Ahsoka closed her eyes tightly while her hand slowly began to close. After a few inches of gripping, she could hear him give off desperate and frantic gasps for air. The sound kind of scared her, making her lose focus.

"You have to keep it held. You can't let anything scare you or make you lose your focus. I can sense the hesitancy in you, young one," Anakin said, going back into his 'master' mode. "If you are unsure you want to learn this technique, you don't have to. I gave you that option."

"No, it's not that," Ahsoka said. "I do want to learn it. It's just... it's kind of weird getting used to."

"Meaning you're afraid," Anakin said without his tone changing. It was startling for him to sound so serious and emotionless.

"It's... yes, I'm afraid. I've never taken a life, and I certainly don't revel in the feeling of having one in my hands. The fact that their life can end with just a simple squeeze, but... I can't help but also feel that it's something I should be brought to do. Keeping people alive never brought any good when the just escaped. Nute Gunray. Wat Tambor. And others. If they were killed on the spot, they couldn't couldn't cause more trouble," Ahsoka said, her hands on her Lekku and facing downward. Her mind was in a conflict.

"Ah. I see now. You're battling between the light and the dark," Anakin said as he walked over to Ahsoka. Then he put a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up, she didn't see the neutrality from before, but the softness and sympathy that defined Anakin Skywalker as an emotional being with a good heart. He turned her around to make her look him dead in the face.

"Listen to me. No doubt about this. When it comes to most people, everyone has light and dark in them. Some more than others. All that matters is where you reside; where you stand as a person. Whether you seek to bring peace or war. Whether you want to save innocent lives or end them. I want to see innocents live, but I want to see monsters die. Them dying will not numb the pain, but it will bring you a type of peace. The reminder that they won't do this to anyone ever again. Because they can't. I'm not talking about just choking anymore. I'm talking about instead of sparing them, taking your lightsaber and sticking through their chest to end them," Anakin said, his tone in one of dead seriousness that Ahsoka took all too seriously.

"Killing them," Ahsoka said, making Anakin nod. "Have you killed before?"

"Yes. I have. In the end, did I regret it? No. Why? Because I can live knowing that the people this person hurt won't hurt anyone else again. If it was an innocent, that would be a different story. THAT'S what keeps me from turning into a Sith or something evil. Because I'm a person. I care. I feel. I love. These people don't, so I feel nothing," Anakin told her. (Apply that to the Jedi after Palpatine's manipulation in canon. Kinda fits, dontcha think?) Ahsoka's head was spinning; there was so much he wanted her to take in. The Jedi had taught her so much about sparing and mercy, but Anakin carried a level of ruthlessness that they didn't have. But was it right?

"Who did you kill first?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin took a deep breath before his expression became pained. Ahsoka immediately regretted asking the question. Whatever happened, it brought him pain and vulnerability.

"Rather, they were kills. I wiped out an entire camp of Tusken Raiders. After they tortured and murdered my mother. They only kept her alive long enough for me to be there when she died," Anakin said, sitting down in the patch they were in with his head pointed downward. His metal fist was clenched tightly, and she could feel the pain of the memory emanating off him. It was like a power surge of emotion. Something about him made his emotions the kind that you could really feel. To the point where you almost felt like you were the one experiencing his exact pain.

"I'm sorry," Ahsoka said, sitting next to him and putting a slender hand on his shoulder. It was soft and comforting to the touch, and Anakin's shoulders eased a bit. But Ahsoka looked up to see that the man they had captured was smiling. He was looking at Anakin, and he was smiling. Definition of someone who lived off people's pain. His smile was cut off by a suddenly loss of breath that caught him off guard. Ahsoka's hand was up so quick, the man didn't catch it. But her grip was brief. It was mostly for shock effect. But even she was surprised by how... careless it felt.

"You're starting to get used to that feeling. Rather than battling it, you're embracing both sides of it," Anakin said, looking up at her. Then she looked up at him, and saw how tired he looked. His eyes were slightly red, and he had bags under bags in this case. Then she shook her head. Now she knows why Anakin had all the time to do this.

"You haven't slept at all, have you?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin grinned even though he looked exhausted enough to collapse in the grass right now.

"I told you. Pure will. Don't worry though. The faster you get this Choke down, the faster I'll go to sleep. Either that or decide you don't want to learn it. Either one will get us out of here faster, but the first one would be more useful for the both of us," Anakin said. She nodded and closed her eyes while taking a deep breath. She opened her eyes and looked at the man before immediately raising her hand. Instead of thinking about it, she just did it as Anakin told her with many of her abilities, and the man was lifted from off the kneeling position he was forced in, clutching at his throat.

"Huh. You were right. You really don't have to feel anything for them. It's quite honestly an idle move," Ahsoka said, her grip just light enough so he wouldn't die. But she knew all it took was a little more grip. But she wouldn't go that far. But as soon as she did, she heard a soft 'thump.' She turned to see that Anakin had immediately passed out in the pasture, snoring softly.

"Lazy bastard," the man suddenly said, making Ahsoka ignite her sabers in surprise. "What, you never heard someone talk before?"

"No. It's because you haven't talked the entire time we've been choking you," Ahsoka said.

"That's because your friend here drugged me. Not only was I out for a while, but my vocal chords were paralyzed," the man said.

"Yeah, but I suppose I'll just leave you here," Ahsoka said, summoning the gag Anakin used on him to her hand.

"So you're going to leave me here to starve?" the man asked.

"Well, you did kill people," Ahsoka said, giving him a look that sharpened like a steel blade as soon as that fact settled in her brain.

"I don't kill. I... liberate," the man said, making Ahsoka immediately gag his mouth and put him back where Anakin found him. She then lifted Anakin's body up with the Force while rolling her eyes.

"I would've preferred if you collapsed when we got back to the hotel," Ahsoka said, walking back to the vehicle they arrived in.

* * *

A/N: Warning: Updates might be less frequent. Why, you ask? Because I have a job interview tomorrow, and I'll start work to try and make some money. And soon after that, when I get the chance, I'm buying a PS4, which I'm going to spend a lot of time playing on. I'm definitely going to have fun with that. But I'll still make myself update.


	6. Chapter 6 - Makashi vs Ataru

"Let's go over that again," Anakin said, cracking his knuckles in his human hand before holding his lightsaber in a one handed position. Now that he had actually tried it, how did the Count even be so good with this form? The light hold he had on his his lightsaber was not him. He definitely preferred a more firm grip on his saber, but this was all about a slack grip; using as least energy as possible and using subtle movements and jabs.

"I've managed to disarm you twice. Suppose that's the most I've even done through the few sparring sessions we've had," Ahsoka said as she spun her lightsabers in a stylish fashion as they circled each other.

"Don't rub it in. This is a harder technique to learn than it looks," Anakin said, taking a deep breath before nodding in confirmation that he was ready. Ahsoka held her sabers in her reverse grip as Anakin held his in the slack one handed grip as a starting position. They both waited patiently.

Suddenly, Anakin flipped in the air and came down on Ahsoka hard with a saber strike. She pushed with all the effort she had and knocked him back before pressing an advantage with a 360 that counted for two saber strikes. But Anakin was fast. He swept his lightsaber on the side that made Ahsoka force her hands back and flip back to gain some breathing room.

Anakin swept forward with two powerful strides that closed the distance between him and Ahsoka, his aggressive style of fighting making him act on that insatiable urge to be the aggressor. But he couldn't go for wide arc strikes like he wanted. He went for some relaxed strikes.

But Anakin found with these more subtle strikes, he could move faster. Ahsoka spent more time blocking than pushing an advantage. He didn't hit as hard or as wide, but he moved a lot faster to make up for it as well being more balanced in his strikes. And that was an advantage Anakin realized could be useful. Play hard and aggressive before turning up the speed.

But luckily speed was Ahsoka's strong point. It was a thing about being an user of Ataru. She was quite capable of keeping up with Anakin. But even though this was a style he only studied for a week, she was worried about keeping with him. Multiple Jedi had labeled Anakin as a natural fighter. This much she knew. He would have a default set of skill to whatever fighting style he decides to pick up because that's just how he was.

It was hard to find a hole in either one's fighting style. Ahsoka wouldn't stay still long enough for Anakin to subtly counter attack, so he knew he would have to make her stay still. Ahsoka knew she could keep up with him, but only barely. And he was a lot more aggressive than she was, so it was harder for her to press any kind of offensive.

But then she suddenly felt the saber in her left hand being yanked away. Instead of reacting with another saber strike, she hit him with a Force Push that caught him off guard. Or so she thought. When Anakin was forced back, he bounced himself off the wall behind him and came towards Ahsoka with the force and speed of a bullet. She barely moved out of the way before Anakin smoothly landed on his feet and began pressing her with smooth, yet aggressive strikes.

"I'm getting used to this," Anakin said as he was pressing her with fast strikes that required all of her attention. But she was minus one saber, so she was able to put more force into her strikes. It caused her to be able to push forward a bit more, but she couldn't necessarily launch an offensive. She had to think smarter.

After a particularly big flip, Ahsoka gave out a Force Push while she was in midair to try and catch Anakin off guard, but Anakin was willing to learn from his mistakes. He was willing to actually wait for one so he could try and counter the push. He held her push before lifting her with the Force and yanking her lightsabers out of her hands with the Force before gently setting her down.

"Game Snips. Not in terms of saber combat, but it's still a win," Anakin said with a smile.

"Yeah, I was hoping to catch you off guard with that. But it just eliminated me," Ahsoka said, summoning her lightsabers back to her hand.

"I kinda was waiting for it. Had me a little distracted during the fight, wondering when you'd do that," Anakin said, "But I was able to put it in the back of my mind for the most part."

"I guess the third time really is the charm," Ahsoka said, making Anakin grin somewhat coyly. But the grin turned into a serious look.

"But I do have to say that you should really be focusing on refining your technique. I would not have beaten you if I gave you the time to do so. But instead, I've been focusing on this Makashi form," he said.

"I suppose I have been slacking on my own skills. Which is not the smartest thing in the world, but I figured at times it was a mutual learning experience," Ahsoka said.

"Have you learned anything on Makashi while I was working on it?" Anakin asked.

"Just the basics, but..."

"Exactly. Which isn't enough if fighting an opponent who is already trained in their own form and he can fight fast. Makashi is precise and quick. I know that now. Soresu is better for those wide arc attacks. Like Djem So and Niman. Maybe even Juyo. Ataru is good for just about every other form. You're away before any of their attacks can hit you, which is exactly what you want. Niman is perfect for fighting multiple opponents. Juyo is a combination of everything a perfect hybrid of a form. Yet, it's aggressive. Djem So is also a good form, yet can get wild sometimes," Anakin explained, holding his deactivated lightsaber in his hand like it was an antique item to be treasured.

"Yet you make aggression look focused. I've seen you fight. You're already knowing where the attacks are going so you can press your offensive," Ahsoka said, taking a seat and looking at him curiously.

"I'm a natural fighter. Always have been," Anakin said with a small smile. "Even as a child, I..." The smile disappeared and it was replaced by a blank look. His look briefly turned into a forlorn one as his eyes moved slightly down to look at the ground. But almost immediately, a smile came to his face as if it were nothing.

"I was the kind of guy who had an argument for anything. It was just the way I was. A lot of times, that was just me," Anakin said.

"Obi-Wan told me..." Ahsoka said, looking up directly into Anakin's eyes with a soft look. "...that you were a slave. It's not something you have to necessarily hide." The fake smile that Anakin had put up instantly disappeared. He put his lightsaber on his belt before walking past her and back to the vehicle. Ahsoka sighed sadly before quickly catching up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened, but Ahsoka kept her hand on his shoulder before circling around to get in front of him.

"What Ahsoka?" Anakin asked, sounding somewhat impatient.

"Look, I know you don't want to talk about it, but..."

"You're right. I don't," Anakin said gruffly. "So just drop it."

"But if it's still bothering you..."

"It's not," Anakin said immediately.

"Liar. If it didn't bother you, you wouldn't have reacted like you did. You never actually dealt with it, did you?" Ahsoka asked.

"You don't know what it's like to deal with something like that. A six year old child should never have to see a man get blown to little sticky pieces because he tried to leave the town. Cause that's what happened to any slave that took one step out of the town without their _master's_ permission," Anakin said angrily before opening up his robe and showing her a scar on his left breast. "All slaves get these when they're old enough to work and walk. Cause if they're old enough to work and run, they're old enough to know how to leave this place. And you aren't leaving alive if you try to escape."

Ahsoka looked at the scar and was somewhat revolted by what it signified. The scar was small; about the size of a teenager's pinky finger. Where a small, but explosive chip was implanted, but not active. But they fact of the matter is that Anakin was tagged; just like he was an animal or dangerous creature. It may have not worked anymore, but it was there.

"You're starting to talk about it more," Ahsoka said. Anakin immediately stormed off, but Ahsoka followed at a slow pace. She wasn't going to bother pushing him for more. One step at a time. But there was one thing that did strike her curiosity. It was obvious that he never talked to Padme about this. Did she never ask? Or did she not know?

"Don't bring it back up," Anakin said impatiently as he was leaning on the speeder.

"I won't. But if you're thinking you're lower cause of your past..."

"I'm _not,"_ Anakin said interrupted firmly.

"Good. Cause you're too much of a good person to think like that. You've got your rough edges, but you're good at heart," Ahsoka said. Anakin looked away slightly, but smiled.

"Whatever Snips. Get on. We're done with training today," he said. Ahsoka hopped on and wrapped her hands around Anakin before they sped off.(Bit of a time jump here)

* * *

A/N: I didn't want this to be shorter, but I knew I would have to start from scratch on something, and I'd rather save that for later. I'm getting a lot of writer's block with plenty of my stories, so I gotta take some time. Updates may get shorter and shorter.


	7. Chapter 7 - Old Habits Die Hard

A/N: Haven't updated in forever, but we're back. Been having too much fun with my new PS4. lol.

* * *

"Has he arrived on Naboo?" Obi-Wan asked the soldier.

"Yes sir. I made contact with the soldiers that are in charge of the Queen's security. He made a stop there to greet the new queen, and she promised to take care of him for the duration of his stay there," the clone said, making Obi-Wan nod his approval.

"Thank you for the news soldier. As you were," he said.

"Yes sir," the clone said, saluting and going back to his business. They were talking just outside the council chambers, which Obi-Wan immediately went back in to talk to the council members.

"He is there. We received confirmation from the Queen. Now there is another matter you wished to discuss?" Obi-Wan said.

"Yes. We're rather... concerned about Skywalker's behavior. As evidenced by his last discussion with us, he seems to be losing more and more faith in us. That of course may lead to... concerning behavior," Windu said, putting awkward pauses in as if selectively choosing his words.

"Concerning how?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Rebellion against us. Something we do not need in the times of war. I do not see him turning to the Dark Side..." Ki Adi Mundi said, which made even composed Mace Windu almost raise an eyebrow at. "...I do see him perhaps doing things against our code. Like the attachment he may or may not have formed with his Padawan and/or with you." Obi-Wan frowned at this. He wasn't ignorant of the closeness he shared with his Padawan. That sort of closeness was reminiscent of Anakin's early stages as a Padawan before he had to... wander as to get more training. Perhaps closer.

"Your concerns are... valid," Obi-Wan said, hating the fact that the Council may have been right. Obi-Wan even suspected a small connection between him and Senator Amidala, but he had nothing to confirm his suspicions.

"You seem unsure Master Kenobi," Shaak Ti said.

"Not unsure. Just... what does this mean for him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"When he returns, I suggest Skywalker gets a new apprentice. One more for him to keep an eye on him rather than for him to train. We don't really need a repeat of Tano," Windu said, making Plo Koon furrow his eyebrows if he had any as well as his face to line in the closest to a frown as he could get with no mouth.

"You do realize that he may not accept," Obi-Wan said.

"Out of his hands, this is," Yoda said.

"You're going to force him?" Obi-Wan questioned. All of the masters except for Plo Koon had a look of neutrality, who was still frowning. Obi-Wan frowned as well. It was all he could do to stop himself from shaking his head in disgust. "Very well. I'll relay the news to him when he returns." Obi-Wan accelerated his pace slightly faster than normal so he could get out as fast as possible.

"Is it wise to force another apprentice on him after what happened with Ahsoka?" Plo Koon questioned.

"A logical decision it is. Through taking care of another, find a new purpose and usefulness, Skywalker will," Yoda told him.

"It also lessens the risk of him losing himself. Like Obi-Wan told us, his mind seems particularly... devoid of all compassion. Better to keep his old habits than the ones he is developing. Though it will be a few more days until Skywalker returns so that we may employ this," Ki Aid Mundi said. Plo Koon kept his silence as he knew there was no changing the Council's decision on the situation, but he disagreed with it. It happened very little, but there were moments where he disagreed immensely. This was one of those moments.

 _"Wherever you are Skywalker, prepare yourself. And I wish you the best little Soka,"_ Plo Koon thought as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

* * *

"You enjoying yourself, Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked, looking at the infectious smile on his face. Anakin was whistling as he blowtorched the metal for the wing together before stopping and looking back at his Togrutan friend.

"Definitely. I loved the Twilight. It may have belonged to a Hutt crime lord before, but... once I kept it, that ship was basically ours. As if it had been with us for the longest time," he said as he stood straight up to look at Ahsoka. She looked at the wing he was building and saw that it was coming into a familiar shape that brought a smile to her face.

"Me too. But come on. Take a break. You've been working for a few hours. You've been working with the mechanics and on this wing all day," Ahsoka said, placing her hands on his face and examining the inside of his mouth. "Yeah, I can see you're dehydrated."

"It's called having a dry tongue. I don't need to be dehydrated Snips," Anakin said with a roll of his eyes.

"Regardless, take a break. Now, I initially planned on getting Senator Amidala down here for you," Ahsoka said, Anakin's heart soaring slightly before it was instantly replaced with a frown and apprehension.

"Wait, what do you mean you 'initially planned?'" he asked.

"Well, she was too busy with her Senatorial duties to come down here. Even after I mentioned you were down here, she wasn't willing to make the trip. The only was she felt it would work is if you went back to Coruscant," Ahsoka said, making Anakin shake his head.

"Always prideful in her work. It's one of things I admire about her," he said, resisting the urge to add a d at the end of admired because he felt kind of double sided about the situation. "I can't really go down there, even though I really want to. I have to finish up the ship here."

''Of which you're taking a break," Ahsoka said sternly before softening. "Ani, come on." There was a weird trickling sensation that traveled down the back of his neck when she used that shortening, but the concern was enough for him. He nodded.

"Thank you," Ahsoka said, grabbing the wing with the Force and lifting it over the storage shed. Anakin raised a curious eyebrow before grabbing the supplies and sending them in the shed as well.

"Now what do you have in mind to do?" Anakin asked as he walked back towards the speeder he arrived in.

"How about we just lay around the house like sloths for once in our lives. I know you never do it," Ahsoka said.

"That's cause there's always something to do. Whether in the Order or out," Anakin reminded her.

"Well, we're not in the Order anymore. That means just because we have something to do, doesn't mean it has to be top priority. Know what it's like to be lazy for once," Ahsoka said, making Anakin shake his head.

"If I listen to you one hundred percent of the time, I'm going to end up out of shape," he said, making Ahsoka give him an adorable coy little smile.

"Well, will you listen to me at least once?" she asked. Anakin couldn't resist groaning softly in exasperation. He knew there'd be plenty of badgering from Padme if this was her in Ahsoka's place, and he expected it from Ahsoka too. Some universal thing with women of trying to convince men to do something they want. So again, just like in the previous fashion when she wanted him to give working on the ship a rest, he nodded.

"Thank you. I know you're usually very stubborn in situations like this, but thank you for cooperating," Ahsoka said as she climbed on the back of the speeder with him.

"Yeah, yeah. Just let me get there before I change my mind," Anakin said, speeding off and Ahsoka having to immediately grab onto his shoulders to balance herself from the sudden burst of speed. Luckily, Anakin was strong enough to where her sudden grab didn't throw him off as he was driving.

"Can I get a warning next time?!" Ahsoka exclaimed, making Anakin grin somewhat deviously.

"I'm only keeping you on your toes Snips," he said in a voice that was far too innocent to come from Anakin Skywalker to be genuine. Ahsoka groaned in an exasperated way. But regardless of how exasperated she felt, she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

Heading into the room they resided in, Anakin sat on the couch as Ahsoka smirked at Anakin's relief upon sitting on the comfortable couch.

"I knew you were worn out. Feels good to relax, doesn't it?" she said.

"Yeah, it does. I suppose old habits die hard. Always working, you know? Barely time for sleep and food, never much time for fun," Anakin said, his mind whirling from the memories. Days where he felt trapped; felt like the war was about to swallow him whole. Small relief periods were all he had as a day or so for a break.

"I know what you meant. Though you being a general and a Jedi Knight puts the burden on you more than me I would say. I'm not ignorant to the battles that I was not included in because of the threat. But you were," Ahsoka said, a small pause in her voice.

"I had more faith in you than any of them ever had in you combined. Well... except Master Koon and perhaps Obi-Wan," Anakin said, his referring to the Jedi as 'Master' to represent the amount of faith and courtesy he had for the Jedi Master. Ahsoka smiled at the gesture. Both at the respect he seemed to still show Master Plo as well as the reminder of the man who had saved her.

"Master Plo always had faith in me. Ever since I was little, he'd make little visits and kind of talk with me. Give me a little advice and mentor me on a few little things. Things I would grasp," she said, the smile of remembrance on her face. "I wouldn't say I was disliked by the younglings, but the idea that I was found due to abandonment, they were... wary of me." Anakin frowned. He didn't like the idea of her being bullied, which is kind of what she was suggesting, but he knew Ahsoka was definitely as tough as she was talented.

"If they only knew what they were missing out on. It's hard not to get along with you. Once you get past so much of... me," Anakin said, laughing loudly as Ahsoka slugged him on the arm.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," she said.

"Who said I said it was a bad thing? Personally, I like the idea that you're so much like me. Makes the things I do seem a lot more understandable," Anakin said.

"Even I don't understand some of the things you do. But I understand some of them, which I suppose is enough. I understand you more than anyone. You should be very proud that you've managed to corrupt me to such a level," Ahsoka said, making Anakin grin even wider. His mouth was probably gonna be stuck upward from all the smiling he was doing recently.

"But you can't deny it's helped you to a degree, yes?" he asked.

"Sometimes. I suppose it's that kind of attitude that made the troops listened to me as well as they did. It was a type of familiarity from serving under you," Ahsoka said. "But also the type of lightheartedness and assertiveness that I need... it's what gets me through some days." Anakin's smile disappeared and was replaced with a solemn look.

"I know the feeling. Sometimes it feels like the war will swallow you whole. The gripping feeling that so many lives rest on us if we fail. And the lives that we do lose as a reminder. I never talk about it, but..."

"It's still there. In the back of your mind, just nagging you," Ahsoka said, voicing his thoughts word for word. He nodded. "The days started to feel more and more like that as the war dragged on. I'm not a machine. I'm not a hardened soldier. I wasn't made for some of the stuff I've seen."

Anakin kept his silence. He wasn't really in a position to agree with her. Though she was a fierce warrior, Ahsoka was far more innocent than perhaps anyone who was involved in this war besides the younglings. After what happened with his mother and the Tusken Raiders... the nightmares... the iron heart he instilled within himself to deal with most things... he couldn't really agree. At least honestly.

"All part of 'keeping the peace' as we were initially bred to do. But I don't necessarily think that taking children away from their parents at birth is the best way to do that," Anakin said, sullenly looking away as he remembered that was basically what the Jedi did to him. They bought him freedom only to make him a slave again. Though Anakin didn't quite believe that was what Qui-Gon wanted him to be. He looked more free spirited than most Jedi, and Anakin quickly took a liking to him as a child.

"In some ways, they take freedom. I mean, they are taking children from birth. What about the families that are affected? How do they feel?" Ahsoka said, making Anakin frown even more at the thought. He knew the parents would thrown on some fake smile about how they were honored to have their child have such a gift and that traditional shit, but I'm sure they never knew how they REALLY felt. The grief of knowing you may never see your child again. Or worse yet, they may die in this so called 'peace keeping' occupation.

"I know I wouldn't want my child taken from me. If that happened, it'd be over my dead body. But as for how the Jedi managed to coerce some to give up their children, I have no idea. And at the same time, I don't think I want to," Anakin said, not wanting to imagine if some Jedi were actually willing to use mind tricks to make people give their children up. It was a sick thought, but as of now, he felt the Jedi were capable of just about anything short of murder. It may have been a little harsh on his part, but that's how he felt.

"Neither do I," Ahsoka said, placing a hand on her neck and rolling her neck around. "Whew."

"Something wrong?" Anakin asked.

"Think I slept on the wrong side of my neck or something. It's very stiff," Ahsoka said.

"Then roll it around and work it out," Anakin said simply.

"I've tried that since I met you over at the mechanics. It has not worked," Ahsoka said, rubbing her neck more vigorously for emphasis. Anakin sighed.

"Here," he said, wheeling her around and sticking his elbow into her neck firmly, yet not painfully.

"Ow." Ahsoka winced slightly from the pain, but it was considerably less than the pain of it being left alone.

"Stop squirming. Trying to hit the nerves correctly," Anakin said gently. Ahsoka curled her toes slightly before sitting still. His elbow was starting to get rid of the stiffness. His elbow didn't necessarily feel good, but it was definitely helping.

"How do you even know this stuff?" Ahsoka asked.

"You're not the only one who gets a stiff neck every now and then. Though since I don't have this kind of reach, I just use my metal fingers. Works just as good. Though since I'm using my elbow, I can get deeper into the affected nerves because of the extra force I can add," Anakin said idly as he was slowly rotating his elbow. Ahsoka's eyes closed as the pain was ebbing away. This started to feel a lot better than she ever thought it would.

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily say I'm glad you've dealt with neck pain before, but I'm kinda glad you did if that makes sense," she said, making Anakin shake his head.

"I know what you meant. Though it sounded like you were just saying you like to see me in pain," he said with a teasing grin. Ahsoka looked back towards him hurriedly before seeing the grin on his face. His face turned into full blown laughter when he saw the small worried look on her face as if she was afraid he had taken her words out of context. But that look quickly changed to an annoyed one when she saw the grin on his face.

"Come on. Lighten up Snips," Anakin said, his grin still plastered on his face. Ahsoka rolled her eyes before looking back at him.

"Fine. But only cause you helped me with my shoulder," she said, her stern look changing into a smirk.

"Then that's a bonus," Anakin said, throwing his hands up on the side of him. "And you should be good! Just try not to hang your neck like a wet noodle when you sleep." He patted her on the shoulders twice for reassurance, and like last time, she shivered a little from the feeling.

 _"There's that weird feeling again,"_ Ahsoka thought, before quickly throwing the thought out of her mind as she went for the TV remote. "You suppose there's anything good on?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't watch TV," Anakin said with a shrug.

"Well, let's trying something people call 'surfing.' Basically we just go from channel to channel to see if we find something we like," Ahsoka said.

"Fine by me," Anakin said as Ahsoka began flipping through channels.

Courtesy of the queen, this cable box had thousands of channels. Much to the dismay of the two best friends, almost all of them uninterested them. At least until they landed upon a sitcom that made Ahsoka laugh and had Anakin crack a few smiles. And there happened to be a marathon of it playing. Through a lot of it, Ahsoka was in tears from laughing and Anakin was slightly out of breath himself. He had a lot of fun doing something that was what some people would call mindless, but he was definitely enjoying himself.

"Now aren't you glad I convinced you to stop working?" Ahsoka said, sitting up from her side to smirk at him. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Yes Snips. I'm glad," he said almost sarcastically. But Anakin meant it, and Ahsoka knew he did.

"You should listen to me more often Skyguy," Ahsoka said, before stretching her limbs. "Force, my limbs feel stiff. Not like my neck though, thank the Force for the that. There's not enough room on this couch to lay down like this."

"I can move if you want," Anakin offered.

"Nah, no need. Let's just make some adjustments," Ahsoka said, standing up. She grabbed two pillows off the chairs that were in the room. She had to see with the light of the TV cause night had already fallen, and the little light from the moon was mostly blocked by the blinds. "Lay back?"

Anakin complied with her request and laid back on the edge of the couch. Ahsoka gently lifted his head up and placed a pillow on the back of it. Then, laying down the same way Anakin did with her head near his feet, she put a pillow behind her head and laid down.

"Comfortable?" Ahsoka asked.

"Definitely. Thanks Snips," Anakin said.

"No problem," she assured him.

Anakin then turned his attention back to the TV. Ahsoka leaned up to take one last look at Anakin before smiling and looking back at the TV herself.

Soft snoring is what let Ahsoka know that Anakin had fallen asleep. She sat up to look at him, and his left hand was crushed under his body while his right one was dangling off the couch, his mouth closed in a tight lipped fashion, hair slightly unruly while his chest was steadily moving up and down in a comfortable sleeping fashion. Well, not entirely comfortable. He would feel that arm when he woke up.

Then there was a knock at the door. The sudden and sharp noise in the semi-quiet apartment made Ahsoka jump slightly and her feet jerked enough to hit Anakin in the chest. He jerked awake, and with a flip that would made professional gymnasts proud, stood to his feet, summoned his primary lightsaber from his belt and activated.

"Um... Mr. Skywalker? I apologize for contacting you so late at night, but it's an emergency from a Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. It involves one of your soldiers. The name of Tup?" the man said through the door. Anakin deactivated his lightsaber as Ahsoka looked towards him for confirmation to open the door. He nodded in agreement.

She walked towards the door and opened it to see a human in sleek robes at their door. Must've been one of the queen's closest advisers to be dressed so elegantly. He held out a digital communicator for Ahsoka to take, which she did. Then he promptly left.

Ahsoka walked back Anakin and handed him the communicator, who looked at it strangely. The man said that the situation involved Tup, but he wasn't sure what he was getting himself into. He then looked at Ahsoka.

"Depending on the Jedi that answers, I'm not sure if you should be in here. I don't need them getting crazy ideas if it's an emergency I have to deal with," Anakin said, making her nod in understanding. She knew why he wanted to keep the deception that he was still in the order. So when he finished building his ship, they'd be able to be long gone. She walked out of the room as Anakin sat down, placed the communicator on the desk in front of him, and cut it on. A digital projection of Captain Rex came up. Good. A friendly face.

"What is it Rex?" he asked.

 _"Sir, it's a rather delicate situation. I need your help with it,"_ Rex said. Anakin bit his lip. He did not want to cut his vacation short. Well, at least his vacation of which the Jedi would not be hunting him to try and bring(force) him back.

"Is it really important? I mean..."

 _"Sir, Tup murdered Master Tiplar,"_ Rex said, cutting him off. It wasn't a sign of disrespect. He was afraid Anakin would decline. But if he wanted his attention, he got it.

"Are you sure Rex? I mean..."

 _"Fives was looking directly at Tup when he pulled the trigger. We don't know the cause of why he did it, but we suspect some type of Separatist plot. A virus of some sorts that made him do this,"_ Rex said.

"You mean something like the rumor of the Separatists making a type of clone virus?" Anakin asked.

 _"Exactly like that. If you were here, your help might make solving this mystery a lot faster. And I know Fives as well as Tup would appreciate your support in the situation. It doesn't look good sir,"_ Rex said. Anakin sighed. If he didn't discover this where's other _might_ fail, Tup might be charged for something he had no control over doing. A part of him burned to see the person who did this to him get what was coming to them. So his decision was made.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Anakin said.

 _"Thank you sir. We appreciate this,"_ Rex said with a relieved smile on his face. Anakin nodded before turning the communicator off. Ahsoka soon walked out, and she looked slightly disappointed.

"I'm coming back Snips. Don't worry," Anakin told her softly. "Believe me, I have no desire of returning to the Jedi." Ahsoka gave a deep sigh before looking back up at him.

"I know. That doesn't mean I trust any of the Jedi besides Masters Kenobi and Plo to probe you during the few moments you're not working," she said, her apprehension of the Jedi far higher than it had ever been before.

"They won't get anything out of me. I'll do my damndest to prevent that. Though it gives me a perfect opportunity to return this holobook," Anakin said, holding up the item in question. "Try not to wreck the house while I'm gone Snips?"

"No promises. You know I'm a party girl," Ahsoka said, both of them snorting at the exact same time at the idea of her being a party girl.

"Back as soon as I can," Anakin said before heading out of the door. Ahsoka sighed, cut off the TV, and walked back into her room. When she laid down, it felt colder. Inside and out.

* * *

A/N: I hope this was a good chapter for my revival. lol. But yeah, I'm working a little off Season 6 of the Clone Wars. I don't know if I'll change anything from the outcome besides a detail or two, but we'll see. See ya next time!


	8. Chapter 8 - Ambushed

"Send this back to the Jedi Temple. I think my time will be pretty preoccupied while I'm working on this," Anakin said, giving the holobook to a clone.

"Yes sir," the clone said, taking the holobook and walking away with it. Then he followed Rex to wherever Tup was being held.

"Give me the run down," Anakin asked.

"We were on a mission to get rid of this droid space station that circled the planet. Master Tiplee and Tiplar were our Jedi generals during the assault as well as Master Kenobi. Initially, you would've been selected for the mission, but you were gone. We were doing well. We were pushing past their defenses pretty well. That is, until Tup went behind Master Tiplar and shot her. Directly in the head. We lost our momentum and were forced to push back. We're keeping him tied to a medical gurney, sedated. He's... well, you'll see," Rex explained to him.

Anakin frowned. That was very troubling news. Tup was a good soldier. He knew this as he had served under the 501st under multiple occasions. There's no way he would shoot a Jedi out of nowhere. Something deeper had to be underlying this whole thing.

"I'll oversee the delivery of Tup myself. If those Separatists did anything to him that would make him do this, I'll find whoever did it and make them pay," Anakin said, his face lined up in a snarl. The pure look of viciousness on Anakin's face didn't surprise Rex too much. He had seen similar situations where he lost his temper in the past. In this case, he wouldn't mind. Not one bit.

Anakin got into a starfighter that was designated for him before flying off after the escort, tailing them to make sure things went smoothly. He suddenly frowned. He felt that something was coming his way, so Anakin braced himself, his eyes on the lookout for the slightest thing.

"Calculating hyperspace jump in five... four... oh, wait wait. Scans indicate incoming craft. Abort jump," the clone pilot said before a number of Separatists ships came out of hyperspace. Anakin immediately abandoned traditional formation before going into his classic space fight instincts. He veered off to the right to immediately get a sight on the more bulky craft and blasting the front of the ship with several blasts. Anakin was then forced to veer off to the right as to avoid laser fire heading his way.

Several droids jumped out of the small crafts they were traveling in; some heading to the ship transporting Tup while others started heading towards other clone escort ships. Anakin slightly squinted his eyes while he looked the droids heading his way. So he slightly adjusted his ship to focus his cannons on the flying droids, blasting several of them out of the sky before they reached him.

A few stray droids made it to the ship carrying Tup as well as the main ship sending a missile filled with sabotage droids, so Anakin focused his attention on that. He silently cursed because he realized had no helmet, therefore, no way to get to the next ship. Only choice was to call in for help.

"Admiral," Anakin called in as he looked at the events taking place.

 _"Yes General Skywalker?"_ the Admiral asked.

"We're under attack. Send some ships to come pick us up. I'll try and keep the droids here for as long as I can. I won't let them leave with Tup," Anakin said.

 _"We'll send assistance as quickly as possible,"_ the Admiral said.

"Try to make it very fast," Anakin said before signing off and putting his ship in stasis mode. Taking a look at the ship of the droids, he took a good long look at the ship before eyeing its hyperdrive unit.

 _"A blast from my ship would do way too much damage to the ship. And lower Tup's survival chances even more. Maybe I can try..."_ Anakin said, holding his hand out. Concentrating his grip on the hyperdrive unit, he squeezed his hand slightly and it began to crush. Then Anakin suddenly tightened his fist, and the hyperdrive destroyed itself. Anakin took his ship out of stasis mode before flying off to retreat out of sight while eyeing the droids that took Tup. A little patience was all it took.

He watched them as they eased the ship near the attacked shuttle that was holding Tup. A part of him grew upset at the fact that the clones on that ship were dead; a mix of anger and slight sadness gripped at him. But he knew there was nothing he could do. He found some comfort in the fact that he knew those soldiers fought with all of their resolve for their brother. He would see that it would not be in vain.

 _"Hyperdrive is malfunctioning. Cannot take off to the rendezvous point."_ Anakin found his senses were heightened considerably, and he could hear what the droids on the next ship were saying. Something he never thought he was capable of. At least this far in space.

 _"Then fix it. Make sure that you get that clone to the point."_ The voice of Dooku reminded him of his vision that he had while he was on Naboo. About using the powers of the Dark Side for good. The reminder was welcome. If he found Dooku, he could truly take that lesson to heart.

The call immediately ended once Dooku said his statement, and several of the droids went out to investigate the hyperdrive. Closing his eyes and holding out his hand, he gripped both of the droids in his grip. His empty mind suddenly became aggressive as he crushed the droids and they began floating in space. Anakin found something... odd about how well he was using the Force, but it was certainly coming in handy considering the situation. He had much better control of it as well as more power in everything he did.

 _"Probably all the training,"_ Anakin thought idly before leaning back in his ship. He waited for his ship to show up and he was glad to get onto the supporting ship. They extracted Tup from the damaged Separatist ship, and luckily, he was alright. Well, technically speaking.

"How's he doing?" Anakin asked once he got onto the extraction ship.

"Not good. Not good at all. I think he's dying sir," Rex said.

"We need to get him to Kamino. Get us there as fast as you can," Anakin told him.

"Yes sir," Rex said, heading to the front of the ship. Anakin locked himself in a room nearby and decided to get on a certain channel that Anakin privately encrypted. At least there was something that came out of the lessons for this thing. At first he thought it was stupid that they need a crash course on how to operate a comms unit. Now, it didn't seem so dumb.

"Thanks for checking in," Ahsoka said, who sat up off the couch she was laying on when Anakin contacted her.

"No problem."

"How's Rexy?"

"Holding up. Just like his brothers," Anakin said, somewhat grimly.

"Things bad?"

"Tup's dying. We're getting him to Kamino to see what's the problem."

"I hope we don't lose anyone. I worked with those guys for a long time."

"No one is dying if I have anything to say about it. But I just thought you'd like to hear something. I know things get kind of dull by yourself."

"They do, so I really appreciate this. Save Tup, and then get you ass back here," Ahsoka said, making Anakin smirk with a raised eyebrow.

"You have such a way with words Ahsoka," Anakin said with a humored tone.

"You know what I mean," Ahsoka said, who had the modesty to sound somewhat embarrassed. Which only made Anakin smirk wider.

"Well, you made that loud and clear," he said, his tone full of humor. It was then Ahsoka cut off the call. The risk of the clones hearing him and inquire what was wrong considering the situation is the only reason Anakin didn't burst out laughing.


	9. Chapter 9 - General and Soldier

A/N: I'm skipping as far as am I because nothing really changes as far as the canon turn of events go. That, and I prefer to be able to get back writing out Anakin's storyline with Ahsoka.

* * *

"Tup's dead," Anakin said in a toneless type of voice. Then he could hear a heavy sigh over the comm.

 _"What happened?"_ Ahsoka asked.

"Well, Fives acted on his own and, with the aid of a service droid, managed to remove this microchip out of his head. Whether or not the chip led to Tup's death, we don't know. But I do know that Fives would've never done something that indirectly lead to the death of one of his brothers. As for what the chip does that Kaminoans never told the Jedi, well, that's something we need to find out," Anakin explained in a serious tone.

 _"Do you think all of the clones have these chips you mentioned?"_ Ahsoka asked.

"I can't say for certain. If they do, then again, the Kaminoans have some explaining to do. Cause if that chip lead to Tup's death, all the clones could be affected," Anakin said, with his left arm under his right, which was holding his chin in thought. Then all of a sudden, the door behind him suddenly opened and Anakin responded in a calm manner. But he also noticed that the sound of an alarm was coming in more clearly than before.

"Got to go for now. I'll keep you updated," Anakin said before cutting off his comm link. "Trooper, you have news for me?"

"Yes sir. Soldier Fives has gone rogue. He's making a run away from here," the trooper said.

"What was happening prior to this?" Anakin questioned with a frown.

"He was scheduled to have his memory wiped, but..."

"Who authorized this?" Anakin questioned, his even tone gone on the spot. The trooper had to catch himself to avoid taking a step back. Many of the soldiers knew that an angry Anakin Skywalker was scary in itself. That was one thing that set him apart from your average Jedi.

"Nala Se. She decided that..."

"She decides nothing when it comes to the punishment of our clones," Anakin said, advancing and pointing a finger in the clone's face. Then he calmed down, as he reminded himself that there was no need to take it out on the clone that was standing in front of him. "No wonder he went off like he did. We need to find him and assure him that his memory will not be wiped. _Which_ _it_ _won't."_

"Sir, yes sir. Master Ti wishes to meet up with you so that you can track him down," the trooper told him.

"Lead me to her. Let's make it fast," Anakin said, easily being able to keep up with the running clone trooper with a semi-fast jog. At least he knew he was still in shape.

Then all of a sudden, Shaak Ti was running along with Nala Se and a few other clone troopers. Anakin immediately redirected himself to follow them.

"Where are you heading?" Anakin asked asked as he was following alongside them.

"To the hangar bay! Fives is there," Shaak Ti said. To that, Anakin's response was to simply turn up the speed of his running to get to the hangar bay. Not only through his own legs, but through use of the Force. For Shaak Ti, to see such speed was a bit... unusual for her. She knew he was fast, but this was different. Far different.

Then he walked into the hangar bay before seeing that Fives was in the process of talking with a soldier. That didn't last long before he swiftly knocked him out.

"Fives! Stand down!" Anakin exclaimed, approaching the clone. Anakin could feel a small bit of conflict hitting the clone before he ran inside the ship. Anakin moved quickly to get inside the ship before the door hissed shut. "Hurry up and get moving. You can offer me an explanation on the way. It'll decide whether or not I decide to take you back to them in handcuffs or not."

"Yes sir," Fives said before quickly making the ship take off out of the hangar. They immediately took to the air before Fives set the ship to auto pilot. "So you want an answer as to my behavior." Fives didn't phrase as a question. He knew that's exactly what he wanted. Then again, you didn't truly know Anakin Skywalker.

"No. After finding out that Nala Se was going to wipe your memory, I don't blame you in the least bit for acting like you did. Escape would've definitely been on my mind too. This is just survival instinct," Anakin said in an understanding tone. This caused Fives to smile for the first time in what seemed like decades. It was a great pleasure serving under this General. He was more down to earth with understanding the way emotions and loyalties made people act.

"But I have the feeling there's something you know that I don't, isn't there? That's why this ship is flying as slow as it is," Anakin said, holding his hand out to gesture around the slow moving aircraft to emphasize his point.

"Yes sir. You see, Shaak Ti initially planned for the malfunctioned chip to go to the Jedi Order. I have the feeling that it is not the case and she's trying to hide something. I don't trust that Kaminoan sir. She's hiding something," Fives said with a type of conviction in his voice. Anakin leaned back with his brows furrowed in thought. He was not a big fan of the way that the woman was acting on what she thought was the best decision, but that nearly lead to Tup getting his memory wiped.

"Did you have a plan on how to prove it?" Anakin asked.

"Yes sir. I was going to swim back to the mainland from here, using this ship as a diversion. If we move fast, it may still work," Fives said. Then Anakin turned to the droid that was next to him.

"And I assume this little guy has been helping you?" he asked.

"I am not a 'little guy' that you suggest I am. I am AZ345211896-"

"Please spare me the surplus of numbers that are wired into your programming, please," Anakin said before turning to Fives, knowing this droid would go on like 3PO if he didn't stop him. And that was the headache he did not need right now. "If you want this to work, then you better get moving." Then he used the Force to open the hatch as he took manual control of the ship to lower it.

"What about you General?" Fives asked.

"I'm going to fly this thing to divert them. Me flying it to a different system should throw them off your trail so you can find whatever you need," Anakin said.

"Would that lead to complications with the Jedi?" Fives asked.

"You don't have to worry. This is my last mission," Anakin said, adjusting some things on the ship. This made Fives' eyes widen.

"Sir?" he questioned.

"I'm done Fives. With the Jedi. This is the last time we have to meet as General and soldier," Anakin said in a serious tone.

"Sir..."

"That's Anakin, to you Fives. Let's move beyond the sir bantha fodder. You better move quick if you want to find what you need. Just succeed at the very least. And you'll want to be fast, so if you need information on whatever's in the computers, you're gonna want this," Anakin said, putting a type of drive into Fives' hand. "Decided to borrow this from the Kaminoans. Cause considering what happened with Nala Se, if you weren't going to do any investigating, I was."

"It was an honor to work with you sir," Fives said.

"You too Fives. Now go!" Anakin said with a more insistent tone. Both him and the droid hopped out of the hatch while it was flying low to the ground.

Anakin immediately closed the hatch before flying up out of the atmosphere. He knew that they would have this ship tracked. As of this this moment, there was only one place he could go and have a chance of getting them off his trail and back to Naboo. Coruscant was known for having efficient cross galaxy transportation at a reasonable price. He would just have to make it fast. He set the ship in hyperdrive before cutting on his comm.

 _"Didn't expect you to call back so fast. What happened?"_ Ahsoka asked.

"Well, let's just say even if I didn't plan on going back to the Order, I certainly can't go back now," Anakin said, making Ahsoka sigh and face palm. This man sometimes...

 _"Ani... what'd you do?"_ Ahsoka said in an exasperated tone.

"Fives might've found something on the Kaminoans. For one, they tried to wipe his memory without the express permission of the Jedi. Then there was also the fact that... well, Fives had the suspicion that one of the Kaminoans may have switched the cases that they were going to send to the Jedi Order. I feel like I should help, once the Jedi catch wind that I helped Fives with this, they're probably going to send more Jedi than I can handle. I have to cut my losses now," Anakin said, his voice showing that he definitely didn't like backing out of this.

 _"So you're heading back?"_ Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, I am," Anakin said before a smile came to his face at the thought. "Just gotta do it sneakily. Gotta lose their trail and Coruscant, take a shuttle to Naboo, and I should be in the clear."

 _"Cool. And I promise you, I have not thrown any wild parties since you've been gone,"_ Ahsoka said, making Anakin grin even wider at reference to their last conversation.

"Hmm. Well, I'll soon be by to inspect the house you sneaky girl. I catch anyone in the closet, I'm throwing them all out on their asses," he said. Ahsoka's eyes widened.

 _"What, do you seriously think that I-"_

"What? No. It was a joke. Why did you think that I was serious?" Anakin asked, his joking tone replaced with a curious one.

 _"Well, I've never heard you swear in front of me, so..."_

"Oh. I never really noticed. Maybe it's because I've been seeing you as an adult the past few days rather than my apprentice. I supposed it leads to the refreshing fact that I know the real you," Anakin said honestly. Ahsoka couldn't believe her ears. But that didn't stop her face almost splitting open from the unconscious smile that overtook.

 _"Thanks Ani. I mean..."_ Ahsoka started off in a soft tone, but it turned considerably more louder and steadier. _"...it's nice to know you take me seriously now."_

"I've always taken you seriously. Unless you give me reason not to," Anakin told her.

 _"Not what I meant. It's..."_ Ahsoka sighed. _"Never mind. Just thanks. So it swearing the only thing you have on the 'taking me seriously' agenda?"_

"Do you seriously think I would've shown you that club we went to when we first got here?" Anakin asked with a raised eyebrow. Ahsoka pursued her lips in her own suddenly realization. She had not thought about that.

 _"That quickly?"_ Ahsoka questioned.

That quickly. There are only so many things you can get away with when you have Obi-Wan breathing down your neck. Plus I thought it was only right of me to give you a semi-accurate description of what a Jedi Master should act like," Anakin told her.

 _"But we're not Jedi anymore, are we?"_ Ahsoka asked, making Anakin grin.

"Exactly. See you soon," he said.

 _"Not soon enough,"_ Ahsoka said before they disconnected. Then Anakin's ship came out of hyperspace. Time to get back.

* * *

A/N: Now above all, you're probably wondering what exactly Anakin's presence changed if it changed anything and it was just for plot purposes. Well... you'll find out soon enough. It's a secret for now.


	10. Chapter 10 - Change of Plans

"Give it a spin," Anakin said. Ahsoka nodded before starting the ship. It roared to life without any hesitation. Ahsoka couldn't resist whooping and Anakin raised his hands in the air in triumph. They got it. Took em a few weeks, but they got it. Between trying to find time between goofing off and training, it took a lot longer than Anakin would've initially liked, but at least they got it done. Ahsoka felt positively overjoyed at the sight of the Twilight again. Anakin's joy was mostly internal, but he did have a wide grin on his face as he looked at the masterpiece of a ship.

"So what? Shall we call it the Twilight 2?" Ahsoka asked as she stood next to Anakin while looking at the ship.

"No. I'm thinking more on the lines of the Eclipse," Anakin said, who was also looking at the ship.

"Why the Eclipse?" Ahsoka asked.

"Twilight is the light of the sun that's over the horizon. Eclipse is when the sun is completely blocked out. Metaphorically speaking, the light is the Jedi. We've strayed from that light. We're now where we want to be. In a balance of light and dark," Anakin said, a serene look on his face. Ahsoka grinned as she took her glance away from the ship to look at Anakin. .

"So you're a poet now?" she asked. Anakin's grin only grew.

"Hey, we all have our moments. This just happened to be one of mine. Who knows? Maybe there's a poet inside of you as well," he said.

"I doubt that. But it'd be kind of convenient if I was. We'd make plenty of money off the stuff we'd come up with," Ahsoka said.

"Very true. Now... where do you suppose we go? I mean, we do have the whole galaxy to explore," Anakin said, gesturing to the sky and beyond to emphasize his point. "I do want to go see Padme, but..."

"Then go," Ahsoka said simply.

"Let me finish first. But, it's more than likely they have someone watching out in case I try to go back to Coruscant. So if I do go, I need a disguise first," Anakin said.

"Then let's lets find you one. I could use one as well. As much as I like the way I look, I don't need any clones seeing me and attempting to take me off to interrogation rooms and the like to find out where you are. Cause that's more than likely what's going to happen," Ahsoka said.

"You're coming with?" Anakin asked.

"Of course. Two reasons. One, I get dead bored when you're not here. No training, no glorious conversation or banter, or anything like that. Two, you really think I'm going to miss the first ride of the new ship? It's got a new name, but it's still the Twilight. So yeah. I'm coming. But do you have an idea of where we're going to go?" Ahsoka asked.

"I mean, we should be able to reside in Padme's apartment. They have no reason to suspect a correlation between us, so we should be fine," Anakin said.

"And if they do?" Ahsoka asked.

"Then we knock out whoever comes after us and make a hasty escape. Like something out of one of those action movies we watched," Anakin said.

"Your escapes are far more extravagant than the movies. What, are you toning down on me Ani?" Ahsoka said with a smirk. Anakin shook his head, but still smirked. He had gotten a little used to her calling him by that name.

"Never hurts to be a little more cautious. How are we going to disguise ourselves?" Anakin asked.

"How many people wear robes besides Jedi and Sith?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not many. It's not really a trend," Anakin said.

"Alright. Then... I haven't got a clue," Ahsoka said.

"Neither do I," Anakin said somewhat flatly, sitting down on the couch.

"So we got nothing," Ahsoka said.

"Looks that way," Anakin said, his tone still flat. But Ahsoka was not ready to give up.

"So what? Do we just wear a robe, keep our heads down, and hope we get to where we need to go?" she suggested.

"We could try it. But we better be ready to get out in case things go south. I have a decent place to keep the ship cloaked while we're out. But there's just the trivial matter of sneaking into the city without raising suspicion. The clones will be easy enough to dissuade if they're on patrol, but what if they send Jedi?" Anakin explained, two fingers under his chin in thought.

"If that happens, we either run really fast or fight our way out. Let's just hope Master Yoda himself doesn't come find us," Ahsoka said.

"The council members hardly go on simple jobs like that. If they do, then we're just unlucky and better hope that what we've learned together is enough for us to escape," Anakin said, making Ahsoka nod.

"Then it's settled. We'll give it a shot. Now... where are we going to get robes so we can hide our faces at the very least?" she asked, making Anakin sigh.

"Let me call a tailor..."

* * *

No one looked at them. Surprisingly enough, no one glanced at them through the crowd. Maybe they blended in somehow through this crowd and didn't stand out, but at the very least, they remained hidden from sight. Not even the driver that they hailed down asked any questions. And the robes they wore were not brown or black. They were a blood red. That should definitely make them stand out, but it didn't.

"It's about less than a quarter of a mile from here," Anakin told Ahsoka.

"It'll be nice to say hi to her. Think it's been a good while since I've seen her," Ahsoka said.

"She'll be happy to see you. I remember you two got along pretty nicely," Anakin said.

"She's nice. You have got yourself a lovely wife," Ahsoka said with a smirk. But her words were definitely genuine.

"Thank you. I'd like to think so too," Anakin said with a smile on his face. Though somewhat hidden by the hood that was on his head, she could see that a sort of twinkle had appeared in his eye. The change was apparent. You could see how Anakin visibly brightened at the mention of his wife. It was obvious to anyone that he adored her.

Then they stopped. Without saying a word to the driver, he handed him enough credits to drop them off. It was on top of the roof and there was a hatch that lead to the bottom, which is where the driver thought they were using to get in. It wasn't, but that's where he thought they were going.

"I've made this jump several times. I jump down on this side, and last minute, I stick my lightsaber in a part of the building to stop me right outside one of her windows. Or at least, that was the safe way I did it before I got just grabbing the ledge down," Anakin said, looking down. Ahsoka took a look down, and her eyes narrowed a bit at the height. He could easily see she was skeptical.

"Just follow my lead," Anakin said, hopping down the building. Ahsoka quickly followed to follow him down with her eyes, and she saw that about twenty windows down, he ignited his lightsaber suddenly and stuck it into a part of the building. Then he used the Force to open a window before hopping inside. Then he peeked his head out before gesturing her to come down. Ahsoka looked at the side of the building Anakin was at before taking a leap. Her heart rate immediately skyrocketed as she got lower, but she followed his example and used her white lightsaber to stop herself on the side of the building. She also used the momentum to immediately jet into the window, past Anakin, and landed neatly into the apartment. She then used the Force to call her lightsaber back to her hand while Anakin whistled.

"And you were worried," he said with a smirk.

"I wasn't worried. I was just being careful. There's a difference," Ahsoka said defiantly.

"Whatever you say Snips," Anakin said with a smirk before removing his hood. His grin was shining even in the dark room. He most definitely wanted to see his wife. And she couldn't really blame him for that. Or, kind of not really. She didn't have a spouse. Or have been in the basest of a relationship. In that case, Lux wasn't even worth bringing up. First kiss pretty much. That was all. She hadn't really thought about after it happened.

"So what? Do we just wait for her?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh, don't worry. She should be coming in right about..." Then Ahsoka could hear the click of a lock. "...now." Then the door opened and then Padme walked into the apartment. She hadn't yet saw the two of them considering her focus was on locking the door behind her. Then she jumped at the sight of Anakin and Ahsoka in the doorway before sighing in an exasperated way.

"Anakin, you have got to stop arriving at these random times. I never expect you," she said. A hand went to the inside the pocket of one of her robes, which suggested she had a blaster on her. "You sure know how to pick a time."

"He tends to do that," Ahsoka said, making Padme jump again. She hadn't seen her. She was a little deeper in the dark than Anakin was considering she wasn't standing in front of the window like he was, which was revealing a little moonlight.

"Ahsoka? I heard about... did you..."

"I left, yes. After that accusation, I couldn't take it anymore. So I left," Ahsoka said with her arms crossed and putting her hood down before using the Force to flick a light switch. "Why the hell are we standing in the dark?"

"Good question," Anakin said idly before looking at Padme with a wide smile on his face. "I missed you." She couldn't deny the grin on her face as she embraced him. She held both of his hands while looking up at his handsome face.

"Me too," she said with a smile. Ahsoka felt a little awkward just hovering in the background while they were doing... what wives and husbands did after a reunion. At least that's what one of those melodramatic soap operas she watched when she got bored while Anakin was on that job seemed to suggested. Now it seemed Anakin was acting it out right in front of her.

"Later Ani. We have company. You of all people should know that," Padme said, pulling away from him and giving him a playful smile. His smile only grew brighter when she said that before pulling away with his hands raised.

"Alright, alright. We've got some catching up to do," he said.

"Definitely. For one, I'm surprised you managed to get away from Naboo for a good bit. What happens when your leave is up?" Padme asked. Anakin gave a Ahsoka a sideways smirk as he sat down on her couch, and she couldn't resist smirking as well. It was going to be a nasty shock for her, but Ahsoka was sure she would be happy for him. After all, he found a type of peace and happiness that he never would've achieved sticking with the Jedi. The same could be said for herself.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," Anakin said idly. Padme frowned while tilting her head at Anakin. He said that about as relaxed as he looked. And he looked more relaxed than she had ever seen him since the war started. He was always happy to see her, but this was on a whole new level.

"What do you-" Then there was a knock at her door, and Anakin as well as Ahsoka's eyes immediately darted to it. Then Anakin gently grabbed ahold of her arm before whispering in her ear.

"Whoever it is, we're not here. I'll explain why as soon as they're gone," he told her before gesturing Ahsoka to follow him into another room. Anakin decided to hide in one of her closets while Ahsoka hid behind the curtains. She held the wall so that he feet wouldn't be showing. She was a capable climber, so she could hold on for a while.

Padme found more than a few things wrong with the way they reacted to something as simple as a visitor to her door. Anakin must've gotten into a sticky situation like he tended to do, but this looked like something that was far different. To find out, she decided to open the door. Behind the door was Obi-Wan. She didn't think Anakin would mind him being here initially, but she would play it safe.

"Obi-Wan. I'd say 'how are you,' but I'm assuming this isn't a social call," Padme said, offering him inside.

"Unfortunately, no. It's about Anakin. Have you seen him?" Obi-Wan asked, entering the room.

"No, unfortunately not. Why? Is something wrong?" Even tone. Balanced delay before speaking. No waver in her voice. Nothing overdone or underdone. She knew how to lie. It all came with politics. That was a given. But she could pridefully say that she was very much honest when it came to the important things.

"Well, he was involved an event earlier today at Kamino. It involved one of his men that kind of went off the bend after one of his fellow clones died to some type of conspiracy. For whatever reason, Anakin helped him. And... well... now we can't find him. He disappeared. He's not longer on Naboo," Obi-Wan said.

Now this is where Padme frowned. Her guess was right. He _did_ pull something outlandish. Something that could serious affect his standing with the Jedi. He normally controlled himself when it came to situations that could have a negative impact as to where he stood. He promised her that he would try to control those feelings in him more. Now it seems he didn't really care, judging by how relaxed he looked when he was waiting for her.

"That does sound like a problem. But I haven't seen him. Where do you think he would go though?" Padme asked.

"We're trying to get rid of him, not keep him here," Anakin muttered. But he didn't quite realize is that that _is_ how she was getting rid of him.

"It's definitely unlike he would go back to his hometown," Obi-Wan said, making both him, Ahsoka, and Padme frown at the idea of Tatooine. The place where Anakin was a child slave. Anakin gripped his fists while in the closet, but tried to give no audible reaction.

"It's unlikely he would have any connections anywhere, but Anakin can adapt to places pretty easily. He could be anywhere," Padme said, making Obi-Wan sigh. Her deduction was the same as his. Anakin was beyond a great mechanic and pilot. Land and space. He could find a job that involved either of those occupations, and easily make a living. And be far away from Coruscant by now. So their chances of finding him were slim, so they would have to keep their eyes open.

"Thank you for the help. Sorry to stop bye so late. I know you're just turning in after getting off the Senate," Obi-Wan said, making Padme give him a small and polite smile.

"It's fine. But I am a little tired, so if you don't mind..." she said, gesturing to the door.

"Of course. Have a good night," Obi-Wan said, waving.

"You too," Padme said, following him to the door and locking it. She gave it about a good thirty seconds before speaking.

"Alright, he's gone. You can come out now," Padme said. Ahsoka hopped down from behind the curtains while Anakin got out of the closet. Then they both walked into the front room to find Padme tapping her foot on the ground with a stern look on her face.

"Anakin..." she said, there being a hidden threat in her voice that he knew all too well. "...what did you do?"

"I left the Jedi," Anakin said easily. He said it like it was no big deal. For Padme, it was a big shock. Her eyes went wide and her mouth went slightly agape. She couldn't believe how... lax he seemed about this! But she managed to calm down and keep a level head.

"Why?" Padme asked.

"My reasons were the same as Ahsoka's. I put up with so much of the ridiculous things. The lies. Their oath for no attachments. To mention their blatant blindness and insensitivity to Ahsoka's cause. They just... argh!" Anakin ended up standing to his feet with his hands gripped tightly, his anger apparent on every inch of his face.

"Ani, calm down." Padme frowned. Was there an echo in this room? But then she noticed that Ahsoka was looking directly at her with a curious look. Then she quickly realized something. She said the same thing she did at the same time. But Anakin didn't let many people call him Ani. She knew that after the conversation they had concerning his mother, so to have someone be able to call him that while he didn't object was significant. Perhaps more significant than Ahsoka even realized.

Nonetheless, their words did seem to help him with his anger and his shoulders rose and fell at a more level pace. She looked at Ahsoka curiously. It was then she noticed a change in the girl. Something about her seemed more mature. The way she carried herself. The way she talked. Then there was the way she physically grew up as well. She had obviously done some growing up. It definitely had done her some good.

"Anakin..."

"If you don't mind me interrupting, even you can't talk me out of this. Trust me, I'm sure," Anakin told her, reading her thoughts word for word.

"Are you sure you're making a right choice? Are you letting the mistreatment they gave to Ahsoka get to you?" Padme asked. Anakin could say that he never did like these tones she used. The type of tone that put logic in the situation. He went off what he felt was right. He went with his gut feeling, hardly including logic unless it was necessary. His gut feeling told him to leave the Jedi Order and stick with Ahsoka. It told him to marry Padme when the war started. He used his gut feeling on the battlefield all the time. He never regretted any of those things. I suppose it was why that's why he was never a good Jedi. Though now, he didn't see that as a bad thing.

"Ahsoka was definitely a factor in this, I will tell you that. But it got me thinking about how long it would be before they would do something similar to someone who doesn't deserve it or even me," Anakin said.

"It'll never come to that," Padme assured him. It didn't work for him.

"The other twenty times dissuade me from believing that fact. I don't believe in the Jedi. It's easy to lose faith in them when you've been done wrong by them or anyone you've cared about done wrong by them multiple times. It starts having its effect on you," Anakin said, sighing while smoothing his hair back up out of his face. There was no more of his relaxed posture or facial expression now. It was now stressed and somewhat irritated. He obviously did not like talking about the Jedi.

"Look," Anakin said, sighing deeply while looking at the ground. "I just want to be able to spend time with you. We never get to spend time together considering my role in the war. I want to help out with that, but there's only so much I can take on the way to getting it done. Let's just enjoy this."

Padme noticed the exhaustion on this face. By the looks of things, he definitely expected this conversation, but it didn't do anything to ease the stress of mentioning the Jedi and the whole situation. She didn't quite agree with his decision, but she would honor it.

"Alright. It is your decision," Padme said. Anakin nodded while lying down and rubbing his temples. Ahsoka sat near his feet while looking at Anakin.

"The way you look, you remind me of those stupid soap operas I watched while you were away," she said. Anakin looked at her and grinned.

"What, you had enough of the action movies?" he asked.

"Nope. There was nothing good on. That was about the only thing remotely entertaining," Ahsoka said dryly.

"It's all a matter of opinion as to what's entertaining," Padme told her.

"You just say that cause you watch them," Anakin said dryly while a teasing smirk made its way onto his face. Padme's cheeks turned slightly red when Ahsoka let off a small laugh. She glared at Anakin, who only smiled wider when she did that. His relaxed demeanor was back. To be honest, she liked it far more than to see him stressed.

"Hey, I don't judge. Me and Anakin just prefer the action movies," Ahsoka said while Anakin fist pumped the air.

"Especially Spy Spree Unlimited. Definitely an entertaining program," he said, while Ahsoka's grin only grew.

"The computer bomb bug and assassination?" she said, Anakin only nodding in response with a smile. "That one was messy, but definitely cool."

"Not to mention the safe house gunfight. Amazing," Anakin said. Padme only followed the conversation with her eyes moving back and forth like a tennis match.

"I think Padme's a little lost on the show," Ahsoka said, noting her blank expression and moving eyes. Anakin looked towards her and smiled.

"If you want, you can watch it with us. I took a quick look at the guide, and a marathon does come on around this time since the channels are universal," he said with somewhat of a hopeful tone. And she definitely was tempted. Not exactly enthusiastic for the show itself, but just to spend some time with him. They had very little of it when he was with the Jedi. But there was a problem with that. She was bone tired.

"Not tonight. The Senate exhausted me today. If I do sit down, I'll only catch a few minutes before I end up nodding off," Padme said honestly. Anakin felt a little pang of disappointment, which he got a lot when it came to her work, but he was kind of used to it. And he hid it well. But he couldn't hide it from the two women that were standing in the room with him. They could both see it.

"That's fine then," Anakin told her. Padme walked over to Anakin and gave him a kiss on the lips while holding one of his cheeks with one of her hands.

"Another time Ani. When I'm off," she said before walking to her room.

 _"Yeah, when you do have time off,"_ Anakin thought somewhat bitterly. _"Ugh. The Jedi were only half of the reason I couldn't spend time with my wife."_ So Anakin simply grabbed the remote on the table and turned on the TV. Ahsoka simply put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. It's better now that you're not tied down by the Jedi," she said.

"I know, but I still can't help but feel a little disappointed," Anakin said, adjusting the channels until it got to the one he was looking for.

"It's understandable. But try not to be depressed. It doesn't look good on you," Ahsoka said. Then she saw a smirk that showed she had gotten to him.

"I _always_ look good. Remember that," Anakin said with a cocky smirk.

"About as good as the underside of a bantha," Ahsoka teased.

"Hey!" Anakin exclaimed softly with his tone joking while softly nudging her. "If this is you're way of making me feel better, you're doing a shitty job."

"Just take it the opposite way that I say it like you normally do when I say things like this," Ahsoka said.

"I do do that a lot, don't I?" Anakin said.

"Yeah. You do. Is it a Skywalker thing, or is it just you?" Ahsoka said.

"I feel like it's all me. I mean, it's in my blood to be as irritatingly overconfident as possible," Anakin said.

"Well, you're doing a great job," Ahsoka said.

"Why thank you," Anakin said, bowing his head as a sign that he was mock bowing.

"Now shut up and watch the show. We're getting near the start of the good parts," Ahsoka said, pointing towards the TV. Anakin nodded before focusing his attention on the TV.

* * *

A man distracted himself while he was laying down on his bed by looking at the wall in front of him and throwing a bouncing ball back and forth to entertain himself. He was allowed that much to distract himself from the boredom from just sitting in here. He hated being tied down. Then the sound of a shield being deactivated hit his ears.

"Are we really going to be going through the same questions again?" he asked.

"Not really," a different voice said. A more familiar voice. "Nice cell you got here Fives." Fives simply smirked before sitting up and looking at Rex.

"I'd imagine you had to pull teeth to get here," Fives said, looking up at his Captain and brother.

"I did, but worth it. I heard that you know of what happened to General Skywalker," Rex said.

"I don't know _where_ he went, but I do know he went somewhere. He's done with the war Fives. The Jedi have pushed him too far this time," Fives said, making Rex look at him curiously.

"I should've figured given General Skywalker handles things far different than the Jedi, but I didn't think he would leave in the middle of the war," he said.

"There's only so much he can take before they snap. Besides, he's having a grand old time with a certain Togrutan ex-commander we're both familiar with," Fives said, making a big smile come to Rex's face.

"You reckon the two will be happy on the run like that?" he asked.

"Definitely a lot more fun than they've had during this damnable war, that's for sure. But I have high hopes for the two," Fives said before lying down on his bed and looking up at the ceiling with a smile. "I wish them the best."

* * *

A/N: Now, here's my logic for Fives being in a cell rather than dead. They knew Anakin was with Fives. Shaak Ti saw the both of them he walked in the ship. So when Fives was caught in the compound, but not with Anakin, it raised some definite worries. That's also how Obi-Wan was informed that Anakin had disappeared. So, rather than take Fives to Palpatine, they took him to a cell so they could interrogate him about his whereabouts. It's a subtle change that I added to Anakin's presence, but it's somewhat believable. I definitely didn't like what happened to Fives, and his death saddened me, so I seeked to change that. And Fives WON'T be taking part in Order 66 because he still got his chip removed by then. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed this. Trust me, I had to do a bit of thinking to get this to come together.


	11. Chapter 11 - In The Underworld

Padme groaned as she turned on her side, hitting her alarm with all of the force that she could muster in her sleepy state. Anakin stayed over one time and did the same thing. She had to buy a new alarm clock. Speaking of Anakin, he was downstairs. He had arrived here last night tell her that he left the Jedi. She didn't know whether to smile or frown.

On one hand, she was overjoyed that she would be able to see Anakin a lot more often because he wasn't off fighting in a war or dealing with whatever droll task the Jedi had him doing.

But on the other hand, he left the Jedi. Not only did he leave the Jedi, but he, under all intents and purposes aided a criminal's agenda. At least from Obi-Wan's account of what a specific clone did. That made him sound like a criminal; a rogue. By assisting him, that made Anakin an accessory. There was more than likely no way to fix what he had done. It would take a lot of forgiveness for the Jedi to take Anakin back. And even then, Anakin likely didn't give two credits about their forgiveness.

She rolled out of her bed and began to start her day the way she usually did. She got up. Showered. Cleaned her teeth. Dressed. Fixed up her hair. Then she looked in the mirror for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. Sometimes going into the Senate was like trying to wade through a particularly murky patch of quagmire. Today was probably going to be one of those days. She sighed again and walked into the living room.

And looked upon an adorable sight.

Ahsoka had her hands tucked in, but had one of Anakin's arms around her and preventing her from falling off the couch. Padme smiled. It was nice to see the both of them again. And they looked far more peaceful. Seemed like it was an overall thing too.

"Shh. He always wakes up around this time," Ahsoka said, her eyes open and scaring Padme slightly. She was smiling as she inclined her head towards Anakin. "Let him."

Padme smiled and nodded in understanding before looking at Anakin's face. It betrayed no problems. None. Nothing but a toothless smile on his face. She missed seeing him smile like this. Like it was just... there. He didn't need a reason to smile.

As long as the Jedi didn't find out that he was here, things should be fine. By all intents and purposes, she was aiding and abetting an accessory to a crime. She supposed the only reason she was doing it because she loved this man. More than anything.

As she walked out of the door, she knew this would be in the back of her mind all day; nagging her incessantly. Ahsoka looked back towards the man with an arm around before smiling and closing her eyes. At times, she regretted being a light sleeper. It would probably take her several more hours to fall asleep.

* * *

"Count Dooku. Lord Sidious is awaiting for you to contact him," a droid said in its usual slightly obnoxious tone. The Sith Lord turned, his face betraying no emotion, but his thoughts betraying a small bit of puzzlement.

His master often didn't contact him. Unless the situation seemed rather dire. It worked the other way around as well. So it was more than likely he would have some information that he that would be paramount in them knowing. So with a nod and a wave of the hand to dismiss the obedient droid, he smoothly moved in strides to get out of the room to find the secluded room he usually had prepared in case he need to contact his master at any time. Or if his master needed to contact him like now.

Hitting a button to cut on the digital projection, he backed a few inches before lowering himself into a kneel while waiting for his master to answer.

 _"Lord Tyrannus,"_ Darth Sidious said simply.

"My Lord. You summoned me," Dooku said. It wasn't a question. He and his master were above stating the very obvious.

 _"A recent development has come to my attention. One that even I have not foreseen, but... it could work in our favor,"_ Sidious said, taut lips coming together in a tight lipped smile. His master hardly ever smiled. This had to be something that could prove very prosperous for his master and their cause. So it was of his interest as well.

"My Lord?" Dooku questioned.

 _"Skywalker has done something... interesting. I'm sure you are aware of the trial that was conducted on his apprentice,"_ Sidious said. Not a question. He knew the Count knew this.

"Where does that concern Skywalker? As I was aware, the Jedi sent him on a leave of abscence," Dooku said.

 _"A leave that Skywalker took a... particular liking to. Due to the confidement he has with the Chancellor, I learned that he did many things when tracking down the culprit who framed his dear, sweet Padawan,"_ Sidious said, his teeth gently biting on his tongue as he spoke the last three words. It gave his voice more of a fluid sound, which caught the ears better.

"Such as..."

 _"Defying the Jedi. Tracking down your former apprentice who was involved in the incident and threatening the information out of her. Doing things that many of the Jedi would've found unfavorable had they found out,"_ Sidious said in a monotonous tone.

"And this behavior lead to something that could prove favorable for us?" Dooku questioned.

 _"Very much so. The culprit was found due to Skywalker's rather... aggressive detective methods. The Jedi welcomed her back, but Tano had none of it. She left. Only she was not the only one to do so,"_ Sidious said.

"Skywalker joined her," Dooku said, daring to draw himself about an inch. His master would not have missed the gesture, but he did not seem to mind.

 _"Correct. And now they are very much acting on their own agenda,"_ Sidious said.

"On your demand, I can assemble Grievous as well as a substantial army-"

 _"You misunderstand me Lord Tyrannus,"_ Sidious interrupted swiftly. Dooku drew himself back down that one inch before awaiting his elaboration. His idea was something that his master did not want at all. And if he tried to carry out his idea, merciless pain would be headed his way.

" _Amass the armies and Grievous, but I am not looking to kill Skywalker nor his Padawan. Rather, if we strike the metal while it is hot, manipulate their standing with the Jedi properly..."_ The tight lipped grin began to show teeth as Dooku waited for his master to finish. _"...then we have the potential for two very powerful assassins working for us. With training and the Dark Side fueling young Skywalker, he will be a very powerful asset. His Padawan would be significantly less valuable, but including her in this would prove beneficial. And as a bit of encouragement for Skywalker to join us."_

"And if the both of them refuse the Dark Side?" Dooku questioned.

 _"The Padawan may suffer. But Skywalker will have no choice if we keep a blade at her throat,"_ Sidious said. _"Find them. As quickly as possible."_ Then the image of his master disappeared.

Manipulation. Power. Merciless cruelty. Cunning. His master was many things that made a man dangerous. Regardless of his master's insistence that they could be turned, he had more experience with the two former Jedi now. They were as stubborn as they were powerful. Well, Skywalker was. Tano did not have the strength to nowhere near compensate for her stubborness. Nevertheless, he would follow his master's instructions.

"General," Dooku said curtly as soon as Grievious showed up on the projection machine.

 _"Dooku. I assume you have a rather prompt task for me to assume to the role of,"_ Grievous said. The general was never one for formalities, and neither was Dooku for that matter. It may be why their conversations usually went along so well. As well as swiftly.

"Quite. I need you to find Skywalker and Tano," Dooku told him.

 _"You would ask me to assault the Jedi Temple for two Jedi? If I were to succeed, it would be a pleasure to destroy all of them,"_ Grievous said with a sadistic tone. If the General could smile anymore, he would be.

"Not quite. They are no longer Jedi. They are currently rogue and find the Jedi quite... unfavorable right now. Lord Sidious wishes to take advantage of this; turn them to our cause," Dooku said.

 _"I cannot speak for Skywalker, but I can certainly_ _speak for Tano after several encounters with that insufferable brat. The idea of turning her to the Dark Side seems very slim. Even with her falling out with the Jedi filth,"_ Grievous said with conviction in his tone.

"I believed the same thing when I resided with the Jedi. And Lord Sidious seems to believe that there is a possibility," Dooku reminded the General.

 _"Very well,"_ Grievous said, cutting off the call. Dooku drew his robe completely around his front before leaving the dark room. Something told him that this situation could turn particularly sour.

* * *

"You think Padme'll mind us practicing in the middle of her living room?" Ahsoka asked as she moved her blade using this stiff moving Makashi style. She missed Ataru already. They had been at it for a few hours, but that was a consistent thought through it all. She was somewhat better with at using it, but it was such a contrast from Ataru, it was like she had a type of... block concerning the style.

"I'm sure as long as we don't destroy, break, or cut anything, we'll be fine," Anakin said as he went back to getting down the very basic Shii-Cho style. He never used it. Not even when he was little. He initially started with Soresu as his fighting style, but eventually grew to like Djem So more. Then Dooku made him combine the two as a different way of fighting. He didn't plan on changing his main style anymore, but learning all of the styles wasn't a bad idea at all. It worked for Grievous. It'll definitely work for him.

"Alright. Remember, it's your hide on the line," Ahsoka said as she forced to move her hand in subtle movements. The style... it felt wrong. It just didn't fit her at all. She was used to being free in her style; the battlefield being her limit to where she could move. Not moving her lightsaber in subtle strokes like this. She understood that knowing all the styles would prove advantageous, but... Force, she didn't like dueling like this.

"It's weird, I can tell. Moving from one style to the other," Anakin said as he moved his saber in simple movements to counter Ahsoka's effortless ones. But then he started to move on her more aggressively. She found that she couldn't move her hand in time intercept the saber that stopped an inch from her chest.

"I turned up the heat on you and that happened. This style is so simple. I don't like it," Anakin said with a frown.

"I'm not a big fan of Makashi either. I find that I can't move my hand as fast I want to. I can move my entire body faster than I can move my hand trying to deflect a saber," Ahsoka said as they both deactivated their sabers. "Let's take five."

"My thoughts exactly," Anakin said as he moved the furniture back to its original spot. He'd been here enough to memorize where everything was. Then they sat down on the couch heavily. Not out of exhaustion. Just because. If this was the couch they had back in Naboo, it probably would've had two different sized lumps from all the times they did they that. And they did it at the same time. Always. It was somewhat strange.

"Any ideas as to how we can pass the time? We can't just sit up in your wife's apartment doing nothing. That's boring," Ahsoka said.

"We could become bounty hunters. Perhaps the first ones in history that have any morals," Anakin suggested.

"You think we'd run into Cad Bane on a job?" Ahsoka questioned.

"I certainly would hope so. I still wanna pay him back for the time he almost ejected you out of an airlock," Anakin said somewhat darkly.

"You still remember that?" Ahsoka questioned.

"I can't forget all the brushes with death we've had. You. Me. Obi-Wan. Others. It's all in the back of my brain," Anakin said, tapping the back of his head. "Trust me on this. We meet Bane, hope he enjoyed the last job he took. It'll be his last."

"I definitely wouldn't mind doing that. Well, you doing it. I'm not quite used to the idea of killing in cold blood," Ahsoka said.

"You will. Trust me, you'll learn. Under normal circumstsances, I'd say it's something I really don't want you to know, but know this. I do people that I trust and that I believe can handle it the honor of not sugar coating what needs to be said. And whether you do or don't like it, you need to be able to kill. In some cases, the idea of sparing some people who do wrong is just dumb," Anakin said, his hands in front of his face like he was putting together a very intricate puzzle. "Petty criminals. Thieves, things of the sort. They can get mercy. They're not doing anything that hurts anyone. They're just looking to get ahead. Whether the motivation is greed or poverty. But people like Cad Bane, General Grieivous, Wat Tambor, pitful slavers like the Hutts..."

These were moments when Anakin got so angry, you could feel it. The air around them seemed to heat up from how angry he was.

"Those are the people that don't deserve jail time. They deserve no mercy. No quarrel should be given to them. They need to be put down," Anakin said before taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"Sooo... bounty hunting then?" Ahsoka said somewhat awkwardly. This caused a smile to come on to Anakin's face, which in turn, got Ahsoka to relax.

 _"Selective_ bounty hunting Snips. Believe me, we get a job from somone who targets the Republic, we'll kill the person who hired us instead. It'll make for good practice for you," Anakin said.

"It's amazing how you talk about killing someone so casually," Ahsoka said.

"My Jedi career wasn't exactly the most spotless in terms of sparing people. I stabbed a man in the back when he planned on blowing up a ship full of people that included me, Obi-Wan, and Satine at the time," Anakin said, saying Satine's voice somewhat quieter than he said everything else. The volume change was not missed by Ahsoka. "I also did other things that Jedi would've found more than questionable, but now that I look back on it, I don't regret it. They're dead. Now they can't use their resources to try and kill anyone else or to free himself and not recieve penance for what they did. Don't worry. We'll take on the task."

"How do you even become a bounty hunter?" Ahsoka questioned. Anakin sighed before leaning back further into the couch.

"You suppose we oughta hang around in the underworld and just ask around like we're looking for a lost pet?" Anakin questioned.

"We gotta figure out something. We're not gonna find anything we can prevent or do for someone that could have a good outcome just sitting here," Ahsoka said.

"We've been down in that part of town before. We know how to handle ourselves down there. All it takes is to work a little magic with anyone who looks like they know where we can get information on things people want done," Anakin said.

"And then we need to try to work something out with Rex. We need to try and get some information on something more important than the average criminal. We're practioners of the Force for Force's sake," Ahsoka said.

"Oh, don't worry. I know. Trust me, if we can get our hands on someone like Nute Gunrary, Wat Tambor, or the ever so slippery Grievous if we're lucky, we can send the heads back to the Jedi. That's a nice way to tell them that we're willing to do what they won't," Anakin said, making Ahsoka grimace slightly.

"Again, I don't know how you talk about something like that so casually," she said.

"Again, I watched a man get blown to pieces at six. After that, it's kinda hard to be bothered by anything. Moving on," Anakin said, waving an arm. He definitely didn't want to talk about his past as of now. She'd push the subject a little bit more. He had accepted it, but he hadn't dealt with it and healed from it. It was something Master Plo did with her at one point. He told her the history of her race. A lot of them were divided and enslaved. The idea of that happening to her parents hurt her very dearly. But she had moved on from that pain. She dealt with it. Something Anakin didn't seem prepared to do yet.

"Well, I'll see if I can work it out with Rexy. I think you should handle the job of finding us some jobs. Ones that fit our description of a job worth taking," Ahsoka said, making Anakin nod as Ahsoka got on the comlink. Anakin then hopped out of the window before using his lightsabers to ascend the building like a spider. Good thing no one noticed the holes. On the other hand, who would?

"Captain Rex speaking," Rex said over his comlink.

"It's been a good while Rexy," Ahsoka said with a smile on her face. The clone in question nearly tripped over his feet in shock. The thing is that he was sitting down.

"Commander Tano!" Rex exclaimed softly.

"Please Rex. Call me Ahsoka. Please skip the formality shit," Ahsoka said bluntly, making Rex laugh shortly. Mostly at her choice of language.

"Well I can hear the change in your voice and language. I heard you were with General Skywalker," he said.

"You must've talked to Fives," Ahsoka said. "How is he?"

"In a cell. But fine. They keep interrogating him about General Skywalker's whereabouts. But Fives doesn't have a single clue as to where he is," Rex said.

"I'd like to think that no one but people we care about to know where we're at. Well, people we care about that aren't more directly tied to the Jedi," Ahsoka corrected.

"How is he anyhow?" Rex asked.

"Good. We're kind of hiding out in his wife's apartment," Ahsoka said, making Rex's eyes widen.

"He's married?" he said in shock.

"Uh huh. I won't tell you who in case someone asks and you have to follow orders, but she's quite the lovely lady," Ahsoka said.

"That's amazing. Must've killed him not seeing her as much as he wanted because of this war. How long has he been married to her?" Rex asked.

"No one's listening in on your conversation, right?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm alone in my room. We're fine," Rex assured her. "One of the few moments I'm not on a battlefield. I don't expect it to last long."

"Alright, I don't want to you to have to answer any questions that may lead to awkward situations. But he's been married to her since the start of the Clone Wars," Ahsoka said.

"That's a fair amount of time. And it's got to be hard on him and the woman," Rex said, his voice sympathetic.

"They're happy to finally get to spend some time together," Ahsoka said with a smile.

"And you can't give me a little hint that'll help me figure it out?" Rex asked, making Ahsoka laugh airly.

"If you figure it out, I may as well tell you, which would negate the purpose of me not telling you in the first place!" she exclaimed, her tone very amused. Rex chuckled deeply.

"Alright, I won't ask again. You doing alright?" he asked.

"Very much so Rexy. Thanks for asking. But I have to say that my reason for calling isn't necessarily for pleasant conversation. I'll make a note to do that more often though," Ahsoka said.

"Alright, what do you need?" Rex asked.

"Information. Me and Anakin don't plan on just sitting in this apartment and letting the war pass us by. If there's any chance of you passing on any information that we could use to try and take a chunk out of the Separatists' hide, we want it," Ahsoka said, making Rex smirk.

"Still can't resist chopping clankers to pieces, huh?" he questioned rhetorically.

"It's the only thing about the war I actually enjoy!" Ahsoka said, her grin getting wider as Rex laughed a full, loud laugh. "Can you make it happen?"

"I'll do what I can. A couple of bases. Maybe even the locations of some of some leaders. Targets that you may be able to make a plan for faster. If you can find the resources, the strength, and the time to do it all, you can make our job a lot easier. I recall several Jedi Masters telling me this phrase: 'Help may not come in the form that you expect it to or that you want it to, but when it comes, take it,'" Rex explained.

"About one of the wisest things they've said. Mainly because it fits this situation, but you know. Now it couldn't hurt to keep talking a bit longer. Anakin's out doing his part, so I'll wait until he has something to get us going to get off," Ahsoka said.

"Suits me just fine," Rex said.

* * *

Hood up. Footsteps more silent than some peoples' breathing. Shoulders taut and alert for anything that may come his way. But down here on this side of Coruscant, no one cared who you were. Unless you had something that interested them. Depending on the situation, that could be good(profitable) or bad(you were on their hit list or you were about to be robbed). So no one gave Anakin a second look.

Blood red robes were drawn in closer as he walked inside a type of bar. People of all different races and genders were drawn in their own spots. Twi-Leks, humans, Gamorians, you name it. But quite a number of eyes wandered towards the presence in the blood red robe. But his concern was finding anyone with a job for him. One that would fit his purposes. What better to start with the bartender.

He strode up to the bar and was stopped by a rather bulky looking person. Zygerian. This reminded him of a slaver they dealt with at one point. Anakin didn't like that.

"You lost pal?" he asked Anakin.

"My business here does not concern you," he told the man, who tried to grab the front of Anakin's robe. Repeat, tried. Anakin stopped his hand from moving without even moving his hand. Then his eyes moved to meet the Zygerian's. Then the man felt his throat close off.

"It's funny. You remind me of a slaver I met once," Anakin said with a grin. The invisible grip on the man's throat only grew tighter as he felt cold, relentless metal on it with a pair of cold blue eyes locked on him. "He was scum. He deserved to die. I get that same feeling from you too."

The Zygerian's words came out in chokes; his eyes were wide and bulging and his arms twitched as Anakin forced him to his knees. Then he pushed him to the floor before putting a firm boot on his chest before summoning his blaster to his hands.

"Excellent toy you have here," Anakin said idly, taking the blaster apart in less than five seconds. "Put it back together again."

Then he removed his boot before sitting at the bar and removing his hood, looking at the bartender with a serious look. The man who ran the bar nearly jumped in surprise once he got a more clear look at his face.

"You're..." Anakin raised a hand to silence him. After he nearly choked that Zygerian to death, he was not going to talk back to this guy. Plus, leaving the Jedi meant he had no morals. Meaning he would kill him. That was all he needed to know.

"Me. Who I am is unimportant to you. I need information. Information that I can only get from a shit-stained place like this," Anakin said, looking around the bar in distaste. The bartender wanted to be more offended, but terror of what he would do to him overrode that.

"Whatever you need," the bartender said quickly, making Anakin smile. His smile wasn't a warm one reserved for people he cared about. It was a pleased one that looked slightly eerie. That was it.

"The bounty hunting career sort of interests me. When I'm hunting the right people," Anakin said.

"Separatists," the bartender said.

"Correct. Or jobs that involve street scum like you. Do you... know of any jobs like that?" Anakin asked in a slow tone that unnerved the bartender.

"It's rare to find people who'll pay top dollar to assassinate people who represent the Separatists. People don't have that much of a death wish. But as for 'street scum' as you put it..." the bartender was cut off by Anakin idly punching one of the random onlookers who tried to see if he could pickpocket him. Not only could Anakin sense him, he could smell him. Idiot.

"Continue," Anakin said as if nothing happened.

"Anyway, on Coruscant or beyond?" the bartender asked.

"Doesn't matter the where. As long as the pay compensates for how far I have to travel and how troublesome the mission. Make sure they know I have a partner. They pay her what they pay me," Anakin told him firmly.

"But what makes you think they'll..." Anakin swiftly moved from his place where another person tried to stab him where he was sitting, but Anakin drew his lightsaber and liberated the man of a hand before decapitating him within the same second. His body crumbled like a boneless animal. Everyone in the bar looked at Anakin and seemed amazed by his lightsaber. That and the fact that it was black.

Anakin looked around to see if there were any other people who dared to attack him. There weren't. So he spun his saber in a stylish circle before deactivating it.

"Now, what makes them think that they'll want to come to me?" Anakin asked rhetorically before pointing at the remains of the man's body. "That. I don't care what you say. How often can you hire two Force users to assassinate a target for you?"

"That would definitely sell them. I'll keep my ears open for more, but this may interest you," the bartender said, writing a number down on a piece of paper. "This is the number he wishes for anyone he hires to call him at. But if there are two of you, you'll need to make a name for yourselves."

"Making a name for ourselves creates attention. Attention we don't want," Anakin told him.

"But if you keep taking jobs like this, people will start to know who you are. Regardless of whether you create a name. You may as well make a name," the bartender said. Anakin pondered it slightly. He did have a point. People focusing on a name rather than a description was better for preventing people from finding out who they really were. Seperatist or Republic.

"You may call me and my partner..." Anakin grabbed the piece of paper before standing to his feet. "The Shadows of the Force. We reside in the light and dark." That was a suffient name for them. Vague, and suffiently awesome.

Then he took his leave. People wathced him as he left and drew his hood. But not before taking the cell off the unconscious pickpocketer so he could make this call. The bartender looked down at the dead drunkard and sighed before shaking his head.

"Anyone got a mop?" he asked.


	12. Chapter 12 - What's Good and Right

A/N: Uploads are becoming more inconsistent because I don't have internet as of now. Still, I'm finding ways to get this stuff uploaded. Here's the next chapter for ya.

* * *

"At least you came up with a decent name for us," Ahsoka said, counting the credits that were laid out on a table.

"Decent?" Anakin questioned.

"Ok, pretty good. What'd you have to do for the job?" Ahsoka asked.

"Kill some drug dealer. He was running drugs through 'his turf,' so he wanted him gone. Wasn't hard to find. He happened to have a few unwarranted kills on his bio, so that's what pretty much sealed the deal," Anakin said idly.

"You going to kill the person who hired you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Probably. Most definitely if someone puts up the bounty. Apparently bounty hunters have a system," Anakin said, turning Padme's laptop so that Ahsoka could see it better. "There's a list of the bounty hunters that reside in each system, their skills, and their usual pay rate. The site is private and encrypted; kept secret in the Underworld like a code of honor. And here I was thinking bounty hunters had no sense of honor. Apparently, they do. To themselves."

"Seriously. I mean, no one discovered the site? No one other than the bounty hunters?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, people have found out about the site. But notice I said encrypted as well. You need a password or access code of some sort. If you don't, you're not getting anywhere," Anakin said, typing the code a bounty hunter gave him. The screen changed and it showed that the screen wasn't personalized except for a box for incoming jobs. There was list of jobs a mile long that you could apply for and a tab for hiring hunters for jobs of your own.

"Whoa. Who would've thought bounty hunters were this organized?" Ahsoka asked.

"Certainly not me. Not until we actually became one ourselves. And I suppose the money is not bad," Anakin said, swinging a bag with his credits inside in a circle.

"I still insist you take the other half you know," Ahsoka said, piling all of the credits Anakin gave her in a bag. "I didn't help on that job at all."

"It's fine. You need a little money of your own just in case. It does good for getting out of sticky situations without needing hastily strung together words or a lightsaber. Bribing may make things easier. And could possibly get you a temporary ally in whatever you're about to do. Money is a powerful thing on the weak and greedy," Anakin told her.

"You know a lot about it," Ahsoka said.

"Let's just say that the Underworlds we visit together are nothing compared to some the Jedi sent me to," Anakin said, looking very much disgusted. "Things happen right there in the bar that would even have you wanting to murder everyone in there."

"That bad?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes. It may be unavoidable that I have to take you down to one of those one day. If someone touches you, you have all of the permission in the world to cut them in half," Anakin said idly. Ahsoka sighed. That was a thing she was going to have to get used to. Killing. She believed in the Jedi belief that you should spare people when you could. She had followed that particular code for so long, she wasn't mentally prepared to stray from it. That didn't seem to bother Anakin.

"Well, I may go for a simple stab, but I'll take it under advisement," Ahsoka said. Anakin only nodded before closing the computer and stretching his limbs. He sighed in some form of weariness before standing to his feet and pacing.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm kind of worried about what Padme is going to say. I mean, I obviously don't want to keep it a secret as to where I'm going. I mean, why should I feel the need to anymore? But then again, I _am_ a bounty hunter now. Something I wanted to rid the galaxy of," Anakin said, still pacing restlessly.

"I thought it was _selective_ bounty hunting, Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked with a smirk on her face. He still had that same facial expression; forehead creased with his face almost giving only a small bit of worry away. She had been around him long enough to know how his emotions worked.

"Look, the most you can do is tell her the truth. Lay down all the facts, explain to her why you're doing this, and the good it could have. Not necessarily morally, but on the people who get affected by the things the people you kill, do. You're doing them a service so they can live a better life," Ahsoka explained, getting up from her spot to walk up to him. "The fact that you're going to kill will unnerve her. If it unnerved me, it'll unnerve her. But like me, she'll start to get used to the idea. Maybe even accept it as a good thing."

Anakin began to pace again, but she could see the ghost of a smile on his face before he turned around in his pacing. That definitely meant that she had given him something to think about. Something pleasant. The idea that this could all work out.

"You're amazing at pep talks," Anakin said, the smile now fully defined and now longer a ghost of one. Ahsoka simply shrugged.

"Eh. You're the violent one, I'm the beautiful, charismatic, talented..."

"You forgot humble," Anakin said in a dry tone, making Ahoska laugh.

"Ah, humble's no good. It's much more fun to be sure of yourself," she said.

"There's a difference between being sure of yourself and just getting a big head," Anakin said with a smirk on his face. Ahsoka only smirked back.

"It takes one to know one Skyguy. Remember that," she told him, making Anakin point a finger at her.

"Touche," he said with a grin. "None of us are humble people, I guess."

"Except your wife. She seems like the type of person to cure a disease and saw it was 'all in a day's work,'" Ahsoka said with quotations.

"You are not wrong. Padme's just like that," Anakin said with a small smile.

"Speaking of her, is she still at the Senate?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes ma'am. She works late usually. Not sure if she'll actually come home early," Anakin said.

"If she does, I'll spend some of those credits on a hotel room," Ahsoka said.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"I don't want to be in the house while you two are doing your... activities," Ahsoka said, mashing her hands together in an awkward fashion. Anakin shook his head with a small chuckle.

"Unbelievable. You really going to spend your credits on that?" he asked.

"Maybe I'll spend it at a club or something. That one you took me to was fun," Ahsoka said.

"Any good ones in Coruscant will never let you in. That just leaves the dingy, underground ones," Anakin said, making Ahsoka wrinkle her nose in distaste.

"Ugh. Never mind. And what do you mean 'not old enough?' I'm nearly eighteen," Ahsoka said.

"You have to be twenty one. At least when it comes to the nightclubs that aren't as loose as a whore house," Anakin said.

"Hotel it is then. I might only stay until it's really late at night then come back in," Ahoska suggested.

"Is there truly a point to leaving only to come back after a few hours?" Anakin asked.

"Probably not. I could just invest in some ear plugs and practice saber styles to keep me busy," Ahsoka said idly, making Anakin turn slightly pink. Only slightly.

"Well, we'll see. It all depends on what she wants to do tonight," he said.

"You ever do what you want to do at one point? I'm not sure if it's some myth that the women decides everything that the couple does together," Ahsoka said.

"It's somewhat of a myth," Anakin said.

"Somewhat?" Ahsoka questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"If I were decide what we would do, it wouldn't be much of a date. It'd be more like I'm hanging with a friend. That feeling is incredibly awkward when it's supposed to be a date," Anakin told her.

"The point of a date is for the both of you to have fun. When was the last time you went on one?" Ahsoka asked.

"Over eight months," Anakin said.

"Well, take the time and do something you want to do. Makes dating seem like handcuffing the guy in his activities," Ahsoka said, making Anakin laugh. "What's funny about that?"

"Well, because that's quite an interesting way to put it," he said.

"Interesting? It's true. Maybe that's why it's so interesting. Cause it's the truth, and the truth often isn't spoken," Ahsoka said in a logical tone, making Anakin nod with his smile widening.

"Yup. I definitely think your lightsaber color matches all the wisdom you got in that head of yours," he said, playfully tapping his index and middle finger atop her forehead. She smacked his hand down, but was still grinning.

"I'm not that wise. I'm just a master of stating the obvious. And stating what other people won't," Ahsoka said.

"That, in turn, makes you wise. Perhaps through an alternate tradition, but nonetheless, wisdom is wisdom," Anakin said.

"And you're a stubborn bastard," Ahsoka said, making him chuckle.

"How'd you get me calling you wise to you calling me a stubborn bastard?" Anakin questioned.

"One, it's because you are. Two, it's because you will not let a matter die until it fits your purpose," Ahsoka said.

"Hey, I can't help that. It's part of my nature-" The computer beeped suddenly and Anakin looked at it curiously before opening it up. "Job offer."

"What about?" Ahsoka asked, putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder as she stared at the screen.

"It's from the government on Christophsis. Huh. Interesting," Anakin said as Ahsoka moved closer so she could distinguish the words. Her eyes widened.

"Whoa," she said.

"Yeah, I know. First the place was about the captured by the Separatists, and now they're in the middle of a civil war. Two million credits each for our assistance in dealing them. But they're a wide spread army. Seemed they hired mercenaries of their own to turn the tide in their favor. The government is actually losing. What the hell are the people starting this damn war for?" Anakin explained, his tone questioning.

"You don't think we should take it?" Ahsoka said, looking at Anakin. They didn't even hear the door click because they were so preoccupied.

"I'm thinking we need to know more about what we're getting ourselves into. We need more information as to why this civil war is going on. What started it. If the people turn out to be the on the good side of things, we'll deal with them accordingly," Anakin said, his face lined into a serious one.

"Deal with who accordingly?" Padme asked from behind Anakin. He nearly jumped, but he stopped himself before he did and opted for closing out the site he had pulled up and turning around calmly.

"The Christophsis government," Anakin said, grabbing his robe.

"One, I thought the war there was over. And two, I thought you weren't working for the Jedi anymore," Padme said.

"Apparently, they're in the middle of a civil war," Anakin said as he slipped the robe on. "And I'm going there for a job. Not for the Jedi."

"A job?" Padme asked. Ahsoka just grabbed her bag of credits and walked out of the room to go grab her robe, knowing that this was about to get awkward real fast.

"Bounty hunting," Anakin said idly, hoping it would soften the blow. Judging by Padme's widening eyes and her mouth opening only slightly like a fish out of water, it didn't. It might have only made the impact even worse.

"Now, I know you're now longer with the Jedi, but..."

"It's nothing like that," Anakin said, knowing where she was going with that. I only take jobs that are somewhat morally justifiable."

"Morally justifiable? You're hunting people and killing them. And by the sound of things, you're off to kill a bunch of people," Padme said.

"That's just the thing. I don't know the whole situation with this civil war. I really want to get an idea as to what's going on. I really don't want to murder the wrong people," Anakin said casually. A little too casually.

"You talk about murder as if it's a weekend activity!" Padme exclaimed, sounding somewhat stunned.

"It just might have to be," Anakin said, thinking of jobs that were sure to come in.

"Anakin... please don't do this. Things will work out," Padme told him, walking up to him to put her hands on both of his cheeks so he would look her in the eye.

"'Things will work out.' You know, I thought that eventually they would when this war started. Well, fighting in the war changed my thinking. Things don't work out unless you make them work out. And things were not working out when I was with the Jedi, and I don't see them working out anytime soon," Anakin said with intensity in his tone. The words seemed to be coming to him all of a sudden. He initially had no idea what he was going to say when she asked.

"Changed how?" Padme asked as Ahoska walked back out from the other room. He glanced at her before looking back at Padme.

"Changed to where I don't think sparing people is going to get us anywhere but more pain and suffering. More senseless violence. That's all we've gotten for our mercy," Anakin said in an angry tone. But it wasn't anger pointed towards her. It was just pointed at all the people who were allowed to get away with their murder, their slavery, and the torturing without paying the same type of price.

Padme looked at Anakin with a subdued look as she took a step back. She took a long look at his face. She then compared the boy she met on Tatooine to the man standing before her. A young, full face. Full of hope and light; wanting nothing more than for him and his mother to be free as well as the other slaves.

Now she looked at the man before her. A scarred face, and seemingly, a scarred psyche. His hopes and beliefs as a child turned into something... different. War changed people she knew that, but she would like to think it didn't change her Ani. That nothing bothered him. I guess that was only a hope. Then he felt him hold her chin before kissing her on the lips.

"Believe me. I once wanted to believe everyone could have a second chance too. Not anymore. There are just some people who will just throw it back in your face," Anakin said once he released her. Then he walked towards the window and began to ascend.

Padme turned her head and looked at Ahsoka. Her eyes followed the direction of the man who had just left, full of sympathy and... was that understanding?

"He's not wrong you know," Ahsoka said as she traced her fingers along the sleeves of her robe. "War changes things. How you think. How you live. I don't remember the last time I ever slept loosely. I'm always taut and alert. I don't take my shoes off most of the time when I'm in a building cause I might need to move with more traction, and I can't do that barefooted. And watching people out there suffering and dealing with the people who cause the suffering... it's something entirely different. Hearing about it through the Senate is something different than getting out there and... living it."

Now she understood why Ahsoka seemed more mature when she looked at her again for the first time in years. She seemed more filled with wisdom and had a better idea as to how she wanted to percieve things rather than letting people decide for her. There was also something more... haunted. Like there was a ghost trailing in her shadow and she couldn't shake it.

"You understand why he thinks like this?" Padme asked, making Ahsoka nod.

"When you're in war, you sort of understand it. But it doesn't affect everyone the same way. I understand why he thinks the way he does, but I haven't quite gotten used to the idea of killing in cold blood myself. That doesn't mean I don't feel like it's something that needs to be learned," she said.

"Learning to kill is never a good thing," Padme told her.

"And learning not to is?" Ahsoka said with a hollow laugh that rung the ears like she swung a bell. "There are a lot of things that people say aren't good things. The most important question is if it's the _right_ thing. After a while, you learn that they aren't the same things. Learning to kill is not a good thing, but it's the right thing. It works the other way around as well."

"Morals make a person. If you let the war turn you into a person without morals, what's left?" Padme asked.

"We have morals. We know we want to defend the innocent and punish the guilty. We aren't like the Separatists and the Sith. That alone leaves us with morals," Ahsoka corrected her.

"As judge, jury, and executioner," Padme reminded her, her tone insistent.

"If that's what it takes, then so be it," Ahsoka said in a resolute tone. She looked at the ground for a brief moment before heading out of the window after Anakin. Padme sighed before slamming a pillow on her face. When she came home from the Senate early, she didn't expect to come home to... this. She was worried about the both of them. Not just for their lives. Their state of mind before this war ended.

* * *

"Took you long enough," Anakin said gruffly.

"Had a talk with your wife," Ahsoka said.

"I know, I know. She doesn't like the idea of us going out to kill people," Anakin said, waving a dismissive hand.

"Neither do I Anakin. But I recognize it as something that has to be done. Whether we like it or not," Ahsoka said.

"I just wish she saw it too," Anakin said with a sigh as he adjusted a few dials.

"She might soon," Ahsoka said with a reassuring tone.

"I hope so. Or it's going to be a really unhappy marriage. Well, at the very least, she'll be unhappy with what I'm doing," Anakin said as he got the ship going for takeoff.

"Also, when we get to Christophsis, I wouldn't mind if you don't try and lecture me on killing. It's..." Anakin raised a hand politely to cut her off.

"One, I hate lecturing. Makes me feel like Obi-Wan. I'd like to think I'm not that responsible and/or old. Two, I wasn't plan on lecturing you. It's just something you do. Stick the lightsaber in someone's chest and don't look back on it," he said.

"You make it sound so easy," Ahsoka said.

"It sounds simple. Which it is. But they aren't the same things," Anakin said. "Feel free to rest. We got a few hours."

"No, I'm fine," Ahsoka said as there was a beep from R2. "Yes R2. Things have changed. Quite a bit actually."

"But they'll be for the better buddy," Anakin said, rubbing his head on top of the robot's head affectionately. Then he added _"I hope"_ as an afterthought.

War. The word hung in his head like a bad smell that just wouldn't go away. It seemed like one way or another, he was going back to it. Whether it be civil war or galactic war. Then he felt Ahsoka put her hand on his shoulder, and to his surprise, she was smiling.

"In the stars again, right Skyguy?" she questioned rhetorically, making him smile as well.

"Yeah Snips. One day I won't have to until I want to take a vacation," Anakin said with a wistful air.

"Soon Ani. Soon. I don't know how soon, but it feels soon," Ahsoka said, patting his shoulders in reassurance before sitting in the copilot's seat.

"I hope so," Anakin said with a sigh as he set the Eclipse in hyperspace. Then he closed his eyes and threw his head back.

* * *

A/N: Forgive me for the time you may have to wait for the next update, but it's a little difficult as of now. I'll inform you when the situation changes.


	13. Chapter 13 - War is Everywhere

A/N: One hundred people following this story. How. In. The. Hell? lol. I didn't think this story would be that popular. I mean, I kind of made this story on a whim, and it turned into... this. Thank you all. This story is actually really fun to write, and I have definite ideas as to what's going to happen in the future, but it's only the matter of getting there. So yeah. Here's the next chapter people.

* * *

"We're here," Anakin said as they came out of hyperspace. Ahsoka raised her head from off her hand, which redirected her sight to the floor before looking out onto the planet.

"You are entering a restricted space zone. State your intentions, or we will respond with lethal force," a gruff voice said on the radio. Anakin held a hand out towards Ahsoka in a type of reassurance before picking up the radio receiver.

"This is the ship of the Shadows. I believe the Christophsis government paid for our assistance with this war of theirs," Anakin said in a tone of unwavering authority. Moments like this reminded you how Anakin Skywalker could grab attention and respect with just the way he sounded. Seeing him on the battlefield reinforced that ten times over.

"Clearance granted. Please land atop the Lyktune Tower for debriefing. Take care to avoid any airborne strikes from the enemy as you descend," the voice said. Anakin then began to lower the ship down the the planet's surface. Soon after they reached a relative low altitude, the ship shook from an explosion that rung outside. Gratefully, the rounds they had barely harmed the shields.

"Shit. Hang on," Anakin said, making the ship go into a type of nose dive. He then located the source of the forceful explosion, which was an outpost with a large gun in the center. Lowering his head while his eyes were focused on the spot like a laser, he held the button for the guns down, aiming directly for the shells the large cannon fires. They exploded like bombs and took the gun down.

"Glad I made this little investment," Anakin said as he hit another button. Anakin used the digital screen that was next to him to lock on to the targets he wanted to hit. Then missiles flew all over the place like firecrackers, but certainly had a more devestating effect than one.

Anakin smiled as he flew away. He felt satisfied that he had hadn't touched down and had already eliminated a camp. That is, if they were on the bad side of this. Even if they were on the good side of things, they shot at him first. So he could still live with himself.

"And that's one of the reasons I call you Skyguy," Ahsoka said with a smile.

"My badass piloting is one. I'm guessing the last one is cause of my name?" Anakin questioned rhetorically as he flew them towards the building the man on the radio mention.

"Well, duh. Skywalker. Skyguy. It's a little too perfect," Ahsoka said.

"Anakin "Skyguy" Skywalker. It rolls off the tongue in an interesting way," Anakin said, holding a hand up with his fingers pressed together like he was sampling a high class dish.

"Do yourself a favor and don't tell people that Skyguy is your middle name," Ahsoka told him.

"No promises," Anakin said, a smirk playing on his lips as he landed the ship. Ahsoka only rolled her eyes. Several armed soldiers were outside of their ship when it landed. Anakin pulled up the hood on his robe and Ahsoka did the same. R2 beeped questioningly as the both of them began to head towards the exit.

"Come on R2," Ahsoka said, gesturing for the robot to follow them. They stepped outside and any indication that Anakin had been laughing and joking was gone. His face was like a wall of stone. Ahsoka's was simply impassive. Not a type of hardness, but simply... unaffected.

"Ah, the Shadows," a man said, walking up to them. "Excellent flying. Though you're relatively new on the market. I hope what I'm paying you is worth it."

"It will be. Speaking of payment..." The man simply held up a hand is if saying, "Say no more." Then he pulled out two bags for the both of them, which they gladly accepted.

"Half now, half when this war is over," he told them.

"That's fine with us. Let us know what we're dealing with," Anakin told the man.

"Uprising began a few months ago. They had some belief that the government was responsible for the disappeareance of multiple citizens when they brought upon false claims that we were running illegal experiments," the man said.

"Were you?" Anakin asked casually.

"Of course not. With the Separatists running around here a few years, we're barely recovering from that as it is. Even if we cared to do such a thing, the entire city would be in ruin from the costs it would take to manage such a thing. We hardly have enough to pay the military as is. But however this idea got spread around, it spread fast and effectively," the man told them.

Neither Anakin or Ahsoka could sense deception in the man's intentions. He seemed genuine when it came to the idea of rebuilding the government. Anakin was actually somewhat surprised considering how most people didn't start uprisings for no reason. Well, according to him, it technically was for a reason.

"If you're focused on rebuilding your government, why hire us to kill all of them?" Ahsoka asked. The man tilted his head at Ahsoka. Anakin snapped his fingers sharply to get his attention back on him.

"You address her like you would address me. Trust me, she's earned it, despite her age," Anakin told him. The man took a second look back at Ahsoka, who removed her hood. Her eyes were full of a type of seriousness that didn't belong on people her age. Or... anyone for that matter.

"Duly noted," he said, keeping his eyes on Ahsoka. "And my plan is not to kill them all. Hopefully, if this works, we'll be able to keep the casualties to a minimum."

"Let's get inside and you can brief us. What shall we refer to you as?" Anakin asked.

"Swanton is fine. And yes. Let us go inside," Swanton said, gesturing for the two former Jedi to follow him. There was an elevator on the roof that they used to head down.

"Most of this city is controlled by the rebels. Banks, hospitals, weapon shops and the like. They've made numerous bases out of such places. There are a few recon drones feeding us info when they can. We had to spend some of the little money we have here to get those. The banks we control are running out of money, the hospitals almost out of medical supplies," he explained, some of the strain of the situation showing through his voice.

"I'm assuming that you only gave half now because that was all you had," Anakin said.

"You're right about that. If we don't win this war, you won't get that other half," Swanton said.

"Then let's hope this plan of yours works," Anakin said as the elevator stopped on the top floor. Swanton lead the both of them into a briefing room. This looked like a building for the Tactical team. It was a perfect a building as any for a headquarters during war.

"Right here," Swanton said, pointing to a console in the center of the room. Moving his fingers in a set pattern along the touchpad, a map of the city was brought up. The divide was between three islands; two under the control of the rebels, one under the government's control. And the government had the smallest island. At least it would be that much easier to keep locked down.

"You weren't kidding when you said they had most of the city," Ahsoka said.

"Of course not. The city of Inunlos is spread across three islands after the epicenter of a large quake. They have two of those islands under their control with dozens of bases. But the recon drones tagged two large bases on each island. Made from giant courtyards or prisons," Swanton said, gesturing to the bases in particular. "Those are the bases you are going to wipe out. We'll send a couple of men with you as well to help with the assault. If you can, wound. Do not kill."

"You'll have to spend a lot of money on prosthetic limbs," Anakin said dryly. Swanton's eyes went to Anakin's metal hand before quickly darting back to his face.

"Can you do it?" he asked.

"Of course. But once we have taken the bases, then what?" Anakin asked.

"That's why you should keep as many alive as possible. They hold a fair bit of ransom. We've been fighting nonlethally this entire war. A courtesy that they have not given us. We work with the people we capture as bargaining chips. We force them to listen to us," Swanton said.

"Alright, we'll get going then. I suppose we can start on Seltar Island. Me and my partner can each take a base. How many men can you spare per strike?" Anakin asked.

"Ten of our best for the each of you. We need numbers to prevent the enemy from getting brave and attacking the island. We can't lose this island. It's our last leg, figuratively speaking," Swanton said.

"We'll do our best," Anakin said before turning to Ahsoka. "You take the Tinun District. I'll take Myland."

"Let's try and work fast. How should we mobilize?" Ahsoka asked.

"We've got a couple of armored carriers down in the parking lot. Take those, and take the underground tunnel. It's better that way because you'll come under a lot of mortar fire as soon as you step one foot on the island," Swanton said.

"How many mortars?" Anakin asked.

"Twenty on each island in the most strategic positions. They must have some military trained operatives there, given how their approaches have been very well organized," Swanton said. Anakin lowered himself down to R2s level.

"Do us a favor and take the Eclipse while cloaked and give us some cover fire if we need it. There's a service port you can use to take control of the flight and weapons systems," he told the droid. R2 beeped in confirmation before heading towards the elevator. He didn't need the assistance of anyone to activate it. Swanton looked at the droid as it left with a perplexed blink.

"Interesting droid," he said.

"Thank you. Now let's move out," Anakin said as twenty soldiers moved to stand in front of the ex-Jedi. Swanton then handed Anakin and Ahsoka an ear comlink before walking back towards the center console.

"Stryker Squad 1 and 2 on standby," the soldiers said in unison.

"Take us to the parking lot. We've got some ground to take," Anakin said. The soldiers nodded and began to walk with Anakin and Ahsoka in tow. As Anakin walked, his fingers traced the metal of the lightsaber that was hidden in his sleeve. He kept this hidden for a backup in case he needed it. Plus he wasn't the biggest fan of using two sabers over one.

"Antsy?" Ahsoka asked him.

"More like mentally preparing myself. Judging by the looks of things, they have a lot of numbers. It's more than likely we can't take too many alive, but once inside, we should be able to take many of them down by disarming them in a literal sense," Anakin told her. Ahsoka nodded as they went down the the parking lot. Anakin hopped in one of the armored carriers and Ahsoka hopped in another with the other strike squad.

Anakin's shoulders were taut during the entire ride. His senses were alert, but not his traditional organic senses primarily. His connectivity with the Force, to be more specific. He found his Force Sense to be quite acute since leaving the Jedi, and now was no different.

"They're locking onto us. Either we need to get to that underground tunnel now, or you better do a hell of a job dodging those mortars," Anakin said, opening his eyes.

"Going as fast as I can. We should be at the tunnels soon," the soldier said. Not long after he said that, a loud boom echoed from outside, signaling that a mortar hit the path near them. But Anakin smiled as he could faintly hear the sound of missiles as well as laser guns firing. R2 seemed to have been giving them some trouble.

"You think we'll be in one piece before we get to that tunnel?" Ahsoka asked the soldier driving.

"We should be as long as they keep missing. By the sound of things, your astromech droid is giving them a bit of trouble," the driver said, harshly turning the wheel to smoothly drift around a building and keep momentum. Ahsoka held back a smile.

Anakin felt the vehicle suddenly lurch downward right as the air inside felt several degrees cooler. They were underground. A sharp grinding of rubber against gravel behind them let them know that Ahsoka's vehicle was right behind them.

"You alright back there?" Anakin asked Ahsoka over the earpiece.

"Fine. The most they did was shake this thing," she said.

"We're heading towards the the fork. Good luck Squad 1," Anakin's driver said. Anakin mentally smirked at what his master's response would've been to such a phrase.

"Good luck to you as well," Ahsoka's passengers said at the same time.

"Let's tear some shit up," Anakin said with a smirk on his face. Ahsoka got the same smirk on her face when she heard that.

"Trust me. I will," she said. Though when it came down to getting on that battlefield, all of the jokes were going to have to go.

"Are you both even taking this seriously?" one of the soldiers with Anakin asked.

"Trust me, when it comes down to getting on that battlefield, the time for jokes is over. For the both of us," Anakin assured the man. The soldier nodded, but Anakin didn't need the Force to know that he was somewhat doubtful. It was alright. He didn't need his validation.

"Are you two normally this loose when about to go into battle?" the soldier next to Ahsoka asked.

"Before the battle. When we actually get on the field, the jokes are over. A joke or two kind of helps loosen us up for what's to come. It's just how we are," Ahsoka told the man.

"So what, he your father or something?" the soldier asked.

"Nope," Ahsoka said as she idly played with one of her lightsabers.

"Boyfriend?" Ahsoka froze mid twirl before looking up at the soldier, who simply shrugged. "It's not the most uncommon thing in the world. Especially on some of those far off planets."

"He's already married. Not to me. We're close friends," Ahsoka told him.

"Forgive Ted here. Guy says the craziest things sometimes," another one of the soldiers said, jerking a thumb at the soldier in question.

"The truth often sounds crazy," the soldier called Ted said.

"I say that," Ahsoka said in a flat tone.

"Well, then you're smarter than these idiots, that's for sure," Ted said, jerking a thumb at his fellow soldiers.

"Says the guy who has all of the intellect of a one inch pile of bantha fodder," the soldier next to Ted retorted. Ahsoka chuckled. She never heard clones bicker like this, but she wish they did. This was incredibly entertaining.

"Hey, we're amusing the young one," the soldier in the passenger's seat said with a chuckle. "We're doing something right."

"Young, but I can still kick your ass," Ahsoka retorted.

"Oooo!" the other soldiers said at the same time. It took everything within Ahsoka to maintain a straight face. This was definitely something entirely different than being in a clone convoy.

"Uh huh. Call me when you can do it without your Jedi voodoo," the soldier said, wiggling his fingers mockingly.

"I don't need it. All I have to is hit you in the face one time. Your big mouth'll make sure you stay down," Ahsoka said with a smirk, making all of the soldiers in the vehicle laugh. Including the guy in the passenger's seat.

"This one's got a mouth on her. I like that. Just make sure you can walk the walk like you can talk the talk," he told her.

"Oh, trust me. I can," Ahsoka assured him.

"Huh. She was right," Ted suddenly said.

"About what?" the soldier on Ahsoka's left asked.

"Joking just before a fight does kind of loosen you up," Ted said, making Ahsoka smirk in triumph.

"Told ya," she said.

"Perfect timing too. We're at the location we need to be at," the driver said, pointing to the map that was installed in the car. All of the soldiers quickly grabbed all of their blasters as the car began to back up.

"Now what?" Ahsoka asked, her tone serious now.

"Now we ram this wall. Leads straight into the base. On the far end, where the vehicles are, so they can't use those against us," one of the soldiers told her, his blaster on his shoulder. Soon after he said that, the armored carrier hit the wall and sent brick and dust flying everywhere. Alarms immediately rung in her ears once they did that.

* * *

"Pool out! Go! Go! Go!" one the soldiers yelled, quickly moving out of the back to take positions. Anakin leaped out of the top hatch with a powerful jump, hood still over his head as he ignited his midnight blade. With a small grunt of effort, Anakin lifted one of the armored vehicles of the enemy that was on his left before launching it in front of them. He did this twice more.

"Take cover behind those!" Anakin exclaimed, pointing to the tipped vehicles. The soldiers quickly followed that order right as Anakin deflected several blaster bolts heading his way. There had to be at least a hundred of these people around here. Didn't matter.

Anakin pushed forward, his hand a blur as he deflected bolt after bolt from him. With some satisfaction, he noticed that several of them hit some of the shooters. Eight of them were injured, three were dead from said reflections.

Several of the soldiers on Anakin's side hit about a dozen people with their blasters, causing several of them to fall to the floor. Anakin didn't quite understand why they were fighting nonlethally so early on, considering lethal blasts had a faster projectile speed and the distance they were at, but he would let them do what they needed to do. But he would do what he needed to do as well.

With a type of quickness that amazed the soldiers on both sides, Anakin jumped in the air, lifted an unused mortar round in the crowd before throwing his lightsaber. The lightsaber made contact with the mortar round, causing an explosion that was powerful enough to kill at least twenty men. There were a few screams as the fire from the round scalded a few of the soldiers that were just outside of the blast radius. Anakin took no pleasure in their pain, but he loved how awesome that looked as he called his saber back to his hand. Now the enemy was starting to fall back after that move. Anakin smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

Ahsoka moved her hands with blinding speed; her hands moving faster than her thoughts to redirect the laser fire. The soldiers that were with her were pinned down behind buildings; taking pot shots whenever they could. They needed to find someway to push up. Then she quickly got an idea.

Jumping backwards while deactivating her lightsabers, Ahsoka landed behind one of the armored carriers that was in the enemy's base before using one of her hands to lift the carrier. Then, with her eyes closed, she focused the Force in her other hand before pushing out as hard as she could.

The carrier flew like a bullet in front of her. It had nothing suffciently strong enough to stop it from losing momentum as it flew into the crowd of the enemy. The wartime habits she picked up was the only thing that kept her from stopping in her actions. Anakin was right. With killing, you just did kind of 'just do it.' But that didn't stop her from having to fight back some bile in her throat at her own action.

"What are you doing? We're trying to take them alive, remember?" one of the soldiers yelled towards her.

"We can't take them all alive," Ahsoka said quietly as she tightened her fists. The soldiers in front of them lost a bit of morale, judging by the way they backed up after Ahsoka launched that car into the crowd. It had to kill at least thirty of them, given the way their soldiers were set up. A good chunk of them gone in one move.

"People... living people... not droids..." Ahsoka said silently.

"NO! Stop it Ahsoka," she thought, trying to shake her head free of the unnerving thoughts as she ignited one of her sabers again. She then lifted another carrier as a feint. It worked. Rather than stand their ground, most of the soldiers turned tail and ran, occasionally firing a shot behind them as they went to take post in the main building of this base.

"Move up!" Ahsoka yelled, pointing her lightsaber towards the building. Her voice came out hoarser than she would've liked, but it came out at the very least. She didn't think she would be able to form words after doing something like that.

The soldiers did in fact listen to what Ahsoka said, moving shoulder first with their blasters at their side. Ahsoka moved faster than all of them, putting the carrier down and using the Force to quickly cover distances with leaps and bounds.

A hail of blaster fire met her once she made a third leap. Many of them were pooling inside the building while a number kept up an unrelenting hail of blaster fire. Then, as if there was a giant clock in the middle of this base, there was a loud series of clicks. Ahsoka's eyes widened in surprise. Many of them ended up running out of ammo. That never happened in any battle she had been in. Then again, clones always had plenty of ammo on them and droids seemed to use blasters that worked with a generator that could overheat. That was why they fired in bursts at a time.

"Well, isn't that something. Luckily enough, these stun rounds work on the internal generator," one of the soldiers said, moving closer to Ahsoka. But then the building was immediately locked down; metal doors coming down to close every window and doorway off.

"They're on the run. The last of them are in there," Ahsoka said, twirling her lightsaber before deactivating it. "You reckon we ought to just keep them here?"

"Better idea. If we shut off the power on this side of the city, they can't reverse the lockdown that they put up," one of the soldiers said, keeping his blaster in front of her.

"How does the power system work?" Ahsoka asked.

"We don't use power lines. It's all controlled through a computer with its own generator. We can selectively shut down all the power for this area," he told her.

"Lemme guess. The rebels have control of it," Ahsoka said.

"Yup. I don't see us being able to take it ourselves, so we could definitely use your help," another one of the soldiers said.

"Her being able to do what she just did is what's keeping them inside. She leaves, they'll all push up. And even with no guns, I don't like my odds of trying to fend off sixty or so men when there are just ten of us," another one of the soldiers said. "We'll have to contact command; advise on the situation."

"That's-" A raspy moan cut Ahsoka off, her head immediately snapping towards the source. One of the soldiers was lying on the ground. It looked like he was hit by the car, but... it looks like he... he didn't die all of the way.

Blood pooled out of his mouth. His mouth looked more like a bloody cave than a mouth considering all of his teeth were gone, shattered into tiny pieces. His legs and arms looked to be broken. He seemed capable of nothing more than gasping for sharp, painful breaths. There was no restraining herself after that. Ahsoka vomited on the ground to the right of her, gripping her pants while coughing every so often. The sight was sickening, but she was sickened with herself even more.

"Poor bastard," one of the soldiers said, unable to look at the man himself either. "We keep him alive, we're just giving him a fate worse than death."

"Looks like we're taking off this safety for the first time since the war began," one of the soldiers said, clicking the switch on his blaster to remove the safety.

"No..." Ahsoka said, wiping her mouth and managing to to stand up straight in recovery. "Let me."

"You sure? You look..."

"I'm sure," Ahsoka said, cutting him off with a firm tone. Ahsoka's heart pounded in her chest as she ignited her saber while looking at the broken man. Actually, broken wasn't even the correct term. In pieces, more like it. A little more pressure and his arms and legs would probably come off. The thought nearly made her vomit again.

"Just do it. Quickly," Ahsoka repeated in her mind before bringing her saber down in the man's chest, making him lie still. Ahsoka tried to make her trembling body be still, but nothing worked. She knew this had to be done, but that didn't make the process of learning it any easier. It just made her feel disgusted with herself. With war in general.

* * *

Plo Koon's fists tightened suddenly. During his meditation, his hands were barely closed until now, that is.

"Soka," he said sadly, getting out of his meditative position and rising to his feet. He put his left hand on a table while the other one was lightly touching his head. Something awful... something painful just happened to her. She was alive. He could feel that much, but he felt... regret. Sickness. Sadness. Self-loathing. Yet with it all, there was... a resigned feeling. Just what was happening to her?

"May the Force give me strength," Plo said aloud as he tried to reach out with the Force to her.

*line break*

Anakin paused as he prepared to cut the front of the entrance opened before moving to the side and clutching his head, his lightsaber pointing limply at the ground in the other hand.

"You alright?" one of the soldiers asked, putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder while trying to get a good look at his face.

"I am," Anakin said sadly as he closed his eyes somberly. The emotions he could feel from Ahsoka were strong. Nearly overwhelming. She had killed someone. He could tell. And by the sound of things, she was regretting what she did. What she was becoming. What she had to do. But he also knew that she knew that this had to be done. He hated what war turned people into, but there were just cases where it couldn't be avoided.

With a new raw fury in his actions, instead of cutting through the metal lockdown door, Anakin used one hand to crush the door into a ball before throwing it far behind them. Blaster fire immediately met Anakin, but his lightsaber immediately met the bolts. The reflections were perfect; nailed each soldier right between the eyes.

"Storm the rooms," Anakin said in an authoritative tone as he walked inside. The soldiers watched him as he walked. He seemed to just radiate power. They knew that Jedi were powerful people, but to see it in action was something entirely different. And they had the strangest feeling that they were dealing with a very powerful one too.

Anakin's saber circled the room quickly after he threw it while moving like a serpent to dodge the bolts that went his way. The soldiers that were inside lost arms as soon as his saber came full circle. They barely had to time to begin to choke out a scream before they felt invisible grips on their throats. Then they were roughly thrown against the wall and knocked unconscious.

"I hate this. I hate what this is doing to her," Anakin thought as he stormed another room. He didn't even bother using his saber as he put them all in Force Grips and forced them all to butt heads to knock them unconscious.

"It's necessary. That's what I keep telling myself in hopes it would make everything alright, but no. It doesn't..." Crack. "...solve..." Crunch. "...a damn..." Crash. "THING!"

He yelled the last part, and one of the enemies in the room was forced through several walls of the building from the force that Anakin launched her. Considering these walls were solid concrete, she would have to be blessed to get out of this with anything less than a concussion.

He stormed the rest of the rooms and subdued the remaining forces accordingly before placing his hands on one of the desks while looking down at the ground. His heart reached out for the girl who was suffering because of this "necessity" for her to kill. It turned Ahsoka, his friend, his closest friend, into something she never wanted to be. He didn't want to be this way himself. But he was. And soon, she would have to be as well.

"Uh... sir?" one of the soldiers asked behind him.

"If you don't mind, just lock the rest of them up yourself. There's just..." Anakin sighed. "...something I have to think about. Inform me when the other squad has done their job."

"Yes... sir," the soldier said awkwardly before walking out of the room. Anakin had his eyes closed, doing his best to reach out with the Force.

* * *

Ahsoka was sitting on the ground, her eyes glued on the body she had to put out of his misery. She had never been the perpetrator of such an act, but now she was. And she felt disgusted with herself for it.

Then... there was this strange warmness that sort of tingled the inside of her body. Not happy warm, but comforting warm. Like there was this other presence there to provide comfort. It helped, but it wouldn't take away this crushing feeling that was inside. Not after what she did.

Then there was a second feeling. This one felt like there was someone was hugging her even though there wasn't a physical presence around her. Considering the way she felt right now, she wanted to lose herself in the feeling. She wanted this war to be over. She wanted this feeling of absolute self-disgust to disappear. She wanted to feel right with herself again. But the chances of that happening were slim to none.

Then the presences felt familiar. The first one was this sort of calm, yet strong feeling of care. The second was like a very intense heat wave of emotion. Only two people she knew matched those feelings perfectly. Anakin and Master Plo.

Despite the thoughts, she smiled. She smiled knowing that there were people who cared for her very much. And they all connected to her through the Force. Where they couldn't be there in body, they were there in spirit. They didn't want her to feel the way she did. They wanted her to feel better; to feel right with herself.

Ahsoka tightened her right fist with her lightsaber still in it. Among the darkness of the situation, there was a little flicker, a small spark of light. Of hope. The idea that everything was going to be okay. The feeling only got stronger to the point where she was able to rise to her feet, filled with the strength of her mentor and her closest friend.

"Command has advised us on the situation," a soldier said, coming up to Ahsoka. She looked up at him, and noticed a drastic difference in her demeanor. All the anguish, self-disgust, and pain that was on her face just moments before was just... gone. She looked more spirited now.

"What did they say?" Ahsoka asked.

"Swanton will be sending some men over to the station to try and take it. He just wants us to hold position until he gets the power off in this area," the soldier said, making Ahsoka nod. She then looked over at the corpse of the man she had to finish before taking another longer look at the battlefield. Dead bodies, crushed by the car that she sent flying their way.

Ahsoka looked at her free hand before closing it tightly and looking at the sky. The idea of having to do something like that still didn't sit right with her, but maybe, just maybe... one day... it would.


	14. Chapter 14 - All For Nothing

"Bases locked down, people locked up. What now?" Anakin asked with his arms crossed. Ahsoka had been silent the entire time, and that worried Anakin. Unfortunately, he couldn't really focus on it as of now.

"We need to negotiate with the rebels' leader, Hordun. We use the hostages we have to make them listen, and then we prove to them that we weren't actually doing conducting experiments," Swanton said.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Ahsoka suddenly said, her voice immediately getting Anakin's attention. She gave him a soft nod before turning back to Swanton.

"Well, that involves giving up a certain amount of security codes to show them what we hold in vaults. We'll change them if and when things are resolved. Hopefully, if this blows over as planned and we show them that we have nothing to hide, they'll be convinced and we can end this stupid war," Swanton said, putting his rifle on his back. "I want you both there as protection. The soldiers will hold things here."

"Alright, will do. How are we contacting the leader?" Anakin asked.

"There was an extra benefit to raiding that generator outpost. We have access to the local streaming hotwire for emergency broadcasts. All we have to do is make a message," Swanton said before getting on his radio. "Stream the signal on every island. Stream it to every television, computer, whatever. I want them to see this."

 _"Yes sir,"_ the voice on the radio said before Swanton moved in front of a camera across from them. Anakin took the opportunity away from his earshot to talk to Ahsoka.

"What happened?" he asked in a gentle tone. Ahsoka looked towards Anakin and shook her head.

"Not here, not now. Later maybe," Ahsoka said softly before focusing her eyes on Swanton as he was conveying his message to the rebels. Master Plo and Anakin may have made her feel better on the situation, but that didn't mean she felt good about it. She tried not to let the look on Anakin's face make her cave in. She knew he was worried about her. She was worried about herself. But now wasn't the time or the place.

"Message conveyed," Swanton said, walking over to the two ex-Jedi. Anakin's face instantly normalized as he turned back to Swanton. "I told us to meet them in the middle of the bridge between here and the Myland District."

"Bridge? Aren't you afraid they'll have snipers waiting to take you out?" Anakin asked.

"Well, with you there, I'm not too worried. It helps to have a couple of those things on deck. Let's just go ahead and meet them there," Swanton said, pointing to their lightsabers and causing Anakin to frown. Ahsoka didn't say a word as she followed Swanton. Anakin paused for a moment to look at Ahsoka before putting on his hood and following them both out.

Anakin was mildly surprised to see that they weren't bombarded with mortars as soon as they got out onto the streets. Then again, we did have some of their men. They wouldn't take a risk on them. After all, these were normal citizens who cared for one another. Some of them were coming along in a separate armored carrier.

"What's the story with you two?" Swanton suddenly asked. Anakin looked at him, his frown even deeper.

"Do you pay us to ask questions about our personal lives?" he asked with a raised brow. He felt it was a very bounty hunter-ish thing to say. If that was a thing. He was still new at the whole thing.

"Well, no. I just thought... never mind," Swanton said, shaking his head.

"You'll be telling no one we were here. Anyone asks, you don't know us or what we look like," Anakin said gruffly. His tone held a deadly undertone, and judging by the way Swanton's forehead creased, he heard it.

"Alright. You did make more progress on this war in one day than we did in months. We'll keep quiet," Swanton said.

"Good," Anakin said before opting to look out of the window. Every once in a while, his gaze darted back to Ahsoka, who was staring out of her window in the back with a somewhat empty gaze. Emotionless wasn't quite accurate. There was emotion there. You just couldn't pinpoint it. It was like a laser that darted to a different spot every two seconds.

When the carrier stopped, Ahsoka was the first one out. She looked past the vehicle to see that there were tons of men around the leader. She remembered Swanton called him Hordun. They were all armed, all of a build similar to Anakin's. Some more than so. Rifles, light armored carriers with miniguns at the top. They didn't trust Swanton's word as far as a bounty hunter would trust a police officer. Looked like he brought some of his best men for this.

"Guess we keep it cool?" Ahsoka whispered to Anakin once he got out.

"For now. They start firing, I'll grab Swanton and you push them back," Anakin told her in a whisper before following Swanton towards the center of the bridge.

"You didn't say you'd be bringing friends," Hordun said in a hard voice. As if his voice didn't already sound like he chewed nails on a daily basis; rough and scratchy. He was obviously military experienced, given his posture that was similar to the way clones would stand as well as his build.

"You must understand I must take precautions," Swanton said, holding up his hands. "After all, _I_ am unarmed, am I not?" Hordun ignored Swanton and looked straight at Anakin and Ahsoka. Ahsoka didn't bother making eye contact with the man and Anakin just gave the man a cold look. He frowned at Anakin.

"I don't like the look of that one," Hordun said, pointing to the man in question.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Anakin said, his arms crossed as he raised an eyebrow at Hordun.

"You make me jumpy. And that makes me trigger happy," Hordun retorted.

"Leave the guns at the belt. We're here to negotiate, remember?" Swanton asked.

"Yes. Negotiate," Hordun said, the word idly passing his lips like it meant nothing to him. "Let some of our boys go, and we'll _negotiate."_ The sarcastic edge Hordun added to the word did not sit right with Anakin, but either Swanton was deaf or simply ignored it because he gestured for some of his men to start escorting a line of prisoners in binds down the bridge. Him and Ahsoka noticed that, unlike most of the time, their safeties were off.

A second later, Ahsoka felt her shoulder idly bumped hard. One of the prisoners lashed out with his elbow, eyeing Ahsoka coldly. Ahsoka gripped her hand tightly. The disrespectful gesture was not unnoticed by Anakin, and his hand tightened as well. He had to breathe out of his nose several times, albeit silently to calm down. Had this been any other circumstance, Anakin would've broken his arm.

"There. You got some of your people back. Now let us discuss current affairs," Swanton said, his voice gruff. It didn't seem he was in the mood to play around anymore.

"Let's. You said something about being able to prove that you're not up to those experiments that we 'think' you're up to," Hordun said with his hands signaled in a quotation mark fashion. As if they knew for a fact that they were.

"Uh huh. You haven't been able to access to the chambers for local bases, have you?" Swanton asked rhetorically.

"Not sure if we wanted to see what was down there, to be quite honest with you," Hordun said, his voice gruff. He was begin to grate on Ahsoka's nerves. It was his voice and the tones that he used. That combination didn't go well together. At least if you liked your ears being spared the sound of something relating to nails scraping a board. Not quite as bad, but still bad.

"Well, allow us to show you," Swanton said, gesturing to one of their vehicles. Hordun looked at the vehicle he pointed to before looking back at Swanton with narrowed eyes. He then looked to Anakin and Ahsoka before holding his hand out. Anakin didn't even need him to speak to know what he wanted, and neither did Ahsoka.

"Uh uh. No way. Not happening," Anakin said, crossing his arms.

"No weapons, no deal," Hordun said.

"And we have reason to trust you why?" Ahsoka questioned.

"You don't. You don't have a choice. Give me them, or this isn't happening," Hordun said gruffly. Ahsoka flexed her fingers. Now he was starting to irritate her. Ahsoka would rather listen to Grievous prattle on about Jedi scum than listen to him. _That_ certainly said something.

With reluctance, Ahsoka grabbed both of her sabers and handed them to Hordun. Anakin narrowed his eyes before handing his over as well. If needed, he would draw the lightsaber in his sleeve.

"You break them, I break your neck," Anakin growled at Hordun. Hordun looked at Anakin with a hard look, but Anakin's cold fury was more intimidating to look at. Some of the rebels that were with him raised their guns a bit out of slight worry that he was going to attack them.

"I consider myself forewarned," Hordun said evenly before walking towards the truck. Many of the rebels kept their guns pointed at Anakin, Ahsoka, and Swanton as they followed. Anakin and Ahsoka's shoulders became taut. These rebels were really pushing their patience. Anakin was a short fuse, but Ahsoka was a different story, so again, it definitely said something. Either they were just that irritating or she was becoming more like Anakin in regards to patience.

"This is quickly starting to become irritating," Anakin growled.

"You're not kidding," Ahsoka mumbled back as they sat in the truck.

"Uh uh. You two don't ride together," one of the rebels said. Anakin's patience popped like a blister. Screw. Everything.

"Oh, just go fuck yourself," he snapped at the man, sending him the one fingered salute of disrespect. He completely ignored his quote on quote, 'commands' for them to separate. Ahsoka did as well. Surprisingly, Hordun didn't say a word. Actually, that wasn't entirely true.

"Get in Jevlo. Before I let you walk back," Hordun said just before getting in the driver's seat. Ahsoka liked him a little bit better for that. Only a little. His voice was still irritating to listen to.

"Least I'm not riding with those freaks," he said with an eyeroll. Anakin bristled with irritation as he got in while Ahsoka flexed her fingers. Maybe this was the guy who would help her get used to the idea of killing. She was certainly tempted to put an invisible hand around his throat. Her temper wasn't quite on the length it was usually, but it was still extensive. He was reaching the very end of it. The _very_ end.

Neither Anakin nor Ahsoka said a word during the car trip. They got several stares from rebels back to back as if they wanted to ask a question, but stopped themselves last minute. It was Ahsoka who got more annoyed of the stares first.

"Can we help you?" she questioned, her arms crossed.

"Such a young, pretty thing. Tell me, why you out here killing men for a living?" one of the rebels asked immediately. He seemed to be the paragon of self-restraint.

"You can stick your nose in a pile of bantha fodder and stop asking me questions," Ahsoka snapped.

"She definitely takes after you, it seems," he told Anakin, jerking a thumb at him. He wasn't in the mood for this either.

"Considering you have guns sitting in your laps, we're not friends. So if you don't mind, stop staring, stop asking questions, and just shut. The hell. Up," Anakin growled.

Many of the rebels looked at Anakin, their shoulders taut. They didn't like how angry he sounded. That gave many of them reason to worry about him going berserk with his mystical powers or whatever the hell he did to lift those mortar rounds. And unlike the girl, he could break their necks without batting an eyelash. They saw the footage. So they decided to go ahead and be quiet.

Ahsoka sighed as Anakin leaned his head back with his eyes closed for a few moments before opening them again and starting out of the window. Both Anakin and Ahsoka definitely wanted this part of the job to be over with. It'd be easier to deal with if these rebels would just shut up and act like clones for at least a few moments. Unfortunately, they weren't clones.

* * *

"You call that necessary?!" one of the rebels exclaimed, gesturing at the screen.

"Yes! Because you were trying to kill us, were you not?" Anakin yelled back, his face lined in... Ahsoka wasn't quite sure what you would call it. It wasn't simply a look of anger. It had more heat to it. But it wasn't quite a snarl either.

"And you claim you're hear for peace?" he questioned rhetorically.

"They are. I'm a Force damned bounty hunter. I'm not here to play the role of peacekeeper. I've done enough of that. I will do what it takes to do the job and get paid. If I didn't care about seeing this all the way through, I would've slaughtered every soul in that building. Regardless if I did that or not, we still would've had lives to bargain with and I would still be getting paid," Anakin explained, his face crossing the threshold to a snarl now. "So guess what? Do yourself a favor. Go shove a speeder up your butt and rev the engine. I could use some entertainment."

Ahsoka couldn't restrain a snicker at Anakin's last statement. Anakin had never quite got into a shouting match with anyone quite like this, but it was definitely amusing. The rebel Anakin was arguing with then turned her attention to her.

"You think this is funny?" he questioned, his tone venomous.

"Of course not. That's why I'm laughing," Ahsoka said dryly. A look of fury crossed his face as he looked at Ahsoka.

"You would do well to respect your elders, little girl," he said. Ahsoka restrained the urge to roll her eyes.

"Respect is earned. And given the way you talk to him and to me..." she said, gesturing between Anakin and herself. "...you don't have it. So you would do us all a favor by ramming that speeder right up your-"

"A few moments alone, and you begin to squabble like children," Hordun said, suddenly entering the room.

Ahsoka was disappointed she didn't get to finish her sentence, but it took everything within her to stop her from saying that he started it. That is exactly what a child would say. But it seems Anakin had that covered.

"Well, you would do well to hire less idiots as gun hands. He has all of the prowess of a drowning Gungan," Anakin said, making Ahsoka snap her mouth completely closed to hold back a laugh. Gungan learned to swim before they even learned to walk. His face lined with fury and the two friends saw his fingers twitch towards his gun. Anakin's hand slowly raised to choke the man. Slowly, as if he were trying(and failing) to stop himself from doing it.

"Cease, you buffoon!" Hordun exclaimed, smacking the rebel in the back of the head. Hard enough to where his face fell forward a few inches. "The promise of money will only get a bounty hunter so far when it comes to some people, and you are reaching that limit. You would not last two seconds in a real army."

"On that, we agree," Ahsoka said, stressing her wrists of any tense feeling. At the very least, Anakin's hand went down. "Well? Are you done?"

"We searched numerous bases. Found nothing," Hordun said, making many of the rebels that were watching the furious argument take place immediately look at their leader.

"Wait, are you telling me that they really weren't up to experiments?" one of the rebels asked.

"Nope. No strange carcasses, no unnatural machines, or anything of the sort. Just regular tech, cash, and other government regulated things. They're clean," Hordun said, his voice going back to his usual gruff tone.

"Wait, so this means..."

"All of the people that died was for something that wasn't even real," Ahsoka said, her voice grim. There were several plops in chairs. Many of the rebels sat down, regret evident on their faces. Including Hordun.

"How did that even get started?" Anakin asked.

"To be quite honest, the origin was very sketchy at best. Couple of rumors, some weird causes of death on corpses... Next thing we know, there's a public outcry for the downfall of the corrupt government," Hordun said, attempting to flatten his spiked hair. "And it's not even true. Holy..."

"I would suppose the war is over then?" Anakin asked.

"It is. Now we must rebuild," Swanton said, walking in with two bags. "I picked these up from the unlocked vaults. Rest of your payment and your weapons." Anakin and Ahsoka both gladly pocketed the bags while taking their sabers out of them and reattaching them to their belts. But then there was one lingering question.

"What did the the marks on those bodies look like?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sort of like strange cuts and burn marks. Different shapes. Different widths. None matching any tool known to the public eye," Hordun said.

"Did you ever think you were dealing with a more local killer?" Anakin questioned.

"Well, no. Out of all the crimes to be committed in Christophsis, killing was one of the least frequent," Hordun said. "Even then it was nothing this... precise." Anakin had to raise an eyebrow at that. That was far from the case in just about every other planet in the galaxy.

"Then how about you focus your attention locally. The advice is free," Anakin said as he followed Ahsoka, who had already moved to leave the room.

Neither of them said a word on the way back to the Eclipse. They denied the offer for an escort, and there was a resounding silence as Anakin began to get the ship to lift off into space. They made it halfway into space before the silence was broken.

"That was... certainly something," Ahsoka said awkwardly.

"Very," Anakin said somewhat gruffly.

"Thanks. You know, for..." Ahsoka sighed, and Anakin turned his sight away from his flying to look at Ahsoka. Her normal even expression was now replaced by something more solemn.

"The feeling you gave off was powerful. I don't like that this is doing this to you," Anakin said, trying to keep his expression and emotions level. But the emotion in his eyes and the slight shaking of his right leg on the ground gave him away. At least around each other, they didn't have to pretend.

"Neither do I, for that matter. You weren't wrong when you said when you kill, you 'just do it,' but... there's a lot more to it than that when you take a good look around. I threw an armored carrier into a crowd of rebels. One of them didn't die all the way. He looked like a victim in a horror movie more than he looked like a casualty of war. It's just..." Ahsoka stopped while Anakin forced himself to keep his eyes focused on getting the ship to where it was going.

"How do you live with the idea of doing something like that?" she continued. "He was trying to kill me and the rest of the soldiers that were with me, but he definitely didn't deserve a fate that horrifying."

"It's more about how you killed him in this case, not the fact that you killed him," Anakin told her.

"Both, actually. More of the first one, though," Ahsoka said. Anakin put the ship in hyperdrive before turning back to Ahsoka, his face solemn.

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you. Killing came easy to me. After what happened to my mother..." Anakin quieted immediately, but the sentence definitely caused Ahsoka to look away from her lap and up at Anakin. She had _never_ heard him mention his mother. _Ever._

"If you don't want to-"

"I'll tell you the story, I suppose," Anakin said, cutting her off and rubbing his temples. He took a moment to look away from her and instead focused on the endless blue void of hyperspace. Ahsoka could see that he was trying to get his thoughts in order, but his hand rested on his thigh to try and calm his foot that wouldn't cease in tapping itself on the floor.

"This happened just before the Clone Wars," Anakin said, turning back around. He held continuous eye contact with her, but his hand still remained on his thigh in case his foot would start tapping again.

"During this time period, she was nearly killed by assassins twice because of her urging for the Jedi to get a more formal army. I was assigned to protect her. I was still Obi-Wan's Padawan at the time, by the way. He was tracking down where the hit had come from."

"Somewhere near the time we went to Geonosis, I had a vision. It was about my mother. The memory is vague, but I remember the message very clearly. She was in grave danger. All I knew was at the time, I had to get to Tatooine. I _had_ to. I _needed_ to. I wasn't going to lose her. Even though I hated that place with all of my might."

Ahsoka looked to see Anakin was tapping his other foot restlessly, so he moved his other hand to calm that one as well. His face shined with something that was very indistinguishable; emotions all over the place like rays of light bouncing off mirrors. It stood to reason why Anakin was a very terrible Jedi, but a very good Force user. He was still attuned with his emotions.

"At the time, I felt like I couldn't go, but Padme convinced me. We ended up leaving, and I talked to my old _owner."_ He said the word with pure venom in his tone. If there was anything Anakin hated, it was slavery. "He told me that a man actually came and freed her. Married her as well. So much I missed when I was with the Jedi..."

Anakin's fists tightened so much that the veins on the back of his hand were showing. Then they eased. It was now very apparent to Ahsoka why he never talked about his past. And she realized even more than he hadn't really left the Jedi just for her. She was just the catalyst to his leaving.

"I went to find him. He told me that a bunch of Tusken Raiders had abducted her. I went alone to go find her. They kept her alive just long enough to get a few more words with her," Anakin said, closing his eyes tightly before they snapped open with a hard look on his face. "You ever felt so sad that you would've loved if the ground swallowed you whole, but seconds later, felt so furious that you could literally feel it prickling your skin as if you were standing in the middle of a Mustafar lava pit?"

Ahsoka didn't answer. Thankfully, no. She hadn't felt that sad or that angry before. And definitely not within the same day, much less the same minute. Anakin simply took her silence as a no.

"I can tell you this. It's blinding. Consuming. It's almost impossible to even see or think clearly. All that's on your mind is vengeance. That one word turned into a feeling. That feeling turned into emotion. That emotion turned into action. And that's what I did. Acted. I slaughtered every Raider in the camp. Men, women, children. No mercy. None. No mercy for monsters who would do something like that."

"Then again, maybe that's why it was easy. They weren't things worth saving or sparing. They weren't people who cared about anything else but killing and themselves. They were animals in anything but body. Maybe it was that mentality that just makes it so easy for me now. That as long as I don't do it to anyone who has a life that's worth saving, then I won't ever feel anything for killing them. Ever."

Anakin paused before looking up at Ahsoka, who was doing her best to try and not look sympathetic while keeping her mouth closed to avoid saying sorry. She knew that that was exactly what Anakin didn't want. He didn't want people feeling sorry for him.

"Well?" Anakin suddenly asked, making her snap her head at him.

"Well what?" Ahsoka asked.

"You're not going unnecessarily say sorry?" Anakin questioned. Ahsoka stopped herself from reacting to that. She was thinking exactly about doing that. One case where him knowing her wasn't exactly the best thing in the world.

"I know that's not going to do you any favors," Ahsoka said, her voice quiet. Anakin smiled. Not a wide smile, but just a little. The sight cheered Ahsoka up a little.

"So you do know me," he said idly.

"More than anyone, I would bet," Ahsoka said, a true smile forming on her face. The way the two of them got rid of tension sometimes was incredibly easy sometimes. In this case, it was a good thing.

"Maybe one day I'll give you and Padme a quiz. Whoever gets the best score... I dunno. I'll get the person a cookie or something," Anakin said with an unaffected shrug.

"You _didn't_ just say that," Ahsoka said, her eyebrows raised at the man in front of her.

"Uh, yeah. I did. You surprised?" Anakin asked.

"Uh, no. Still weird," Ahsoka said. "Why a cookie?"

"Something I got off a show. It was funny at the time. Really funny now," Anakin said with another shrug.

"What do you reckon Padme would do if she heard you say that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Probably shake her head before calling me unbelievable," Anakin said.

"Sounds like her," Ahsoka said before sobering up. "So... thinking of my opponents as animals makes killing them easier?"

"That's definitely not the lesson I'm trying to teach," Anakin said.

"So... what? Do I take the long route of learning to kill? Just keep doing it until I feel nothing anymore?" Ahsoka asked.

"That just may be the case. Previously, it was a very good thing that you had a conscience. Now, with the life we live..."

"It's just very counterproductive. Yeah. I know," Ahsoka said, her voice even quieter now. She awkwardly put a hand on her arm and rubbed it while looking to the side.

"Hey. It'll get easier," Anakin told her softly.

"Yeah, I know. I mean, after all, it's not like it can get any worse than it already is," Ahsoka said with a halfhearted smile.

"Don't test that statement. You know our luck," Anakin said, his grin similarly strained like Ahsoka's.

"Yeah, I do. It's not the best in the world," Ahsoka said.

"Understatement of the year as ever. Because, similar to me and Obi-Wan, we ended up in a pit of Gundarks," Anakin said.

"For the record, that was totally your fault," Ahsoka said, grinning genuinely now.

"Was so not," Anakin said, leaning back in his chair. "I'm not the one who dropped their lightsaber in there."

"You're not the one who had a half a dozen Destroyers on your ass," Ahsoka said, her mouth instantly snapping shut when she said that. "I'm not quite used to the idea yet. Only reason I was about to do it back on Christophsis cause that one rebel got on my nerves."

"At least you didn't apologize. That would've irritated me more than anything," Anakin said, making Ahsoka roll her eyes.

"I know I've said this about ten million times already, but you are something else," she said.

"Don't I know it?" Anakin said with a grin.

"Force, you can't stay serious for more than ten minutes," Ahsoka said.

"You would rather me moody and brooding over the negative air that just left?" Anakin questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't say that, but still. I'm still wondering how you do it," Ahsoka said.

"You just learn to put it behind you. Not the easiest thing depending on the situation, but it works," Anakin said.

"You're right. That's not the easiest thing. Far from it. Kudos to you for being able to do it," Ahsoka said.

"You'll learn it eventually. If I can, you can," Anakin assured her.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not you," Ahsoka said.

"True, but you're a lot like me. Almost as good wit, almost as good saber skills, almost..."

"Is there anything I'm better than you at?" Ahsoka said in an insufferably bored tone. Anakin grinned before speaking.

"You're wiser, a little bit less reckless than me now, and you got me beat in terms of youth. I got a few more things, but this'll begin to sound like one of those cheesy sitcoms if I do," he said, making Ahsoka grin.

"Go ahead. I won't judge. Well, maybe a little if it's as bad as you say it's gonna be," she said.

"Nope. I'm not setting myself up for that one. You'd do the same, I know you would. Don't even try to deny it," Anakin said, pointing a finger at her.

"I curse you for knowing me so well," Ahsoka said.

"Think I know you better than anyone else," Anakin said with a cheeky smile.

"How about I quiz you and Master Plo on the subject?" Ahsoka asked.

"Uh... no. Just to make me look like a fool, you'll say all of my answers are wrong and all of his are right," Anakin said, shaking his head.

"I would not have. Thanks for the idea though," Ahsoka said with a wide smile.

Anakin grinned even wider as he leaned back in his seat. The bright smile on Ahsoka's face let him know that she was definitely much happier now. Unfortunately, like all annoying thoughts tended to do, it popped up in the back of his mind that they had only dodged the issue of what was wrong with her for the moment. It would come back up again. And unfortunately, Ahsoka would have to meet it head on. He only hoped that her nerves were better prepared.


	15. Chapter 15 - Giving Chase

"Better?" Anakin asked Ahsoka. They had just finished a job, and Anakin had taken to using some of his money to improve the Eclipse.

"A little," she said hoarsely, her face somewhat paler than usual. "It's just... did I have to decapitate him?"

"You didn't _have_ to. As long as the job gets done, you can finish them however you choose to," Anakin told her. "'Why did you' is my question."

"I dunno. I just kinda... did. It's... unnerving seeing the underside of someone's head like that," Ahsoka said, leaning back in the chair she was sitting in.

"You could make a pointed idea in your head not to look," Anakin suggested, making Ahsoka shake her head.

"That sounds incredibly simple, yet there's this compulsive part of me that needs to look. I need look at whoever I'm killing. It just feels... right. I don't know," she said with a frown.

"You know Snips..." Anakin said with a grunt as he installed the last part. Then he slid from under the ship and looked at her directly. He looked around the hangar he stopped to do the repairs in and made sure his and Ahsoka's hoods thoroughly covered their faces.

"Given what we're doing..." Anakin said as he gestured around the hangar, or perhaps he was gesturing just to emphasize his point. "...this vigilante type of life that we're living by being bounty hunters, the line between right and wrong has been crossed. Just barely, but crossed nevertheless."

"Barely? I'm not sure most people would see that way. It would just be simply wrong," Ahsoka said.

"True. But this is just me speaking on my perception of the situation. I will tell you this. If looking at the corpses of your enemies makes you feel better, then hey. Go ahead and do it," Anakin said as he flashed a thumbs up and started walking towards the entrance of the ship.

"Thanks. Now I feel like a creep when you put in those terms," Ahsoka said, making Anakin chuckle.

"Perception can change a lot about decision making. People would see what we're doing as immoral and vile. That we're no better than the people we're killing," he said as he sat down in the pilot seat of the ship. He didn't continue speaking until he got the ship into liftoff.

"Well guess what? I see it as me finally doing something constructive rather than fighting a war that seems to go on and on and on. Death doesn't solve all problems, but it sure as hell can solve a good amount of them when it comes to the Separatists. People like Nute Gunray, Wat Tambor, and others like them are better off dead," he said as he put the ship into autopilot. "You see, when you put people who have connections, money, and power in jail, there's nothing that you can do but wait for them to find a way to worm themselves out of it. Whether legally or illegally."

"Take the first time we caught Gunray for example. if we had just executed him as soon as we caught him, he wouldn't be out there being able to cause problems for us. Perception is everything. And everyone has it. Some people see it with tunnel vision, but others? People like us? We see the bigger picture."

Ahsoka was strangely reminded of Obi-Wan when he said that sentence. Nowhere near as serene, but his message seemed to be filled with knowledge and experience. She did have to say that he was right about that perception thing. She was looking at this situation somewhat differently now. Well, when he laid down the facts for her. About jail being a very short term solution when it came to people who had ways to get out. Killing them was the right solution, not the good solution. Long term, it was the better solution. It would be more than likely they'd be on the run after the war was over cause the Jedi could more formally turn their efforts into catching them. With a hesitant glance towards Anakin, she would wonder what effect that would have on his marriage.

 _"Now's not the time Ahsoka,"_ she thought to herself, trying to calm the worrying thoughts.

"You know, you really have to work on keeping your emotions to yourself if you don't want me to find out," Anakin said, just getting the ship into hyperspace before turning around to face her.

"I can't believe you out of all people are saying that to me," Ahsoka said. Anakin didn't grin. He kept his gaze on her, and it was that piercing one that gave her a chill down her back. Like he could see through anyone he looked at with that look.

"I kind of thought about what would happen to us once the war ended. Who's to say that the Jedi wouldn't turn their attention to figuring out who we really are?" she told him.

"For one, that won't happen. After all, Jedi couldn't care less about deserters unless they become Sith. Master Sifo Dyas is a good example," Anakin said, putting his hands behind his head as he got up and removed his robe.

"I'm talking about the reputation we're sure to get from being bounty hunters. I mean, we've only really covered odd jobs since the Christophsis incident, but when we start looking into bigger things that Rex or any contractor may give us, they're going to start looking our way. Word of a bounty hunter who gets their jobs done travels far and wide. The Republic will hear about us, and so will the Separatists. And even if the Jedi don't care about us, if there's any chance the Separatists think they can take down a few Force-users that make their job harder, they will sure as hell will take it," Ahsoka explained, making Anakin's expression immediately change into a thoughtful one.

He knew she was right about that. Making the move that they did essentially put them in the middle of the crossfire. He had the most uncomfortable feeling that the Jedi would try to make him join back if they got their hands on him. He'd take his chances with fighting off a battalion of battle droids over that. He was _not_ going back to that place. They wanted slaves to circle around their little hive; masquerading as the "perfect good guys." He would never join them himself, but he can see why there were Jedi who joined the Sith because of the Jedi. Again, it was all a matter of perception.

"You're right. That is definitely something to take care about. But..." The comlinks Anakin and Ahsoka always kept on their wrists went off, and they looked at each other at the same time. They all knew what this meant. Now things really got serious.

"Rex?" Anakin questioned over the comlink.

 _"I can't talk long sir. I'm scheduled to lead an assault soon. I do want to alert you to a significant droid presence out on Felucia. The Republic has caught wind of their efforts to be shipped out there, but we're currently short staffed. They may build something we'll have a hard time stopping if they are allowed set up shop there,"_ Rex told them.

"We have the time. We'll make our way over there now," Anakin said, reprogramming the hyperdrive destination. The ship stopped and changed direction before speeding off instantly. They were about five parsecs away from Felucia.

"Well, this is a more serious job than before," Ahsoka said, blowing out a puff of breath.

"Yeah. We're fighting for something that actually contributes to the war. Well, more directly anyways," Anakin said.

"So what's the plan?" Ahsoka asked.

"We land in an obscure area while keeping the ship cloaked. We'll try to avoid to toxic areas. Then we'll go scout the place. Kinda wish the Eclipse was big enough to hold a speeder," Anakin said as an afterthought.

"Well, you could've made it bigger," Ahsoka said.

"Then it wouldn't have been the Twilight's predecessor. It wouldn't have felt quite right. Plus there's the fact that we had a limited time frame. It takes time to build small ships, much less big ones, I would've more likely still been building it if I wanted to make it big enough to hold a speeder. And don't even get me started on the money that goes into it," Anakin told her.

"Fair enough. But this _is_ the Twilight, and it's nice to be riding in it again," Ahsoka said, gesturing a hand around the ship.

"Exactly why I kept it the same," Anakin said, turning his eyes back to front of the ship when they came out of hyperspace.

 _"Haven't been here in a while,"_ Anakin thought as he flew the ship down the the planet's surface.

With the ship cloaked, Ahsoka took an opportunity to open the back hatch and view the planet below. There were definitely structures that didn't look like they were made by any inhabitant on this planet. They had to be droid settlements.

"I see a couple of droid settlements below!" Ahsoka yelled back to Anakin. She didn't see it coming, but she reflexively threw a hand out and caught what he threw at her. It was a hand held map. These things came in handy when they went to planets they had never been before.

"Mark them! We need to know where we're going!" Anakin yelled back.

Ahsoka then marked certain points on the map that coincided with the locations of the settlements that she saw. As Ahsoka felt the ship descending, she closed the catch and went back into the ship. She got about twenty of their outposts marked in the process.

They landed in a relatively clear area that was in the forest, but the fumes that rose from pods in the ground didn't look too inviting.

"Gas masks," Ahsoka said, looking at the gas rising in the area.

"You read my mind. We can leave the robes though," Anakin said, handing Ahsoka a gas mask as he put his on.

They walked out of the ship and the gas seemed to lightly prickle their skin even through their basic robes. Definitely seemed like it was poisonous. At least if inhaled. The masks were a great investment.

"Stay alert. They could be anywhere," Anakin told Ahsoka, her response being to nod.

Anakin and Ahsoka both stayed in a low crouch, gas masks covering their entire face as they watched the handheld maps they had in their hands. Ahsoka trailed behind Anakin because his form was big enough to hide her crouching presence if they came across anyone in front of them. They would think it was just him. From any other direction, not so much.

"There's a cross between the bases here," Ahsoka said as she was eyeing her map before looking back at Anakin. "You figure we should split up?"

"Yeah, we could cover more ground. But be careful. We don't know how much firepower they're carrying, nor do we know their capacity for reinforcements. Take every base carefully. Be prepared for anything," Anakin said, causing Ahsoka to nod. Under normal circumstances she would've insisted that she had this in the bag because they were just clankers, but her perception on things had sobered slightly since they left the Order.

"I'll contact if I need help," Ahsoka said.

"Same here," Anakin said as they parted ways.

* * *

Grievous was not very happy as he paced the command ship he was in. His more than considerable Jedi slaughtering efforts were being wasted looking for only two specific Jedi. Jedi that he couldn't even kill once he found them. He had taken plenty of his misplaced aggression out on the droids unlucky enough to get in the general's way.

 _"And your place as Dooku's errand boy!"_ With a growl at the remembrance of the Jedi's words, he smacked a droid into a wall with furious force. Many of the droids on the bridge with the general looked around towards Grievous with the closest thing to fear that their programming would allow. Which was surprisingly, a considerable amount.

"Um, general?" one of the droids asked hesitantly.

"What?!" the general snapped at the droid. He was not in the mood to hear the babble these aggravating droids spoke 24 hours a day at this moment.

"Um, we received a distress signal from our forces on Felucia," the droid told him tonelessly, catching the general's attention. Placing his forces there was under his suggestion. The Republic's forces were too scattered to launch a proper counter assault.

"Play the signal!" Grievous demanded.

"Yes sir," the droid said, hitting a button on the console. The image of Admiral Trench, the spider-like creature with minor robotic adjustments who was in charge of many of their forces appeared on their screen.

"General," the admiral said before clicking his pincers. Though it was in a hurried fashion. "I believe you stated the Republic would not have the forces would not be able to send any forces our way. *click* *click* *click*," the Admiral said.

"And they shouldn't have! We have perfect measurements of their forces. They could not afford to send forces that way," Grievous said, gesturing a tightened fist to emphasize his point.

"Then explain the two Jedi that are currently destroying our outposts!" Trench exclaimed. The General could not mistake the sound of lightsabers and blasters that were happening in the background. And it was getting progressively louder.

"Retreat then. We wasted resources for this settlement," Grievous told him.

"The Jedi destroyed my escape ships by using the mortal rounds," Trench said with a click. "I have no way out. You owe me my freedom for this miscalculation, General."

"I owe you..." The final word Grievous was about to say was cut off by a hum and a swift rush of air. Trench's pincers widened for a brief second and there was a loud clicking sound before his head fell down. Grievous' eyes narrowed. Jedi didn't often attack to kill. It made his job all the easier. Yet it seemed today was different.

But then the presence that killed Trench appeared on the screen. Only the side was seen of the person, but there were a few distinguishable features. The relatively small body and the lekku showing the species of Togruta. It didn't take long for Grievous to pick the pieces together.

"You!" Grievous said, stalking over to the pilots steering the ship.

"Uh, y-yes sir?" one of the droids stammered.

"Full speed to Felucia! Now!" Grievous harshly yelled at the droid.

"Yes sir! Inputting coordinates now!" the droid said, him and his partners scrambling to follow the cyborg's orders as not to invoke his wrath. Grievous was ready to end his... he refused to call it an errand. He would call it a specific job.

* * *

A/N: Gotta make up ideas as I go along. I know where I want to go with this story, but the matter of getting there is particularly difficult. Such is the case with a ton of my stories. Currently I'm trying to focus on Grievous giving chase to Anakin and Ahsoka. That's what Dooku and Sidious have Grievous focusing on instead of wiping out any Jedi or clones. Anyone who knows Grievous knows he wouldn't like being stuck to one thing. So he wants to get this done. As for why I had Ahsoka kill Trench instead of Anakin, it's because I kinda of want to emphasize the fact that because of the fact that she's bounty hunting along with Anakin, she's starting to get used to killing more and more. Sort of like the way Anakin has always been ever since the start of the Clone Wars.


	16. Chapter 16 - The First Showdown

A/N: This is my last chapter for this story. Nah, I'm just kidding. lol. We're not even close to the end. I don't necessarily have it all planned out, but we'll definitely be here a while.

* * *

 _"Done with my portion. What about you?"_ Ahsoka said over the earpiece. Anakin opened his eyes, but the plant life and trees are around him were still hovering in midair.

"I'm finished," Anakin said simply.

 _"You ready to leave?"_ Ahsoka asked him.

"Yeah," Anakin said as he gently lowered the items he was lifting before standing to his feet. He was working more on how to use the ability to move objects without hand gestures as that would be useful in fights. Others skills such as energy absorption and even Force Lightning would have to be taken into account. He had no one who knew of the techniques that'd be willing to teach him considering his current situation, so he'd have to learn it himself. Lightning would be a useful thing against droids. Especially if he learned how to chain it to multiple objects.

His thoughts would be more useful during an opportunity where he actually had a chance to practice them. And that's exactly what he would do. But the simple matter of doing so would be difficult. Force Lightning wasn't necessarily a thing the Jedi taught you. Among other things that would make you more powerful as a Force wielder. The Sith likely knew, but he'd rather die than go to Dooku for anything. That was also a path he didn't want to travel.

Anakin suddenly stopped. He felt a shift in the Force. Something was coming his way. Something that did not bear good tidings. Whether Republic or Separatist, he didn't know. But him and Ahsoka needed to leave now. So he began to run.

"Ahsoka," he said over the comlink.

 _"Yeah?"_ she asked.

"We need to leave now. Something is heading our way. I'm heading towards the ship as fast as I can. I suggest you do the same," Anakin told her.

 _"I'll do that,"_ Ahsoka said before they stopped the communication link. Shortly after, he heard the roar of a ship above his head. He increased the speed in his legs to try and quickly get to the ship.

When he stopped near the ship, Ahsoka wasn't there yet. With another look to the sky, the ship was nowhere to be found. So it had already landed. He couldn't figure out exactly where it had landed, but he would keep his eyes open. He just needed to figure out what was taking Ahsoka so long. The furthest outpost was a fair ways away, but still. With the arrival of a ship, whether Separatist or Republic, was worth getting out of here for since their job was already done.

"I saw the ship land and had to sneak around," Ahsoka said, quickly slowing herself down from her dash out of the forest. Or at least, a Felucian version of one. At least his question was answered. "Looks Separatist made."

"It's all the more reason why we should cloak the ship and get out of here," Anakin said.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," General Grievous said, stomping towards them from a distance. His cybernetically enhanced ears were able to pick up their conversation even from such a distance. And behind him was a battalion of battle droids. Minus any tanks, because the plant life covered the area fairly thick. And unfortunately, droids didn't need to breath, so the toxic gases around them weren't doing anything to them. At the very least, there was plenty of space for a fight if needed.

"Grievous," Ahsoka said distastefully. The General's response was to laugh at the sight of the Togruta.

"Young Tano. And Anakin Skywalker," he said, his line of sight more fixed on the former Jedi Knight. "I was expecting someone of your reputation to be... older."

"General Grievous. You're shorter than I expected," Anakin said with a smirk.

"I would end that reputation here if I didn't come here for a purpose," Grievous said, his left fist tightening to show his resolve on the situation.

"And that purpose is..." Anakin trailed, his guard heightening.

"The Count has interest of you two. We know of your abandonment of the Jedi filth. Dooku is offering you... a chance," Grievous said, his hands idly gesturing as he advanced forward.

"If he wants us to join the Dark Side, he's got another thing coming," Anakin told him firmly.

"That sounds like a no Skywalker," Grievous said darkly.

"It is. You hard of hearing in your old age?" Ahsoka said, making the General laugh.

"I prefer that answer," he said, going for his lightsabers. "It makes dragging you to Dooku all the more satisfying." As he ignited his sabers, four Magnaguards came from behind the General and they surrounded the two former Jedi. With surprising calmness on both of their ends, Anakin and Ahsoka both removed their cloaks while Anakin drew the black saber that rested on his belt while Ahsoka drew her double white blades from under the sleeves of her robe. Grievous was slightly surprised by the color of the sabers. Especially Skywalker's black one.

"Interesting sabers. They will be very valuable in my collection," Grievous said, his grin showing through his voice since it couldn't show on his face.

"I was hoping for this fight one day," Anakin said, his tone dark. This caused Ahsoka to back up a little. If Anakin wanted this fight, she'd let him have it. She'd only step in if necessary.

"And you'll get it," Grievous said before advancing towards Anakin first. Two of the four sabers spun in circles while the remaining two lay idly at his side. Anakin closed his eyes while his lightsaber was in front of his face, the shadowy light hitting his lids and the hum of his lightsaber echoing in his ears. When he opened them, the General raised his spinning blades for an attack. With immediate precision, Anakin held his saber against the General pushing him and advancing for an attack.

Moving swiftly, Anakin pressed in on the General's sabers with blinding speed. His black saber was spinning in a blur; able to meet the General's sabers each time. As Anakin leaped over Grievous' head, both saber combatants kept their sabers locked during Anakin's leap. But Anakin quickly found it as an opportunity to move his saber over an inch with speed too fast for the General to react to and take one of his hands clean off. That was something that was more Makashi related. He definitely saw the uses for those saber techniques now.

With a growl, Grievous advanced towards Anakin with new fury. Anakin grabbed the azure saber that had fallen to the ground from severing the General's hand and locking sabers again. Grievous took one of the sabers off the lock and took a swing at Anakin's vulnerable side. But with a quick flick, his new blue saber met the attempt at a sneak attack.

"Surprised?" Anakin questioned.

"You have not won yet Skywalker," Grievous said, releasing his third saber from the lock and quickly hitting him with all of the strength his robot body had. This caused Anakin to stumble back, and Grievous pressed an advantage to come down on his head with his sabers, but Anakin quickly met him and jumped in the process, kneeing the General in the face before kicking his feet off his body and making the General stumble. With distance from the General, Anakin spun his sabers in a similar way that Grievous did. As a way to mock him, and he'd be lying to himself if the display didn't look cool.

Ahsoka watched with interest as the Magnaguards had yet to do anything. She was very much aware of their movements, but the fight that was going on was amazing. She had fought Grievous a few times and was aware of the power he had. Not just because of his robot body, but because of his skills in lightsaber combat. But Anakin was meeting his attacks with enough speed and strength to match it. Sometimes even exceed it. Few times had she seen anyone move as fast as Anakin was moving now.

Falling back on his more base origins of saber combat, he switched his form to Soresu, going on the defensive and letting the General form an attack. He knew attempting to tire the General out would be fruitless. No, that's not why he switched to the form at all. Many times when you press an offensive, you let the heat of the situation consume you. And you make mistakes. He himself had done it many times before against Dooku, not respecting the man's ability to easily counterattack. Maybe the General would do the same.

Shoulders locked and arms folded in, he idly deflected the General's attacks rather than going on the offensive like he started the fight. Grievous attacked viciously; strong overheads, side swipes, and even tried lashing out with his robotic limbs a few times. But with fighting a war came the ability to stand your ground. No matter the odds. There was no exhaustion or soreness from dealing with the General's powerful blows. He only felt the Force in his limbs. Something that would always give him an advantage over Grievous.

Holding his black saber upside down from deflecting one of the cyborg's attacks, Anakin held it up right again before dragging it down ever so slightly and taking another one of the General's limbs. Looking at the severed limb with anger, Grievous raised his sabers up high and came down. To this, Anakin smiled.

 _"Gotcha,"_ he thought before dodging the very sloppy attacks and severing the last of his arms at once. Then, using the Force, he held the General's head in a Force Grip. With the intention to crush the General's skull under his metal body. To this, the Magnaguards advanced on Anakin and Ahsoka. Ahsoka got two as well as Anakin. Anakin released his grip on the General's head to deal with the Magnaguards that coming towards him.

Ahsoka leaped over a side swipe from a Magnaguard and idly brought her lightsabers up with no effort and slicing the robotic droid in half before bringing up her sabers to deflect the attack of the second Magnaguard. Using her second saber in the middle of the fight, she cut the droids weapon in half before swiftly turning on her heel and impaling the droid in the chest in a fraction of a second.

Both Magnaguards insisted on attacking Anakin at the same time, but if Anakin was more than fast to keep up with Grievous, Magnaguards would be painfully slow in comparison. Which is how Anakin was able to dodge in between both of their attacks before slicing both droids in half. But that did not destroy them all of the way.

"I hate when these things do this," Anakin said idly as he sliced the heads off the Magnaguards. But he had to immediately raise his sabers from the droids that had decided to fire on them. Anakin looked around for Grievous, but as expected, he was nowhere to be found. The General did have a talent for making an escape when needed.

"You have a plan?" Ahsoka asked.

"We did come here to rid the planet of the droid presence. We still haven't finished the job," Anakin said before charging forward and deflecting all the way. His deflection was mindless even as he used one saber to slice and the other to deflect.

Ahsoka charged in and was like an orange and white whirlwind as she used her nimble body, agility, and speed to run through droids. When up close like this, Ahsoka didn't need to deflect any lasers. She was small and fast enough to dodge them. After all, scrapping tinnies was one of her favorite past times. It was natural to her.

"That... was sadly easy. Fun though," Ahsoka said as Anakin sliced the last droid in half. Diagonally.

"Seriously. I actually got a chance to fight Grievous though. He's good. Very good," Anakin said, deactivating the lightsabers and rubbing his neck.

"You were better," Ahsoka said.

"He's always got some droids backing him up to help him escape," Anakin said, his tone frustrated.

"Not surprised. He would never put himself in a situation where he didn't at least have an escape plan. It's smart, but also cowardly," Ahsoka said. "Anyway, what are you going to do with these sabers?" Ahsoka held up the other three lightsabers that were on the ground during Anakin's fight with Grievous. Anakin also held up the blue one in his left hand.

"Doesn't hurt to have spares. I also have an idea for at least one of them. But that's for another time. Right now, I just want to leave this planet. I'm tired of wearing this mask already," Anakin said, placing a hand on the mask in question.

"I hear ya. Let's head back," Ahsoka said, heading towards the ship.

* * *

 _"You what?!_ " Dooku growled angrily.

"Skywalker and his Padawan have destroyed the forces on Felucia. They have also managed to defeat me," Grievous said, his anger growing at the thought of being bested by Skywalker seemingly so easily. As a warrior, Skywalker deserved the reputation he had gotten. He was more aggressive than Kenobi, yet more skilled.

 _"So they are not fully detached from this war. You yourself should have been more than a match for Skywalker,"_ Dooku said as the droids assisting him repaired his hands.

"I will not fail again. Next they will..."

 _"You are not supposed to kill them Grievous. Lord Sidious wants them alive,"_ Dooku said.

"I don't take Jedi alive. I murder them!" Grievous growled. If he had a neck, a vein would be bulging in his neck.

 _"You forget who we are taking orders from. You will lose more than your life if you disobey Lord Sidious,"_ Dooku insisted. Grievous looked away from the holoprojecor for a moment. He knew Sidious was a master of causing pain just as much as he was in politics and fighting. Which said a lot of things. And told a lot of painful stories.

"They will not let me take them alive. They will fight until they can't fight anymore. And I doubt that would be any time soon," Grievous told him. Dooku pondered his options for a moment. Given the General's account of what happened, Skywalker and his Padawan were able to deal with the General easily enough. Even with the assistance of Magnaguards and a battalion of droids. So they've grown in power. How much is not certain.

"I will confer with Lord Sidious on this matter. For now, resume your job of tracking them down. Do not engage them if you find them. We must handle these situations with more care now. If the two of them have grown in power, then this will take planning. Not brute strength. For Skywalker, there is always a weakness to exploit. Exploit that weakness, and subduing him will be simple enough," Dooku explained before cutting off the call. Then immediately moved to contact Sidious in a private room.

Dooku was waiting on his knee for hours. It seems he was in the middle of important business. But he did not dare move from his spot. Soon enough, the eerie glow of the hologram sprang up.

 _"This had better be good,"_ Sidious said.

"My Lord, Grievous found Skywalker and his Padawan as well," Dooku said.

 _"I assume by not telling me he has captured them, that the both of them managed to escape,"_ Sidious said.

"Yes, my Lord. They have destroyed the droid presence on Felucia as well as nearly destroy the General. It seems they have grown in power. How much, I cannot say. I suggest that we need a more patient approach," Dooku said.

 _"Patience is very much necessary for this situation. But we do not have any advantages to exploit. Not as of yet. We will need to wait. An opportunity will present itself eventually. Tell Grievous to stop trying to search for them. The Felucia attack is a viable excuse as to why the General would be there. If they become aware to the fact that we are tracking them, they will go into hiding and it would take us years to find them. That is time I do not want waste,"_ Sidious explained, his voice ever so slightly growing in volume. Dooku didn't miss it.

"I will give these orders to Grievous. We will listen for even the slightest things that could suggest Skywalker could be part of. I do not wish for a second mistake," Dooku said.

 _"Neither do I,"_ Sidious said ominously before his hologram disappeared.

* * *

A/N: Takes me a fair bit of thinking to get these chapters going, but once I get them going, I can't stop. I always wanted to see a fight between Anakin and Grievous, and I am very disappointed that such a fight never actually happened. So here's my way of changing that. Also, Dooku saying Grievous had lost to both Anakin and Ahsoka was completely intentional. I don't think Grievous wanted to admit that he lost to only one of them instead of both. Both made him sound like he actually put up more of a fight. It's something I do think the General would do. Hope you enjoyed!


	17. Chapter 17 - Compromising Situations

A/N: I come back to 69 reviews. That couldn't have been more perfect. While I briefly act like I'm much younger than I am, getting these chapters going take time. I might have said this before, but I know where I want to end up and I know what I want to happen. But the process of getting there is a lot harder. So work with me here. I do have a special idea involving Tatooine that you all may like. Won't spoil it though.

Another thing. I was not aware that Ahsoka was more accustomed to the idea of killing than I thought. Decapitating a bunch of Mandalorians and not batting an eyelash definitely suggests that she's used to the idea. If I knew that, I would not have made it as big of a deal as I did before. Like I said, I'm lacking in some aspects of the show. So my best idea from this point is for her to be used to the idea of killing, but the circumstances of the killing are what bother her. Trying to find some stable ground from this lack of knowledge.

* * *

"This is... interesting," Ahsoka said, her voice somewhat plain.

"More like pointless," Padme said as she deactivated the lightsaber very cautiously under risk of her accidentally dropping the thing on her foot. "Ani, you expect me to learn how to fight like you and Ahsoka?"

"It doesn't take a Jedi to learn how to use a lightsaber. You just have to practice it," Anakin said before Padme looked to Ahsoka.

"Did you know about this?" she asked. Ahsoka shook her head.

"He said he had an idea as to what he wanted to do with the sabers. He didn't give specifics," Ahsoka said evenly.

"She had nothing to do with this. This was all me. Anyway, position your hands," Anakin told her, making Padme groan.

"I would prefer to watch that show you two were watching all night than practice this," Padme said.

"There is nothing wrong with 'Monsters vs The Monstrous,'" Anakin and Ahsoka said at the same time, causing them to look at each other briefly. Then he turned back to Padme immediately.

"The point is that I'm teaching you a better way of defending yourself. Not something as clumsy or random as this," Anakin said, Padme's blaster zooming to his hand just from the mere thought of it. Then he tossed it back to her. "Lightsabers are more effective. More... controlled and elegant. And you don't have to worry about lacking in the tutor. You're looking at a talented duelist right here."

"And what's going to fix your terrible tutoring skills?" Ahsoka questioned rhetorically.

"I teach good! I taught you, didn't I?" Anakin retorted.

"You taught me how to be as reckless and as irresponsible as possible. In hindsight, it was kind of a good thing now that I think about it for about the hundredth time," Ahsoka said, making Anakin shake his head at her.

"Ah, you never have my back on these things. The point is..."

"Anakin, I get why you're doing it. The thing is that I have gotten along just fine without knowing how to use one of these things," Padme said, tossing the lightsaber towards him. He simply held it in between them with the Force, holding his metal hand up idly.

"But you can do even better. It would certainly ease my worries knowing you know how to chop someone's hand off when they try to stick their hand in a place that I would kill them for," Anakin said, pushing the lightsaber back in her hand. Then she immediately tossed it back.

"That's definitely one reason why I don't want to go through with this. Things like that. You two may be used to it, but it's not a line I want to cross," Padme said.

"It's not as bad as you would initially think," Ahsoka suddenly said, sitting up straighter on the wall as she looked at Padme. "This is coming from someone who was introduced to the war when I was barely in my teens. Trust me, it would definitely help in defending yourself if you knew how to use a lightsaber. You don't need Force powers to help with that. Then Anakin gestured towards her.

"She has her moments where she is very insightful. This is definitely one of them," Anakin said with a small teasing grin to match Ahsoka's fake annoyed one.

"You're just saying that because she agrees with you. Which she does a lot, I may add," Padme said with a pointed look at Ahsoka, who raised her hands in surrender.

"Hey, if the man's right, he's right. Who am I to disagree?" she said, making Anakin look at Padme with a smug look.

"Yup. He's gotten to you too," Padme said with a small grin, making Ahsoka chuckle a little.

"Yeah, I suppose he has. The way he acts is just infectious after spending enough time around him. The fact that you've lasted this long against this influence is inconceivable," she said, making both Padme and Anakin laugh.

"It takes will of the highest tier," Padme said, her look suddenly serious. Ahsoka laughed as found a seat on the couch. Then Anakin turned back to Padme and held up the lightsaber.

"Come on darling. How bout it?" he asked, his smile one more genuine. Padme looked at the weapon in question before looking at Anakin.

"When I have the time and when I'm not completely exhausted," she said firmly, making him nod.

"As long as I get to teach you," Anakin said before adding as an afterthought, _"That is the very few times that such a situation arises..."_

"Excellent. You get to teach her. If must make a recommendation, teach her Ataru," Ahsoka said.

"You're only saying that because it's the style you know," Anakin said with a cheeky grin.

"Well, guess who I get doing that from, huh?" Ahsoka said, making Anakin start laughing again.

"Is this a daily thing?" Padme questioned.

"Yes. But it is fun," Anakin said, Ahsoka nodding in agreement with him. Then Anakin pulled the laptop towards him before his faced lined into something a little more serious as he began to type.

"What are you doing?" Padme and Ahsoka asked at the same time, making both of them look at each other. Twice now that happened. Weird.

"Looking for more work," Anakin said.

"Even though you just offered to teach me how to use those lightsabers?" Padme questioned rhetorically.

"And we both know that times when you get home that you aren't tired or busy are very few, so I personally don't see the problem," Anakin said evenly. Even though he tried not to let it show that her hours of working irked him. It worked. Neither Padme nor Ahsoka noticed.

"Well..." Padme trailed. While she had gotten used to the fact that Anakin had decided on becoming a bounty hunter, it still wasn't a profession for him that she cared for. At least the factor of killing people.

"It's not a secret that you don't like the fact that I kill people," Anakin said as if reading her mind. He had told her multiple times that the Force was not a mind reader, but he knew her so well at times that it seemed like it. "But again, I have to remind you that how we perceive things are different. Hearing about things and experiencing them are completely different."

Anakin Skywalker was many things that suggested he wasn't serious most of the time. And it was a very true statement. But when he was serious, it was something that made anyone pay attention. It was so out of place, so... unnatural for him that it was what you couldn't help but do.

"Anyway, I'm going to be looking for a good bit. I know you have to go back to work in a few," Anakin said, pointing to Padme before going to Ahsoka. "Feel free to watch TV or something."

"What, do you think it'll take an eternity to find a job?" Ahsoka asked.

"A job that isn't one that would make us like every other scumbag bounty hunter," Anakin told her.

"Good point," Ahsoka said as she reached for the TV remote. Anakin's brow furrowed as he continued to search for something on the market that suited their purposes, but even more so when he realized Padme was still staring at him. He sighed.

"What is it?" he asked. Padme stared at him for a moment before looking to Ahsoka.

"Um... do you mind stepping out for a bit? I want to talk to Anakin alone for a few minutes," Padme said.

"Do you mean 'long enough for me to go somewhere' few minutes, or 'step out of the room for a few minutes,' few minutes?" Ahsoka asked.

"The second one," Padme clarified.

"If 3PO drives you insane, feel free to jump out of the window to save your sanity," Anakin said, making Ahsoka laugh as she stepped into the next room. Then his smile faded at the look on Padme's face. "Alright, what is it?"

"I'm worried. About this whole... thing after you've been away from the Jedi," she told him, not sure what to call the situation.

"Is it about the bounty hunting?" Anakin questioned.

"More than that really. It's about everything that's happened since you've left the Jedi. Not just the bounty hunting. What with Grievous finding you on one of your supposed 'jobs' as well as what you've been telling me about Ahsoka since you stopped sparing people," Padme told her.

"On the first one, that's a definite risk when it came to taking Separatists related posts. As for the second, if you think for a moment I like what this is turning her into..."

"I don't think that. Not at all. But you can get her away from it," Padme said, cutting him off.

"I couldn't do it even if I wanted to. Believe me, I want to. I want her to hold on to the same philosophy that you have. That evil people can be spared and reformed. Face justice for what they've done that way. Unfortunately, she's been staring through the same scope as me for the past few years. War changes people. And it has changed us. Ahsoka has killed people before we ever got into this profession. The message behind that killing is just being more reinforced this time," Anakin explained to her.

"That philosophy doesn't have to die. You just have to teach her. Even if you think something one way, that doesn't mean you have to teach her the same way if the way is wrong," Padme told him.

"That's the problem right there. I don't think it's wrong. And if you think I could go back on what I've been trying to teach her now, I have to say that we must be in a dream land," Anakin said.

"Given to how old she is, she still has those lingering ideas of impression hanging around," Padme said, making Anakin bark out a laugh.

"Ahsoka? Impressionable? She hasn't been that way for two years. Even I was more impressionable than her at that age. And _that_ is saying something," he said, his shoulders shaking from his chuckles. "You're thinking of a person who hasn't been changed by fighting war. Ahsoka is not one of those people. She's learned to make her own decisions and see things the way she wants to. Something that I couldn't be more proud of. I'm sure it's the reason she had the nerve to leave the Jedi. Something I couldn't even find the will to do even though I've thought about it multiple times."

"Multiple times?" Padme questioned. The sudden change of subject did not slip Anakin's attention, but he was willing to follow up on this subject.

"You have no idea what it's like in that... place. So many things have happened that made me want to just lose my mind. The Jedi always act like feelings aren't important. That they can do anything and we won't care. But feelings are what make me human, dammit. Being in a place where feelings aren't taken into consideration and is forced into you multiple times that it's something you should let go, it weakens you. It _drains_ you. It makes you feel like you are less of a person and more like a droid following orders. Where's the passion? Where's the feeling that should be there?" Anakin explained, his volume steadily growing as he held out his hands.

Padme looked at him somewhat sadly as she watched him try to pull himself together. Granted, she had no idea what it was like to be in a place where feelings really weren't something that should be taken into consideration, but there was no business comparing politics to an ancient order.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Anakin questioned, making her eyes snap to him. "There's some type of... hesitation I feel in you. What is it?"

"There's an issue with you being here. It's starting to lead to problems. Not from you," Padme said quickly as she saw Anakin about to open his mouth. "I'm talking about concerning the Senate in general. The Jedi have definitely made it known that they're looking for you. They're everywhere now. At least on Coruscant searching. I haven't been searched yet, but that's only because I'm a trusted member of the Senate. But given how Obi-Wan knows of our relative closeness, I don't know how long that'll work."

Anakin tightened his fists while closing his eyes tightly. He kept his anger at bay, but he was still very much annoyed. He left. He made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with the Jedi. And they still wanted to look for him and try to bring him back. What, did he have any choice as to what he wanted to do with his life anymore? Him aiding Fives with his job is hardly an excuse to go to such measures to try and bring him back.

"We certainly can't have them coming around here without warning. That would definitely lead to problems. More you than me," Anakin finally said before frowning even more. "I have one idea, and it's one I don't like."

"Let me guess. You have to leave," Padme said. From the flat sigh Anakin gave off, she knew she hit the nail on the head. She frowned, but her distaste for the situation showed more on the inside. Very few times had she actually been able to get close Anakin during the war. The roles they had taken made that nearly impossible. With the situation changed, it was definitely easier. Now they were back at square one.

"I'm not happy. Not at all," Anakin said, taking a seat in the chair. "But I don't want to risk them coming around. I can get off the planet easily enough, but it would ruin everything you have going here if they were to discover you were hiding us. So we're going to have to go."

"I..." Padme quieted for a moment before she looked at Anakin. He gave her a small kiss before nodding and walking to the other room. But the loud bang she heard as he walked into the next room let her know that he hit the wall in anger.

Ahsoka didn't even think about summoning her lightsabers to her hand once she heard a loud bang, but they were already activated when she looked up and spotted an extremely upset Anakin Skywalker. She deactivated her lightsabers, her focused expression turning into one more concerned.

"Oh my!" 3PO said, reeling back from the sudden change of events. "Master Skywalker! Is something..." Anakin quietly raised a hand to silence the protocol droid as he turned to Ahsoka. No matter what he said would be able to keep her quiet though.

"Hey, you alright?" Ahsoka asked.

"We have to leave," Anakin said.

"Is there any reason as to why?" Ahsoka asked. But she used the Force to start piling the few things she had bought with her money into a bag.

"I'll explain when we get out of here. Right now, we have to move," Anakin said. Ahsoka nodded as she noticed he did the same, only a lot more focused and faster. He put the bag he put his stuff in over his shoulder before walking out of the room. Ahsoka did the same as she put her lightsabers back on her waist.

Anakin began to make the jump downward, but Ahsoka's eyes went towards Padme who was standing there and not giving much of a physical giveaway. The Torgrutan's eyes narrowed in some form of suspicion. Padme looked back at her with a raised brow, and Ahsoka's brows furrowed slightly. Something about the situation didn't feel right to her. Anakin didn't normally beat around the bush with certain situations. She didn't know if Padme was kicking them out for some reason or were they really in a compromising position.

"What is it?" Padme asked.

"Nothing," Ahsoka said simply before heading out of the window along with Anakin. She was quiet as she got into the ship with him and as they were lifting off. But Anakin was the one to break the silence a few minutes later.

"Alright, now to explain the situation," he started.

"Did she kick us out?" Ahsoka asked somewhat blandly, making Anakin look at her strangely.

"No. What made you jump to that conclusion?" Anakin asked.

"The feeling in the room I got. Everything seemed so silent and awkward. Plus I'm not exactly used to you waiting to tell me stuff, given how things changed after we left the war," Ahsoka said.

"No, it's the Jedi. _Again._ What a surprise," Anakin said, leaning back in the chair. Then he heard R2 beep over in the corner. "I hear ya buddy."

"What's the issue?" Ahsoka asked.

"The Jedi are definitely looking for us. Maybe just me. Apparently, I'm not allowed to know what I want to do with my life. Apparently, a life without the Jedi is not a life I'm suppose to live," Anakin said before taking another deep breath to keep himself calm.

"Maybe it's the fact that you're the Chosen One. That you need their help to restore balance to the Force. Even though they never bothered to, you know, give any real advice or guidance or give you any help besides Obi-Wan and from what you've told me, Yoda every once in a while," Ahsoka said.

"I'd prefer to avoid the subject of the Jedi right now, if that's alright," Anakin said.

"Fine by me. The issue is finding somewhere to go," Ahsoka said.

"Unfortunately, Naboo is out of the question. If there's even the slightest chance that they think we would go back there..."

"We would instantly be caught, yeah. We have to find somewhere that they wouldn't suspect," Ahsoka said, a pondering look getting on her face. Then Anakin suddenly frowned even more, catching Ahsoka's attention. "What?"

"I've got a perfect place, but it's not one I like at all," Anakin said before turning back to the ship's controls.

"Where are we going?" Ahsoka asked.

"Tatooine," Anakin said simply. Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"You mean..."

"Yes. To be honest, it's the best place to be right now. The last place they'll expect me to be is the planet I despise the most, so it's perfect. The sand among... other things are why I don't like this planet. But I'm willing to deal with it so we can be safe," Anakin said.

"Why don't you like sand?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's coarse, rough, irritating, and gets everywhere. I don't like the feeling," Anakin said with a frown.

"Amazing," Ahsoka said.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"Your description of sand perfectly describes Master Windu," Ahsoka said idly, making Anakin burst out laughing. Going over every description in his mind, he realized that she was right. Which made the situation so much funnier.

"Well, no wonder I never like him. He's basically living sand," Anakin said with a grin. A laugh that wasn't quite a laugh slipped from Ahsoka's mouth. Rather it was...

"Did you just... giggle?" Anakin questioned with a somewhat skeptical look.

"No," Ahsoka said awkwardly as she unconsciously put her hands at her side calmly.

"You did. I don't think I've ever heard you giggle before," Anakin said.

"Neither have I, so don't say anything about it," Ahsoka said, eyeing Anakin somewhat sternly.

"Wouldn't think of it Snips," Anakin said somewhat condescendingly with a wide grin on his face. Ahsoka flexed her shoulders at the look. Something about the way he smiled felt... different. It seemed brighter. More appealing. Better toothpaste maybe?

* * *

A/N: Strange way to end it, but it was just kind of random to me. Anyway, Anakin and Ahsoka moving to Tatooine will lead to some plans that I have involving the planet. Again, won't spoil. I'll just wait until the time comes. See you all next time. Hopefully not in another month or so cause I get lazy.


	18. Chapter 18 - Home Sweet Home

"Home sweet home," Anakin said bitterly as they started approaching the planet.

"It'll be fine," Ahsoka said, putting a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. He sighed before speeding up his ship to get down towards the planet faster. It didn't take long to find a hangar to land in. Putting on their robes, both him and Ahsoka raised their hoods before walking out of the ship with R2 in tow.

There were about a dozen people in the hangar, but all of their attention went to the robed figures that were walking through the hangar. Neither Anakin nor Ahsoka paid them any mind as they continued. First order of business was finding a place to stay. And he knew the first place to stop at. Let's see if an _old friend_ still hung around this planet.

Ahsoka kept her eye on Anakin as they walked. While what little she could see of his face didn't give anything away, his eyes were shining with distaste. He hated this planet with a passion, and it showed. But only she could see it. Lord forbid they ran into Anakin's old _owner._ Even thinking the word disgusted her. The idea of anyone being enslaved was absolutely horrible, but it when it happened to Anakin? Her mentor and her best friend... her hands unconsciously balled into fists.

"Well, it seems you can't stay as calm as I am anymore," Anakin said as he gave her a small smirk. The sight had her loosen up her hands, but she was still not happy thinking about that. No wonder he stayed away from this place.

"I swear, if I find that worthless piece of bantha fodder that enslaved you..."

"That's who we're going to see. Keep yourself calm Snips. Watto isn't as bad as some of the people who own slaves on this planet. That is, if he's still here. There are people on this planet that I want to slice to pieces and feed to a Sarlaac, but now is not the time for that. I'm going to talk him, and I'm going to get any information I can about any available land," Anakin said. He had family here, but... maybe. Maybe one day.

"Then it's better if I wait outside," Ahsoka said, making Anakin nod. While there were no hostile feelings between him and Watto, there were certainly not any good ones. After all, he was his owner. He was forced to work for him. At the very least, him and his mother weren't treated like trash. They were fed fairly well and they had a place to live. Most slaves didn't even get that.

"I'll be back in a minute," Anakin said, walking into the shop with his robe billowing behind me. Ahsoka nodded as she kept her head down while leaning against the building.

 _"This place hasn't changed a bit,"_ Anakin thought, his eyes roaming the shop. _"He was probably too cheap to redesign the place."_

"What is it you need?" a voice questioned. And it was familiar. Anakin turned, and his eyes landed on the Toydarian that owned him and his mother for eight years.

"Looking older Watto," Anakin said as he removed his hood.

"Ani? Certainly didn't expect you drop by again!" Watto exclaimed.

"Neither did I. But war teaches you to expect the unexpected. I trust you've been doing well?" Anakin asked.

"Alright. About ready to sell this rusty piece of poodoo," Watto said, gesturing a hand all around the house. "Have to say, I miss you keep tracking of all the inventory. Certainly made things much easier."

"Even if you pay me, I'm not taking the job. I already have something to do that pays better. Plus it's more enjoyable," Anakin said, crossing his arms.

"Wouldn't think of it. I think you've already done enough work for me," Watto said, removing his hat and dusting off the top before putting it back on his head. "So... what is it you need? Parts? You need em, I got em."

"I have plenty of those. Information is something I need. I'm looking for land," Anakin told him.

"There isn't much. Most of it is owned. Whether it's by Jabba, overrun with Tusken Raiders, or by any moisture farmers like your step family," Watto told him.

"Nothing, huh?" Anakin questioned, ignoring his reference at his step relatives.

"Unless you want to buy some of it up from Jabba, no. It's all farmers land," Watto said.

"I refuse to give that slime a credit of mine. What about houses here? Are they all owned?" Anakin asked.

"There are a few. Lot of robberies lately. Had to invest in some weapons cause some thieves to run off with some of my property," Watto said with distaste in his tone.

 _"Thieves, huh? Maybe staying here wouldn't be as uninteresting as I thought..."_ Anakin thought, a dark smirk making its way onto his face.

"Look, I know that Jedi code of yours doesn't allow you to kill, but..."

"I'm not a Jedi anymore. Who do you want dead and how much?" Anakin said, crossing his arms. Watto's eyes widened slightly before they leveled out.

"There are a lot of thieves around here. A lot of them have been trying to get their mitts on the stuff in here, and the shop won't be worth as much if they keep stealing. I'll offer you a hundred credits for every scalp that tries to steal from me," Watto said.

"It's a job worth taking. Alright. You want them headless or in pieces?" Anakin said, holding his main lightsaber in his right hand. His eyes immediately darted to the saber then to the side of him, where a man was standing. Watto didn't miss the fact that he stuck something in his jacket.

"Doesn't matter. Just get the slimeball," Watto said, turning and pointing to the thief. He immediately ran as soon as he found that he was discovered. He didn't get far. His throat immediately closed off as he fell to his knees while clutching at his throat. Anakin turned his head as he lifted the thief on his feet and floated him over to him.

"Urgh..." the thief groaned as he still tried to grab an invisible grip.

"Stealing? You should know better," Anakin said in an emotionless tone.

"If you're going to kill him, do me a favor and take him outside," Watto said, trying not to show how intimidated he actually was by this display. Most of the time, Watto saw power. Never before was he able to feel it. It might have been a good thing for him in the long run for that Jedi to take Anakin when he did. Or he probably would've ended up like this thief.

"My pleasure. But first things first. My money and the location of an open house," Anakin said. Watto drew money out of his pocket and put it into Anakin's unoccupied hand. Never before would Anakin ever think he would get money from Watto. First time for everything.

"When you get out of the house, go down twelve houses. The house across from the refilling station is the one you're looking for," Watto told him.

"Appreciated," Anakin said tonelessly as he pushed the thief out of the house.

Ahsoka jumped from the sight of a body landing from outside of the shop, and not long after, she heard a crunch made him lie still. Turning around, she saw Anakin striding towards her as he was opening his credits bag. It seems he was dropping something in them.

"You didn't kill this guy for him, did you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Credits are credits. Whether he used to own me is irrelevant," Anakin said evenly as he stepped over the thief's corpse. "We have a place to stay."

"Where?" Ahsoka asked, trying to set aside the fact that Anakin's former owner was in there. If she didn't, he might've ended up like the thief near Anakin's boots.

"The house in front of the refilling station down there," Anakin said, pointing with one hand as he pulled his hood over his head. "I want you to take a look around town and get a feel for the place. And watch out for any thieves around here."

"Thieves?" Ahsoka asked.

"Watto told me the town has had a series of robberies going on. It wouldn't hurt to take care of them now as we would undoubtedly be taking care of them later," Anakin said as he walked towards the house. Ahsoka nodded and walked off, her eyes becoming more distant and calculating.

Anakin walked over to the house Watto pointed out, and examined it. One room, but still big enough for both him and Ahsoka to do what they needed. He didn't mind taking the couch. He slept on far worse things before.

"Interested in buying?" a voice asked in a greasy tone. Anakin turned, and his basest bit of self control prevented him from wrinkling his nose at the greedy looking Neimodian.

"Yes. How much?" Anakin said, his posture straightening.

"This house right here'll cost you five hundred credits. Everything's in there. Provided you don't get robbed," he said, his unpleasant smile widening. Anakin simply handed him the required credits before holding his hand out for the key.

"Well, I don't have the key on me per say..."

"Then I don't have the money on me _per say,"_ Anakin said, snatching his credits back from the man's hand. And none too gently either.

"Hey! You could at least be careful!" he said, holding his wrist and letting out a hiss of pain before turning back to Anakin. His look was more distasteful as he stared that the ex-Jedi. "Fine. I'll get you your key. Wait here."

"Don't keep me waiting," Anakin said impatiently. The Neimodian walked off, and Anakin swore in Huttese before leaning against the wall. He could just as easily slit his throat and opened the door himself. But it was better to avoid attention first. Just because he could do it didn't mean he had to.

"It's not a very large town," Ahsoka said when she walked back over. That greasy bastard was taking too long, but Anakin still focused his attention on his Togrutan friend.

"No, but it's got what we need. Refilling stations, markets and the like. We will still leave of our own accord to handle jobs. It won't be that hard to source a laptop of our own to look for other opportunities," Anakin said, crossing his arms.

"What's in the house? Doesn't look all that large," Ahsoka said, staring at the location in question.

"Just one room, but it's got everything else," Anakin told her.

"Then we'll take turns sleeping on the couch," Ahsoka said. At Anakin's questioning look, she grinned. "What, do you think I'll let you sleep on the couch for who knows how long?"

"I don't mind it. I've slept in far worse places," he told her.

"And I can say the same. So we'll take turns," Ahsoka said.

"As for putting our clothing up?" Anakin questioned.

"Divide it into sections. Any other questions?" Ahsoka said with a smirk.

"No. None," Anakin said, looking around the city. Her smirk disappeared as she saw his eyes look over the entire city. She didn't even think about putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. But it happened.

"Hey. If you don't want to stay here..."

"No. It's the best place for us to hide. I just hate everything about this place. The sand, what happened ever since I've been here, and most of the people here. I have family here. Not directly related," he said when Ahsoka opened her mouth. "Just step ones."

"We should go see them one day. It would be good for you to connect with your family," Ahsoka told him.

"Yeah. It might. But as of now, I'm not sure if I want do that. Not yet," Anakin said.

 _"Want?"_ Ahsoka thought as she looked at him. Anakin broke eye contact with her. He was getting that feeling that he only got from Padme. That feeling that she could see right through him.

"There he is," Anakin said, jerking his head towards the Neimodian that was walking towards them.

"He's a greasy looking bastard, isn't he?" Ahsoka said, her nose wrinkling at the sight of him.

"Very. But this should be a simple exchange," Anakin said as he faced the Neimodian. "Do you have it?"

"Here," the man said, handing him the key. "Now for my payment..."

"Here," Anakin said, handing him the credits. "Now get out of here." He was about to open his mouth, but Anakin gave him a look that was deadlier than one of serrated steel, and his urge to tell him off died on his lips. It was best to just take his money and leave. So that's what he would do.

"Stares like that could scare Rancors," Ahsoka said idly.

"It scares simple scum. Good enough for me," Anakin said as he bent to where it would be unusable to anyone. He simply waved his hand over the lock and the gears shifted apart to allow entry.

"It's got everything we need, but that's about all. It's a bit of a dump," Ahsoka said, tapping the back of her shoe against the wall twice.

"At least it's not underworld dumpy. It doesn't need cleaning, at the very least," Anakin said, throwing his robe on the couch. Took some practice before he was able to do that without the saber falling out. Ahsoka did the same before the both of them sat on the couch at the same time.

"Not surprised that this dump doesn't have a TV," Ahsoka said.

"Even if it did, it wouldn't be like in Naboo," Anakin reminded her as he waved his hand and locked the door to the house again.

"True. So I guess we'll find other things to occupy our time," Ahsoka said, putting her legs over the edge of the couch as she laid her head in Anakin's lap.

"What are you doing, Snips?" Anakin asked with a small chuckle.

"I'm using your thigh as a pillow. What does it look like?" Ahsoka said as if her answer were obvious.

"You could use the actual pillows that are here," Anakin said in the same tone.

"I could, but then I'd risk something crawling on my neck, it being poisonous, and killing me. And if you want that on your conscience, fine," Ahsoka said casually.

"Oh, come on. I don't think there's anything like that in this house..." Anakin said as he moved his hand towards Ahsoka's montral in a tickling fashion. She grabbed his wrist as soon as she felt it.

"Don't do that," Ahsoka said evenly.

"And you talk about me not being any fun," Anakin said as he closed his eyes and leaned back.

"I promise fun Ahsoka will be back soon," Ahsoka said with a grin.

"So will I. I need to get food," Anakin said as he stood up while lifting Ahsoka's head up.

"Hurry back. You're still my pillow," Ahsoka said, making Anakin grin.

"I'm not eager for that, but I'll oblige you just once," he said before walking out of the door. Ahsoka sighed as she stretched across the couch. She knew it wasn't her place to pry, but she wanted Anakin to face what happened here. Maybe even help him get over it. More than anything, he seemed to block it out; pretend it never happened. Maybe his step family would go a long way in helping with that.

* * *

A/N: I have plans concerning as to what will happen on Tatooine. They are taking a little thinking because I want to stick with the realism theme that I have going thus far.


	19. Chapter 19 - Family Ties

A/N: The writers block. Christ almighty, I sat here for a good few minutes straight thinking about how I wanted to continue this. Also, I am now very much aware that Ahsoka doesn't have ears. Got a surprising amount of people correcting me on it. lol. It's fine though. I appreciate that the corrections were done politely. Should've done more homework, but I'm not too broken up about it. Also, I'm amazed that two hundred people are following this story and almost as many people added it as a favorite. It's amazing for me. I appreciate the support.

Side Note: I also find myself short a computer at this time, so updates will definitely go slower than usual.

* * *

"Never thought you'd show up," Owen said, opening the door all the way.

"Neither did I. Where's your dad?" Anakin asked.

"He, uh... passed away sometime after Shmi did," Owen said, making Anakin nod solemnly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said.

"It's fine. For the time being, it's just been me and Beru," Owen said, gesturing to the woman who was sitting at the table. She turned and waved at Anakin, who waved back.

"The farm doing well?" Anakin asked.

"About as well as it can be without my dad and mom, I suppose. What about you? Things with the Jedi going well? Well, as well as they can be with a war going on," Owen asked as they sat down.

"I left. Had enough," Anakin said.

"Why? What happened?" Owen asked.

"I started thinking about everything that's happened since I became a Jedi. The things I've seen and the things that I've been put through. It all came full circle once they drove Ahsoka away," Anakin told him.

"Friend of yours?" Owen questioned.

"Definitely. The two of us have been through just about everything together. I couldn't really imagine going through the war without her help. It takes you a good bit to realize it, but war wears on you for so long," Anakin said, leaning forward as he rubbed his temples. Owen put a hand on the shoulder of his step brother. There was something in his eyes that he hadn't even seen in his father's eyes, who was more than a decade his senior when he was alive. There was something more... permanent.

"Then I would say you made the right choice then," Owen said, his tone soft. "Well, where is this Ahsoka now? Surprised she didn't come with you."

"Here," Ahsoka said, her head peeking out of the door. "Er... didn't quite mean to intrude, but..."

"Snips, it's fine. Come in," Anakin said, gesturing her to come forward. Ahsoka slowly walked in, looking around the place.

"Nice place you got here. Certainly better than the dump we're living in," she said.

"You know, if you want you two could stay here," Owen offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but no. If the Jedi come back looking for me for some strange reason, I don't want them interrogating you," Anakin said.

"Why would they be looking for you? I mean, you left. That should be it," Owen said.

"You would think that, but since Anakin has the whole 'Chosen One' thing going on, they're making an exception," Ahsoka said, her tone distasteful.

"That sounds troublesome to say the least," Beru suddenly said, walking over from the kitchen as she was wiping her hands with a rag.

"Troublesome is the story of my life," Anakin said as he lifted his primary saber off his belt with the Force and let it float in front of his face. The eyes of both Owen and Beru followed it as it slowly rotated in midair. "But I'm done with their rules. I want to live my own life. Make my own decisions."

"Is that the power that Jedi have?" Owen asked, pointing to the floating lightsaber.

"The Force. Everyone and everything has midichlorians in them," Anakin said, Qui-Gon briefly appearing in his face before he blinked the image back. "Without the midichlorians, life could not exist, and we would have no knowledge of the Force. Force users, such as myself and Ahsoka, have more midichlorians than you and your wife, which allows us to use the Force."

"So the Force is in everything?" Owen asked.

"Yes. It holds all life together. And people like me and Ahsoka can use the Force's abilities. Some use it for good, some bad. There are very few people in between," Anakin said before putting his saber back on his belt.

"Enough of that. You two hungry?" Beru asked.

"I could eat," Anakin said casually before looking over at Ahsoka. "You?"

"Sure," she said with a shrug. Beru then stood up and walked towards the kitchen while Anakin looked towards Owen, his look considerably darker.

"So... any problems with the Raiders since I've been here?" he asked. Ahsoka looked towards him, the darkness of his tone not missing her by a long shot. There were moments where he tried to hide the tone, but in this case, it didn't matter to him. It was a tone that had dark intent and power behind it.

"None. They haven't been back this way, from what I've seen. Been happy about that," Owen said, making Anakin relax slightly.

"So, um... what's the deal with the Raiders?" Ahsoka asked.

"They're animals," Anakin said in a flat tone.

"If they aren't, they certainly act like them. We lost a couple of our friends and his... our mom to them as well," Owen said solemnly. Ahsoka looked towards him, and his eyes weren't directly looking at her. This is exactly what he had told her. And the spot was still sore. Understandable though.

"That has to be rough to deal with. I can tell," Ahsoka said, looking at Anakin in particular.

"Yeah, well... I'd like to think she's in a better place. Almost anywhere is better than this planet," Anakin said. Then Owen looked at Ahsoka.

"What about your folks? It's good to think someone might have better history with parents than us," Owen said casually.

"That... is something I'd rather not talk about," Ahsoka said, rubbing her arm awkwardly.

"Sore spot, huh? Guess a lot of us just have that kind of beginning," Owen said as Beru came out.

"Here's some leftover fambaa. It's not much, but you can't find too much on this planet," she said, laying the tray she had them on the table in front of them.

"It's good enough. It's a lot harder to eat if not skinned, so I'm glad you took care of that," Anakin said.

"Makes decent hand food," Ahsoka said as she grabbed one and bit into it. "That's good."

"Thanks," Beru said with a smile as Anakin grabbed one and bit into it.

"So, what's your game plan?" Owen asked.

"Lie low here. Find some things to work on in the meantime. Maybe some of those things may involve still being a pain in the Separatists' side," Anakin said casually, taking another bite of food.

"Well, if that's the case, there's something you might be interested in," Owen said, making Anakin slowly lower his piece of fambaa.

"I'm listening," he said.

"I don't know if it's true or not, but there are rumors of a type of insurgent group forming together. They're not liking how much control Jabba has on the planet, so they want to get rid of him. They call it waging war, but they haven't been able to do too much to destabilize what he has going, so it's more of a minor annoyance for him than anything," Owen said as Ahsoka looked at Anakin the same time he looked at her before turning back to Owen.

"Well, all it takes is some... unique talents to change a situation. Any idea where they might be?" Anakin asked.

"No. It'd be pointless for them to be any kind of resistance if just anyone could find them," Owen said.

"Point well taken. So we'll have to find them ourselves. But everyone leaves a trail. Something that gives them away..." Anakin said, leaning back with his fingers on his chin.

"How much have they done to interfere with what Jabba's doing?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not much. Attacks. When they can manage them. Ever since the first few attacks, he's been assigning extra security to his supplies. At that point, it's a bunch of trained bounty hunters against people who, well... are just sick and tired of the oppression and control. Not like your Republic has done anything about that," Owen said with a resigned shrug. Anakin's face darkened. Not only has this war made him lose sight of who he is as a person, but it also made him forget about one of the biggest problems that exist. Crime. That scum like the Hutts can get away with because the Republic was at war.

"There's no scum they can hire that would beat two very talented and not to mention sexy Force users," Anakin said, hiding his real ire behind a smirk. Owen and Beru looked at each other while Ahsoka... just stared at Anakin. If anyone dared follow up on what he was suggesting, she'd turn bright red on the spot.

"Did you just insinuate that, um... Ahsoka here was, in your own words, sexy?" Beru questioned.

 _"Oh, hell,"_ Ahsoka thought, her cheeks significantly brighter. There was no way she was looking anyone in the eye right now. Especially since she was somewhat flattered by the words.

"I was suggesting myself more than her, of course," Anakin said coolly. The suggestion behind his words somehow completely slipped his mind. He wouldn't disagree with the sentiment per say, but it was definitely awkward.

"But you still suggested it," Beru said, raising an eyebrow. Owen looked at Ahsoka, who was pointedly looking down at the patch of couch next to her with her cheeks considerably more red. Contrasted horribly against her skin, but it was there. It took everything within him to restrain from smirking. This whole situation was more amusing to him than anything else.

"While I won't deny Ahsoka being a lovely woman, I assure you that the context of my sentence was based on myself and myself alone," Anakin said easily. And he reminded himself of Obi-Wan with how philosohpical he sounded.

"Moving on from that..." Ahsoka trailed, managing to disperse the red from her face. "...what i was going to suggest was that we learn about any business Jabba may have going on, see if the rebels get involved, then use that as an opportunity to introduce ourselves."

"Excellent idea. There's only the matter of finding out when and where there'll be something that'll catch their attention..." Anakin said before smirking. "And I think I know exactly how."

"Lay it on me," Ahsoka said.

"If there's anything you need that's illegal, the Hutts are the slime to go to in order to get it. And what is one thing an army needs if not numbers?" Anakin asked.

"Weapons," Owen spoke up.

"Exactly. And it's more than likely that's what they'll need. So we order weapons, hope it'll get the attention of the rebels, we'll kill everyone there that's involved with Jabba and get the trust of the rebels. If things are that easy," Anakin said, getting the attention of Beru from that statement.

"Wait, wait, wait. You kill?" she asked.

"I definitely wouldn't suggest we tie them up and force them to have a tea party with us," Anakin said somewhat dryly.

"And... you let her do this as well?" Beru asked, pointing at Ahsoka. Like always, she felt indignant when someone acted like she was some innocent child who needed to be protected. Bit late for that. That's one reason why she respected Anakin so much. He didn't act that way with her after a certain point. Because at that point, she didn't need to be treated like a child.

"I encourage it, yes. But in war, there are a lot of things you find that you end up doing simply because you had no choice. Blame the Jedi's decision to take Younglings and put them into war. But in this case, I do not regret the decision. Not a bit," Anakin said evenly. Meeting Ahsoka was one thing he would never regret.

"You don't encourage anyone to kill, much less someone her age," Beru said. Ahsoka was bout to interject, rather hotly she may add, but Anakin spoke first.

"Don't speak about things you know nothing about," Anakin said. It was amazing how unaffected he sounded even though under the surface, his irritation was beginning to grow. "You don't walk into war a child and come out one. The Jedi expected a fighter, and that's what they got. The same can go for many of the younglings who have fought and lived long enough to grow up. Not counting the ones who were murdered under the hands of a cyborg Jedi killer or overrun by battle droids. Undermining Ahsoka's age is like undermining the efforts of others like her who fought in a war they had no business being in."

Anakin was on his feet now, and Owen stood up as well. He was half afraid his brother was going to do something with the way his eyes shone. It was unexplainable how you could actually feel power, but the man who stood managed that. It seemed to hang around him.

"Either way..." Anakin said calmly as he sat back down. And just like that, he acted as if nothing happened. "...the decision to make Ahsoka become a killer was not one I certainly wanted to do. But I felt it was necessary. Because after all while, you start to see how... rendundant mercy can be for some people. People who make decisions that result in more lives lost. Count Dooku. General Grievous. The Separatists. The Hutts. All people I believe need death in order for anything you could remotely call peace to happen. Treating her like a child is just as redundant, and no offense to you, but as incredibly close minded as the Jedi think about things."

"He's not wrong," Ahsoka said, suddenly speaking up. Both Beru and Owen looked into the eyes of Ahsoka, and that's when they saw it. That sudden change from the eyes of someone who looked normal to someone who looked as if they had seen far more than they did. It was a look the both of them had, and it unnerved them to realize just how much these two had seen because they were put into a war simply because they were Jedi.

"I mean, since Master Plo, I had a rather positive first thoughts on the Jedi. After all, people like him definitely couldn't be bad. That was until I grew older started interacting with other Jedi. Luminary Unduli, while rather my distaste in this situation is relatively minor, but rather something that could've ended in disaster, refused to heed me about a former Sith Assassin known as Asajj Ventress. If I had listened to her when she insisted that she could handle her alone, she'd be dead."

"Or we can take a look at Mace Windu. The man's fighting style revolves around using people's negative emotions against them. Naturally, the man grates my nerves. Anakin's mostly. Probably because unlike most of the Jedi, we aren't machines and rather, are breathing people with hearts and emotions."

Ahsoka spoke surprisingly calm the entire time while her body was still. Her fingers were laced together before beginning slowly easing them away and putting them together again, simply waiting for a response.

"Are they that bad in the matter of emotions?" Beru asked, her voice somewhat quieter. As if it was a delicate situation she didn't want to touch on. She did, but she was half afraid of the answer she's going to get.

"Let me paint you a picture. You care for my brother-in-law quite a bit, right?" Anakin said.

"More than anyone else," Beru confirmed.

"Imagine you're out doing something and he gets shot by someone who then proceeds to flee the scene. You take him to a hospital, and they tell you he's dead. Only he's really not. You were lied to because they had some plan in mind. Something that they could've have told you. One of the people on this earth who was like a brother to you. And you could've killed him. Killed him because you couldn't let it go. Killed him because you were so angry... so sad... so consumed..."

Anakin was suddenly on his feet in a split second, and he strode out of the house. Ahsoka's eyes followed him as he walked out of the house. She knew for a fact that slight glistening of his eyes was definitely not a sign of anything happy.

"I'm going to talk to him," Ahsoka said gently. But she was on her feet and heading out of the house before they even responded. The sight of Anakin with his back turned to her and his hands behind his back made any thoughts about what she was going to say die immediately. Now she wasn't so sure what she should say.

"Will you answer a question for me Snips?" Anakin asked.

"Of course," Ahsoka said immediately.

"What would you do if you nearly killed me or Obi-Wan because the Jedi didn't tell you a bit of news that would've made the situation easier to bear?" Anakin asked. There was no way she could answer that question. Because what _would_ she do? Even she didn't know.

"I don't know," Ahsoka said honestly.

"You don't know," Anakin repeatedly slowly. Ahsoka flinched slightly from how calm he sounded. Almost detached. Almost. Not quite.

"Dammit Anakin, I don't know what I would do. I don't know if I would be angry, sad, calm about it, or if I would just do the sanest thing I could do and just leave the Jedi like we did months ago," she said, her tone frustrated. "Wait, what do you mean nearly killed Obi-Wan? I was there too. I was helping you."

"But you weren't the one who nearly took his head off with a lightsaber," Anakin said flatly. "Therefore you didn't have it flash in your mind for the next few days."

Ahsoka wanted to refute that fact; to say that she was just affected in that situation as he was. But then it sunk in. He was right. She didn't give a second thought after it had happened. Anakin had obviously given it more than just a second thought.

"Would've never been able to live with myself, had I succeeded in killing him. Or been under the Jedi's thumb for as long as I was. It's alright thought. I'm over it. The thought's still depressing when I think about it," Anakin said, kicking a patch of sand. His eyebrow twitched in irritation when he saw that some of the sand latched onto his boot.

 _"Damnable substance,"_ Anakin thought as he turned slightly to face Ahsoka, who still looked worried.

"But there's another part of the story that I never mentioned. The fact that I nearly killed my Master, my mentor, my friend because he was diguised as the person I thought took him from us isn't even the full reason as to why I'm upset. I hate the Council for fooling all of us into believing that he was dead. It would've saved a lot of time, effort, and problems if they did," Anakin said in a growl.

"What do you mean by that?" Ahsoka asked.

"It kind of spells for itself. If the Jedi had trusted us with the information; told us what they were doing instead of leaving us in the dark about the whole thing, maybe I wouldn't have gone... No, not maybe. I _know_ I wouldn't have. I would've stayed where I was and guarded the Chancellor. Because I would've known it was Obi-Wan and that they had a plan going. Would've gone over without any kind of hitch if they told me, but no. They kept their holier than thou mouths shut." The anger in him was steadily growing, and it was not about to simmer down now. He wanted to rant, and he sure as hell was going to.

"It's even funnier considering the expectations they have for me. The expectation of me possibly bringing balance to the Force. I've proven that I'm a great warrior and capable user of the Force. The years of war and the reputation I've gotten along the way have proven that. I admit. I was never the best Jedi. I could be rash, hotheaded, more stubborn than a rancor, and always looking for the next adventure instead of staying put. I'm more than willing to admit my share of faults. Well, now anyway. That's how you learn. But besides Obi-Wan, who even bothered with me? Who even attempted to train me and make me better than I was? Less of a hothead, but more of a Jedi? No one."

"Not one Jedi even tried. Considering what I could possibly be, you would think they'd be a little more invested in me. Because my leaving could've just as easily meant going to the Dark Side. It's known to happen. And if I didn't despise everything the Dark Side stood for, I most likely would've. It's almost worth switching sides just to see the look on their faces when they find out the 'Chosen One' serves the Dark Side. And in their final moments, they realize that they have no one but themselves to blame for their ignorance. For their neglect. For their insensitivity. For their foolishness."

"I don't care for any special treatment. In fact, I don't think I'd be as powerful as I am now. But they could treat me like an adult. They could treat me like I deserve to be kept in the loop. But no. They insist on treating me like I'm a simple Youngling who doesn't know anything. They don't bother to put any kind of trust in me. And I've put up with so much of their bullshit for so long. So long I've held my tongue. So long I've wanted to tell them they were fools. So many things they could've done to change that, but they did nothing because they're a bunch of blind, detached fools!"

His right hand lashed out with the Force, violently dispelling at the area he aimed at. What he didn't seem to notice, but Ahsoka did was the blue electricity dancing in his left hand. It was barely there, like a small blemish that was kind of just there. But at the same time, it was hard to keep your eyes off it. That was Force Lightning. It wasn't much, and it would've barely fried a small bug, but the simple matter of the fact that it was there. It was attriubted to the Dark Side, but then again, emotions led to the Dark Side in the Jedi's eyes, so it wasn't necessarily a bad thing to use all aspects of the Force. Within reason, at least.

"Anakin... your hand..." Ahsoka said slowly. The sudden anger and tension in him disappeared on the spot as he raised his hands to his face. But as soon as he did, the inkling of electricity disappeared. But Anakin caught it. Barely, but he caught it.

"That's... interesting," Anakin said as he fully turned to Ahsoka. There wasn't really a judging expression from seeing the lightning. Just curiosity and what looked like some hesitancy. Probably because the use of it was seen by Sith primarily. But It was a weapon he could easily use to his advantage. Not like he cared what the Jedi thought of him using the skill in any fashion. But the problem was that he didn't know too much about it as far as how to control it. And other than his lightsaber, he had no way to truly deal with it.

Then there was a moment he was reminded of. He didn't like to think about when he lost his hand, but when he was watching Yoda and Dooku fight on Geonosis, he recalled some technique of Yoda's. The ability to absorb Dooku's lightning. Either reflect or absorb it. Anakin could assume that it was done through the Force, but it would more than likely require extreme concentration and use of the Force. But he could do it. And it'd be invaluable. If it worked through absorbing the energy, then in that case, it could apply to blasters and lightsabers as well. It wasn't exactly a perfect trial and error theory. Because who knows how badly he'd hurt himself if he tried to master the skill without proper guidance.

 _"Not like the Jedi would've taught me anyway,"_ Anakin thought. If he wanted to improve, he'd have to do it by himself. Wasn't all that different from before if you didn't count Obi-Wan's guidance.

 _"Well... not completely alone."_ His gaze shifted to Ahsoka, and he smiled gently. Unsure as to why he was smiling at her, she returned the smile somewhat unsure, but still warm.

"Any ideas?" Ahsoka asked, snapping Anakin out of his thoughts.

"Well, we'll address that power at a later point. For now, we've got a Hutt's life to take. Think of it as a job," Anakin said as he took a credit out of his pocket and smoothly weaved it in between his fingers idly.

"One that we're not getting paid for, but this is a case where I will gladly do it for free," Ahsoka said.

"So will I," Anakin said as he turned and saw Owen and Beru walking towards them. "Until we deal with him, I think it best I avoid your farm for now. I don't want anyone coming after you until this is all settled."

"Either you're going to win or die trying," Owen said, somewhat solemnly. It was then Owen witnessed the trademark Skywalker smirk. It made you sure and unsure of the situation at the same time.

"Please. If I'm still alive and sane after fighting the Separatists and working with the Jedi, I can take anything on," Anakin said with a grin.

"'Sane' is a relative term Skyguy," Ahsoka said with a smirk of her own, making him nudge her playfully.

"Then if anything, you're more insane than I am for hanging with me," Anakin said.

"This is true," Ahsoka said as he turned to Owen and Beru. "It was nice meeting you both."

"You help bring my brother back alive, you hear?" Owen asked.

"That's a promise," Ahsoka said firmly as she kept her arms crossed.

"I hope you know what you're getting into," Beru said, inclining her head towards the both of them.

"We do. Every army needs a leader to win a war, and given how they're going about things, they don't have the right one. But they will. I'm going to show them how a war veteran handles a battle. We will win. And all of the trouble Jabba will ever cause will never come to be," Anakin told her firmly.

"Just be careful," Owen told him.

"I will. After all, I think as brothers we ought to get to know each other," Anakin said with a wide grin as he held his hand out. Owen smiled before grasping it and pulling Anakin in as he patted him on the back. This was Owen's last bit of family. He was sure as hell going to get to know him.

"That we do. I'll see when you get back," Owen said.

"Now that's a better state of mind. 'When' we get back. Not 'if.' You're learning," Anakin said as Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"We probably won't even need the rebels. Maybe your massive ego will crush them," she said, spreading her hands widely to emphasize her point as they walked towards their speeders.

"Well, that'll make the battle even easier, now won't it?" Anakin said with a wide grin as he sat on his speeder.

"If only that was practical. It would involve us finally being able to get some use out of that..." Owen and Beru couldn't hear very well over the roar of the speeders, but Beru caught something that sounded something like 'rancor sized ego.' She grinned as she watched the two ex-Jedi speed away from the farm.

"Those two certainly have an interesting dynamic," Beru said.

"That they do," Owen said as he put a hand around Beru's shoulders. "Still, he is my brother. I have to say I do like him. He's a person I can definitely be around. He's got his mother's smile, bless her soul. I think she'd be happy to see him like this. Making his own decisions with a powerful woman at his side."

"Sound like somebody you know?" Beru asked with a gentle smile. Owen kissed the top of her forehead.

"It'd be more than lonely without you here. So I understand more than most," he said. "I just hope he's alright after they get done taking the fight to Jabba."

"They'll be fine. After all, they are ex-Jedi. And powerful ones too, by the looks of them," Beru said.

"Jabba can buy his own army if he wants to," Owen reminded her.

"Somehow, I got the strangest feeling it's not going to help him any," Beru said.

* * *

A/N: This is the second time the idea of a civil war has popped up. I mean, it's definitely not impractical. I mean, galactic war is in the air. It's bound to raise some dispute as to what some planets wanna do as far as whether they want to pick a side or just stay out of it. Or it just may be, like in this case, problems among the internal government. I feel like it's a theme I haven't seen in Star Wars, but it's a very probable one in my opinion.


	20. Chapter 20 - Jabba's Palace

A/N: Holy hell. It's been about two months since I updated this story. I really need to get a better uploading schedule. I'm not actually used to keeping 200+ people waiting. Still, this is on me. Then again, I have been spending some of my time looking for a job, so cut me some slack.

* * *

"These are all the weapons?" Anakin asked, running his hand over the case.

"All accounted for. Now let us see the money," the Rodian in front of him said, holding his hand out.

"Very well," Anakin said, grabbing the suitcase from Ahsoka and showing him the money inside. The both of them had plenty of credits with their own personal money to fill the case with enough credits, much less together. But if this went like they were hoping, it's not like they would even lose anything.

"Well, I will say that..." Anakin closed the case immediately, and the greedy look in the Rodian's eyes disappeared, replaced by displeasure.

"Not yet. Show me the merch," Anakin said evenly. The Rodian glanced at Ahsoka, who narrowed her eyes at him before turning around and snapping his fingers. Several muscular people with him wheeled out several containers. Everyone watched as Anakin removed the cover without touching it before taking one of the blasters out and examining it.

"You're... one of those Jedi..." The Rodian suddenly felt a blaster pressed against his gut, the person doing so eyeing him with displeasure in his eyes. The bounty hunters behind him raised their blasters, but Anakin ignored them.

"Don't you dare compare me to a Jedi. Or a Sith. I am neither," Anakin said before shooting the ground to test the weapon. "Blasters. Launchers. Grenades. Snipers. Everything a man on a mission needs. Or woman, this case."

"She doesn't look that old," the Rodian said, gesturing to her.

"Your point?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Alright then, you've established that the weapons work. Now..." The Rodian was interrupted by several blaster bolts flying by his head. Anakin looked behind him and saw that they were being fired upon by three people on speeders. Anakin smiled. Just the people he was looking for.

"Hey. If you don't want your stuff to get damaged, then help us with these rebel assholes," the Rodian said, armed with a blaster pistol.

"Oh. Allow me," Anakin said, drawing his saber and decapitating the Rodian. Immediately after, Ahsoka ignited her sabers and threw them in the chests of the muscular people who helped wheel the weapons in front of them before leaping over them while calling them back, causing the sabers to exit through their heads before focusing on the three other bounty hunters behind them.

Anakin simply waved his hand and the rebels were knocked off their speeders. But he also slowed the speeders down so that they stopped in front of him. Two humans, and a Twi'Lek. Wasn't much to try and take out a supply convoy.

"They're taken care of," Ahsoka said, walking over to Anakin with her sabers still ignited. "Those the rebels? They didn't really spare much did they?"

"No wonder Jabba think they're nothing but a small nuisance. They kind of are if these are the only numbers they can spare for any mission," Anakin said as he watched the rebels rise to their feet. They immediately went for the blaster strapped on their person, but Anakin pulled the weapons they were holding over near the armored vehicle Jabba's men came in.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that gentlemen. We have a few things to talk about," Anakin said before deactivating his saber and walking up to them.

"Few things like what?" the first man asked suspiciously.

"This," Ahsoka said before kicking the first cart of weapons, which Anakin stopped with one hand. He eyed the weapons before looking back up at Anakin.

"What's the catch?" the Twi'Lek asked.

"One catch. I get to kill Jabba when catch him. I decide what to do with his pathetic existence." Anakin spoke so venomously, that the rebels took a step back. "Sound fair?"

"I suppose," the second human rebel asked.

"Good. I have a mutual hate of the Hutts, so we can use that to work together. That starts with this," Anakin said, gesturing to the packages. "Every army needs weapons. They also need a leader, so who's yours?"

"You don't get to meet him. Not yet. How do we know that you don't work for Jabba?" the first man said.

"You don't. I could probably be his right hand man set on the goal to wipe out the annoyance that are the so called 'Rebels,'" Anakin said with finger quotes. "Or I can be a guy who wants nothing more to see Jabba choke on his slime blood. One of the two is possible."

"Which one is it?" the second man asked.

"The second. And you can either take it or leave it. The weapons are yours. I just thought it better if we cooperated. In any case, hope the war goes good for you," Anakin said with a two finger salute before him and Ahsoka began to walk back to their speeders.

 _"Three... two... one..."_ Anakin ticked off in his mind.

"Wait," the Twi'Lek said calmly, making Anakin restrain a smirk as he turned back around. "What exactly could you offer?"

"The strategics of two war leaders as well as the skills of former Jedi Knights. You want to take down Jabba? Past experiences let you know exactly how to do that. You need to think smarter than ambushing convoys. And with only three men, no less," Anakin told him.

"Three men was all our leader could spare. Besides, none of us have been in any war. We're just doing the best we can," the second man said.

"There's a way to do even better than that. But first I need to speak with your leader. How many men do you have?" Anakin asked.

"Only a few dozen," the first man told him.

"It'll be enough. Because the thing about a man with power is that it makes them... lax about how much of it they actually use," Ahsoka cut in, her words coming out slow and deliberate.

"What do you mean by that?" the Twi'Lek asked, making everyone focus their attention on Ahsoka.

"Let's face it. For the longest time, the Hutts have been the power crime lords of the galaxy. At least in the areas they control. Their reputation alone is enough to keep most people from attacking him. They don't have to worry about the Republic or the Separatists because they have their own war to fight. That was enough. At least until Darth Maul came along," Ahsoka explained.

The story about Maul and his apprentice attacking Jabba's Palace with the Mandalorians spread surprisingly fast. Granted, they didn't have a trained army. All they had were a few dozen regular people willing to play soldier, but it would be enough. If you knew how to play your cards right and attack properly. In this case, they didn't need to travel by air. All it takes is a quieter approach.

"The point is that when an organized attack is used against Jabba, you'll find that his arrogance will be his undoing," Anakin told him.

"So do you already have a plan?" the first man asked.

"Of course. But I'd prefer to discuss it with everyone," Anakin said.

The three rebels looked at Anakin and Ahsoka both before huddling up to whisper among each other. Anakin stood with his hands crossed while his hood still up. Ahsoka donned a similar posture, except her hands were behind her back. The robes made for really good shade in this heat. Plus they looked fairly badass.

"Alright. We'll take you to see him. Mostly cause we have no idea how to really go about this," the Twi'Lek said.

"Then lead the way," Anakin said as he and Ahsoka walked towards the speeders.

* * *

"It's a sound plan, but they may identify you immediately." The leader of this whole rebellion was a Zabrak female named Ayessa Kurn. Surprisingly, she was the one in here with the basest bit of combat experience. Apparently she was part of a militia army on Bespin. The galaxy was so big that any mentioning a civil war on any planet would just be swept under the rug. Millions of planets. And pretty much all of them had problems, as Anakin was coming to discover.

"They probably will. But Jabba will most likely be watching out for any more talent that may come into the bounty hunting world. And our reputation as the Shadows has been rising. All I need is an introduction. We've been bounty hunters for months now. It's more than likely they'll know exactly who we are. And he may be interested in what I have to offer. No one would resist the aid of a Force Sensitive for a job, much less one who's good at it," Anakin said, summoning his lightsaber to his hand and throwing it up the air.

"And while you're talking with him, we'll get to work," Ayessa said as Anakin caught the descending weapon.

 _"Quietly_ mind you. We don't want to let him know you're here before you get anyone tied up out of here. This is more than an infiltration mission. We're here to get anyone captured there out. Sex slaves and other type of prisoners. It's more than likely there will be a disgusting amount of the first one," Anakin said calmly even though his flexing fingers gave away his anger.

"You're right. We'll try to search the place as fast as we can. But what about the forces out front?" Ayessa asked.

"They can send whoever they want. They're not gonna stop us," Ahsoka assured her.

"Me and Ahsoka have fought battalions of battle droids. Some hired guns will not stop us from doing what we need to do," Anakin said to reinforce Ahsoka's statement. "But we'll deal with the forces out in the hangar if this plan comes together like we want it to."

"Alright. Then try and stay in the area for as long as you can. We can't sneak through their hangar. We'll have to go in through the side," Ayessa said.

"Ahsoka can cut you in easily enough. The whole issue is making sure no one from the hangar sees you. Or anyone that happens to be in the area you cut into. She can also subdue anyone that comes around the corner with a quick choke. Try to avoid opening fire if you can. I don't know if they'll be able to hear the gunfire, but better safe that sorry. The palace is huge, but that means nothing," Anakin explained to her.

"You think this'll work?" Ayessa asked. "Cause if we don't, a lot of people could die."

"A lot of people were going to die if you kept trying to take Jabba down the way you were. And they'll die for a much more efficient cause because the slime ball will be dead. Besides, if the plan is executed flawlessly, we won't have any casualties and we will have saved a bunch of lives and ended a bunch of them that don't deserve them. It's a win all around if the plan works," Anakin said as he and Ahsoka looked at each other. Yeah, they both could count the amount of times that their plans worked without a fork in the road. That's if there _was_ a plan.

* * *

Anakin kept his hood up and his hands behind his back as he walked. The wind was blowing, and the sand was blowing with it as a result. The substance didn't get in his eyes thanks to the hood. His eyes looked up, and noticed a Tusken Raider standing at the top of a rock pillar. Anakin continued walking, but the Raider standing at the top didn't know why his throat was closing off. He was driven to his knees, his weapon forgotten in light of his lack of oxygen. Then he lay still when his neck crunched.

Anakin approached the large gate that acted as the formal entrance. As soon as he stopped walking, the TT-8L droid that was installed in the gate popped out in front of Anakin's face.

 _"Identify yourself,"_ the droid said in Huttese. (I have no idea what language the droid speaks, so I'm going with Huttese)

 _"Ever heard of the Shadows of the Force?"_ Anakin responded in Huttese. He figured it was the best idea to respond in the language that he was speaking. On this planet, speaking Huttese was kind of necessary.

The droid popped back in the hole and Anakin waited a few seconds. He looked at the door from left to right several times before the door began to rise. So far, so good. They let him in. Now he just needed the others to do their job.

While Anakin was walking into the palace, Ahsoka scaled the rocks with a fair amount of rebels behind her. The rest of them were hanging back until they got the signal to move in. She ignited her lightsaber and began cutting into the side.

"You reckon anyone will see this?" one the rebels asked.

"If we want things to go according to plan, we better hope not," Ahsoka said as she deactivated her lightsaber once it cut a hole through the wall. She used the Force to extract the cut out part of the wall before stepping inside. Ahsoka lowered herself into a crouch while looking around. The area they were was empty, luckily enough. It looked like they were in some type of cell.

"Clear," Ahsoka said as she advanced forward. The six rebels that were here followed Ahsoka in, their guns raised and ready to shoot anyone if necessary. They were all fairly armed. Grenades, new guns. One of the bulkier guys had a missile launcher on his back. Hopefully all that stuff wouldn't even be necessary. Still, it was a good thing to have it if things got hairy.

"We're in some type of cell," one of the rebels said as he lowered his gun slightly to look around.

"Likely where Jabba keeps his prisoners. That is, _when_ he takes prisoners," another of the rebels said grimly.

"Keep quiet. You never know who might be hanging around," Ahsoka insisted, making the rebels clamp their mouths shut and look up.

Ahsoka looked both ways out of the cell before quickly igniting her lightsaber where the lock was. The door easily swung open as Ahsoka deactivated her saber.

"Five of you can head that way. I only need one person to watch my back," Ahsoka said, making the rebels nod. The bulkiest rebel took the lead with his rifle raised. Ahsoka asked the last rebel to follow her with a gesture of her head as they both stayed crouched.

 _"Force, how many jail cells do you need?"_ Ahsoka thought as they walked. Out of some sick curiosity, she couldn't resist looking in the cells. Anakin was unfortunately right about the type of prisoners that would be here. Row after row, women in clothing that could hardly even count as clothing were in each cell. They looked more like undergarments. It made her sick how long some of these women could've possibly been here.

But there were a few exceptions. In one cell, there was a man slouched over in one corner with his arms hanging limply at his side. His face was bloodstained with multiple scabs forming on his face where it was cut into. One of his arms and both of his legs hung at odd angles as he lay there. Ahsoka stopped for a moment and couldn't resist looking closer. She was relieved when she saw that the man was breathing. The slight inhales and exhales told her that. But they were uneven. As if he were struggling to do it.

"Hey," the rebel behind her said, putting a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. This snapped her out of her daze, and she looked to him. "We need to make sure we've got this place completely scoped out before we can help these people."

Ahsoka looked towards the man with a solemn expression before nodding and continuing. The nod was more to herself; that finishing the mission would be the best way to help all of these people. Anakin was right about another thing. Ahsoka had been in her fair share of scummy places, but this took the cake. Not to mention the Zygerian slaver. This right here was crime at its finest; absolute disregard for any morality or sense of the law. Is this what was going on while the Republic was at war?

Screams jolted Ahsoka out of her thought process. Ahsoka has heard the dying cries of men and people choking on their own blood. Yet neither of them could sum up how jarring this scream was. It was a woman's scream, yet it the terror in it was enough to disturb Ahsoka. Then she could still hear it, but it become muffled. Now _this_ she couldn't ignore.

"Stay still, you little bitch!" a deep voice growled. Forget the mission. This was an immediate situation.

There are some images that you want to steam clean from your mind. I would say the image of a male Klatooinian forcing himself onto a slave female Twi'Lek was one of them. Ahsoka's hands tightened as the muffled screams seemed to hurt worse than any physical wound.

 _"So furious that you can feel it prickling your skin like a Mustafar lava pit?"_ It were these words that set Ahsoka off. Before he could force the slave's bottoms off, he was halted. Invisible hands wrapped around his throat before his back arched as he was lifted in the air. There was no noise other than the crying of the Twi'Lek and the choking noises the Klatooinian was making.

"You disgust me." The words were spoken in a quiet growl, but they sounded they held more power than that of a goddess. "What the hell is wrong with people like you?!"

Ahsoka was too angry to realize that she was lifting the Klatooinian with no effort at all. The grip she held on his throat actually got tighter, causing his eyes to widen and start bulging out of the sockets. His back arched even further as his wild eyes scattered all around for any help. There was none.

Then the feeling of being choked started to loosen. Any thought that whatever was choking him would let him go was gone upon the sensation that start to form around his skull. This hard pressure that began to grow around every centimeter of his skull.

The Klatooinian began to groan in pain as the sensation of his skull being squeezed just got worse. It got tighter. And tighter. And tighter still as the anger of the Togrutan behind him began to grow.

Then there was a loud, resounding crunch that echoed in the hall. The would be rapist fell to the floor limply, his skull crushed inside of his own head. The sound was more satisfying than it was horrifying. It was more extreme than anything she had ever done. Then again, she had never felt this angry. There had been nothing that happened in the war that made her angrier than that did right there.

The stuff she had seen didn't even compare to this. Because nothing she had seen set her off like this. Maybe that was Anakin's influence of dealing with scum like this more brutally, but... she had no idea how should've would've responded to something like this before. But she knew how she would respond in a situation like this now. Fatally.

"Hey." The rebel that was next to Ahsoka snapped her out of her daze, but he wasn't talking to her. He was talking to the Twi'Lek slave that might've just had the worst experience of her life. It would've been even worse had they not been there. Or Ahsoka, at least. But then again, this might have happened already. And they weren't here for that.

The Twi'Lek's eyes grew even wider at the sight of him advancing towards her, making her backpedal as fast as she could away from him while trying to cover her chest. The top she was wearing was ripped off in a corner. Ahsoka bit back the anger that was starting to rise. She was on the edge of storming in the main room and killing Jabba herself. That was new.

Putting the urge to the side, Ahsoka came to the conclusion that the woman seemed to be holding onto the fear that whatever the dead _thing_ was about to do to her, the rebel in front of her was about to do the same. Ahsoka was well aware how irrational fear made you. And that would be horrifying no matter who you were.

"It's ok," Ahsoka said softly, her anger melting away immediately at the sight of the woman's state. God, is _this_ what was going on while she was fighting in the war? "He's not going to do anything to you. He's not going to do anything to anyone anymore."

The Twi'Lek looked at her. By the looks of things, this woman was about five years older than Ahsoka. Whatever it was about the statement that Ahsoka said, it got her to calm down. It may have been the fact that she was a female.

"Stay in the cell and don't move. We'll make sure you get out of here," Ahsoka assured her, meaning the words. This plan _would_ work. She wasn't going to settle for less.

The slave gave a barely noticeable nod before heading back into the cell that she seemingly was locked up in. Ahsoka then gestured her head for the rebel to follow her, and he did. Ahsoka was definitely on the lookout for anyone else now.

"Also, I realize that what I did may have not been the smartest thing to do, but..."

"It's fine. I have the strangest feeling that I would've shot him several times if you didn't do anything. I was willing to take the reprimand. Nothing's more disturbing than that," the rebel said with a sigh. "How is it I go from moisture farming to this? Armed to the teeth and wanting to shoot a guy to pieces? Before this, I had never wanted to hurt anyone."

"Things happen faster than you think," Ahsoka said, knowing exactly how he was feeling. She was the same way a few months back. Now... it became even more clear than Anakin was right about how they should handle criminals. Absolute scum like this.

"They do. It unnerves me how quickly I got used to this feeling," the rebel said.

"You get used to it," Ahsoka said simply. The rebel had the strangest feeling she was right.

* * *

"Mighty Jabba," Anakin said with a slight bow of his head. Even though every fiber of his being wanted to cut this slimy Hutt to pieces, he'd be patient for now.

 _"You seem familiar,"_ Jabba said slowly in Huttese.

 _"I should. I seem to recall I saved your son,"_ Anakin said in the same language.

 _"Anakin Skywalker. What would a Jedi be doing here? Whatever you need, Republic credits will not buy you anything here,"_ Jabba told him, immediately starting some whispering. Jedi was a very common word they used.

 _"I'm not here for the Jedi. I have come to realize that the Jedi have nothing I want. Like a decent paycheck. But I'm sure a man of your stature can help with that,"_ Anakin said smoothly. Anakin was about as good a talker as he was a fighter or pilot. And that talent came in handy.

 _"Leave. You will not take me for a fool,"_ Jabba said, making several armed men come up behind Anakin.

 _"Fine. I'm sure the aid of the Shadows of the Force would've been helpful for whatever you want done. But if you'd rather rely on inferior work for help..."_ Anakin trailed, willingly turning around. Give it a second...

 _"Stop."_ The voice was commanding, and Anakin complied. Anakin didn't bother to hide his smile. He knew he had him interested.

 _"Yes?"_ Anakin asked as if he didn't already know what Jabba was going to bring up.

 _"Where is your partner?"_ Jabba asked.

 _"There was a job that she had to take care of. As of now, we are rather freelance. But I would think given how I saved your son, that there would be plenty of work to go around if His Majesty needs stuff done,"_ Anakin said with a bow. Even he was surprised from how well he was selling this role. Because he had nothing but loathing for this pathetic creature.

 _"The abilities of a Jedi would be useful,"_ Jabba said, his tone becoming thoughtful. _"If you double cross me to the Jedi, I can assure you I will put a price on your head that would even be worth coming after a Jedi for."_

 _"Oh, I assure you I wouldn't do a thing like that. I have no love for what the Jedi stand for anymore,"_ Anakin said calmly. It was halfway true. The soldiers behind him lowered their guns upon Jabba's laughter at Anakin's sentence.

 _"Then, you are more respectable. I shall see what I can find for you. In the meanwhile, have a seat,"_ he said, making Anakin nod before finding a seat. He was immediately met with a drink given by a scantily clad Twi'Lek. There were a lot of them around here that were like that. I don't think there was a female in here that was meant to be eye candy.

Anakin had slight reserves given that he didn't know if Jabba planned to poison him, so he would take his time before bothering to take a sip. Better safe than sorry. Given how Jabba didn't take any pauses during his talk with him, it was doubtful that he could've told anyone to poison him, but he didn't trust anyone else around here. There were simple things that slipped through the cracks with him.

Now there was a matter of waiting at this point. Jabba ordered some entertainment, which by that, there were a bunch of women in bikini sets dancing. Anakin decided to go ahead and take a swig of whatever was in the glass, and nothing tasted off about it. Usually there was a slight bitter edge if it was poison, but this seemed to be lacking that. Good.

At one point, Anakin paused. He looked towards the pathway that lead to the rest of the palace, and he could feel the anger Ahsoka was radiating. It was powerful; it was almost blinding. Anakin let that thought sink in grimly. He knew that she was going to see some horrible stuff down there. And given how he had never felt her this angry before, he knew she was starting to see things more like how he saw things. That the people who did stuff like this didn't deserve to live anymore.

Stuffing that thought down, he pretended like he was interested in the women, because as far Jabba knew, Jedi had no attachments and no acquaintances. Especially ex-Jedi. And Anakin wanted him to keep thinking that. But none of the women even came close to Padme. Or Ahsoka.

 _"Ok, that was a bit of a left field thought,"_ Anakin thought with a slight frown before shaking his head.

The sound of gunfire had Anakin up out of his seat, drawing his lightsaber with a flash. Briefly, the bounty hunters in the room turned their guns to him, but upon realizing that he had only done it because of the gunfire in the hallway, they turned their guns to the direction of the shots.

"It seems someone does not like my presence here," Anakin said in English.

 _"Then take care of them. I do have work for you if you take care of your ties,"_ Jabba said, making Anakin nod. Before he could take a step however, several of Jabba's men came running out with their blasters carelessly in one hand.

"Boss, watch out! There's..." His statement was cut off by a white saber protruding from his back. His partners met a similar end with two blaster bolts in their backs. Ahsoka summoned her lightsaber back, a smirk on her face as she laid her eyes on Anakin. A similar grin made its way onto his face. Jabba immediately understood.

 _"Shoot Skywalker!"_ he exclaimed, but it was too late for that. Anakin decapitated the two bounty hunters that were next to him before lifting one up by the Force and throwing him at Jabba, the person in question reeling back from the force of the body. Other bounty hunters quickly went for their guns, but they didn't last long against Anakin as he started deflecting blaster bolts back at their sources. He deactivated his lightsaber once all bodies fell before turning to Jabba, the anger he was feeling towards the Hutt in front of him no longer restrained.

"I'm not one for talking with scum for too long, so I will make this brief," Anakin said as one of the bounty hunters who survived one of Anakin's deflections started to raise his gun. Anakin held a hand out for Ahsoka not to interfere before using his metal hand to deflect the shot back at the bounty hunter's hand. He looked at his glove, and there was absolutely no damage done to it. Ah, the Force was amazing. You didn't need a lightsaber to deflect blaster bolts if you had it.

 _"You betrayed me!"_ Jabba exclaimed, his voice indignant and slightly angry. That pleased Anakin. Unfortunately for him, he was ready for this Hutt to speak his last. So he flung a piece of cloth in the Hutt's mouth and gagged him with it. Ahsoka then lifted Jabba up with the Force, getting the attention of Anakin. He was surprised by the cold fury that was on her face. Daresay, she looked like she wanted this about as much as he did. Jabba wasn't Gardulla, but he'd take whatever Hutt he could get his hands on. He didn't have the resources that the Mandalorians had to track down the Hutts, but maybe one day he'd get his hands on them.

"Time to fulfill your one condition. What are you going to do with him?" the bulkiest rebel asked. Anakin looked around. Everyone was looking at him to make a move. Then he looked at Jabba, hanging limply under the Force and over what looked like a trap door. The gears in Anakin's head were turning.

"Give me a few seconds. There's something I want to test," Anakin said, thinking back to the time he made a spark of electricity in his hands.

"The power of the Dark Side is not a terrible thing," Anakin recited softly before looking at Jabba. He closed his eyes and visions started filling his mind; Grievous murdering Jedi. Obi-Wan dead from a gunshot wound. Poggle nearly getting Ahsoka killed. Gunray putting a bounty on Padme. Zygerian slaver scum. The Tusken Raiders killing his mother...

That did it. The last one did it so many times over. He gripped his left hand before willing the Force to him. The power of Force driven from anger. From hate. And rather than a powerful Force push, white lightning burst from his fingertips at Jabba.

This was a sight that no one was expecting. Not even Ahsoka. He said something about a test, but... then she remembered the spark in his hands back at his family's ranch. He must've noticed it too. And he must've figured out how to use it.

But the color was even more staggering. White lightning was never recorded in the history of the Sith. Blue and purple are the only consistent colors. Red lightning in the case of the Son. But _white?_ That had to have been powerful. By the look of Jabba uselessly flailing his tail as a sign that he was really feeling the agonizing sensation of lightning traveling through his body, then Anakin's Force Lightning was nothing you could take lightly. It was the closest he could get to making this Hutt slime feel his pain.

Then Anakin halted the lightning. He looked at Ahsoka, and she was startled to see that his eyes were glowing a bright yellow. But as quickly as it came, when he looked at her, his eyes went back to their normal shade of blue.

"Drop him," Anakin said simply.

"What?" Ahsoka asked in shock.

"Just do it," Anakin said simply. Ahsoka looked at Anakin in disbelief, but complied. At the same time, Anakin hit the button that was on Jabba's stand and everyone was surprised to see him fall into a pit. They didn't see that. The structure that Jabba lay his fat carcass on moved up as they were saw Jabba's rancor start to advance on its owner.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," one of the rebels said, looking very sufficiently entertained. Ahsoka couldn't deny that she was interested as to what was going to happen. Anakin was anticipating this slime's death. Jabba would die by his rancor's hands just like the people before him that more than likely didn't deserve it.

It felt like ages until the rancor got to Jabba, which was ages too long when it came to Jabba's groans of terror. It was hard to tell whether it was terror or indignation. It was just the way Hutts sounded.

Then the rancor clamped its jaws firmly onto Jabba's midsection. There was a cheer of several men next to him as the rancor began to bite several times. While Hutts had naturally strong skin, it didn't take long for the rancor to bite through Jabba and swallow him. While Anakin was satisfied that Jabba was dead, he knew the rancor could stay. It was time for this thing to be put down. If they didn't kill him, the indigestion the rancor would get from trying to swallow a Hutt would.

"Now we need to take care of him," Anakin said, pointing to the rancor. Ahsoka looked at the rancor before giving Anakin an 'are-you-serious' look. "Come on. We're the most qualified to get rid of this thing. Shouldn't even take that long if you're helping me."

"Fine. But if I get vomited on by what's left of Jabba, you owe me," Ahsoka said with a roll of her eyes. Anakin grinned before hitting the button. Ahsoka was the first one down with Anakin immediately falling down with her. The rancor's immediately turned its attention to them. Ahsoka spun her sabers before igniting them while Anakin did the same with his blade.

"Ready?" Anakin asked.

"Of course," Ahsoka said before running at the rancor. Anakin threw his lightsaber straight into the rancor's left eye before immediately summoning it back while jumping up to a stone structure.

 _"Force Lightning seems to be a physical manifestation of the person's Dark Side traits. So calling upon the Dark Side..."_ Anakin thought as lightning burst from his left hand and caused the rancor to screech in pain. _"...makes it work."_

Ahsoka was under the rancor and she used her sabers as well as a combination of Force Sprint to sever the rancor's legs before she dashed under the rancor's chin and jumped in the air to slash upward. Anakin then held the rancor's head in a Force Grip before forcing it to smash into the wall. Now the rancor was cut up and dizzy.

"Finish him," Anakin called. Ahsoka gladly obliged as she jumped in the air and impaled the rancor deep in its skull with both her sabers. She had to use the Force to force it in there further than her hands would allow, but soon the rancor stopped moving. Ahsoka jumped off its head, Anakin at her side at an instant.

"See that was fast, wasn't it?" Anakin said with a smile.

"I guess," Ahsoka said with a noncommittal shrug before looking upward. "Hit the button!" The rebels gladly obliged and both her and Anakin jumped through the trap door with no problem at all.

"So that's done. What's next?" one of the rebels asked.

"We've taken care of Jabba. We've taken care of his men in here. His rancor's dead now. The only thing to take care of now is his men that are supposed to be guarding the place from anyone trying to attack from the outside," Anakin listed.

"These walls must be thick if no one could hear the gunfire," Ahsoka said, looking around the place.

"The place is made to take missiles and things of the like. It might be guaranteed to be soundproof," one of the rebels told them. "So how do you wanna go about this?"

"Guns ablazing for once. Only reason I chose stealth for this mission was because it was the best way to prevent anyone dying. Granted, we can go out no problem. There are a lot of guns out there, and I recommend staying back relatively far if you don't wanna get shot," Anakin told them.

"Let's get it done," the muscular rebel said, raising his rifle. Anakin nodded before getting on his comlink.

"R2?" Anakin questioned, getting a beep of confirmation shortly after. "We're ready buddy. Go for it."

There were two men on both sides of the doorway, so their necks met Anakin and Ahsoka's sabers. As one, they then both held two men by the throat with the Force before their necks were swiftly broken. This got the the attention of every person with a gun on the hangar. Which was pretty much everyone.

Both friends were a force to be reckoned with when they were back to back. They were easily deflecting the blaster bolts headed their way, hitting many of them with their own blasts. The rebels also quickly ran behind section of cover to aid the two former Jedi. There was never even a point to get close.

One of the bounty hunters had a rocket launcher on his back before firing it at the two Jedi. Without even stopping in his deflecting, Anakin stopped the rocket in place with the Force before sending it back at the person who fired it. (Eat your heart out Kylo Ren) Ahsoka didn't even flinch from the droplets of blood that flew onto her robe from them being blown to sticky little pieces.

There were still a lot of people to deal with. That was until gunfire from the air helped mow down a line of guards that were heading their way. Anakin looked up and smiled at the sight of R2 controlling the Eclipse. There were a bunch of rebels inside and they were also armed. They didn't need to be. Bodies and ships alike were in smolders.

"Well, that was a satisfying day," Anakin said, deactivating his lightsaber.

"We may have cleaned up the crime rate a little," Ahsoka said, removing her hood. Anakin did the same before looking at the rebels.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Release whoever's down there and take whatever Jabba's got around her to use for ourselves. Divided evenly of course. But I have say. We were thinking about this whole thing the wrong way," one of the rebels said as the Eclipse landed. Ayessa walked out of the ship along with her rebels and R2. She looked around the area before looking to Anakin.

"Should I feel insulted that your astromech droid knows how to pilot a ship better than me?" she asked, making him laugh briefly.

"No, R2's a great pilot. There are a bunch of reasons why I don't upgrade to a more recent astromech droid. I could list them, but we'd be here all day," Anakin said with a grin.

"He's not wrong," Ahsoka said as she rubbed R2's top fondly. The droid beeped in a satisfied fashion.

"I see. Well, in any case, I'm amazed this plan of yours worked," Ayessa said.

"Trust me. Had Jabba not been lax with security and went the whole nine yards with everything, it would've been next to impossible. But all it took was one infiltration mission. That's actually pretty sad," Anakin said, shaking his head.

"I have to agree. Then again, this mission still would've been impossible without your help. Even if we don't count the fact that you were the one to come up with it in the first place," Ayessa said before bowing her head at Anakin. "Please. If there's anything we can do for you, don't hesitate to ask. You or your friend here."

"His death is enough for me. You can have whatever he's got," Anakin said, gesturing to the palace.

"Speak for yourself Skyguy," Ahsoka said just loud enough for Anakin to hear, making him roll his eyes. But again, couldn't stop the grin.

"No, she's right. You both deserve a share. You know he's got a lot of money lying around the place somewhere," Ayessa said.

"He does. We passed the vault while we were sneaking around this place," Ahsoka said, jerking her thumb at the building.

"You wanna put that money to good use? Use it to help those slaves get on their feet. So they can actually do something with their lives," Anakin said sincerely, making Ayessa blink at him. She had never seen someone so genuine about this. "Trust me, I know more than anyone that you need help to escape slavery in this place."

"We'll do everything we can. It'll be easier without Jabba controlling everything. But this could lead to problems. The Hutts might not take kindly to Jabba's death," Ayessa said.

"If previous situation are anything to go by, they won't spare a second glance," Ahsoka said evenly. Anakin knew she was right. Jabba was not the first Hutt to be killed. If Anakin has his way, he will not be the last. They're all going to die.

"Now go help the prisoners in there," Anakin said, gesturing his head towards the palace. The rebels that were here nodded before running towards the palace .

"You going to be staying long?" Ayessa asked. Ahsoka raised an eyebrow at the slight shyness that entered her tone. Oh, boy. She knew that Anakin was handsome, but this got exasperating at times. The amount of times she's rolled her eyes because of situations like this... she's surprised her eyes aren't looking into the back of her head.

"Probably. Staying on the move; finding whatever work I can," Anakin said easily.

"Probably taking moments to spend time with his _wife,"_ Ahsoka said, putting emphasis on the word. This made Ayessa jump like she was hit with Force Lightning.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I mean, I didn't realize you two were together in that fashion," Ayessa said, sounding truly sorry. This made a fuse in Ahsoka's brain fizzle out. This was not the first time this happened. Though in this case, she could understand why. She put too much emphasis on the word wife. She couldn't help that Anakin was so thick sometimes.

"No, that's not the case!" Anakin said quickly.

"I'm not his wife, but he is married," Ahsoka amended.

"Oh. Well, why isn't she with you?" Ayessa asked you.

"It's complicated," Anakin said.

"Given the life you live? I don't doubt it. But to be honest, why'd your friend here have to tell me that? Do you like the attention or are you just slightly thick?" Ayessa asked bluntly.

"Definitely the second one," Ahsoka said in a stage whisper.

"Hush you," Anakin said, nudging her jokingly. She put a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh while Ayessa shook her head.

"I'll just help everyone else clean up. I'll call in the rest of the rebels to help," she said, walking away. But the corners of her mouth were upward. She was definitely trying hard not to laugh.

"You are unbelievable," Anakin said with a roll of his eyes.

"Just as much as you," Ahsoka said with a cheeky smile. R2 beeped to remind the two that he was still here, and he immediately got their attention.

"You're right buddy. Time to go," Anakin said as they began to walk towards the ship.

"How much better do you feel after that?" Ahsoka asked.

"I feel like I did something more worthwhile than most of the things I did with the Jedi. To think. The Republic barely have to spare any forces to get rid of the Hutts. Do they just not know they have the ease to wipe them away or are they just letting them reign? I'd hate to actually know what the answer to that is," Anakin said. As much as she wanted to, Ahsoka could not refute that fact. And that was really sad.

* * *

A/N: I must've dropped so many bombshells with this one chapter. Jabba's dead. Anakin's using Force Lightning. Or at least learning to control it. Ahsoka ended up so angry, she crushed a guy's skull with the Force. All kinds of fun stuff. A lot like Maul's "fuck it" attitude when it came to dealing with Jabba, I had Anakin just go for it. Granted, it was done in a much more subtle way, but it was still sudden. Maul could've easily murdered Jabba when he invaded the place, and since I put Anakin in the same situation, I had him do what Maul should've done. This was fun to write. At least until my internet crashed and I had to rewrite about a thousand words, but it's all good.


	21. Chapter 21 - Things Going Wrong

A/N: WORK HAS BEEN KICKING MY ASS. I only really find time to update the story where I've made chapters in advance, mostly. The writer's block as to how to progress things does not help either. So you'll have to excuse me if things move a little slow.

* * *

Anakin breathed in and out as he stayed in his meditative position. He used to hate meditating. Hated it with a passion. Now it did wonders for his control of the Force. Anakin always knew he was capable of amazing things. It was all about using the Force the way it was meant to be used. Like he did against the Son and Daughter back on Mortis. _That_ was what he was capable of. That was his true power.

As the weeks passed by, that's how Anakin spent a lot of his free time: meditating. If Obi-Wan saw him now, he'd probably wonder if it was really him. But this was how he was able to focus his emotions. It's why a lot of Jedi did it. But it was for a different purpose. Rather than block his emotions, they would be at his beck and call. He wouldn't get angry unless he wanted to. He wouldn't let grief strike him if he didn't want it to. If he wanted to be calm, he could and would.

This is where his role as Ahsoka's master came into play again. He was showing her that this was how the Force was meant to be used. She was always more of a calmer soul than he was, so this was far easier for her to be able to use than him. In both of their opinions, _this_ is what the Jedi should be teaching Younglings. How to use their emotions, yet control them. Already with this use of the Force, both ex-Jedi could feel the Force differently. It didn't feel one-sided. It felt _pure._ It felt like the Force itself.

To be able to achieve what Anakin did on Mortis was a sign that he was the Chosen One. But who said he only had to achieve it once? Who was to say that if he mastered it, he couldn't achieve that level of power all the time? But despite all this, there was only one thing even this level of the Force could not achieve.

Anakin growled as he glared at his metal hand. Normally, it was more of a help than a detriment. Not in the case of Force Lightning. No matter how hard he tried; no matter how much anger he channeled, electricity would not fly from the metal fingertips.

"Dammit," Anakin growled before blasting the dummy he was aiming at with a Force Push. At least he was able to do that with his metal hand. "Now is the first time I curse this hand since I lost it."

"You mean you didn't want your real hand back before this?" Ahsoka asked.

"Of course I did. I just mean that I don't hate this hand as much as I thought I would after losing my real one," Anakin said, opening and closing his hand.

"Luckily for me, I've never lost a limb, so I can't say what it feels like. But I would imagine it feels like something's missing," Ahsoka said.

"Well, something's definitely missing. My ability to feel out of that hand as well as shoot lightning out of it," Anakin said casually. "Now... anything on the agenda?"

"You guessed it, Skyguy. Some word leaked out about some activity going on at the planet Yavin,"Ahsoka said.

"Yavin's definitely a place to post up at. You've got the planet and three moons to be to set up shop. Well, twenty six if you use nothing but droids," Anakin said in an as a matter of fact tone. "How'd this news get leaked?"

"Rex told us. But like Felucia, no one's around to help take care of the problem. So that responsibility falls on us. He told us to be especially careful about what we're going to find here," Ahsoka said.

"I'm definitely in. Any idea which moon we need to check?" Anakin asked.

"Not really. We'll just have to get lucky. Like most situations we get in," Ahsoka said, putting her hood over her head. Anakin grabbed his robe then did the same before walking out. But there was someone watching the pair as they walked out. And he caught a flash of silver right near their belts. Probably Jedi.

* * *

"How do you think Padme's doing?" Ahsoka asked.

"Most likely the same she's been doing throughout the entire war," Anakin said as he was facing the roof of the Eclipse with his eyes closed.

"You don't sound very concerned," Ahsoka said with a frown.

"Because I know she's very capable of handling herself. Plus I would hope no one on either side has reason to suspect we are anything but old friends," Anakin said.

"Do you at least miss her?" Ahsoka asked.

"Honestly? Not so much anymore," Anakin said with a sort of disappointed sigh. But he couldn't tell you whether he was disappointed in where things ended up or in himself.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's just... I don't know what changed. Something did. Because I remember when we married, I loved this woman with all my heart. And then... like, I said, something changed. Things aren't the same anymore. I can tell Padme's been thinking the same thing. She's not quite the woman I remember. And I'm more than likely not the man she remembers either," Anakin explained with a frown.

"Maybe it's a part of getting older," Ahsoka said.

"Getting older is not supposed to change relationships for the worse. It's only supposed to get better. Because as relationship gets older, they mature. Look where we are. That's a perfect example of it," Anakin said, gesturing between the two of them. Ahsoka put a hand on Anakin's cheek and patted it softly.

"It'll get better," she assured. Then she suddenly saw Anakin's face contort in a slight bit of pain before he put his hand on his head. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I sense... something. No one died, but... I don't understand what it is," Anakin said as Ahsoka had an arm around his shoulders. "It's... fine. Just probably something from Yavin, that's all."

"Alright. Just try not to faint on me on the way," Ahsoka said with a grin as she walked back to her seat. Anakin had to avert his eyes briefly. A few years ago, she walked more like a soldier. That had certainly changed. There was too much hip swaying for that to be considered a soldier's walk.

"Now you're spacing out. You sure you didn't accidentally take any Deathsticks?" Ahsoka asked in a joking tone. Anakin blinked and turned to face her. He really had spaced out.

"There's a difference from being thoughtfully spaced out, and being spaced out to the point where you actually believe you're in space," Anakin said with a grin before turning. "We're nearing the planet now. We'll try Yavin 4 first."

"Is that because it's the closest moon to us that's habitable?" Ahsoka asked.

"You are absolutely correct," Anakin said easily while Ahsoka laughed.

Landing on the planet while putting their hoods on, they told R2 to watch the ship in case they needed to get away fast before walking down into the forest, looking out for any military outposts. Anakin walked in front of Ahsoka under risk of his eyes wandering without his permission again. I mean, there was a "look, don't touch" rule, but still.

"We're going to have to search from top to bottom to find anything," Ahsoka said.

"You're wrong about that," a figure said, stepping out of the shadows. On reflex, Anakin immediately summoned his saber to his hand and activated it, Ahsoka doing the same thing with both of hers. "Calm down Anakin." Out stepped two people: Cin Drallig and Serra Keto.

"I'm honored that they would send a Jedi Master after us. Unfortunately, I want nothing to do with the Jedi anymore. How did you even know I would show up here?" I asked.

"We found out that clone Captain Rex was relaying information to you. It wouldn't have been too long until we found out. He was ordered to tell you to come here under risk of being hit with some serious charges," Cin explained, making him and Ahsoka look at each other worriedly.

"He was just discharged from the army after taking his years of service into account. Plus he was very adamant about telling us anything unless we did try to hurt you. He'll be fine," Serra said upon their looks.

"I suppose you want us to come quietly then," Ahsoka said flatly.

"You don't have to, but he does. The Council has no interest in your affairs," Cin said dispassionately.

"That's what lead to her leaving in the first place. But I suppose I should thank you. It also lead to me getting away from the Jedi. Something I needed to do for a long time. I was never meant to be a Jedi. I don't have to suppress my emotions anymore. I feel free," Anakin said.

"With no emotion, there is peace Anakin," Cin said.

"I prefer passion. I may not agree with the end game of the Sith, but they do something better than you do. I don't think any of you will ever understand how the Force works. It's not meant to be a one sided thing. There's light and dark in everyone. All that matters is how you use both sides of it," Anakin said as he deactivated his lightsaber. "Use passion. Gain knowledge. Control your power. Both sides can still bring your harmony. And even in death, nothing but the Force will await us. So if you think I took the time to learn this only to go back and be a puppet under your strings, than you can forget it."

"Yes, but unfortunately, the Council does not want to take no for an answer," Cin said.

"We're ordered to bring you in. So we're going to do that," Serra said, drawing her sabers.

"Then you better hope you are one with the Force. You're going to need it," Anakin said, activating his lightsaber and jumping at Drallig. The Jedi Master barely activated his saber in time to defend himself. Force, Skywalker was _fast._

Serra went over to help her master, but she found herself being pushed into a tree with enough force to bruise her arm. Ahsoka waved a finger at her like she was a parent scolding a child who did something bad.

Serra growled before activating her lightsabers and jumping at Ahsoka. The Togruta in question raised her blades and blocked the aerial strike before lashing out at her leg with a foot. Serra lifted her leg from to dodge the kick before swinging her saber at Ahsoka's arm, who casually moved her lightsaber to the left in a Makashi like movement before kicking her back a few meters.

"We're both Ataru mains. But let's see if your master taught you better," Serra said.

"My master taught me more than yours. He taught me to never be afraid of my emotions," Ahsoka said, spinning her sabers before holding them at her sides.

"Emotions lead to the dark side," Serra said.

"Wrong. Controlled emotions only strengthen you. If you can control yourself; know when to be angry and when to be calm... why am I saying anything? The Jedi will never know because they don't look two inches past the dotted line," Ahsoka said before casually moving her hand and tossing a rock in Serra's direction with the Force.

The Jedi Knight swiftly sliced it before it hit her. When she turned, she immediately felt the brunt of an angry Togruta under a saber lock. And just like that, Ahsoka was using both her rage and her harmony as a weapon. It was overwhelming.

Anakin was locked in fierce combat with Drallig on his end. His saber moved in a blur, and the Jedi Master barely felt himself keeping up. He noted that Skywalker's skills certainly haven't diminished any. They only seemed to have gotten better. He didn't know what to make of the black lightsaber either.

"Anakin! This can all be avoided!" Cin yelled as he broke the lock before trying to hit his side to catch him off balance, but his saber was met with a swift parry before he shot a bolt of lightning at Drallig's gut that knocked him into a tree. Not only did it leave him breathless, but that lightning _burned._ It was like no Sith Lightning he had ever seen. Besides the fact that it was white.

 _"I will not go back to the Jedi,"_ Anakin said in a deep, distorted voice that held the power that brought the Son and Daughter to their knees.

This was a strange surge of the Force that Drallig had never seen. It was a lot more intense; there was darkness and light in it. But truly, the very nature of the Force seemed to be at his call.

As soon as Anakin raised a hand, Cin raised his hands up for a Force Wall, but that didn't seem to matter. An invisible hand still gripped his throat that made him deactivate his lightsaber and clutch at his throat. It was only now that he realized that one of Skywalker's eyes was his regular blue shade and the other was a distinct Sith yellow.

"Master!" Serra exclaimed as she looked over at him and saw Anakin choking him. She flipped back and threw a saber at his arm. Without even relinquishing his grip on Drallig, the saber stopped in midair. Serra's eyes widened.

Ahsoka, who was not very pleased with what she did, grabbed the arm that still had a saber in it and broke it over her shoulder before flipping her over and stomping on the broken arm for good measure. Serra gave a cry of pain, and Ahsoka nodded in satisfaction.

 _"That was stupid to let my guard down like that,"_ Serra hissed in her mind as she tried not to lean too much on her broken arm. Now both her and her master was going to pay the price for it. Then again, she was lucky to keep up with Ahsoka for the first few minutes.

"The only reason you're not dead is because you didn't aim for his back," Ahsoka told her in a hiss. Serra didn't doubt it for a second.

But to her surprise, Anakin only lowered Cin into the grip of his human hand before bashing his head against a tree, knocking him unconscious.

"He'll have a headache, but he'll be fine," Anakin said rather casually as he deactivated his lightsaber.

"How'd you beat him so quickly?" Serra asked.

"Like I said, me and Ahsoka know the Force in ways that the Jedi will never understand. Don't shy away from your emotions, young one. Embrace them, but control them. You can do whatever you want, but it's a bit of friendly advice," Anakin said. "Are there even any Separatists here?"

"No," Serra said, making Anakin sigh.

"Waste of a trip. Give my compliments to the Council. And by that, I mean you tell them to go fuck themselves," Anakin said before walking off with Ahsoka. "What a mess. I hope Rex is alright."

"Rex'll be fine. He's smart. Now I get what that warning about being extra careful was about. It was a subtle warning," Ahsoka said.

"It'd be nice to find him. He could definitely help us with what we're doing, but we have to find him," Anakin said.

"Maybe we'll find him at one point, but for now, let's just head back. What a waste of time," Ahsoka said, shaking her head.

"We'll look for something else. Let's just head back to Tatooine," Anakin said.

* * *

"I can assume things did not go well?" Windu said dryly.

"Skywalker's a lot more powerful," Cin said, rubbing the top of his head. "He also does not want anything to do with the Jedi. He doesn't want to kill us, as evidenced by my being here."

"By all means, if Skywalker wants to go, then he should be able to go. His status as the Chosen One should not dictate whether or not he is allowed to leave," Windu said.

"They just want to talk," Cin said.

"Talk? I assure you that the council is not taking no for an answer. They're going to try and keep him here. Because it's either let him stay out there and risk being caught by the Separatists or back here to be watched over. Which do you think would make them feel better about the situation?" Windu questioned.

"Point well taken. How is Serra?" Cin asked.

"Her arm will make her unable to hold a lightsaber properly for the next few weeks. Skywalker has stepped up his game," Windu said.

"That was his apprentice, actually. All I have to tell the Council is that if they want to capture Skywalker, you're going to need more than one Jedi Master with how much more powerful he's become," Cin said.

"Any details?" Windu questioned.

"He moves like a blur, his power with the Force is jarring, and not to mention the Force Lightning he can generate," Cin said, gesturing to his stomach. He wasn't even going to mention Skywalker's new philosophy on how the Force worked.

"He uses Lightning now?" Windu questioned.

"It doesn't look like your average lightning. I haven't been hit with lightning before, but this seems like it's just jarringly powerful. And he wasn't even trying to kill me," Cin said.

"So he uses the Dark Side now?" Windu asked.

"Apparently, yes. But no person who preys victim of the Dark Side cares for mercy. It seems more like the Dark Side is at his will. Something about Skywalker has changed. For the better or worse, I cannot say. But know that he will not relinquish what he sees as his freedom without a fight," Cin said, making Windu nod and walk towards the Council chambers.

"You have news about Cin? How is he?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Fine. Skywalker bumped him up a little, but he kept him alive. He has no intentions on killing any of us, but he won't return here willingly," Windu said as he took his seat. "There is nothing that we could say or do to get him to come here. The only real thing he cares about now is already with him already, given Serra Keto's story." Obi-Wan had to stop himself from refuting that statement. He may not have truly understood all of Anakin's reasons for leaving the Order, but he knew that regardless of him staying here or not, the two of them would always be brothers.

"So Ahsoka is with him?" Plo Koon asked.

"She was the one who took Keto down. Tano has constructed two new lightsabers. Both of them are white," Windu said.

"Wisdom, that lightsaber color signifies," Yoda said.

"Wisdom, yet she insisted on leaving the temple while the war is still going on. If the Separatists find her, she is on her own," Ki Adi Mundi said.

"Not if Skywalker has anything to say about. Drallig is one of the fastest Jedi we have, and if he says Skywalker is fast, then he is very fast. His power with the Force has not only become more potent, but he has no issue using the Dark Side of the Force either. It's also under his control rather than it controlling him. His willingness to spare both Cin and Serra proved that. Giving into the Dark Side completely means no sense of mercy," Windu explained.

"Still, there are things that have to be addressed regardless of his ability to control his emotions," Kit Fisto said.

"We all know that Skywalker's status as the Chosen One makes us feel like that we do not want to let him leave the Jedi fully. Or at least cut off all ties with us. But in the past, if a Jedi wanted to leave, we allowed them to do that. Not all of them were destined for the Dark Side," Stass Allie explained. This Master was appearing through a hologram due to the fact that that she was on a mission in Saleucami. Most of the Council was here, but there were a few exceptions that had to be on holograms. Like Stass and Agen Kolar, who were holed up fighting off Separatist forces.

"Agreed. His right to leave the Jedi should not be gone simply because fate destined him for something greater. If he will return balance to the Force, it will happen regardless of our interference," Obi-Wan said.

"Not everyone achieves victory on their own, Master Kenobi," Fisto said.

"He's not alone. He does have the assistance of Ahsoka, who looks up to Anakin quite a bit," Plo Koon said.

"Still, he has not answered for his purpose of aiding the clone Fives. The clone in question claimed the Chancellor did something to him, and we all know that Skywalker had a close relationship with the Chancellor. So either Skywalker knew nothing of what Fives was doing concerning the Chancellor or what the clones said may have some merit," Shaak Ti explained.

"Worth keeping an eye on, the Chancellor is," Yoda said. "On our side, he may or may not be."

"Skywalker was our best way of spying on him. The Chancellor trusted him about as much as he trusted the Chancellor. But perhaps there is another way," Ki Adi Mundi said.

"Any other Jedi other than Skywalker would raise too many eyebrows. Senator Amidala would've been an ideal spy, but she's away with Senator Clovis on resolving an issue with the Banking Clan," Saesee Tinn said.

"Even then, I would doubt she would agree to spy for us. Politicians aren't the greatest in seeing the potential for bad things among themselves," Windu said. "Our last option is to keep our eyes open for anything that could raise any eyebrows. Palpatine is gaining great influence in the Senate and the courts. They're basically at his beck and call."

"Which is why this situation has to be handled carefully. Politicians have more control over the people than the Jedi ever will. So if the Senate says we're traitors to the Republic; to peace and democracy, then by all means, we are," Plo Koon said.

"A careful hand is needed. Because if Palpatine has some sort of plan in mind, I think the Jedi's way of life will be threatened even more than it ever has. This includes the times of Darth Malgus," Kit Fisto said.

"Approaching, dark times are. Trust in each other and the Force, we need to," Yoda said in a pondering tone. He could sense something dark approaching. Something was going to happen. Of that, he was sure. He just couldn't tell what.

* * *

"At least they don't expect us to come here," Anakin said as they came out of hyperspace.

"Home sweet home," Ahsoka said. "What do you plan to do after this war is over?"

"Focus on building a family," Anakin said.

"You see yourself building a family with Padme?" Ahsoka asked.

"I guess," Anakin said with a sigh.

"You guess? That doesn't sound like someone who's sure about what they want," Ahsoka said with a small frown.

"That's because I've spent more time away from her than with her. And then when we are together, there's just..." Anakin suddenly stopped speaking and he sort of shut down, lost in thought.

"I don't like when you're upset like this," Ahsoka said.

"Relationship issues are sure to arise when you live the life do I do," Anakin said with a sigh. Ahsoka walked up to Anakin and kissed him on the cheek.

"You shouldn't have them. Trust me. It gets worse before it gets better," she said before going to sit back down. Anakin touched the spot where she kissed him and frowned slightly. He then gripped his human hand. There was a weird tingling sensation going through it.

Ahsoka thought back to any time she willingly kissed someone. There was none. Not one time. She liked it though. There was something oddly... close about it that she liked. It didn't help that she couldn't shake the urge of wanting to do it again.

Anakin pondered his uneasiness about his relationship. When him and Padme first got married, they were so in love. He wanted to never part from her. But then the war started. They hardly spent any time together. Separation makes the heart grow fonder his ass. Bullshit. This kind of separation made him forget who he was married to. And in those months he went back to Padme's house, something was missing.

 _"So many things to resolve when this is all over,"_ Anakin thought as he began to descend to the planet's surface. But as soon as he thought it, an uneasy feeling hit the pit of his stomach. Something about this situation didn't sit right with him.

* * *

"The intel was accurate. They are arriving on speeder," the commando droid said.

 _"Send in the droids and occupy their attention until our arrival,"_ Dooku said.

"And the inhabitants of the city?" the commando droid asked.

 _"They are of no concern. Kill them if necessary,"_ Dooku said before his hologram disappeared. The commando droids then came from behind their speeders and started to drive towards the village.

Anakin rubbed his neck as he started to head into his house. But then he sensed something heading his way. That gave him pause and made him halt in front of the door.

"Something wrong?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin turned his head and immediately saw what peaked his attention.

"Commando droids!" Anakin exclaimed with a point before drawing his lightsaber. All ten of them jumped off their speeders and started firing with reckless abandon, hitting a few bystanders in the process. "Son of a bitch!"

Moving at the speed he was starting to become known for, he got close and removed the heads of two of the droids before focusing the Force in his metal hand and slamming the ground with Force energy, knocking the other eight droids through the air. Ahsoka jumped and did a type of spin with her sabers, slicing through another two of them.

Lifting another droid in the air with the Force, he charged the thing with electricity before tossing it at the others behind him. It exploded on impact, discharging the other droids behind him. Force Lightning had so many advantages when it came to fighting droids, it wasn't even funny. Anakin certainly wasn't laughing right now. He was angry.

The remaining two droids had finally recovered from the blast, their armor dented from the Force energy that slammed into them. The droids were almost a full minute behind schedule for them to delay for their leaders' arrival. Perhaps a minor error in their strategy.

"Scrap them," Anakin said darkly.

"With pleasure," Ahsoka said, lifting both droids in the air before crushing them in her grip. Then she felt a sharp pain in her lower back that made her drop the droids. Anakin heard the blast, so his focus immediately shifted to her body falling to a kneel.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin exclaimed. Things went wrong really fast. First the Separatists find them, and now this.

Turning on his heel to face the man, who had his blaster aimed at Anakin, but jumped when he saw his eyes. Both of his eyes were the Sith's ominous yellow. There was no one of each. There was nothing but hatred in his eyes. It was the first time he lost control in a while.

So when he fired his blaster, the so called informant eyes' widened when he saw not only the blaster bolt freeze in midair before flying to a still moving Commando droid, but his entire body froze as well.

"If I had the time, I would've made sure you would die slowly and painfully. But I'll just settle for this," Anakin said before the bones in the man's body started to crush. He yelled in pain, and all the while, he couldn't move a single muscle while the whole thing was taking place. He just hung in the air like a puppet on strings. His legs started to break before he found he was dropped onto them, making him grunt from the pain.

Then came his arms. The both of them started to hang at odd angles before he could feel his rib cage being the next to go. But the bones there were forced more inward and he gasped when he felt each bone that was made to protect his heart start to puncture it instead. He was gonna bleed out slow, choking on his own blood. And he was sure that was exactly what Anakin wanted to achieve. One thing he was not banking on was dying out of this encounter. The man used to be a goody two shoes Jedi for goodness sake.

"You're going to be fine," Anakin said, carrying Ahsoka in his arms. Her eyes were still open. Granted, they were half lidded and he could feel her losing strength at a steady pace, but she was doing ok. He had stuff in his ship he could use to patch her wound easily enough. She may have gotten shot, but the wound wasn't fatal. At least he was assured she wasn't going to die. Though the longer he waited to patch her wound, the longer she would be off her feet.

A ship landed near the village, and it was definitely a Separatist one. Wasting no time, Anakin got Ahsoka to the speeder and started to head off towards Owen's farm. Ahsoka still had enough strength left to hang onto Anakin. She wasn't completely useless. At least that's how she would've put it.

"R2, get the Eclipse over to my brother's place. If the Separatists know anything, then you'll find some droids there. Blast them to pieces before we arrive, if you can," Anakin said, making R2 beep in confirmation.

"That's R2ooie. Always comes through," Ahsoka said with a weak smile. Anakin smiled. But even though he knew that the wound she had was not fatal, there was still this knot of worry that made it hard to focus. For both her as well as Owen and Beru. He gripped the speeder handles harder before ramming up the speed.

 _"You two better still be alive,"_ Anakin thought.

In the distance, Anakin could see R2 flying the ship over the farm. The front of their place was surrounded by droid bodies while having fire burning and scorch marks all over the house. No sign of the married couple though. They must've been inside. But first things first. Get Ahsoka onto the ship.

"I'll be back," Anakin assured her once he laid her down on a bed. But some part of him couldn't help but move one of Ahsoka's montrals to the side. She smiled before grabbing his hand and patting it.

"It's gonna take more than some clankers to kill your stubborn ass. I could say the same for me," Ahsoka said, making Anakin smile before walking off the ship. He quickly went inside Owen and Beru's house, raising his hands when they raised a rifle at him. There were plenty of droid bodies around the house as well. Tables were flipped over, chunks were taken out of the wall, more scorch marks. But the two of them seemed to be unharmed.

"Thought you were more of those droids. I can assume they found you?" Owen said, lowering his rifle.

"Yeah. I can only assume that scumbag I killed told them about us. Either way, we need to go. Ahsoka got shot, so hurry," Anakin said, gesturing for them to follow him. He immediately raised his human hand, and it stopped the blaster bolt that was fired at him before he quickly drew his lightsaber.

Three commando droids as well as six Magnaguards exited the ship before out walked Dooku and Grievous. Force, did they want him that bad?

"Get onto the ship," he told Owen and Beru. They started running towards the Eclipse, and the commando droids turned their aim to them, but Anakin, seeing this happening, grabbed each of the droids before frying them with lightning and throwing them to the side. Even with just one hand, his lightning had quite a bit of radius.

"Impressive," Dooku said, interested by Skywalker's white lightning.

"That's a first, isn't it?" Anakin said as he was surrounded by Magnaguards.

"Quite. You already show the makings of a powerful Sith. There is much potential beyond the Jedi, and you've made the first step in realizing that. My master is very interested in... having you in the order of the Sith," Dooku said. He wasn't ignorant to the implications of that sentence either. He knew of the rule of two. One of them was going. Whoever made the smartest move would survive.

"And I suppose he's here for moral support, huh?" Anakin said, pointing at Grievous.

"I care not for the Count's petty recruiting campaign. I am here to take you in by force if necessary. And I know you will not come quietly. There is an entire fleet waiting out for you beyond the star system. Do you really think you will escape them?" Grievous said, already grabbing two sabers off his waist.

"You seem to have forgotten that I've done that multiple times," Anakin said. Tapping into both sides of the Force would be too powerful for even them. He could...

 _"Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin. They'll betray you,"_ Obi-Wan once told him. There was great risk in taking them on. He was still a little unbalanced emotionally from Ahsoka's injury. A little prodding from Dooku, and he could end up losing himself in the Dark Side of the Force rather than trusting in both sides. And that would make him weaker as a result. No, better to retreat. Make sure he lives to see tomorrow.

He hit the side of his comm to signal R2 before deactivating his lightsaber as a sign of submission. Grievous' eyes showed an apprehensive look and Dooku signaled the Magnaguards to move in. R2, who had started to move the ship closer while opening the door, acted as a signal for Anakin to Force Jump in the ship with ease.

Dooku, who wasn't surprised in the slightest that Anakin pulled that move, attemped to shoot lightning at him to knock him out of the air. But, without looking, Anakin countered it with his own torrent of lightning. The two energy streams exploded in midair on contact. Now _this_ is Skywalker if he had ever posed a threat. There was patience even beyond his hatred. More wisdom.

"Inform the fleet that Skywalker is attempting to leave the system! Do not let him get away!" Grievous exclaimed before turning to Dooku. "Lord Sidious will not be pleased if he gets away."

"I am aware of this. And Skywalker will most likely succeed in making his escape. His piloting skills are reckless, but exceptional," Dooku said.

"We're right back where we started! Arghhhh!" Grievous said, growling in anger. If there was a Battle Droid next to him, he'd smack it.

"Patience may be the nature of a Jedi, but it would be unwise for us not to use it. This was a learning experience," Dooku said calmly.

"What did we possibly learn?" Grievous said. Dooku's response was to raise the laptop Skywalker used to handle all of his bounty hunting jobs.

"What he does for a job. That makes it rather simple to lure him into a trap," Dooku said before walking into the ship. "The Shadows of the Force. Simple, but that's what makes it the best cover."

* * *

"Your flying's going to kill her before the blaster wound does!" Beru exclaimed.

"You wanna get out of this alive? We are dealing with a whole fleet here!" Anakin retorted. "Hyperdrive's almost ready. Just need to keep from being pulled in by a tractor beam."

Anakin then closed his eyes. His natural skill was all he needed to out-fly a bunch of clankers, but his trust in the Force only enhanced that skill. There was much more clarity in his actions; he really knew what was going to happen and act seconds in advance.

Anakin sighed once they had enough room to launch hyperspace. He then let the ship fly before going over to Ahsoka. Her eyes were now open fully, but he noticed she was lying on her side. She was looking up at him with a warm look and smile.

"How ya doing Snips?" Anakin asked.

"Remember that one time I got hit by a Gundark?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah. It broke three ribs. You still took its head off," Anakin said.

"That one blow was deadlier and more painful than this blaster bolt. He must've been carrying one of those baby blasters that obviously does not compensate him very well," Ahsoka said with a grin, making everyone roar out a laugh. Everything felt relaxed even though they were just shot at by a bunch of droids and ships. But none of the gigantic ships fired. That just made getting away even easier. They obviously didn't want him dead.

"Yup. You're definitely ok," Anakin said with a smile.

"Of course. After all the crap we've had to wade through together, you think I'm going to fall from getting shot in the back?" Ahsoka said, wiping Anakin's smile off his face.

"Had he aimed a few inches upwards, it was a very likely possibility," he said.

"Ani, I'm fine. I'll just be off my feet for a few. I'm ok," Ahsoka assured him before grabbing his human hand and patting it. She then gave him a serious look. "I'm fine."

"I should really have not given you permission to use that nickname," Anakin said with a small chuckle.

"Too bad for you. I'm not relinquishing the right," Ahsoka said with a grin. Anakin only rolled his eyes before walking off. Or at least attempting to. Ahsoka grabbed his arm and tugged at the sleeves of his robe.

"No. Stay," Ahsoka said softly. "I mean, a girl gets awfully bored here by herself. And R2's got the ship. Hell, he's flying about as good as you now."

"Don't get carried away Snips," Anakin said with a grin. "But fine. I'll sit here."

"Good," Ahsoka said before turning to try and lay on her back. She grimaced a little, but settled after a while. "Much better. What now?"

"We'll just have to move around. We can't stay at a place for long. Good thing all our credits are in a private account. We just gotta take some out every once in a while and we'll be good for a bit," Anakin said.

"I can't wait for this war to be over," Ahsoka said, grabbing Anakin's hand again. She started to notice how much she was doing that. "Finally stop worrying about having to move around every two seconds; never having a safe moment."

"It's not a life any of us want. But it's the one we have. So we have to cope," Anakin said.

"You think I could find someone to care for me like Padme cares for you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Positive. It'd be a lucky guy too. After all, you're so much like me, how could they not be lucky?" Anakin said, making Ahsoka laugh.

"Under normal circumstances, I would've made a joke about which team you actually bat on," Ahsoka said, making Anakin chuckle while shaking his head. "But I do agree on that. We are very much alike. And if I had someone that loves me half as much as you do for Padme, then I know I'll be fine."

"Yeah. You will," Anakin said with a smile. Yet he couldn't put his finger on exactly why her last sentence felt incorrect.

* * *

A/N: Took me ages to get going, but once I did, I got the ball rolling. There was a lot I put in this chapter alone. I did drop some hints in her about Anakin and Padme's straining marriage, but there was one little detail I dropped in there concerning one of the Lost Missions episodes. But let's just say the events that transpire will be a little... different.


	22. Chapter 22 - Realization

A/N: I get way to distracted in doing stuff that I neglect updating quite a bit. But I do like where I'm going where this story is going. And by the looks of how well it's doing, you all do to. And I'm glad for that.

* * *

"I see you understood what I sent out," Anakin said as the man sat in the seat in front of him.

"Considering you are the only person I mentioned it to, the message in itself was fairly simple. After all, I doubt many people would believe clones when they had to kill a Jedi out of self defense," Rex said before smiling. "So how are you doing ex-general Skywalker?"

"Don't even slightly associate me with a higher title. Out here and away from the Republic, we are equals. So Anakin will do," Anakin said before holding his hand out. Rex grasped it firmly before nodding.

"Anakin it is," Rex said before releasing his hand. "So, where's 'Snips?'" Rex grinned as Anakin rolled his eyes. He could practically touch the quotations in the name.

"In the ship. I told her to wait for a moment, but since I know her, she should be coming in to check right about...

"Rex?" Ahsoka questioned as she walked up to the table, making Anakin grin in satisfaction.

"...now," he finished, making Rex smile as well.

"Impressive," he said.

"I... don't know whether or not I should kill you for keeping this a surprise or hug you," Ahsoka said as she was looking towards Anakin.

"I vote for the second option," Anakin said, holding his hands out. Ahsoka rolled her eyes before going over to hug Rex instead, making him roll his eyes. "Well, that's very nice Snips."

"I see you all the time. You get plenty of hugs. This guy I don't see," Ahsoka said, separating from Rex with a grin on her face. "How'd he get you here?"

"Well, there was some event that went down a while back and Gen- _Anakin,_ was the only man I could even trust to tell of it as there was a certain level of... trust there that was not with other generals. That was what he used to catch my attention. I knew immediately. And I came here," Rex said.

The incident with Krell was a closed subject among his other brothers. As far as the Republic was concerned, Krell was a tragic death from Separatist forces. Given how things could've looked if they had admitted to killing Krell, they might have been classified as traitors. So the story was decided among them. Though keeping it inside only intensified the need to tell someone. Then he ended up going to Anakin. And like he expected and hoped, he understood. Because he would believe the men he had served with for years rather than what could've been suggested by them killing a Jedi.

"Do I even want to know what that incident is?" Ahsoka asked.

"Jedi Master Pong Krell was killed by Rex and his men. Apparently, he pitted the clones against each other from opposite sides of the field, making them kill each other. So they put him down instead of capturing him," Anakin said, making Ahsoka's eyes widen.

"I heard about that incident. So it was covered up?" she asked, making Rex nod.

"We subdued him, but killed him instead of handing him over. It was a moment where sparing him did not cross my mind. Like the Republic would've wanted us to do to make him stand trial. But he made us kill our own brothers. For me, that was inexcusable," Rex said in a grim tone of voice. "Let's put the subject to rest. How about we catch up?"

"That would be preferred," Anakin said before walking outside while gesturing to his ship. "Say hello to the Eclipse Rex."

"You rebuilt the Twilight under a different name?" Rex questioned.

"A different name that has some poetic meaning because apparently Skyguy is deeper than you might think," Ahsoka said with a grin.

"I have my moments," Anakin said with a grin before putting his hand on her back and ushering her forward. "Get going before I carry you up there."

"Still not an invalid. Shot has healed, remember?" Ahsoka said with a grin making Rex look at him.

"Shot?" he asked.

"Ahsoka got shot in the back by some asshole who told the Separatists we were there. He's dead now," Anakin said rather casually.

"Do you spare people at all anymore?" Rex asked.

"Killers, rapists, and slavers? No. Absolutely not. And that's most of the people I run into, so the amount of time I subdue instead of kill is very few. We've taken up an occupation as bounty hunters, and we've found a way to kill scum and get paid for it. It's a good trade," Anakin said casually as they all boarded the ship.

"Finally. You find who you were looking for?" Owen asked.

"Yes I did. Rex, meet Owen, my brother-in-law, and his wife Beru. Get to know each other. As long as you're in this ship, you're going to spend a lot of time together," Anakin said as he took a seat.

"Nice to meet you. Former Clone Captain Rex at your service," Rex said, shaking both of their hands.

"War hero and friend," Ahsoka said with a grin.

"Owen. Moisture farmer," Owen said in a flat tone of voice that made his wife laugh.

"The most badass moisture farmer because you happen to be related to me," Anakin said with a grin.

"We aren't directly connected," Owen said with a raised eyebrow.

"You really want me to retract my statement?" Anakin said with a raised brow even more challenging.

"Certainly not," Owen said before both siblings grinned. As if they were one in the same, Beru playfully hit Owen on his arm as Ahsoka did the same to Anakin.

"You two need to behave," Beru said.

"This _is_ Anakin behaving," Ahsoka said dryly.

"What, am I a pet now? I have to behave now?" Anakin questioned.

"Yes," Ahsoka said with the straightest face ever before she grinned. Anakin only rolled his eyes before moving to get the ship in the air.

"Some things never change," Rex said, smiling as he shook his head.

"What, they were like this in war too?" Owen asked.

"Oh, all the time. You could say that they're the reason why the 501st is one of the best units in the Republic. We're good at what we do, but these two encouraged more independent thinking. Over time, it felt more like we were taking orders from someone who had earned our respect and loyalty. Not just because they were Jedi and all of them lead the army," Rex explained.

"And we love you too Rexy," Ahsoka said with a nod before R2 began to beep. "I think R2 does too."

"That droid's gotten me out of a jam a few times," Rex said.

"I think he's helped all of us a few times," Anakin said with a smile. "And people wonder why I don't upgrade my droid. This _is_ the upgrade, people. They just don't know it." This statement made R2 beep in what could be heard as a proud way.

"Must be quite the droid you got there," Owen said.

"Quite doesn't begin to summon it up," Ahsoka said with a smile before turning to Anakin. "Anyway Skyguy, where are we heading next?"

"Alderaan," Anakin said, making Ahsoka raise an eyebrow.

"You do realize that's Republic controlled, right?" she questioned.

"They aid the Republic. There's a difference. They do what they choose to do. Which means that we'll have to make a case as to why we want to stay there without us having to move almost immediately," Anakin said.

"Think we can pull it off?" Ahsoka asked.

"We better try. Otherwise, there aren't many options that are as nice as Alderaan," Anakin said, putting hands behind his head. "Let's just see if this goes over smoothly."

* * *

"Would you say that classified as smooth?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes. Because at the very least, no one seems to recognize us," Anakin said as he closed the door.

"Surprising, considering you're a Republic war hero and all that," Owen said.

"People have heard of me, but they don't exactly know what I look like. My most noticeable feature is the scar, which I did my best to keep out of sight," Anakin said.

"It's a feature I've grown to like. It spells, 'Anakin Skywalker: Galactic Badass," Ahsoka said with a grin. Anakin didn't let it show, but he was flattered by the statement.

"And his badass Torgrutan friend," he said with a grin.

"Sounds like a series I would watch," Owen said dryly, making everyone laugh.

"I think I would watch too. Then again, technically I have for the past few years," Rex said with a smile.

"At least this place is nice, but does it have the space?" Beru asked, finding a change of subject. She just wanted to stop... whatever was going on.

"I checked. Four rooms. One for you, one for me, one for Rex, and I'm sure you and Owen don't mind sharing. If not, I don't mind finding one that has five rooms. I have the credits, so it's not a problem," Anakin said casually.

"No, we shared at the farm anyway. And it wasn't as nice as this place was, so we'll definitely manage," Owen said, making Anakin nod.

"Good. Then we're settled," he said.

"At this rate, we're going to run out of places to live," Ahsoka said.

"There will always be somewhere. The standards of the place will just drop. Force forbid we ever drop to the standards of Nal Hutta," Anakin said in a distasteful tone.

"I think at that point, I'd rather join the Separatists," Rex said with a shake of his head. "At least they have decent plumbing."

"Is Nal Hutta really that bad?" Beru asked.

"No. All exaggerations. But every inch of Nal Hutta is controlled by the Hutts. I doubt you could even use the bathroom without their permission," Ahsoka said distastefully.

"So yeah. We'll avoid the less than standard places if we can," Anakin said before standing to his feet and cracking his neck. "In any case, this place needs food. So we're heading into town."

"I'll come along. Force knows you can't shop worth a damn," Ahsoka said, making Anakin roll his eyes.

"I can at least handle food Snips," he said, making Ahsoka grin.

"Yeah sure. Come along Skyguy," Ahsoka said, moving her finger back and forth in a teasing fashion. "Don't keep a lady waiting."

Anakin followed Ahsoka with a roll of his eyes, but a playful smirk was on his face and a strange flutter happened in his stomach. Owen and Beru then looked at Rex.

"Are they always like that?" Beru asked.

"Yes they are," Rex said. But he could see what they meant. There was something... different about their banter. It was more... he didn't know whether personal was the right word for it. Then again, it did make sense. They weren't Master and Padawan here or Jedi or leaders of an army. They were just themselves. After those formalities were gone, there was a lot more there.

"You folks coming?" Anakin said, peeking his head through the door. Ahsoka was behind him, peeking in under his head.

"No, there's nothing that we really need," Owen said.

"Rex?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm good as well. You two have fun," Rex said with a smile.

"Fun and shopping? Yeah right," Anakin said with an eye roll.

"Be glad we're actually hungry. Otherwise, this entire house would starve you if you all won't go anywhere," Ahsoka said.

"Why do it yourself when you got people who will do it for you?" Rex said with a grin.

"Leaving the Republic has really made you lazy Rexy," Ahsoka said.

"Think about this way. If I'm not there, I won't ask you to buy anything," Rex reminded them.

"Good point. Ani, let's leave," Ahsoka said, making both Anakin and Rex snort out a laugh.

"You are beyond cheap," Anakin said as they walked further out.

"Do you think I deny it?" Ahsoka said before they disappeared around the corner. Rex then turned towards Anakin's family.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Owen asked.

"If you're thinking that my old general and commander might have a thing for each other, then yes. That is exactly what I'm thinking. Though _if_ that's true, I'm not sure if they realize it yet though," Rex said with a thoughtful expression.

"Have they always been like this? This level of banter?" Beru asked.

"Oh, absolutely. That's how they communicated half the time. The banter kept things light, and it helped with some of the stressful situations we all got put in. But they knew when to be serious as well. It's made them great leaders. Not to mention the fact that they inspired more creative thinking among the soldiers. Trusting our gut instincts instead of following proper protocol. That's part of what made the 501st as great as they are today. Then again, the reason why he probably told us to think like that is because he was a person who thought about things differently himself," Rex explained.

"What was he like on the front lines?" Owen asked, genuinely curious.

"General- _Anakin,_ was the right combination of recklessness and leadership. Serving under him wasn't like serving under other generals. Not only did he handle things differently, but he lead by example. Such as his gut thinking. Never before would I have imagined that we could board an enemy ship with ground based vehicles, but he showed us that it was possible," Rex said with a grin. He would never forget that.

"So he was a great leader?" Owen asked.

"Yes. Most definitely. Him and Ahsoka both. They knew how to smoothly work together when it came to leading the troops," Rex said.

"So... you have no problem with this... possibility?" Beru suddenly asked. Rex frowned slightly.

"Just the fact that he's married. Because I have the strangest feeling that he will make a mistake if he doesn't realize this himself. Well, there's if anything going on. This is still guesswork," Rex reminded her.

"Age isn't a factor in this?" Beru said. Rex blinked at her before looking down and chuckling. He let out a deep, amused laugh that caused him to throw his head back. But the married couple noticed that there was little humor in the laugh.

"Age? You're kidding. I doubt girls at her age were commanding armies and put on the battlefield, watching men die for a war they were bred to die for. There's something fairly inconsistent when it comes to the semantics of age. For some people, you aren't old enough for anything at Ahsoka's age. The Jedi had no issues putting her in war and leading an army. Something assumed to belong for the adults to handle, correct?"

"So by that logic, why can't she drink? Why can't she do drugs? Why can't she have sex? Why can't she do all of the things that adults can do because she has to handle adult responsibilities? Well, she could always do it, but there's always the judgement. Things that she seemingly 'shouldn't' supposed to do, but she's old enough to fight and possibly die in war with no one saying a thing."

"So to answer your question, after she has fought for me and my brothers, after she has defended us too many times to count, I wouldn't have cared in the least bit if she wanted to date a ninety year old man. That's her decision, and she's definitely smart enough to make good ones. The only thing that could go wrong is how they go about this, and I trust them to make the right decision," Rex explained. This whole time, he spoke in a calm voice, but the seriousness of his voice was there.

"That's... certainly a way to think about age," Beru said thoughtfully.

"War changes perspective on a lot of things. Especially age. Children should never be capable of murder. At that point, they aren't children anymore," Rex said before standing up. "I'm going to take a walk. If they return before I do, tell them."

The former Clone Captain stood up and headed out of the door while the married couple looked at each other. Neither of them could deny he definitely had a point when it came to the age.

* * *

"Well, at least we won't be heading back to the market any time soon," Ahsoka said as she eyed the bags of food. They had enough of it to feed a legion of troops.

"That's the way we want to keep it. The less we have to leave, the better. Only when it's for work though," Anakin said.

"Not even for that. Why couldn't we just sit on a couch all day and watch TV for life? That'd be nice," Ahsoka said.

"Because that'd be too easy, and you know how it is with us getting through stuff easy," Anakin said with a grin. "Let's go ahead and take this stuff back."

"Before we do... you wanna explore the town?" Ahsoka asked.

"You really wanna do that carrying bags?" Anakin asked.

"Just put them on the speeders," Ahsoka said dismissively.

"You want to leave one hundred and three credits worth of food on the speeder?" Anakin questioned. Ahsoka rolled her eyes, floated their bags over the speeder with the Force, then grabbed Anakin's hand before pulling him over. "I guess that's a yes."

"I promise if they get stolen, I'll replace them. Not like a hundred and three credits is anything with the money we make," Ahsoka said, still pulling him by the hand. Anakin was about to speak up about her dragging him, but the problem was that he didn't really have any complaints.

"Alderaan really looks good. It's got a natural beauty to it," Ahsoka said.

"It does," Anakin said. Then he forcibly snatched his hand out of hers, making Ahsoka look towards him strangely.

"Did I say something?" she asked.

"I just don't want to be dragged," Anakin said.

"Then just say so," Ahsoka said in an obvious tone. Anakin breathed out a breath. Because when she mentioned 'natural beauty,' he was not looking at the landscape.

"I'll be sure to do that," Anakin said casually.

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow at his action. If she wasn't mistaken, she could've sworn there was a bit of awkwardness on his face. That's not how things normally were with them. She'd leave it alone, but if something similar like this happened, she'd have to raise the issue.

Ahsoka insisted on touring the town, and Anakin agreed. He didn't seem necessarily excited about it, but didn't look bored to tears either. If anything, his expression and emotion was pretty much unreadable.

They ended up stopping at a park, and as the two of them sat on a bench, Anakin breathed in the air with a content sigh. Ahsoka smiled at the sight of the relaxed expression on his face.

"Feels good to get out, huh?" she asked.

"Very. This place is very nice," Anakin said.

"I'm sure you wish Padme was here too," Ahsoka said rather evenly.

"Not really. If I'm going to be entirely honest, I prefer hanging out with you. It feels like there's no judgement," Anakin said, somewhat hating the fact that it was a true statement.

"Oh, really?" Ahsoka's tone and facial expression was even, but her heart rate sped up a little.

"Yes. Honestly, it's refreshing being around someone I can relate to. I mean I do(do, did?) love her. But at the same time, I'm not sure if I'm the person to make her happy. This life... the way that I'm doing things... I feel like I'm just holding her back. Not the other way around. There's a bit of stability that she needs that I can't give. Not while I'm doing what I'm doing," Anakin explained, sounding utterly defeated.

Ahsoka frowned sadly at the man next to her. When she suggested they sit at a park, she didn't think all of... this would come out. And so fast too. Then again, he was probably thinking about it and contemplating it for the longest. There's no way he could just sit here and spring that out within the span of a minute. There's no way he would've decided on anything like that in such a short time. That's something he would've given a bunch of thought about.

"You sure about this?" Ahsoka questioned.

"By the time this war is over and I can be with Padme the way I imagined we would be, I doubt we would even recognize each other. We barely did when we met up after we left the temple. I'd say it's... for the best. I think I'd rather go home at this point," Anakin said before standing to his feet and walking off abruptly, making Ahsoka sit there in shock. Not just at the fact Anakin said that he was planning to divorce his wife, but also at herself for not looking at as a bad thing as much as she should've.

* * *

 _"You're overreacting Skywalker. You honestly can't think..."_ He cut his thought process off immediately. _"No. I'm not. You can honestly say that lying next to Padme after you got back didn't feel like you were lying next to a complete stranger. If anything, Ahsoka has been..."_

He cut his thought process off yet again as he rubbed his temples. His thought process was drifting towards Ahsoka when it came to these kinds of issues, and he can't say it was healthy. But he couldn't stop it. It was natural for his brain.

Anakin figured that even though the process would be difficult for the both of them, there was very little doubt in his mind that she would come to the same conclusion that he did. Things just weren't the same like they were when they first got married. A lot of things had changed. She had changed. He had changed. Ahsoka had...

 _"There you go again. Stop it,"_ Anakin's mind scolded him. _"Ahsoka is great, but that's no reason to cling."_

Anakin furrowed his brow in thought. Cling wasn't the word he'd use. In his years of being alive, he's never clung to anyone except his mother. And this was when he was a child. Things have changed. A more appropriate word was... attached perhaps? They were practically joined at the hip now they traveled together along with Rex and his family, but there was something else beyond that. It still didn't feel the same.

He started to ponder. When he first met Ahsoka, she was so much like him in his early Jedi days, it was scary. She was rash, tended to make bad decisions, and had a tongue that was something akin to sharp silver. But like him, she was also talented. Empathetic. Brave. And like him yet again, she showed growth as the years rolled by. She made smarter, wiser decisions. She was more calculated, more calm unless the situation pushed her. She was a woman in every sense of attitude.

The Order would never understand these things. You couldn't push children into these things and still treat them like they were children. They may be relatively young, but they aren't children. Not anymore. It's an insult to their service in fighting the enemy to say otherwise. Not just Ahsoka. Everyone who was thrown into this war at a young age.

But Ahsoka had grown. She was one of his closest friends. The only two who could even contest with her in that spot was Obi-Wan, who was still with the Jedi, and Rex, who was here now. But what was different with Ahsoka was that he felt like she understood him, and the other way around as well. They would always understand each other.

Did he care for her more than anyone? Probably. It's a definite possibility. The only other possibility was Master Plo. But in the case of Ahsoka and that time she nearly got killed, that was one of the few times he lost control ever since he was able to stable his emotions out better. And there had been a lot of disgusting jobs before then.

"Hey, you ok?" Ahsoka asked, jerking him out of his thoughts.

"I'm ok. Just a bit of a hard realization to come to," Anakin said, his eyes still in a faraway place.

"I'm sure. How long have you two been married?" Ahsoka asked, sitting down next to him.

"Since the very beginning of the war," Anakin said.

"That's a little over two years," Ahsoka said.

"And we've spent most of it apart. And at this point, we hardly know each other. Separation and a case of missing identity don't exactly help keep couples together," Anakin said, his tone sour. "I'll head to her place at some people and tell her, but... not anytime soon. I really don't want to do this."

"But you feel that you have to," Ahsoka said, making Anakin nod solemnly. "I'm sorry."

"This war could take years more to end. And she could find someone who isn't about like me," Anakin said before breathing deep. "I'm done talking about that. You still want to tour the town?"

"Not when you have to focus to help yourself not be sad. Let's just head back to the house," Ahsoka said. Anakin nodded and stood up before leading the way back to the house.


	23. Chapter 23 - Nightly Discoveries

A/N: Brace yourself folks. I'm really gonna push the T rating in this one. And prepare for my, to say the least, _extensive_ Author's Note at the end.

* * *

 _"_ _Anakin..."_

The last Skywalker awoke with a start, looking around his room quickly to observe if anyone was around him. No one. He finished looking around just before the sudden feeling of euphoria disappeared.

Anakin sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking at his clock. It was four twenty-seven in the morning. His sleep was dreamless other than that one whisper of his name. The voice was fairly faint and... strangely familiar. It was spoken in a low tone that sounded like she had a hard time squeezing the word out. That made it hard to tell who it was.

 _"I'd check the job list, but we didn't have time to get the laptop before we left. Which means the Separatists are going to have an easier time tracking us if we ever accept a job. We should be fine as far as money is concerned,"_ Anakin thought before lying back down while facing the ceiling. He grunted in frustration when he found his eyes were unwilling to close.

"Oh, great. Just my luck," Anakin said aloud as he drew the covers off his shirtless form and went down to the kitchen. Something warm to drink would suit him just fine. Maybe bantha milk.

When he get downstairs, he wasn't expecting the light to be on. Sitting at the table was Ahsoka, sitting in a tank top and workout shorts. By the looks of how disheveled she looked, she woke up not too long ago as well. And she was holding a cup in her hand. She waved at Anakin when he approached.

"Can't sleep either?" Ahsoka asked, taking a sip from her mug.

"No," Anakin said, going to fridge to get out the bantha milk and grabbing a mug from the cabinet. He poured a decent amount before throwing it in the microwave.

"Dream about something?" Anakin asked as he waited for the small timer he set to go off.

"No. Nothing in particular," Ahsoka said, the tips of of lekku turning bright red. It would've been hard to notice even if Anakin wasn't occupied in the kitchen. It was still a dead giveaway to her embarrassment.

"Me neither. Just the sound of some woman saying my name. I know that sounds very suggestive, but I can't even begin to understand why. Because that one word was literally it," Anakin said as the microwave beeped. But he didn't notice Ahsoka almost take a spit take from the milk that was in her mouth. Now almost her entire lekku was red.

"Oh, really?" she said. Her voice was calm, but the lekku was a dead giveaway. It was more prominent than human blushing the more the embarrassment rose.

"I don't know who it was. Voice was too low for me to tell. It was weird, but strangely enough, not entirely unpleasant. It was a strange anomaly, but I can't help but feel there's more to it than that," Anakin said as he walked back to the table, forcing Ahsoka to make her lekku turn back to its normal color. "My dreams are never simple. They're always visions or some bullshit."

"Maybe this time may be different," Ahsoka said, hurriedly taking a drink out of her mug. She leaned against the wall to try and fall asleep right here. No effect, as she had seen that Anakin had taken a seat in front of her with his mug in hand.

"Probably," Anakin said, taking a drink of the milk and sighing. Then hiss gaze wandered from her bare feet, to her legs and all the way up. Ahsoka noticed and blushed bright red. "Interesting choice of sleepwear."

"It's comfortable," Ahsoka said, taking care to make sure her lekku was behind her head to avoid him noticing them growing red again. This night was not getting any less awkward for her.

"Yeah, it's why I always decide on this pair of pants. It all depends on what's comfortable to us," Anakin said.

"Is that why you're walking around shirtless?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes. I find that I tend to get hot during the night, so I at least go shirtless to avoid sweating my ass off," Anakin said, taking another sip out of his mug.

"Just to prove to people you work out?" Ahsoka asked.

"Do you wear those shorts to prove to people you've got a toned pair of legs?" Anakin said casually. This time Ahsoka really did spit out the milk in her mouth. Directly at a wall.

"W-what?!" Ahsoka exclaimed, looking at Anakin in disbelief. The person in question shrugged as if it were no big deal. Though Ahsoka did notice the corners of his mouth were upturned in amusement.

"I do it cause it's comfortable. I don't do it to show off. Other than the people I live with, who would I really be showing off to?" Anakin explained to her before his grin fully revealed itself. "You're blushing Snips. Did I flatter you?"

"I'm going to kill you when you go to sleep," Ahsoka said casually, making Anakin laugh. But then his stare became devious.

"Mmm, I've got a much better option," he said, his tone lowering just an octave. This made Ahsoka's eyes widened as the familiar devious stare of her former master met hers. Except his eyes were darkened in a way that she liked, but shouldn't have. Then she felt her chair being pulled by the Force as it was moved directly next to Anakin's left. His gaze made her squirm in her seat, but she wasn't moving an inch. He was certainly giving her the chance to.

"And what's that?" Ahsoka asked hesitantly.

"I consider you in just about every way a woman. You know that, right 'Soka?" Anakin said in a casual tone. She nodded, not even acknowledging her previous indignant attitude about him calling her Soka.

"Yes." Ahsoka swallowed hard. She had never been this nervous going into any battle, but sitting her after a few words and some looks, she was scared to even move the wrong way. And she just couldn't stop squirming out of nervousness. Or her heart beating out of excitement.

"Mind, soul, body..." Anakin said with a purr in his tone, the fingers on his right hand teasing up her leg. She shivered, and it wasn't from how cool the metal was to the touch. Her mind went blank he put his lips on hers. Unlike Lux, this wasn't anything forced or uncomfortable.

Her shoulders relaxed, and she leaned in to try and return this kiss as best as she could. She didn't know what to do with her hands, but Anakin certainly did. He pulled both of her legs to where she was straddling him, his hands coming to a stop with one on her cheek and another resting on her thigh. This is where Ahsoka's inexperience in matters like this showed, but he didn't seem to mind at all.

"Mmm. It's only fitting like this, right? After all, I know you better than anyone. And the same could be said for me. I know what makes you tick..." Anakin said, the tips of his teeth grinding on her neck. She didn't know how that had the opposite effect of pain. It felt good, and she let out a groan to acknowledge it.

"Anakin..." she struggled to get the word out. Her mind was almost a blank from how good she felt.

"Snips..." Anakin said teasingly.

"Y-yes?" Ahsoka groaned.

"Snips..."

"Yes?"

"Snips? Snips!" The euphoric feeling was gone in seconds and she suddenly felt her shoulder being moved back and forth. Suddenly she was back at the kitchen table. She almost wanted to grip back onto the traces of euphoria that was once there, but that would be a bad idea.

"Huh?" Ahsoka questioned, blinking rapidly.

"I can't believe you nodded off in the short time it took for me to heat this thing up. I guess I'm really boring if I got you to go to sleep that fast," Anakin said with a grin. "So are you going to nod off on me or should you head on to bed?"

"I-I-I, uh... I think... I think I'll head to bed. Night Anakin," Ahsoka stammered, almost running to get out of the kitchen and to her bedroom. Anakin looked at her bewildered as he sat down properly.

 _"Wonder what's with her,"_ he thought, pausing for a moment before shaking his head. He doubted she caught him staring at her legs. It was only for a moment, and her gaze was occupied elsewhere. Then again, what else would've made her want to run out so fast?

 _"Your marriage is hitting rough spots. That's no reason to..."_

 _"To what? Act like a guy? Look at a woman like she's attractive?"_ his mind seemed to retort.

Anakin wasn't much of they guy to stare at other women. It just wasn't his thing, and he often never was tempted to. Yet as if he were acting on autopilot, his stare just went there. It didn't help that the shorts she was wearing only covered about half the distance to her knee. It was a lot of leg to be showing. Long, smooth legs at that.

"Forget warm milk," Anakin said aloud as he downed the rest of his drink and stood up. "I need some alcohol. It's way too late for this."

"Alcohol? At four in the morning? You set the best examples for Ahsoka," Rex said with a grin, standing in a doorway in a tank top and some relatively comfortable looking jeans.

"She doesn't need me to set an example. She's her own woman," Anakin said casually as he looked at the mug.

"Oh, of that I'm well aware. There isn't much to teach her anymore. She knows just about everything she needs to know now," Rex said, looking at his friend with a smile. "Proud?"

"Very. She's come a long way. Being wiser and more mature rather than being..."

"You?" Rex finished with a grin, making Anakin chuckle.

"How I _used_ to be Rex. I'm not as reckless anymore," he said.

"True. You're not _as_ reckless, but still reckless," Rex said with a grin.

"What's a Skywalker without a little recklessness?" Anakin said with a grin just as wide.

"I could say the same for Ahsoka. She really picked up a lot of your habits," Rex said.

"I suppose she did, didn't she?" Anakin said casually as he went to go rinse out his cup and fill it with more milk to warm up. Rex noticed he didn't care to bother getting something to drink until now.

"So how's things with your wife?" he asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in a bit," Anakin said.

"You could go visit. The others shouldn't be awake for a good bit. Depending on how long you visit, you could be back around midday. Maybe late at night," Rex suggested.

"Now's not the time. You forget that Coruscant's very Republic based and the Jedi are still keeping an eye out for me. The Eclipse is also very distinctive," Anakin said.

"Then take a localized shuttle. Cause you need to know where you stand with your wife," Rex told him.

"Did Ahsoka tell you anything?" Anakin asked curiously.

"The real question is that is there anything she _should_ tell me?" Rex asked.

"Nothing I know of. What do you mean by that?" Anakin asked. Rex looked at his friend curiously. He legitimately did not seem to know what Rex was talking about.

"I'm trying to give you some advice. Talk to your wife," Rex told him, making Anakin sigh.

"Fine. I'll try to make it out without attracting too much attention. To be perfectly honest, it's better off we have this talk sooner rather than later. I just don't know how it's going to end," he said.

"You'll figure it out. I know you will," Rex said. Anakin nodded before going back to his room to get dressed. He then walked out of the door to get to the ship. The former clone sighed before shaking his head. He had the craziest feeling that this entire situation was going to end up a mess.

* * *

 _"Even meditation isn't helping!"_ Ahsoka mentally screamed as she was on the floor in a meditative position. Even when she was angry or upset, she could meditate, and the thoughts and feelings would quell after a few minutes. Not when it came to a rather... close dream about her old master. It was driving her insane.

 _"What's the deal anyway?"_ she thought. There were plenty of attractive men out there. Doesn't mean she ever dreamed about them. Or hell, gave them anything other than a glance. Then out of nowhere, _that_ pops up. Twice! Were he dreams cursed for the night?

Ahsoka wasn't a fool. She knew the dream either meant she was attracted to Anakin or just craved male attention in some aspect, and her dreams latched on to Anakin. There were problems with the first idea for many reasons, and there were still issues with the second one.

 _"Guy does stay in shape. Not gonna lie,"_ Ahsoka thought before shaking her head of the thoughts. Maybe she should implore Anakin to keep a shirt on if he was going to leave his room. Doubt it would work.

Going back to her bed and lying down while facing the ceiling, Ahsoka thought about what people age actually did. Because sometimes she forgot that the life she lived wasn't normal. People her age weren't fighting wars and training to fight off evil.

No, people her age went to schools. They had friends outside of a battlefield. They didn't get into fights where people could potentially die. They studied, went out and met people, talked to boys their age. Liked them. Flirted with them. Kissed them. Stuff that Ahsoka never did. Never even thought about before. At least before now, and it was with the one man she knew more than just about anyone.

 _"That's how relationships usually form, right? Proximity, physical features, and a type of attachment with that person,"_ Ahsoka thought. At least, that's what she thought.

Anakin was the person she spent the most time with out of anyone she's ever known. Even if you didn't count the time on the battlefield. Check on proximity.

She'd be lying if he said he wasn't good looking. If what they said about him being born through the Force was true, then the Force gave him some good facial features. Between that and the shape he kept himself in, yeah. Physical features were there too.

Anakin was someone she trusted with no thought having to be put into it. They had both put each others' lives on the line for the other, and it was something that they just did. There was never any thought put into it. Often, you couldn't put any thought to a situation in the middle of a battle. Thinking about it for even a second could get you killed or someone else killed or possibly both. You just had to act.

More than the trust, she thought he was strong, smart, funny. Though the funny was due to him acting like the fool he loved to be sometimes. She meant what she said about Padme being lucky to have him. Anakin was definitely someone that was good to have on your side. In any case. So that was a check. But did that warrant an attraction?

"Maybe I should just get someone to punch me to sleep. It'd be easier to think about the pain in my skull when I wake up than this," Ahsoka said quietly before grabbing her pillow and smashing the top of her head several times. It was going to take forever for her to fall asleep.

* * *

Anakin landed the Eclipse on top of the building like usual and kept the ship cloaked. Anakin took a breath. This conversation possibly wasn't going to go well. They might be able to work things out, they might not. He hoped they could.

This building still had the same holes in the wall from him and Ahsoka climbing down here previously. Man, people really didn't do maintenance on these buildings. Well, it gave them less reason to raise security on the place.

Climbing in through the window after he unlocked it and raised it using the Force, he straightened up as he walked in the living room. He looked at the front door, and it was partly cracked. Not forced, so she was in here somewhere.

"Padme!" Anakin exclaimed. Just loud enough for her to hear him. Then he heard a door close, and walked towards the noise. The sight was more unpleasant than that of his wife.

"Hello Clovis," Anakin said somewhat neutrally. The Senator turned, his face cracking into a pure politician smile while his suit screamed that he was a Hutt with legs. At least in Anakin's book.

"Oh, hey! Skywalker, right?" Clovis asked.

"Yes. What are you doing here?" Anakin asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Clovis questioned.

"The distinctive lack of Jedi responsibilities makes it easier to visit old friends," Anakin said easily.

"But how would that look if to someone were to see you here? It'd look bad on her," Clovis said, still smiling that damned politician's smile that made Anakin want to punch him.

"I've been careful. Now answer me. Why are you here?" Anakin asked.

"Padme forgot some files..." Clovis raised the briefcase. "...and she trusted me to go get them. That a problem?"

"If I were to ignore the fact that I don't trust you as fast as I can throw you. And from here, I could throw you very, very far..." Anakin said in an ominously quiet tone.

"That a threat?" Clovis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a fact. But that's neither here, nor there," Anakin said coolly. "You dealt with the Separatists. That gives me plenty reason not to trust you."

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Clovis asked.

"I have to have a reason to let it go, and there's none that I can see thus far," Anakin said, clasping his hands behind his back. "When will Padme be back?"

"She's swamped at the Senate for a good bit. She more than likely won't be back until very late at night. There's some things to work out on the Outer Rim planets, and she volunteered to work things out," Clovis said before tapping his briefcase. "Try tomorrow."

"Alright. Tell her I stopped by," Anakin said, making Clovis nod before walking out of the door. Anakin's eyes narrowed slightly, but he would let it go. For now. Mostly because if he suspected the wrong thing, he'd go charging into the Senate without a care of the consequences. An ex-Jedi kicking the crap out of a Senator wouldn't look good.

* * *

"Thanks Clovis," Padme said, taking the files from him.

"He stopped by," Clovis told her, making her frown slightly. Padme didn't need further explanation to know what he meant by "he."

"I need to talk to him," Padme said.

"If you insist. But why?" Clovis asked with a raised brow. "It's not like he's around enough to find out."

"Because it's the decent thing to do. That night was a mistake," Padme said, making Clovis' face darken.

"Was it?" he said, his voice very displeased.

"I am _married_ Clovis," Padme said through gritted teeth. Clovis had never seen her so aggravated before. "Yes, it was a blasted mistake!"

"If it was really a mistake, you wouldn't have agreed," Clovis told her.

"Mistakes are hardly ever made without consent. I need to talk to him, tell him about it. He's not going to react nicely to it," Padme said.

"He'd be the ultimate Jedi if he didn't, and given how he left..."

"Senators!" a jovial voice exclaimed. It was Chancellor Palpatine, and his exclamation cut their hushed whispering short.

"Chancellor," Clovis said with a polite bow of the head.

"Miss Padme," Palpatine said, his smile widening at the sight of the female Senator. "I noticed that you two seemed be having an important conversation. Is there anything wrong?"

"Oh, no sir. Me and Senator Clovis were just discussing some business on the Outer Rim territories," Padme said easily with a smile just as jovial.

"Oh, I see. I hope things are going well?" Palpatine asked.

"We're discussing a solution. Chancellor, if at your leisure..." Clovis trailed.

"Oh, not at all. I understand Senators have plenty of work to take care of. Don't let me keep you," Palpatine said.

"Thank you very much Chancellor," Clovis said, putting a hand on the small of Padme's back as he lead her away. Something that wasn't missed by the Chancellor, who raised an eyebrow in response to her willingness to let him keep his hand there. Perhaps keeping an eye on the two of them was in order.

* * *

A/N: For all of you poor Anisoka souls who didn't realize it was a dream from the get go, I am so sorry. lol. But yeah. I decided to be a little less subtle, and be fairly blatant. In all honesty, this story was going to be Anisoka from the go. It's my Star Wars pairing of choice, and I doubt that'll change.

While it was decided from the get go that this was the pairing I was going to go with, I most definitely wanted to play with the idea of Anakin leaving the Jedi Temple along with Ahsoka, and I did feel as a result, they would not only grow more powerful together, but even more close together. There are the odds that the first one might not have happened and they might have just decided to live a normal life, but this way is more interesting to me.

There were really only two things that were really holding them back. The Jedi Order and Anakin's marriage. The Order was no longer a problem at the beginning of this story, and the second was something I feel I'm addressing fairly well. I can't say I hate the pairing of Padme and Anakin. I definitely don't. I just don't quite understand it. Anakin met Padme when Qui-Gon went to Tatooine, he liked her as a child, then immediately went into Jedi training.

By the time Phantom Menace ended, Anakin was ten. In Attack of the Clones, he was nineteen. I doubt they let aspiring Senators in Jedi training daily. Anakin would certainly remember Padme, but that's nine years of not seeing each other while Anakin's mind was on training. When they meet after that time, there's an immediate attraction there? I know there's the time they spent on Naboo while Anakin was guarding her to think about, but even then, it just doesn't quite make sense to me. Like I said, I don't hate the pairing. It just doesn't make complete sense to me. Everything doesn't feel like it's there, unlike Anakin and Ahsoka's case. But that's just my opinion.

Also, I know no one has brought it up, but I'm not making this in hopes of bashing any of the good guys. Or, at least the "relatively good" good guys. The Order does believe in peace and tranquility and all that stuff. They're like monks in that aspect. But a lot of their decisions involving Anakin and his path were questionable.

It felt like they met him halfway on stuff, or perhaps never helped out at all. For example, when they were faking Obi-Wan's death, did it make sense for the Order not to tell Anakin that Obi-Wan faked his death and posing as a doppelganger of the criminal he thought killed him? There was literally nothing but drawbacks about telling him nothing. Whether it was just for the writing or because the Order was really naive enough to believe Anakin would do nothing about that just because you said "stay here," either way, it was a bad decision all around.

When I do updates, I prefer to avoid ranting like this. But now that the pace as changed a little given what I threw in this chapter, I decided to go ahead and do it. And if you read all of my ranting, you're a champ. Then again, all two hundred and ninety four of you are champs. I still have to look over that number several times to make sure I'm not hallucinating. It pleases me that I'm not. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	24. Chapter 24 - A Time to Talk

Ahsoka woke up some time around midday, her shoulders popping as she started to stretch. She rubbed the tiredness out of her face as she started to get ready. During which, each event of last night came back to her. Including the dream she had. Force, just the thought of it was making her feel embarrassed and if she was being honest with herself, a little hot under the collar.

 _"He's likely going to ask what was it about me walking out like that,"_ Ahsoka thought. She knew that the way she just rushed out was a bit uncharacteristic, but there was a chance that he would let it go. She'd put more money on the first one.

Walking out of her room, she was enticed by the smell of food. She flashed a smile at Beru, who was the one behind the stove.

"Have I ever told you that you are the best?" Ahsoka said with a grin that was almost wide enough to be cheeky. Beru rolled her eyes.

"Funny. Owen tells me the same thing if I cook," she said, making the man in question let out a laugh that sounded slightly muffled cause of the food in his mouth.

"Hey, I'd love you even if you couldn't cook. It's just a bonus that you can," Owen said once he swallowed, making Ahsoka snort as she went to graciously accept a plate of food from Beru.

"Yup. Him and Anakin are definitely related from that statement alone. Where is he, anyway?" she asked.

"Rex said he went out to Coruscant the other night to talk to his wife. He hasn't been back yet," Beru said.

"Oh. That makes sense. They have talked to each other in a fair bit. But I have to say he's going to be missing out on some good food," Ahsoka said as she took a bite of food. Then she closed her eyes out slight relief. "Ok, I was hoping I wouldn't have to retract the last part of that statement." Rex and Owen laughed while Beru lightly whacked Ahsoka on the side of the head with a spoon.

"I can cook," she said, giving the Togruta a stern stare.

"Between you and me, it's a wonder I haven't been poisoned yet," Owen said in a loud whisper. This time he was the one to get the spoon upside his head. Only nowhere near as lightly. Rex and Ahsoka bit back their snickers as Owen indignantly exclaimed to his wife that this qualified as abuse.

While she said nothing aloud about Anakin's decision to go Coruscant to talk to his wife, Ahsoka couldn't help but be slightly worried for him. She figured she was the only one he told about his issues with his wife. At least for the most part. So it was more than likely that she was the only one who knew besides himself that he was planning on breaking it off. It had to be hard for him to take in, even though there was a fair amount of logic in his reasoning.

But then again, Anakin was always the type to go against what made sense in favor for helping the people he cared about. So there was a chance that he would try and go against the original logic of his decision and still try and make it work. It was what he should be trying to do.

"You alright? You look distracted," Rex asked the Togruta next to him.

"I'm fine. Just lost in thought," Ahsoka said.

"He should be back some time today," Rex said, taking another bite of food. The clone noticed the Togruta turn her head slightly towards him at this statement before silently going back to her food. That alone told him that his statement assumed correctly. This whole situation made him feel the need to make his own inquiries about this whole situation. So far, he wasn't disappointed.

"Anyway, we're going to take a walk around town, see what's around," Beru said, taking off the apron she was wearing and washing her hands.

"Alright. Keep your eyes open. This place may be Republic operated, but still. You never know," Ahsoka told them.

"We'll definitely try to," Owen said before he walked out with his wife. Rex looked over to Ahsoka and noticed the thoughtful, yet slightly sullen expression on her face. He wasn't even going to bother asking what she was thinking.

* * *

"There's been a sighting of Dooku and Grievous on Tatooine," Cody said, walking into a room. Obi-Wan's ears perked up at this bit of news.

"Are they still there?" he asked.

"No. Long gone now. According to the person that called this in to the Republic, there was an attack on the village. Some man with a black lightsaber was the one to repel the attack," Cody said, reading from the tablet in his hands.

Obi-Wan frowned slightly as he pondered that statement. Only one person came to mind when it came to a black lightsaber. The only person to have one of those was Pre Viszla, who was killed by Maul.

"Did they have any detail on who the person was?" he questioned aloud.

"No. They only caught their saber color. They were too busy ducking for cover. The droids obviously didn't care to take prisoners." Cody said this last bit with distaste in his tone. "But someone was shot. He said it looked like a Togruta?"

At this, Obi-Wan froze. There were only two Togrutas that he knew of that weren't slaves, and one of them was not with the Jedi Order at this moment. The black lightsaber was a bit left field, but he knew who that Togruta was.

"Get me a shuttle to Tatooine," Obi-Wan said firmly.

"Sir?" Cody asked.

"Now Cody. In this case, the Order can wait. Get me to Tatooine." Obi-Wan's tone left little to no room for argument. Even in issuing orders on the battlefield, the Jedi Master was never this firm.

"Yes sir. I shall see what I can do," Cody said before walking off, Obi-Wan directly behind him. If Obi-Wan's instincts on the matter were correct, both Anakin and Ahsoka were on Tatooine. Or at least, they were there previously. It was the last place the Jedi would think to look for them, which is what made it the perfect hiding spot. Hopefully was Ahsoka was alright. But then again, there's no way Anakin would take a move like that lying down.

This whole situation concerning Anakin and the Order... it was all proving a little much. Jedi were not bound by law or any type of code of honor to stay at the temple. If you wanted to leave, you left. Simple as that. But it wasn't that easy for Anakin. Then again, things often never were. It was still no excuse.

The council was sure to find out about what happened on Tatooine soon enough. Both Grievous and Dooku were high priority targets, so they definitely would have to be informed. But before they did, he at least wanted to see if he could find any leads of his own. He knew for a fact that there was no way Anakin wanted to be near him if he was bringing a bunch of Jedi with him. So, for now at least, he'd operate on a solo agenda.

"The chances that anyone will still be there will be slim to none, but perhaps some leads would pop up," Obi-Wan thought as he exited the room, pulling a robe on.

* * *

Padme ended up getting in rather late at night again. For once, it wasn't necessarily because the Senate was abuzz with some sort of problem or activity. No, rather she really wanted to avoid this conversation with Anakin. Cause from the sound of what Clovis said, she knew that he was still going to be there waiting. It was a conversation she was not ready to face. But she couldn't avoid her house forever.

 _"This is a hole I dug myself. Time to lie in it,"_ Padme thought as put her key in the lock and opened the door.

To see Anakin relaxing on the couch while looking at the TV. But when the door opened, he turned around while shutting the TV off. It was strange how there was some type of finality in such a simple gesture.

"We need to talk. And under normal circumstances, it's usually you the one saying that," Anakin said. The statement would've relieved the tension somewhat if his face wasn't dead serious.

"Yeah. I suppose we do," Padme said, tossing her keys on a table and locking the door. Then she sat down next to him as she turned to him.

"I'll start since I'm the one to come here out of the blue like this," Anakin said before taking a deep breath which sounded more like a sigh. "Honestly, I can't be the only one to think that things are... different between us."

"No. You're not," Padme said.

"What changed?" Anakin asked, his tone showing he truly wanted to know.

"You did," Padme said, making him frown. "It's not like that. It's just... I suppose I did too. Things just didn't feel the same between us."

"I get that you didn't like the fact that I left that Order in favor of bounty hunting. And with you... I don't have an answer for you. It was strange, but you didn't quite feel like the woman I married," Anakin said honestly. In this situation, it was not a time to cut the mustard.

"I haven't changed at all Ani," Padme said softly.

"I know. Force knows that I know. But I don't know what it is. If I had an answer for you, I'd easily tell you. I'm trying to salvage what we have left. I still do love you. But I feel like it's fading; that we're growing closer apart," Anakin said with emotion in his voice. His tone just made her feel worse.

"Believe me. The feeling of separation wasn't just happening to you," Padme said.

"Then... is there anything we can do to fix it? Can we just sit down and talk? Isn't that what married couples should do? Talk their problems out?" Anakin said. He hated sounding and feeling so helpless when it came to his own marriage.

"The problems... the problems have been here ever since the war started. With you being a Jedi and me being a Senator..."

"It's just the fact that I was a Jedi. The no attachment thing. I almost wish I didn't join the Jedi. But then I wouldn't have gotten to know Obi-Wan. Rex. Ahsoka." The idea of not knowing the people he was close to now was inconceivable. Strangely enough, Ahsoka more than anyone.

"I could understand that," Padme said before sighing. "Has there ever been a moment when you feel alone? When... when you just want something to take it all away? The feeling of being so alone?"

Anakin frowned. He most sincerely wanted to refute that, but couldn't. There were just nights that he had by himself, away from the battlefield where he just wished he was with his wife.

"I do. I needed to remind myself that one day the war would be over and we would never have to feel like this again, but it started to be less and less comforting as time went on. There were at least a few things that kept me grounded every now and then," Anakin said. But it wasn't things. People.

This is where Padme swallowed the lump in her throat while wringing her hands. She didn't want to say it. She really didn't want to fess up, but she might not have a choice.

"Do you... feel as if you could wait? I'm not sure if with the way things are now that I can give you what you want. What you deserve," Anakin said softly. Padme noted the solemn expression on his face, but it wasn't resigned. He didn't want to give up, but felt as if it was for the best and it wasn't just because of his not so smart way of leaving the Jedi.

Padme grabbed Anakin's real hand and looked directly into his eyes intently, and Anakin seemed to follow her lead. They continued to stare; almost as if it were some kind of staring competition. The both of them were looking for something, anything that reminded them of how they used to be.

"Do you... is there any chance that we can work this out?" Padme asked.

It was cowardly. It was plain cowardly to try and back out of admitting what she did. But she wasn't ready to let him go. She... it absolutely aggravated her that saying she loved him didn't feel entirely honest anymore. She definitely didn't act like it.

"I suppose we could try. I'll stay for as long as I can," Anakin said, holding out a hand towards her. Padme grabbed and Anakin pulled her close with his arms wrapped around her. Padme relaxed into his touch, but not completely. Because she couldn't still shake that small, gnawing feeling of guilt.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, but it's something. I do believe that if Padme and Anakin were to have problem in their marriage, it'd go down fighting. The both of them are way too stubborn to give up that easy. I'm mulling over some ideas. They'll come sooner or later.


	25. Chapter 25 - Lack of Subtlety

_"Nothing. As predicted,"_ Obi-Wan thought as he looked around what was once a fully intact moisture farm. _"Still, there must be something to find..."_

But there was nothing. Any little tech that may have been in the house was gone. The clothes were still here, charred and forgotten.

There were no corpses or any trace of a decayed smell. So they must've gotten out. And Anakin along with Ahsoka with them. Any trace of finding them was likely burned in the fire if there was even one in the first place. Anakin always was the type to do things by ear.

 _"His decision to leave the temple was certainly one,"_ Obi-Wan thought as he halted in his searching. There was nothing here. But suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck rose up in an alerted fashion; almost as if his neck hairs were an alarm.

"Halt," a familiar nasal voice said, and Obi-Wan's saber was immediately in his hands, ready for a solid defense. But it was but only one battle droid in front of him, and it wasn't even carrying a blaster. The Jedi Master eyes' narrowed.

"Explain this," Obi-Wan said, his voice having an unnatural edge to it.

"I was not part of this unit of attack. The Count wishes to speak with you," the droid said, raising a communicator. Obi-Wan's grip on his lightsaber tightened as Dooku appeared on it.

 _"Master Kenobi. Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I hoped Skywalker would be foolish enough to try and return. If you're here, I guess not,"_ Dooku said idly.

"You knew Anakin was here?" Obi-Wan questioned.

 _"Not of my own knowledge, I assure you. Someone else's. And we were promptly informed. Even still, we were long aware of Skywalker's separation from the Order. One of the very few sensible decisions he has ever made, even if his motivations were not completely of his own accord,"_ Dooku said.

"We'll get him back," Obi-Wan told him.

 _"Are you certain of that?"_ It was a clear challenge from the Count. One that Obi-Wan would not win. _"_ _From what I understand, while he has been avoiding us, he seems to be avoiding the Order just as readily. Tatooine is clear of both Separatist and Republic presence alike. And if his experience with the Jedi was any indication..."_

"You've made your point. He'll never join the Sith either way. And I am perfectly fine with that," Obi-Wan said.

 _"You are many things Master Kenobi. Foolish is not one of them. Resisting the Dark Side has always been taxing for anyone besides my former master. Many Jedi fight their emotions, and it limits them. Makes them weak,"_ Dooku said.

"Those who resist the Dark Side will be more powerful than you'll ever be," Obi-Wan told him, his gaze figuratively burning a hole through the Count's form.

 _"Your apprentice would disagree. He himself has now learned Force Lightning, and it is among the most unique I have witnessed. The anger within him is no longer restrained, but embraced. The Jedi's hold on him tempered his potential. And he realized that,"_ Dooku said.

"I realize than Anakin has more... edge to him than any other Jedi, but there is one thing you will never be able to take from him. A deep seeded need to do good. In some type of way, no matter in which form. You're foolish to think you can turn him," Obi-Wan explained to him, his tone serious.

 _"You underestimate the power of the Dark Side. We have ways of getting what we want. There are ways to prey upon the mind. There are ways to use his insecurities and fears against him. One way or another, Skywalker will be one of us,"_ Dooku said. And with that ominous statement left, he ended the transmission.

Before the droid could speak, with a final scream of fear, an azure saber sliced the comm in half before the droid along with it. There was one thing that he could agree with Grievous on. Battle droids were a reliable frustration outlet.

* * *

"How's things at the Senate?" Anakin asked, running a hand through Padme's hair.

"Is that you really what you want to talk about?" she asked.

"As in has anything been about the fact that I left the Jedi," Anakin clarified.

"Not directly as a topic of discussion, but the Chancellor asks about you sometimes," Padme said, making Anakin smile.

"I always got along with Palpatine. Even though politicians and Jedi didn't really mix very well, he was always sort of a mentor for me. Besides Obi-Wan, of course," Anakin said as he stared at the ceiling.

"He's a nice man. Manages to be a great politician as well. It's almost an impossibility," Padme said before looking at Anakin. "How's Ahsoka?"

"She's fine. Doing good when Separatists aren't dropping in," Anakin said.

"She certainly has grown up since the last time I saw her. Have you noticed?" Padme asked with a small smile.

"I was the first to notice," Anakin told her. "To the other Jedi, to some extent or another, she was still a child. Yeah, yeah. Children aren't fighting in wars and leading armies. They aren't watching villages being slaughtered and having to kill just to get the job done. So she's absolutely an adult."

"In every way but age," Padme said.

"Age doesn't matter," Anakin said, making Padme smirk.

"If it was, don't you think there's something you should be telling me?" she said with a raised brow.

"Apparently I married a cougar," Anakin said casually, making Padme whack him in the arm. This only set him off in laughing like a madman.

"Anakin!" She tried to sound indignant. She really did. But the little giggles that were slipping out gave her away. Even if the joke was at her expense and really juvenile in some ways. But it was still funny.

"Age doesn't matter to me. If I want you, I want you," Anakin said, devious grin in place. Here he turned her around where she was on top of him. "And I can be very determined."

"You and all the talking," Padme said with a playful roll of her eyes before kissing him. Anakin embraced the feeling of the familiarity, warmth, and comfort it brought.

Anakin removed the glove off his hand effortlessly while still maintaining lip contact. The cool metal of his hand in hers made her shiver a small bit, but it wasn't the feeling of the cold. It was strange how an extension of metal could feel even remotely alive. But the feeling hummed with something real.

"Feel that?" Anakin said as if he could read her thoughts. Padme still wasn't sure on that front. "You can feel that, can't you? That small hum of energy. The Force throws me and through you. And it touches you as it touches me."

His lips went to her neck, and she quivered slightly before sighing in relaxation from the sudden surge of energy through her. It was on a different realm of euphoria from just traditional kissing or sex. It felt more internal than external. She never felt the Force like _this_ before.

"Ani..." Padme breathed out through a breathy sigh as he ran his tongue and the tips of his teeth across her neck.

"Hmm. Yes, little one?" Anakin said playfully. This tone and her current state of mind is what didn't cause her to register the fact that Anakin froze for a split second.

"Keep doing _that,"_ Padme said, before dragging his lips back to hers. Nor did she notice the split second of hesitation. But soon he was kissing her back, hands going to her legs as he kept her steady. Padme gyrated her hips slightly on Anakin's front, and he groaned out a moan. He knew what that meant. The time for formalities was over.

* * *

If you were to look at the Togruta walking in the streets of Alderaan, you could almost see the storm cloud floating over her head. She didn't look unhappy. On the contrary, her face betrayed nothing. Ahsoka had mastered that particular skill. It was the eyes.

The eyes alone spoke volumes. They were practically screaming, "Mess with me, and you'll lose a body part." So people that caught the look in her eyes backed away a little while looking at her, making sure to give the Togruta a wide berth. Some people would chalk it up to a monthly problem. Some would say relationship problems. Rex would definitely put money on the second one.

"Loosen up. You look like you're about to slaughter the entire street," he told her.

"I'm perfectly loose," Ahsoka said evenly.

"Anyone who has looked you in the eye has given us a wide berth since we've been walking," Rex said, his tone flatter than a hubcap. "You're more tense than a war zone. The point of me getting you out of the house was so this would stop, but I see it hasn't helped at all."

"I was relaxing in my own little way," Ahsoka reminded him, her stare unnerving him a bit. He was starting to understand that phrase Owen told him about not pissing off women.

"Cutting down trees practicing saber techniques does not qualify as a relaxation technique. That counts as practice. And an environment lawsuit waiting to happen," Rex told her.

"It usually works. I was about to try meditation until you suggested this," Ahsoka said.

"It's an opportunity for you to get out. And stop thinking about the fact that Anakin hasn't come back. There is entertainment beyond him, you know. Not quite of that caliber, but there is," Rex said with a small smirk.

"I can assure you, it's not definitely not about that," Ahsoka said, her tone even while giving him a look of slightly annoyed exasperation.

"If you say so," Rex said just as evenly. He read through that lie as soon as it came out of her mouth. 'Not about that' his cloned ass.

Since when did you ever hear Ahsoka Tano say the word "assure" in such a tone?

Ahsoka looked towards him before shaking her head and dismissing the question she was about to ask him. It was almost like ever since they arrived on Alderaan, Rex acted like he knew something she didn't. There was just this sort of vibe about him. And the look in his eye... there was a type of gleam in it when they treaded the subject of Anakin.

Speaking of the man in question, he wasn't back from his trip to Coruscant. Rex said he'd be back sometime this evening, and dark was almost about to hit. It seemed talking wasn't what he and his wife were getting up to. Maybe they were making up. She was kind of happy at the idea, but for the most part, her stomach churned like she ate a live Hutt. It was unsettling. It was a feeling she never felt before in her life, and she couldn't quite trace it.

"Hey, we could watch the speeder races," Rex suggested, throwing her out of her thoughts.

"That doesn't sound bad. It's not like I don't have plenty of money to bet," Ahsoka said, a small smirk donning her face.

"Ah, yes. You love to flash around how much more money you have compared to us poor folk," Rex said with a grin before he donned this really bad posh tone. "'Shall I take your... ahem, sabers madame? I assure you, after many decades of faithful servicing, this is very much a first for me.'" The act made Ahsoka break out into the first real laugh she had in the past few hours, and it got Rex smiling too.

"Oh, goodness. Come on before I smack the uppity bullshit out of you, you pompous asshole," Ahsoka said, making Rex laugh. This was the Ahsoka he was accustomed to. The previous one made him wary as to whether or not she'd kill someone. More specifically, him.

Ahsoka paid the entrance fee and put down a thousand credits to the guy with the funny black and green hair. Or at least, that's how she put it. When the guy at the station looked at Rex for clarification, he had no answer for him other than a shrug. She wasn't coming here to make money and then brag when she was right. That was saved for every drunk or gambler on Alderaan. She came here to actually enjoy the race. She only bet just cause she could.

The both of them took a seat and Ahsoka eyed the guy she bet on. She didn't know whether he had skill or not. She bet on him cause hair like that makes a statement. Whether it was the fact he didn't care what people said about him or he had no taste in hair design was a tossup. Still, he was either going to win her a good amount of money or cost her a thousand credits. She didn't really care as to which.

 _"All of the racers have reached the starting line! The start shot will be going off in five... four... three... two..."_

"Excuse me," a guy said gruffly behind them, turning sideways to move past the people. But she immediately noticed the fact that her sabers were gone. Without even thinking about it, she pulled his neck into the grasp of her hand while the other went to the hand which were carrying her lightsabers.

"Exactly what are you trying to do?" Ahsoka hissed venomously. The guy was freaked. Lightsabers should've immediately thrown up an alarm bell that he was trying to bump a Jedi, but for some reason it didn't. And the grip she had on his neck and hand weren't exactly light. In fact, he was losing air and his fingers were starting to crack as the seconds ticked.

"I... urk..." he choked out.

Then she released her hold on his neck. But not before breaking his middle finger as she took her blades back. Then she raised a middle finger in his face as he was cradling his broken digit.

"There's your middle finger back for trying to rob me. You're welcome. _Now scram,"_ Ahsoka said lightly before she spoke the last two words with dark intent that promised pain if he stuck around. He did not have to be told twice.

But before he could make it completely out of the door, she tilted her head to the right, and his right leg broke on its own accord, causing him to cry out from putting way too much pressure on his next step. Was it petty? Yes. Did she care? Absolutely not.

"Trouble is always sure to follow you in some type of way, huh?" Rex asked.

"Sure does. It's inescapable," Ahsoka said before turning to the people that were looking at her in an astonished fashion. "Ah, what's the big deal? You never seen a good looking woman deal with an asshole without the assistance of a guy?"

They turned away with a looking of minor understanding on their faces, but her statement was interesting. It was often she referred to herself as a girl, not a woman. It felt great in a way; made her feel proud she could refer to herself as one.

 _"It was one of the things Anakin drilled into your head,"_ Ahsoka thought, making her smile slightly. And then it was wiped once she was reminded of that fact that the person in question wasn't here cause he was out doing... Force knows what. She didn't want to know. So she decided to focus on the race.

"You know Anakin was in one of these things before?" she suddenly said. So much for focusing on the race. There was no backing out, cause she definitely had Rex's attention.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, he told me at one point. He was nine at the time," Ahsoka said with a small smile as she recalled the enthusiasm on his face when he told the story.

"Nine? Don't races like this typically get a bit rough?" Rex asked.

"These races are tame to the one he was in. It was one of those races the Hutts set up. Everyone fights dirtier than usual. But he was nine at the time. Obi-Wan talks about Anakin's piloting being practically suicide, but never once did you ever hear he said it was bad. That's cause it's great. I'd wager he's one best pilots ever," Ahsoka said.

"I wouldn't doubt that. His piloting was reckless, yet amazing. But I never knew he survived one of those underworld races at nine," Rex said.

"He didn't just survive. He won," Ahsoka said, making Rex smile.

"I'm honestly not surprised. He's a great pilot," he said.

"He's good at a lot of things. I've just been picking up some of it," Ahsoka said.

"He seems to tell you a lot of things. Probably cause he trusts you more than anyone," Rex said casually.

"If he didn't trust me after years of covering his ass, I'd take it as a personal insult," Ahsoka said with a grin.

"I've done the same thing. I've confided things with him that I wouldn't do with other generals, and he's given me legitimate advice for my troubles. But he never confided things with me about his past. That subject was always closed to me. You however..." Rex trailed.

"It's not like that," Ahsoka said, shaking her head.

"Like what?" Rex questioned.

"I know what you're going to say. Don't bother saying it, because we aren't," Ahsoka said, her tone taking an irritated edge.

"I know how things stand as of now, so you don't have to tell me. All I'm saying is that he confides in you. More than just about anyone he's ever been close to aside from his wife. You call him Ani. I've never known anyone to ever call him that," Rex said, his gaze completely focused on the race.

"He relinquished it. Hesitantly I might add. I just decided not to give it up," Ahsoka said.

"If you truly believe that, then I wasn't originally bred to hold a blaster in my hand," Rex said dully.

"His mother called him that. His wife called him that. I'm..."

"One of the people who's close enough to him to call him that. For goodness sake. You know more about him than anyone. And that's because he willingly told you this stuff," Rex said.

"Your point being?" Ahsoka said, making Rex hold back a groan of exasperation. Stubborn to the last.

"Enough of the subtlety. You like him. I can read that a mile away, and for all I know, it's probably more. And unless I'm getting these hints wrong, it's the same way for him. But your situations are different. He legitimately doesn't realize it yet and wondering why he's finding so hard to try and patch things up with his wife. You however, refuse to admit it," he explained, his tone blunt and absolutely uncaring. He could not believe he was airing this out at a speeder race.

"You know I used to think you were smart. So much for that idea," Ahsoka suddenly snapped.

"Get mad at me all you want. You don't see me judging you, do you?" Rex questioned.

"Judging me for what? I have nothing to admit to," Ahsoka said before standing up right as the crowd jumped up as a joint unit. It was mostly groans though. Looking at the race, Rex saw that the guy Ahsoka bet on had won the race. It didn't look like she cared as she walked out. And her strides were long and powerful. Well, she knew her way back to the house. He wasn't going to let a bunch of money go to waste.

"Your girl was ready to get out of here in a hurry even though she won. What'd you say to her?" the clerk questioned.

"Something she didn't really want to hear. And not my girlfriend. Not for me. But rather for someone I do know," Rex told him.

"In any case, you taking her winnings to her? Otherwise the stadium keeps it. It's one hundred and twenty-two thousand credits," he told him.

"I'd be a fool to not take it. The crazy thing is that she just bet on him just cause she could do it. She didn't care if she won or lost," Rex said, taking the bag of credits.

"Well, tell her to come back so I can put my money up on one of these things. I could use money like that," the clerk said with a wry smile. Rex took a hundred credits out of the bag and placed it down on the desk for him.

"Not like she cared about the money in the first place. Happy Holidays," Rex said dryly before walking off. He just hoped a Togruta with lightsabers wasn't going to take his head off as soon as he walked in the door.

* * *

The high rise apartment in Coruscant was silent; two people lying silently in the bed. Padme was was sound asleep, cover over her chest as she draped an arm over her husband.

Anakin laid on his back, eyes still wide open even after the sex. He couldn't go to sleep, and a few seconds later, he abandoned the idea before walking to the bathroom and going to the sink. He made sure to be careful to gently remove her arm off him so he wouldn't wake her.

He splashed water on his face before his hands rested on the edges of the sink, his face looking down in the drain before back at the mirror. His disheveled hair and the small beads of sweat that trailed down his body reminded of the sex he had with his wife. And he resisted the urge to smash the mirror in front of him. Cause he hardly recognized what he saw.

 _"Whoever said make up sex solves all your problems deserves to smacked by a rancor for that lie,"_ Anakin thought before he shut the light off and made an attempt to try and go back to bed.

* * *

A/N: The next few chapter may be just more drama than anything, not gonna lie. There will be more action. Trust me. But right now, I'm focusing on relationship drama that would put Twilight to shame. With better plot and kickass fight scenes than it too. Which is sad considering this is only a Fanfiction.


	26. Chapter 26 - Getting Things Straight

A/N: Rant time.

To all the people arguing in my review box, you all realize this is a Fanfiction right? That takes place in Star Wars, where space travel is as common as driving in the real world? Then I look at my reviews and see crap about statutory rape? I'm not trying to host a debate center here. It's for your thoughts on the story and constructive criticisms(which I do acknowledge if you look back at some stories).

Now, I confirmed on Chapter 23 that this will be an Anisoka story. I'm just building up to it, cause I want to take my time with this. Cause as far as I'm concerned, it wouldn't be as easy as a snap of the fingers when Anakin is already married. Not to mention any doubts sure to pop up in any of their minds if this were to be a thing in canon.

Any discussion about Ahsoka being too young is irrelevant. She was old enough to fight and possibly die in war while helping to lead an army of soldiers. If someone's old enough to do that, I think they're old enough to decide who they want to enter a relationship with. Regardless of age or sex. The only exception is if that person were clearly deranged or psychotic in some way, which Ahsoka definitely isn't. Even in real life, there's always a twisted perception on what is "too young." It's all semantics and perceptions on the situation. But I'm not going to get into that.

My stance on the pairing will not change, and that is that. My favor for this pairing is what created this story in the first place, and unless the numbers lie, over 300 people like what I'm doing so far.(Still mind boggling btw) So do me a favor. End the discussions about this stuff. This story will not change over silly semantics. You may like that or you may not. I am indifferent either way.

Sorry about the ranting. I figured at one point I needed to formally address people's issues with Ahsoka's age. Apparently me addressing it through Rex and Anakin is not enough. On with the chapter!

* * *

He was already gone when she woke up. There was a note lying on his side of the bed saying that it was better he got out before someone started knocking at the door. It made sense from a logical standpoint. But it didn't feel like the right answer for her. Or the real reason he left so quickly. Normally she was up really early. Her job was part of that reason. But the sex completely wiped her out, and really messed with that. It wasn't common for her to wake five hours after she normally did.

 _"Certainly didn't act like it a few weeks ago,"_ Padme thought, and she growled audibly at her traitorous thoughts. It was a mistake. She wasn't going to do it again. It was solved. They were going to fix things.

 _"Except you didn't tell Anakin about it. You completely avoided telling him. You expect to repair things while you're keeping this under wraps?"_

Padme wasn't used to feeling guilty. It wasn't a common feeling that came with being a politician. If you made the decisions you made, there was no reason to feel guilty cause you committed to that decision. This was different. She completely cheated on him, and to her knowledge, he had never messed around with anyone while he was away at war.

Nothing changed about Anakin the few times they were able to meet during the war except the look in his eyes. They got more and more grim as the war went on, but the light that shone in his eyes when he saw her was consistent. He loved her, and anyone who could look like that at anyone and go around cheat on that same person had to have been an outstanding liar. And he never could seem to pull off a half decent lie on her.

Things only really changed when he left the Jedi Order. He was different in so many ways. His morality was different. He made decisions that completely changed the board he was playing on. Like leaving the Jedi Order in favor of traveling with his apprentice.

 _"He really cares about her,"_ Padme thought.

She could see why. They were the only friends they had in the middle of the war, aside from Obi-Wan. Even if the relationship started as one having superiority over the other. Which means she's the one who knows what's been in his head the entire time the war's been going on.

 _"Maybe I should've had a talk with her. Maybe I could better understand why this was happening,"_ Padme thought as she sat up and stretched her body. She shivered from the cold air that hit her bare chest as she got up and put a robe on. Shortly after, there was a knock at the door that made her groan in exasperation.

 _"I'm tempted to just tell the person to go away,"_ she thought, tightening the tie around her waist.

"Padme? You awake in there?" Clovis' voice sounded through the door. She could just keep quiet. Then she shook her head at the thought. No. She already skipped out on one discussion too many.

"Yeah. Give me a second to get ready," Padme said, rushing to get to the shower. She was already late. Then again, nothing important was really going on. She should be fine. Should being the relative word.

"I saw you were late. Everything going alright?" Clovis asked once Padme exited her room twenty minutes later. The expression on her face did not bear good tidings.

"I'll explain it to you on the way," Padme said while quickly adjusting her clothes. "I'm already late as it is."

Clovis nodded, and that apprehensive feeling in his gut only increased with the sideways look she gave him.

* * *

Anakin was tapping his foot restlessly on the floor while in hyperspace. His continuous focus on the endless blue void as he started pulling up to Alderaan did little to calm his thoughts.

He clenched and unclenched his fists as he tried to get it out of his mind, but it's funny how trying to get something out of your mind just brought said thought to the forefront of it. His mind was not completely on his wife during sex, and rather was on someone else. Someone younger than even him.

 _"For Force's sake. I can't even begin to explain that,"_ Anakin thought as he made into the planet's atmosphere. How do you logically explain thinking about your old Padawan lying underneath you during sex instead of your own wife? At least without wanting to check yourself into a mental institution.

 _"Stop blowing it out of proportion. It's not like you fell for a complete child. She hasn't grown up in_ just _attitude..."_ He just barely stopped himself from smacking his head repeatedly on the ship's dashboard. His mind's traitorous thoughts were not helping the situation.

Previously he could just blame the occasional thoughts on just being away from his wife. He had no such luxury this time given how he was with his wife in the most intimate way possible. Yet she still wormed her way into his thoughts... imagining the breathless tone she would have when she called him Ani after he kissed her and lowered his hands to her hips...

This time he gave himself a firm slap across the face. With his human hand, because the metal one was a last resort. He didn't want to break his jaw trying to snap out of this daze.

 _"Me and Padme are trying to take the time to work out what we have left. Why is this becoming a problem?"_ Anakin thought as he rubbed his temples. There was no such thing as mentally cheating, but thoughts often turned into actions if you allowed them to. So he had figure out what was the deal with these thoughts. Before he did something that he would really regret.

As he touched down in a hangar, he took a moment to take a deep breath while leaning back in his seat. His thoughts had to be in order before he even saw her. It's a good his meditation skills were a lot better than they were before. This would be really difficult to do otherwise.

After a few more minutes, he stepped out of his ship while taking a look around. There was no one in the hangar other than a few people chatting around the place. No one even looked in his direction as he made his way back to his apartment.

He was immediately greeted by the sight of Ahsoka and Beru sitting on the couch watching TV while Rex and Owen were in the kitchen discussing something. Rex's expression looked serious; Owen's thoughtful. Even then, Ahsoka and Beru looked to be talking about something rather than focusing on the program. Though once he shut the door, all heads turned to him.

The mood in the room changed almost immediately. Ahsoka looked to him and her eyes narrowed very slightly while there was a mild bit of... it looked like anger. As well as apprehension. Almost if she knew where his thoughts had been, and didn't like them at all.

"Um... hey," Anakin said as a way to break the tension.

"Some talk. You figure out something with her?" Rex asked, abandoning his conversion with Owen in favor of addressing Anakin directly. He had the most uneasy feeling that the discussion may have been about him.

"Not quite. If anything, I'm more confused than ever. But we're trying," Anakin told him.

"That's certainly something. Nothing goes far without trying," Rex told him, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

As soon as Anakin excused himself for the bathroom, Rex's right eye turned towards Ahsoka and noticed the way her shoulders stiffened. Beru looked towards Rex and gave him a small glare, but the ex-soldier was quite unaffected by her gaze. It was almost like treading in a very unpredictable minefield now when it came to conversation.

"He sure took long enough. Conversations with my wife last nowhere near that long," Owen said.

"That's because it's usually over faster than it began," Beru said dryly.

"I'm going for a walk," Ahsoka said abruptly, grabbing her robe and striding out the door as she put it on. Rex sighed as he grabbed the remote and decided on changing the channel.

"I was watching that," Beru said rather plainly.

"You were talking to Ahsoka more than watching TV. You were very involved in the show that was on," Rex said, sounding normal enough to be sarcastic.

Beru's retort was cut off by Anakin walking back into the room, him shaking off the last bit of water on his hands. Then he frowned when he recounted the number of people in the room.

"Where'd Ahsoka go?" Anakin asked.

"She said she went for a walk," Owen told him.

"Without a hello? Huh. That's not very nice," Anakin said rather blandly as he sat down in a seat. In his head, he was wondering how women even had warnings to what was going on in a guy's head. Again, contrary to Padme's suspicions, the Force was NOT a mind reader. Especially to other Force users. It was that much harder to even get general feelings from them if they were prepared. So why did Ahsoka leave so quickly?

 _"Either she's getting too good or I'm getting soft,"_ he thought as he focused on the show Rex decided on. Every once in a while, he could feel a pair of eyes shift to him, but he only caught a few of them. Most of them were from Beru, and the look in her eyes unsettled him slightly. It was almost as if she were watching him. But she wasn't saying anything. The stare alone spoke volumes.

"What is it?" Anakin asked impatiently.

"You sure you just talked down there?" Beru asked.

"You speak to me as if you're a parent I didn't lose or never had," Anakin said, his tone flat. Beru blanched slightly from the statement, but Anakin's stare would've made Master Yoda proud. It gave nothing away to even suggest he was upset. And he actually wasn't. He was just beyond confused as to what the looks were about. But for whatever reason, he didn't feel comfortable asking a second time.

* * *

It was uncomfortable. It was beyond uncomfortable in the room to the point where it was mentally suffocating. Even with going over every calming technique in the book. So she left for a walk as soon as she wasn't able to take any more.

Things being weird around Anakin was very uncomfortable and honestly pretty shitty. That was never how they worked. They never cut the mustard. They were always straight up with each other about each and every situation. But there was no way she could be up front with him about this.

Rex seemed to have this impression... No, it was beyond an impression. Rex never discussed things with people that he didn't believe. Unless it was quite obvious they were mulling over ideas. No, he came to her with this fully sure.

So it was more of a belief. Yes. He seemed to have a _belief_ that she had a thing for Anakin, and him vice versa. And the small spike of anger that flared up when Rex brought up Padme didn't help on one side of that argument. She knew that Anakin cared about Padme. That he would want to fix their relationship. So why was she getting an emotional reaction from the situation? By all means, she should be hoping they did work it out, but she wasn't.

All she got for her troubles was a spike of unfocused, irrational anger that wouldn't go away. And it frustrated her beyond belief. Getting angry at something so trivial wasn't Ahsoka's thing. It wasn't easy to get her angry, because it took quite a bit.

Watching slavery go down made her angry. Seeing someone murder the innocent made her angry. Looking into the face a rapist made her angry. But one sentence sent her over the edge to anger, even if it was only a small amount. At Anakin mainly. Why?

He had done nothing. He just left the planet for a bit to try and patch things up with his wife in hopes they might be able to have a more stable relationship. It was a reasonable thing to do. It wasn't anything she needed to keep Ahsoka in the loop about 24/7. It...

It was somehow making her more and more upset as she walked down the street. If she didn't calm down soon, things would start smashing and breaking things with her unfocused use of the Force. So she started to breathe in and out so she could focus better and quell her irrational anger.

Ok, denying things wasn't going to do her any favors. It was better to tackle the situation head on. This could've just been some phase that she could figure out and get past so things would get back to normal. Yes. That seemed like the smarter idea.

If theoretically, she did fall for Anakin, how did it even start? It couldn't have just been about looks. She hoped she was less shallow than that. And if that was the case, why not Rex? He wasn't decent enough looking. Even if he looked like a dead guy. They got along rather well. They were close. They'd do just about anything for each other. That's basis for attraction.

Or why not some guy on the street who looked decent enough and wasn't a complete idiot. Why, out of all people, would she set her unconscious desires on a married man? One who she was close to and knew more than anyone else...

 _"Duh,"_ she thought as she answered her own question.

It was still a matter of why him in particular. One of the first things he told her was that he was married to Padme. Before they left the Order, they kept their relationship as strictly friends the entire time. There was never a thought of going further. But every once in a while she was reminded that he was the master and she was the apprentice.

She had to listen to him, but he didn't seem to prefer it like that. It was only when she made idiotic decisions and he was firm with her did he ever refer to his "master" mode. He seemed to prefer it when they were on equal footing. When they debated and went back and forth with him in banter.

So there went the idea "because he was her master, and therefore, the main male figure she would become attached to." Because very few times Ahsoka had ever thought of him as her master. Mentor came to mind, but friend more than anything. A very close friend, and one of the few she had. But never once had she had a thought like this about Master Plo or any clone.

Come to think of it, the idea of even having the remotest romantic thought when it came to Master Plo creeped her out thoroughly. He was more like her surrogate father than anything, and that easily prevented thoughts like that from ever entering her mind. It wasn't like that with Anakin. She didn't understand it.

Flat out, Anakin was an attractive enough male who knew her, knew how to make her happy, and, well... was just a pretty good person overall. That was just about every woman looked for in a guy. Well, any woman with sense. Not all of them had it.

 _"He's twenty two years old, and I'm seventeen,"_ Ahsoka thought. So the age difference was obviously a problem. Until she remembered this.

 _"Listen, I've watched you lead soldiers to victory, impale, and watch innocents die all in the name of a war you honestly had no business being in. You are no child. You don't act like one, and nowadays, you hardly look like one. So don't let anyone tell you that you are one."_

She remembered Anakin telling her this sometime after they left the Jedi. It was almost as if he told her this for this specific situation with the way it immediately came to mind. It was almost freaky, but it just made sense. They coincided in logic.

 _"So you said you married before the war started. How old were you both?"_

 _"I was twenty. She was twenty five."_

 _"Five years? Really?"_

 _"Really."_

 _"And neither of you cared?"_

 _"We were in love, Snips. You'll find out that if you're in love with someone, what difference does a few years make on your happiness?"_

Ahsoka groaned. It was almost as if he rebutted these questions as if she were asking him. And he really wanted something to work. Even if this statement in particular went back to Padme.

 _"There's a way to take these rebuttals, you know,"_ one part of her mind told her.

 _"Yeah. Logical advice,"_ the second part said as she continued to think.

Anakin was five years younger than Padme when they married. That didn't stop them. Didn't even come to mind before the war started from how he told it. So age didn't matter for him.

That still didn't solve whether or not she was actually attracted to him in any way that wasn't just a phase. She could try actually dating someone, but that would involve doing something she never cared for doing in the first place. Never even thought about until now. Then again, it was all a part of settling down.

 _"Ugh. The decision is giving me a headache,"_ Ahsoka thought. Things were simpler back before they left the Order. There was less murder, less running away. Not mention there was never any idea of... this.

There was also less freedom, more restrictions, more rules. They helped people, but not directly like they did now. Also... even including the confusion and sudden strange emotional spikes, she was happier. She could tell. There was more to smile about. She could wake up and do something worthwhile. But there were also days where she could lay around and just... be. Without having anything to worry about.

So overall, leaving the Order was worth it. In more ways than she initially thought. But it also lead to that next phase of life she never thought about. A future beyond war. Beyond being a Jedi. Jobs, relationships. Settling down. It was just something she never put thought into. Survival and ending the war were first and foremost. Never beyond. And no one ever asked either.

"I've come to a conclusion. These thoughts suck," Ahsoka murmured aloud as she continued to walk. She felt it was a very teenage thing to say, and it definitely matched her feeling on the situation.

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Clovis exclaimed.

"Will you keep your voice down?" Padme hissed. Clovis stood in front of her and stopped her in her tracks, making her lock a glare onto him. "What are you doing?"

"That night, you told me he didn't have any feelings for you. What changed?" Clovis questioned.

"I told you that I wasn't sure of his feelings for me, not that he didn't have any. I remember that specifically. You heard what you wanted to hear," Padme told him.

"You said a lot things that night. Are you certain I'm the one short on memory?" Clovis questioned.

"It doesn't matter what I said then! I was upset. When I said what I did that night was a mistake, I meant it. I shouldn't have done it because that's not what any woman worth anything should do to their husband," Padme told him.

"So what exactly does it say about you if you were willing to do such a thing in the first place? The fact that you insisted I keep going? You certainly had no regrets then," Clovis said through gritted teeth.

Padme responded by grabbing his arm and wheeling him around and giving him a piercing stare.

"Let's get one thing straight Clovis. Not once did I ever insinuate than anything would come after the sex. Because that's all it was. Sex. It's something I shouldn't have even done in the first place, but guess what? I did. And now I need to make up for it," she told him.

"'Make up for it.' The only reason he's probably even giving you a chance is because he probably cheated himself. Because I don't see him coming down here to try and cut me to pieces. Given our past few interactions, it doesn't seem so far off the mark," Clovis told her.

"That doesn't mean I gave him your name," Padme said before thinking as an afterthought, _"Or told him at all..."_

"Well, thank you. Your insistence on preserving my body is appreciated," Clovis said rather sarcastically.

"I'm trying to save my marriage Clovis. For all I know, I could be losing him to someone who he's met and can actually spend time with him. I don't want to lose him if I can avoid it," Padme said.

"And if you already have? For all you know he could be shagging that 'friend' of his that he travels with. Probably his new sex partner now," Clovis said with finger quotes.

"Don't you dare talk about Ahsoka like that," Padme said, her tone hard. The stare was deadly enough to cut rocks.

"It doesn't even have to be her. He's been to a lot of planets and spoken to a lot of people. And with decent enough looks and speech, you could pull anyone into a bedroom. Especially considering he's a war hero. Guess what? I know from experience, but I've never managed to get tied down," Clovis told her.

"If you act like this, I'm not surprised," Padme said.

"I don't. But on the go interactions like that never make a stable relationship. What makes you think it makes a stable marriage? Even I of all people know that," Clovis reminded her with a small amount of derision in his tone. The whole time, Padme's deadly gaze never lingered off him the more he talked.

"You understand what it would take for you two to work out? For one, the war would have to be over and the Republic will had to have won. That's a fifty-fifty chance in itself. And then your _husband..."_ He said the word with obvious distaste in his tone. "...will had to have either had to be pardoned from aiding the rogue clone or you would have to give up your job with the Senate to be with him. You reckon you want to give up your career for a man you said yourself that you heard recognize anymore?"

"We'll work it out," Padme told him, her tone serious.

"Really now? You better hope you're right about that. Cause some hard decisions are coming your way if you insist on going down this path. I just hope it's worth it," Clovis hissed rather harshly he stepped in the Senate building. His blood was boiling right now, and it was difficult for him to calm down.

His track record with relationships was shitty. Very shitty. Even when it came to Padme, it was no different. Then again, if he was being perfectly honest with himself, he should've known getting involved with a married woman was a bad idea. Even if that woman was one he had a real fond spot for before.

 _"Goes to show you how people change,"_ he thought as he strode past her and didn't look back at the woman he now had very conflicting feelings for.

"Senator Clovis!" a voice suddenly exclaimed cheerfully. Clovis quickly snapped his head up, a snappy remark on his lips, but died once he saw who spoke to him.

"Oh. Chancellor," Clovis said with a respectful nod. "How are you?"

"I cannot complain. I noticed you have been spending an inordinate amount of time with Senator Amidala," Palpatine said, making Clovis flinch. Internally, not externally. "If you don't mind an old man for prying..."

"Oh, no. No, there's nothing going on between us Chancellor. I've recently discovered than our recent interactions were nothing more than... a one time thing," Clovis said, making the Chancellor's face fall.

"Oh. I'm so sorry to hear that Senator," he told Clovis.

"Yes, well... life can be full of disappointments. I better be off to the courts," Clovis said.

"Of course," Palpatine said. Then Clovis walked off.

 _"Hmm. So something did happen between them. The question is it because Anakin is somehow maintaining interaction with Miss Amidala?"_ Palpatine thought as he saw the Senator in question walk in, the look on her face as even as humanely possible. Then again, politics wasn't a humane occupation half of the time.

It would take little effort to keep constant tabs on her, what with her living so close by and him having knowledge of the location she lived at. It might've done a lot of good for him to have done that in the first place, but there was no way to tell if Skywalker was anywhere near Coruscant and whether or not it may have been a waste of resources. Now he had reason to believe it wasn't.

 _"More waiting. Though there isn't much time for it. The Clone Wars are approaching their end,"_ Palpatine thought as started to walk off. And the Order would bow to a new Dark Lord of the Sith. One far younger... and more powerful than any of them.

* * *

A/N: I'm mulling over ideas. Some of them involving Palpatine and whether or not he'll find Anakin. I'm also having fun with the Anisoka stuff. I want to find a balance between the action and the drama, but for now, the drama takes precedence over the action.


	27. Chapter 27 - An Awkward Day

Lunch was strangely silent. Normally Anakin and Ahsoka would start off with some kind of banter or just start up a conversation right out of the blue. Not today, and the three bystanders in the situation were a little uncomfortable by the silence to say the least.

Rex looked in between his two friends, and they were practically doing the same thing. Completely focused on their food, the small clips of conversation they had were rather subdued. He sighed. This kind of awkwardness was not what he wanted.

"So, um... Anakin?" Owen questioned.

"Yeah?" Anakin questioned, looking at his step brother.

"So are we going to stay in Alderaan until the war's over?" he asked.

"Well, it's one of the few places that's safe. From attention from the Jedi and the Separatists both. So we might," Anakin told him.

"And your wife?" Beru asked, making Ahsoka stiffen slightly. Rex was tempted to kick her to make her shut up.

"We're working it out," Anakin said rather blandly.

"From here?" Beru questioned, making Anakin tighten his fists before slamming his hands on the table. This caught everyone's attention, including Ahsoka's.

"I'll tell you what. When you have my life's complications, then I'll care for your input," he snapped before throwing the napkin he was holding on the table and walking off. Beru looked to her husband, and he was shaking his head at her.

"What are trying to accomplish?" Owen questioned.

"I certainly wasn't expect him to storm off like that. What's got him in a tussle?" Beru asked.

Rex pointedly took a sip out of his cup while subtly keeping his eye on Ahsoka, who actually took the time to address Beru.

"He's not the biggest fan of people liberally talking about his marriage," she told her while taking another bite of food. Her tone was rather resigned.

"I'll make note of that," Beru said.

"I'm sure you will," Ahsoka said before tossing her plate in the sink and walking off.

"Well, that was a new stage of awkward," Owen said.

"Get used to it. It might happen a lot," Rex said. "I haven't talked to Anakin yet, but I kind of want him to figure it out himself."

"By the time he figures it out himself, they'll end up hurting themselves more than what you think," Beru said, making Rex frown. He knew she wasn't talking about with Ahsoka.

"Hmm. Good point. Though it's not going to be pretty either way," Rex said.

"The carnage will varies on how she finds out. Whether he just admits he loves someone else or he admits he cheated on her. Which do you think will be uglier?" Beru asked.

"And that's not accounting what Ahsoka might do," Rex said.

"You know her more than anyone around here except for Anakin, and we clearly can't ask him. How do you think she would go about this?" Owen asked. Rex took another drink before speaking.

"I've got no way to tell, honestly. I hardly recognize the Ahsoka that I've been seeing. She's been quiet and reserved thus far, and it's a far cry in attitude compared to how she usually is," Rex said.

"So you're as lost as we are. Great," Owen said.

"No woman should get involved with a married man, much less a girl her age," Beru said, making Rex's eyebrows furrow in irritation.

"I would've had to agree if you hadn't thrown in the part about her age," he said.

"It's something that's going to have to be addressed," Beru said.

"And I'm telling you it doesn't matter," Rex said.

"It will to them. I mean, given how doubts tend to pop up, that'll be one of the first," Owen said.

"That's a good point. But again, it's something they're going to have to solve on their own for the most part," Rex said.

"Solve what?" Ahsoka asked, looking at the table while dusting off her clothing.

"What we're going to do while you two go on mercenary stuff," Owen suddenly said.

"Fine. Don't tell me. Just as long as you're not talking about me," Ahsoka said, her eyes zeroing in on Rex. Owen silently cursed when she didn't believe the excuse for a minute. Beru did say he was a terrible liar.

"He does hold a good point though. We can't just sit here all day," Rex said.

"You have the entire city of Alderaan to explore. Why would you want to sit here all day?" Ahsoka questioned.

"He's afraid I'll take him shopping," Beru said with a small smirk.

"As he should," Anakin said, walking into the room. "A women with credits in her pocket is a scary thing. Because she'll ask you to hold the bags."

"You two going somewhere?" Rex asked.

"Training. Come on Skyguy," Ahsoka said, her tone blunt and not showing her usual playful side. Anakin hated it.

"Whatever you say Soka," he said casually, wanting to get a rise out of her.

Ahsoka tried to hide how red her montrals were by quickly turning her head away from the table as well as Anakin while keeping them behind her head. Everyone in the room frowned at the gesture, but they didn't ask.

"Don't call me that," Ahsoka said simply before walking out of the door. Anakin sighed. He knew why he was acting weird around her. Why was _she_ acting weird around him? It's not like no one told her his thoughts. And for the last time, the Force was _NOT_ a mind reader.

"Do any of you have idea why Ahsoka is acting strange?" Anakin asked the table.

"Probably something involving you," Rex said. And Anakin could tell he was telling the truth. But his eyes narrowed slightly as he felt it was a very technical truth. There was something he wasn't telling him...

"I'll figure it out. In any case, try not to die of boredom in the meantime," he said as he walked towards the door.

"Me and Owen will be going out. Alderaan is parsecs better than Tatooine, so it's actually a nice place for it," Beru said, standing up. "Just know that I won't be cooking dinner tonight. You'll have to find another way to survive."

"So you're just going to leave me here?" Rex said, raising an eyebrow.

"You're no longer bound by war, so I suggest you do what Anakin is doing. Getting a nice woman to settle down with you," Owen said before walking to the back with his wife.

"I can't really disagree there Rex. Try it. It's certainly something else," Anakin said before walking out of the door. His feet were walking, but his mind came to a pause from Owen's statement. Hadn't he already technically settled down with Padme? They were just having issues. He shook his head. Maybe he was just overthinking things.

* * *

"Again," Anakin said as he tossed Ahsoka her sabers back.

"Can we stop for a moment?" Ahsoka asked as she took a seat. Anakin frowned in a pondering fashion at Ahsoka's somewhat down expression.

"You're not normally this distracted. You're not fighting as good as I know you are. Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No. I'm fine," Ahsoka said automatically.

"I remembered when we talked to each other when there was something wrong," Anakin said as he stared at his friend. Ahsoka pointedly avoided his gaze to avoid the look of disappointment that was sure to be there. Instead of disappointment though, Anakin just seemed to visibly deflate for a moment before it was gone just as quickly.

Ahsoka gave him a sideways look as he deactivated his lightsaber and moved into his meditative position. She saw that it took a few minutes for his face to relax, but it did. She knew the way she shrugged his concern like it was nothing was what got to him, and that concerned her. It concerned that this weird... infatuation with him was messing up their general friendship.

It was just so awkward looking at him now. Like the fact that her mind kept going over how handsome he was. The way his face was sculpted just appealed to her. The black hair, blue eyes, and strangely enough, something about his jaw structure. He also hadn't shaved in a few days, so there was some slight scruff there. It wasn't a common thing she saw on him, but he actually made it work.

Handsome men tended to attract good looking women. Exhibit A was Padme. And it still boggled the mind why this sudden stupid attraction shouldn't just go away when that logic sunk in. It would've made things a lot easier. Men didn't leave their beautiful wives for younger girls.

 _"I don't love my older, successful beautiful wife because I'd rather date a young Togrutan ex-Jedi who used to be my Padawan."_ Ahsoka mentally snorted at the thought. Ridiculous didn't even begin to sum it up.

Only the mental snort wasn't actually mental. The sound of it made Anakin open an eye, and he raised an eyebrow at Ahsoka, who he saw was staring at him with an examining sort of expression.

"Do I have something on my face?" Anakin questioned. He noticed her montrals go red while quickly moving them behind her head to hide them. Now he was really lost.

"No. It's definitely ok," Ahsoka said evenly.

"What's with the derisive snort then? You were looking dead at me," Anakin questioned.

"Really?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes. So what's the deal?" Anakin asked. His legs were still crossed, but his eyes were wide open and his hands were resting on his knees. Also, nothing in the forest was floating.

"It's just... I don't know what it is with you and meditation anymore. You used to hate it," Ahsoka said, quickly coming up with something to say.

"Yes. I did," Anakin said as he stood up. "Now I actually find it a great way to relax. Things change."

"Still unbelievable," Ahsoka said, actually meaning it. She would've called you crazy if you said Anakin Skywalker would actually come to _like_ meditation.

"Yes, I suppose that's true," Anakin said with a small smile. "What about you? Still not crazy about it?"

"I mean, it's relaxing for sure. But honestly, I prefer TV," Ahsoka admitted, making Anakin chuckle. She smiled at the sight.

"I honestly don't blame you. But still. Break's over," Anakin said, offering a hand to Ahsoka to help her up. She gladly took it, and there was a small pause before the both of them let go. They stared at each other until Anakin activated his lightsaber to break the moment.

"Ready?" he asked.

"After you Skyguy," Ahsoka said before flipping back and igniting her sabers. The genuine joviality in her voice made Anakin smile wide before moving forward in an attack.

This time, Ahsoka was more focused. She met his saber immediately and batted it back before swiftly flipping to the side and hitting him in his side. But Anakin simply moved his saber down a hundred and eighty degrees to block the blow. Her second saber was coming around for an attack, but before she could even thrust it forward, he Force Pushed her backwards and she flipped in midair to land on the tree and bounce off it.

Instead of trying to take the blow at that speed, Anakin opted to duck the Togruta rushing at him with the speed beyond that of a blaster bolt.

Ahsoka used her foot to stop herself on the tree before jumping off of it, but only about a meter so she could take a good look at him from the distance. He didn't even look bothered by what she was doing, but rather, was smiling.

"Not bad," he said.

"Call it the product of a great teacher," Ahsoka said before using her pinkie and ring finger to casually move a rock in Anakin's direction. She expected him to slice the rock with no effort. What she wasn't expecting was the bolt of lightning launched in her direction. She moved to the side, but she discovered that it was much further than she expecting.

 _"He wasn't aiming for me,"_ Ahsoka thought as she stared at the spot where the lightning hit. _"But then why..."_

She got her answer when she caught a blur of movement out of the corner of her eye. She raised her saber to try and mount a defensive, but she forgot how unbelievably fast Anakin was now. He easily pinned her saber before it moved two inches. Then he jumped and kicked her in the chest before completely turning while in the air and kicking her again while still managing to land on his feet. Ahsoka barely managed to flip to stay on her feet from the force of it.

"That one I learned from you. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Anakin asked, lowering his saber as he looked at her in concern.

"A little. No big deal though. I shouldn't have looked at the lightning the way I did. That cost me precious reaction time," Ahsoka said, rubbing her hand on the spot where he double kicked it. It took her ages to get that double flying kick down, and he did it flawlessly in far less time than she did. She should be offended, but she forgot it took Anakin a little over six months to learn at least the basics of all of the saber styles. So she shouldn't have been all that surprised.

"It was why I did it. I was hoping I'd be wrong and that you wouldn't be distracted by it, and I'd have to push away just to avoid getting a saber in my chest. But it did work," Anakin said.

"I just wasn't expecting you to actually use it against me," Ahsoka said.

"Expect the unexpected you should. Hmm, yes?" Anakin said casually before walking away. A few seconds passed by, then Ahsoka snorted out a laugh when she figured out who she was quoting.

"Did you just quote Master Yoda?" she said, still chuckling.

"Quoting plus poking fun a tiny bit. Still a true statement," Anakin said with a wide grin. He was glad to see her smile and laugh again.

"Very. I'll remember that. I saw that you purposely missed with it though," Ahsoka said.

"Of course. It was meant to catch you off guard. I didn't want to hit you with it. I've been hit with Force Lightning before. Trust me, it's nothing compared to those Magnaguard prods," Anakin said, recalling all the time he's been hit with it from Dooku.

"I could imagine," Ahsoka said.

"But there is something I want to teach you. I've had a couple of moments to myself to practice it before, but I just never taught you it cause I wanted to get it down," Anakin said.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'll show you. Shove your lightsaber into my hand," Anakin said, making Ahsoka's eyes widen.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive. Do it," Anakin said, holding out his hand in front of him. Ahsoka gave him a hesitant look, but he gave her a nod before she activated her saber. Then, with some hesitation behind it, she stabbed at his hand.

To her surprise, the saber didn't go through his hand like she expected it to. It went through his hand a few inches, but it didn't come out through the back. It seemed to just come to a halt. And even stranger, the lightsaber was... she didn't know if breaking was the right word. It was almost like glass was being burnt off, but coming back over and over again.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Anakin said with a wide grin.

"How are you doing that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Before the start of the Clone Wars on Tatooine, I lost my hand in a fight with Dooku. I only got out alive because of Yoda. Even considering the pain of losing a good fourth of your arm, I was paying attention the fight. And during it, I saw Master Yoda do something with Dooku's Force Lightning. He caught it in his hand and deflected it as well as absorbed it," Anakin explained. "And it got me thinking. As well as practicing when I saw signs of using Force Lightning more consistently. 'It works with Force Lightning. Could it work with other forms of energy as well?'"

"I saw when you stopped a blaster bolt in midair, but this..."

"...is something completely different. I tried it with blasters, and it was a success. Deflecting was as easy as breathing. It was absorbing it that took time to learn. And that's part of absorbing the saber. If you have no have no lightsaber against someone who does, this could save your life," Anakin told her. "We haven't run into that many situations where it would be needed, but it also works for blasters. And that's mainly why I'm showing you."

"How have you have you practiced with lightsabers?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Well, I didn't practice with the sabers per say. I had plenty of chances to practice with blasters, but this was actually the very first time with sabers," Anakin said with a small sheepish smile that made Ahsoka's eyes widen. Then she punched him in the arm. Hard. "Ow! Snips!"

"You idiot! I could've impaled you right through your hand!" she exclaimed.

"Well, if it didn't work out, you could say I told you so," Anakin said with a grin and a small shrug. Ahsoka just gave him a deadpan look to match all deadpan looks.

"That's not funny," she said with a tone to match her expression.

"Well, you could've kissed it to make it better," Anakin said with a slightly derisive smirk.

"And you would still be nursing a hole in your hand," Ahsoka said, returning the look.

"Touche. Would've relieved the pain slightly though," Anakin said easily. As if the trade was worth it.

"Why not just do it with you metal hand? Or does it not work with prosthetics like the Lightning?" Ahsoka questioned. Here Anakin pursued his lips in response to that, and Ahsoka responded by sighing and smacking a hand on her forehead. "You're an idiot."

"This time I will freely admit that. Repairing a metal hand isn't much compared to waiting for a giant hole in your hand to heal," Anakin said.

"Just get on with the training before you lose what little brain cells you have left and completely forget," Ahsoka said, making Anakin elbow her on the arm. She just grinned wider, and suddenly everything felt easy again.

"Fine. But pay attention. You can't survive on a pretty face all your life," Anakin said with a small smirk.

"It's never done me any favors before. Why should I expect to rely on it now?" Ahsoka questioned.

"That's smart," Anakin said.

"Yes, well unfortunately from what I've seen, not all females are born with this simple bit of intelligence. Now teach me!" Ahsoka suddenly exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. Patience woman. First, focus. This will not happen if you're not focused," Anakin warned her.

* * *

"It's a lot harder than you make it look," Ahsoka said moodily.

"That's because it somehow ended up like second nature to me. You don't seem to have that luxury," Anakin told her.

"Yay me," Ahsoka said flatly.

"You'll get it. I have complete faith that you will," Anakin said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Ahsoka mentally cursed at the slight bit of heat the flooded her face from the contact.

"Yeah, well... not today apparently. I'd rather just relax in the house now," Ahsoka said.

"Or instead of that, we could just eat out. I know for a fact Beru isn't cooking tonight," Anakin told her.

"How?" Ahsoka asked.

"She told me. She said, and I quote, 'Just know that I won't be cooking dinner tonight. You'll have to find another way to survive,'" Anakin repeated.

"Sounds like her. So what, you're treating me to dinner?" Ahsoka questioned.

"I'm treating myself to dinner. It's up to you whether or not you want to come along," Anakin said with a stolid face. It only broke out into a grin when Ahsoka put a hand on her hip and gave him an, "Are you for real?" look. "Duh. That is, if you aren't to busy giving me the cold shoulder to allow it."

"I'm not giving you the cold shoulder," Ahsoka said.

"Really? Then what have you been doing? Cause you were acting really strange when I got back," Anakin told her, crossing his arms.

"It's... complicated," Ahsoka said.

 _"Things are always complicated,"_ Anakin groaned mentally before speaking aloud. "Alright. I mainly just need eye drops from watching you fail at learning." Anakin expected a slap to the arm, and was not disappointed. Sweet Force, it was like a textbook act of playful retaliation for women.

"Anakin!" Ahsoka said, trying and failing to stop the giggle that left her lips. Anakin raised his eyebrows in surprise while ignoring how pleasant it sounded to him. She _never_ giggled. Laughed, snorted, and chuckled. But not a giggle. She thought herself beyond that level of girl. Apparently not.

Anakin didn't comment on her giggle, and Ahsoka was glad for it. But she eyed that little smile on his face that he seemingly tried to hide. She definitely preferred that over being teased over it.

"Oh, God. Time away from the Jedi is turning me into a girl," Ahsoka said, shaking her head in an almost mournful fashion.

"That's a good thing," Anakin assured her.

"To who?" Ahsoka questioned, making Anakin shrug.

"Well, other men for one," he said.

"Then I'll use it as a secret weapon. Just in case," Ahsoka said with a small smirk as they started to walk off.

 _"Great Force above, this is getting weird now,"_ Anakin thought. Hearing Ahsoka giggle was something foreign. And he liked it way more than he really should've. _"Like, a lot."_

"Coming, Skyguy?!" Ahsoka questioned over her shoulder as she neared the speeders.

"I'm coming!" Anakin said, jogging to catch up to her.

* * *

"That was nice, wasn't it?" Beru questioned.

"I'm only more ashamed that we didn't leave Tatooine sooner. That place was nice. Though we'll have to go to Anakin every time we want to go there unless I find a job here," Owen said.

"You'll find one. I have a feeling this place will be more secure as far as living goes, so it doesn't hurt to look, Beru said.

"My thoughts exactly," Owen said with a nod.

"Still, I'll have to thank him for being responsible for a good night," Beru said before kissing her husband on the lips. "Been a while since we've been able to sit, relax, and talk like that."

"If we'd still had credits left, I'd get a hotel so we could wrap it up the proper way," Owen said with a smirk that incited all kinds of dirty thoughts.

"Yeah, good luck not waking up Rex, Anakin, and Ahsoka. You like to scream," Beru said, returning it and laughing when he shot her a dirty look.

"Be glad we live with other people. I would actively refute that point," Owen said before using his keys to open the door. Beru only maturely stuck her tongue out at him.

The two of them were so caught up with their conversation that they didn't even hear the TV playing on the other side. So they were surprised to see both Anakin and Ahsoka on the couch watching TV. Anakin had a drink in his hand, but Ahsoka didn't. Probably alcohol. So he had been drinking some.

"Still up?" Beru asked, causing them both to turn around. The rapid blinks Anakin gave off definitely showed he was either tired, buzzed, or both.

"Yeah. We went for something to eat," Ahsoka said, making the married couple look at each other.

"You went out to eat?" Owen said slowly, checking as to whether or not he heard that right.

"Well, Beru did say she wasn't going to cook. And after training, we like to be lazy. So we opted on going out to eat," Anakin told them. "Why the questioning?"

"Nothing. Just surprised is all," Owen said.

"I'm not," Beru said dryly. "For a bunch of war veterans, you lack basic house skills."

"When in the middle of war zones would you ever learn how to cook?" Ahsoka questioned in a incredulous tone.

"We only ever learned two things out with the Jedi. How to fight and how to lead. Everything else you picked up on your own," Anakin said.

"Or died trying," Ahsoka said somewhat grimly. Anakin's faced lined up into a similar grimace, and both Owen and Beru didn't feel like being there anymore.

"We're gonna... go to bed," Owen said, pointing to the other room.

"Night," Anakin and Ahsoka said before taking a sip out of his bottle.

"You're not drunk, are you?" Ahsoka asked Anakin when the married couple walked into their room.

"Slightly buzzed. I don't drink all that often, but my tolerance is decent," Anakin said.

"Why do people drink anyway? You asked me not to touch the alcohol when we went to that one club. And the one cup at the restaurant only gave me a slight burn," Ahsoka questioned.

"The burn in the back of your throat is somewhat satisfying depending on who you ask. But if you drink a lot, you do it to help with the bad days. Numb the edge. Even if it's just for a night," Anakin said, spinning his bottle in idle circles.

"You sound like you speak from experience," Ahsoka said.

"At times, I got that wasted. Not often though. I had you to teach and a war to fight. There was no room for being a drunk without eventually getting myself killed from being too careless or making a dumb mistake that got others killed. And then things would only get worse. Most of the time, I try to stay away from the stuff. I prefer a clean cup of water over anything," Anakin explained, taking another sip.

"I can't imagine ever just wanting to completely numb a day," Ahsoka said. That is until the painful prod of Obi-Wan's "death" came to mind. "Wish it never happened? Yes, definitely. But to completely suppress and ignore it..."

"Good," Anakin suddenly interjected. "I hope that one day you will never want to." He sighed before going to the kitchen and pouring the rest down the sink.

"Why waste the rest?" Ahsoka asked.

"I get more and more depressed the more I drink. The rest of the night just sucks until I pass out, and I'm not that drunk. Nor do I want to get that drunk. I'd rather just focus on the TV," Anakin said, rubbing his eyes.

"If that's the case, I'd rather you avoid drinking. I know it would've been a waste to just trash the bottom after the one cup of it we both had, but yeah. Not very comfortable with you drinking," Ahsoka said.

"Then I won't do it," Anakin said simply. And that was that.

Anakin felt so tired and buzzed that even the explosions on the TV couldn't keep him up, so he fell asleep before Ahsoka did. She continued watching it though, but the silent breaths Anakin was giving off was taking her attention more than the TV. So she decided to try channel flipping so she didn't have an excuse to look at him. Spy Spree Unlimited was awesome, and it was even better that there was a marathon.

So she sat there focused on the TV, and her attention was only solely focused on the TV. At least until she felt a small pressure on her waist that made her frown. She looked around and saw that Anakin ended up putting an arm around her in his sleep. She initially tried to wiggle out of his grip, but even though it wasn't painful, it was firm. And... oddly protective.

She didn't need anyone to protect her. She could take care of herself most of the time. But she didn't quite hate the feeling. In fact, it actually felt... kind of nice.

 _"Is this what this feels like?"_ Ahsoka thought. She didn't feel like moving now. This was strangely more comfortable than lying down in her own bed. It was further emphasized how fast her eyes closed.

* * *

A/N: I'm really focused on this. I'm still working out all of the future progressions, but I like pushing in the little hints. The tiny little inklings of something being there. It's the most patient I've ever been with a pairing, and it's kind of fun. I don't know when I'll push the next change in, but I will at one point.

Also, if you want a good idea what that lightsaber in the hand thing looks like, look up the Star Wars: The Old Republic Cinematics.


	28. Chapter 28 - More Situations

Rex was already stretching as soon as his eyes opened. Shortly after, his feet hit the floor. It was a habit of his to do that as soon as he stirred from sleep so that he could get up as fast as possible. He was not used to being able to sleep in. It would take time getting used to that luxury. The others certainly had no issue with it. He was always the first one up.

 _"Could take the time to find a job or something,"_ Rex thought. It sort of unsettled him that Anakin and Ahsoka both were the only sources of income that were giving them a house to live in. Rex certainly wasn't going to sit around and not pull his own weight. He never shirked his responsibilities in the war, and he wasn't going to start outside of the war either.

With that in mind, the ex-clone decided to look for something to eat that he could make before he ventured out. It could take hours for him to find something that he wouldn't consider a complete waste of time. Then again, there wasn't much out there that could measure up to fighting in a war.

He wasn't expecting the sight he saw when he walked into the living room, however.

His ears perked up from the sound of the TV, which surprised him because he didn't think anyone would be up this early. He was normally the first one up. Only he _was_ the first one up. Anakin and Ahsoka were both knocked out on the couch, but it wasn't on opposite sides of the couch like usual.

This time Anakin was leaning on the far left of the couch, his head facing downward slightly. Both his hands were wrapped Ahsoka, whose head was on his chest and one arm rested on Anakin's hands while the other was idly at her side. They looked comfortable; content even. He wished he had a camera to give both Anakin and Ahsoka red faces over this. For now, he'd just have to be satisfied with the memory.

So he grabbed the remote and turned the TV off before moving to the kitchen. He heard Ahsoka give off a small cough, and he could see that her eyes were all the way open and staring directly at him. Rex simply smiled before raising a finger to his lips and walking towards the kitchen. After making some food, he sat at the table and ate.

To his credit, he didn't eye the two using each other as hot water bottles. Much.

Ahsoka looked at Rex who was eating and glancing up at them every so often, and then back towards Anakin. Or at least his hands that were around her because the angle wasn't so great to look at him in the face. It was jarring how much she didn't feel like moving. She just felt so comfortable.

It was her intention to go back to her room as soon as she was starting to feel tired. But she ended up falling asleep here because Anakin had his arms around her when he fell asleep, and wouldn't let go. But she didn't even care to try to wiggle out because of how comfortable she felt. And she still didn't feel like moving.

But almost like her thoughts were working against her, she heard Anakin start to stir from his sleep while shifting. His arms didn't move, but the rest of his body seemed to. He blinked his eyes blearily before his brain started to catch him up on what was going on. Firstly, his arms were wrapped around something soft and strangely curvy. Secondly, it was moving.

On initial thought, he thought it was Padme. But he already left Coruscant. So he looked down and noticed the montrals that were near his face. Ahsoka suddenly turned her head around best as she could while smiling.

"Hi stranger," she said.

"Hey. You seem fairly cheery," Anakin said.

"Oh, I just slept fairly good. How about you?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Not bad at all," Anakin said, stretching his arms. Then he decided to address this slight... _predicament._ "Er... my hands didn't... _wander_ they?"

"If they did, I probably would've told you. And smacked you as a result," Ahsoka said with a grin. "So I think you're fine."

"Just checking. Cause in the grand scheme of things, you might be a little bit away from that point in your life," Anakin said before putting his hands by his side. "There's more practice we can handle if you want. Or we can show Rex that thing that's finally ready."

"Later. I'd rather stay here for a little longer," Ahsoka said, setting her head back down. And purposefully snuggled deeper into his chest. Ahsoka might not have thought anything about it(which she was), but Anakin's brain was fizzling out slightly.

"You don't want to move and get more comfortable?" he asked.

"You make a pretty nice pillow Skyguy. You don't mind, do you?" Ahsoka asked innocently, making Anakin furrow his brows in confusion.

"I guess not," he said slowly. As if he were trying to be careful that he wasn't walking into a trap. Rex noticed, and hid a snort into his food at the awkward look on Anakin's face. He was enjoying this more than he cared to admit. Anakin probably was as well, come to think of it.

Anakin sat there with his arms awkwardly at his sides because his hands did not need to go to any more hips. They had fallen asleep like this at Padme's place once before, but that had felt completely innocent. _This_ did not. It was probably better for him to get up. He wasn't technically doing anything wrong, but if he didn't learn to control his thoughts better, they sure as hell would be betraying him right now. Because this was scarily similar to the way he used to lay with Padme.

Ahsoka was slightly disappointed that his hands remained at his sides, but some things had to give considering he was actually awake. But even then, it may have just been her, but the position they were in felt more intimate than innocent. But she looked down at one of his hands, and it was restlessly tapping on the couch. She noticed it was something he did whenever get got anxious.

"You ok?" Ahsoka asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah. Why?" Anakin asked.

"You're tapping your fingers," Ahsoka said. As if that explained everything.

"They're kind of restless," Anakin said. Then Ahsoka, with barely any shame, took both of his arms one at a time and draped them around her middle.

"Problem solved," she said before snuggling back into his chest. Now Anakin was fairly dumbfounded, and Rex was besides himself with amusement while trying to hide it. Owen and Beru, who had just walked our of their room were staring at the pair with some surprise as they walked into the kitchen.

"How..." Owen trailed.

"I honestly have no clue. But I'm enjoying this," Rex said quietly. But both Anakin and Ahsoka had good hearing, and caught each word. Now Anakin was convinced even more that he had to get up. Go ahead and get a start on the day that waited for them. Ahsoka's embarrassment grew at the fact that not only did Owen and Beru seem to know, but this was just out on display. Yet she still didn't want to move.

But suddenly Anakin smoothly slid from under her while managing to keep her on the couch. She looked at him and he cleared his throat.

"Bathroom," he said before moving towards that direction. Beru watched the Skywalker almost run to the bathroom, and one glance of his face told her why. She had never seen it look so red. So his thoughts were probably about as innocent as Ahsoka's at the moment.

Rex decided it was a good idea to go ahead and finish his food as his entertainment had ended before standing up. Ahsoka looked at him, which managed to distract her from the warmth she was missing.

"Where you going, Rexy?" she asked.

"Find some kind of work. I doubt it'll compare to fighting in a war, but it'll be something. Just need to get dressed," he said before heading towards his room.

"Go get dressed, but wait for me and Skyguy. We got something to show you," Ahsoka said, standing up.

"What?" Rex asked.

"You'll find out. But the both of us need to shower. I doubt we smell the best," Ahsoka said, sniffing herself and reeling to emphasize her point. But then her mind wandered to both of them showering, and she had to emphasize some mental control while walking to her room. Here were those damnable hormones that had been missing for the entirety of the war. Great Force, it was much simpler when she didn't have to deal with them.

"Alright. It better be good." Rex's voice snapped her back to the present, and she nodded quickly before heading towards her room. Owen then turned to his wife and Rex both.

"If it keeps progressing like this, they'll find themselves doing something they may or may not regret. From awkward silences to sleeping together on the couch. And correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't hold close friends like that," he said.

"If so, then you and I are very close friends," Beru said, her tone not amused in the slightest. "So you have a married man and a young woman dancing around each other with thoughts and feelings they can't address out loud. I don't know about you, but this spells trouble."

"To be fair, it's not like he's cheating on purpose. By the looks of things, he's trying to block out every dirty and not so innocent thought he's got concerning her. And it looks like the Force is not doing him much good for this," Rex said with some slight amusement.

"You think this is funny?" Beru questioned.

"Very. Not so much about the whole accidental cheating thing, but if you had told me that two of my friends and Jedi leaders were going to develop, for lack of a better term, crushes on each other, I honestly would have not been very surprised. It would've been shocking and I probably wouldn't believe it, but at the same time, it wouldn't have much of a surprise," Rex explained as he sat down on the couch. "It was even more of a surprise when I found out he was married, but the shock factor has worn off. There isn't much I can do besides laugh at the awkwardness and hope they figure it out without hurting everyone involved too much. We've gone over this already."

"But it's starting to get a bit exasperating," Owen said.

"They've both got the heads of bull rancors. And I tried that with Ahsoka. She got upset, and avoided the conversation. And you're still trying to figure out why I say they need to figure it out themselves," Rex said.

"Enough of this conversation. We get back on it every time we talk. We sound like a bunch of high school girls," Beru said before turning to Rex. "What do you think they're going to show you?"

"I have no clue. It's sure to be interesting," Rex said right as the bathroom sink shut off and Anakin walked out. He looked at him. "Is what you're going to show me interesting?"

"She told you about that, huh?" Anakin questioned.

"Just that you had something to show me. So, is it?" Rex asked.

"Very. As well as useful. Just waiting on Ahsoka," Anakin said, shaking his hands free of water.

"You're gonna have to wait a little longer Skyguy," Ahsoka said, a towel on her shoulder. "Done in there?"

"Um... yeah. Go right ahead," Anakin said, backtracking away from the door and his eyes locked on her. "Try and be quick."

"You should follow my lead. You aren't exactly giving off the smell of freshness either," Ahsoka said, making Anakin take a hesitant sniff of his armpit. She smirked when she saw him recoil slightly. "See?"

"Good point. I'll wait for you since the water's no good when two people are showering," Anakin said.

 _"Unless it's in the same shower,"_ Ahsoka thought before digging her nails into her arm to try and quiet the traitorous thoughts. Her towel hid the gesture. "Smart idea. I suppose you have your days."

"I'll have you know I'm brilliant every day, thank you very much," Anakin said with a sniff.

"Do I even need to bring up yesterday?" Ahsoka said with a raised brow.

"Everyone has off days," Anakin said before opting to walk off. Ahsoka laughed before stepping in the bathroom. Rex turned to the others while gesturing his arms out.

"And yet when it comes to the banter, it's as easy as breathing for them," he said.

* * *

"Ok, so what are you showing me?" Rex asked as they walked aboard the Eclipse. He noticed it was parked further out of the way than usual. And cloaked. So it must be important.

"Ok, you know me and Ahsoka officially picked up bounty hunting as a career, right?" Anakin questioned.

"Right," Rex said with a nod.

"Well, with that in mind, we thought it was time for you to join the guy you were originally cloned from," Anakin said before hitting a button, which caused a type of hidden storage closet to pop out. And in it, was Mandalorian armor very similarly designed like the armor Jango Fett wore. Except this armor had a distinctive red color. The same red as their robes.

"You want me to join you on these bounties," Rex said. It wasn't a question.

"Join us, do your own. It's up to you. We've given you a lot to work with," Ahsoka said, gesturing to the thing. "I honestly don't know how Pre Viszla afforded all this stuff for so many people. Jetpacks, flamethrowers, wrist rockets, wrist blasters."

"How'd you get your hands on this? I doubt you can just find it lying about," Rex said.

"We had it made. Force, it was not cheap," Ahsoka said, rolling her neck with her eyes to the heavens to emphasize her point. "Just an idea we decided to capitalize on. And it fits you."

"I have little practice with jetpacks," Rex reminded them.

"Then practice. Don't use it at all, for goodness sake. It's just here for you to use," Anakin said.

"For bounty hunting," Rex said.

"That is if you want to do it. You don't have a job here," Anakin reminded him.

"That's exactly what I had planned on trying to get before you showed me this," Rex said.

"Oh. Well, it is up to you," Anakin said. "We're just giving you the option."

"I don't want you to waste your money," Rex said.

"To be fair, we did make this without asking you if you wanted to join us first, so feel free to say no if you want," Ahsoka said.

"You did. But then again, someone has to watch your back. It may as well be me," Rex said, rapping a knuckle on the armor. "Does it fit?"

"It was proportioned to your size, so yeah. It'll fit," Anakin said. Rex eyed the armor and ran a hand down the chestplate, taking in the feel of it. It was way tougher than the armor him and his clones normally wore.

"Well, let's get some work done," he said, making both Anakin and Ahsoka smile. A sudden beep caused Rex to wheel around, and he saw R2 behind him. "Haven't seen you in a while, little guy."

"That's because he prefers his little spot in here," Anakin said, making the droid beep in agreement as well as a type of thanks. "You're welcome buddy."

"So where we going?" Rex questioned.

"Nowhere yet. We're just showing you it once we get our situation solved," Anakin told him.

"After the Seppies found us the last time, we're trying to get that remotely disconnected so they can't track all the jobs we try to track. Because that would be fairly bad," Ahsoka told him, making Rex nod in understanding.

"Better to be careful," he said. "Shall we head inside then?"

"Suppose so. Unless you still want to find a regular job? Like we said, it's up to you," Anakin said.

"Give me some time to think on it," Rex said with a pondering frown.

* * *

"It's time for us to go to Scipio," Clovis said, making Padme look up from the papers she was viewing. She looked at him with a deep frown on her face.

"Why?" she asked.

"The issue with the Banking Clan won't just resolve itself. You were my adviser when we started this. It's only fitting you're there to finish things," Clovis said.

"Fine. I'll go. Don't think this'll end like it did the last time," Padme said with a warning point.

"Oh, believe me. I'm aware of that," Clovis said sourly.

"Great. Today is not a good day for this," Padme said, standing up from her seat. She rubbed her temples slightly from the headache that had been building over time. This wasn't uncommon, but this was a lot quicker than normal.

Padme was completely silent throughout the entire trip. There was nothing to be said because to be perfectly honest, Clovis didn't know any more about the situation than she did. And she was definitely in no mood to talk. About anything.

"Let's get this done," Padme said.

"Gladly. The less I time I have to spend with this Ice Princess persona of yours, the better," Clovis said in an irritated tone. He got the fact that she regretting sleeping with him, which was already insult enough. But before all this nonsense, they were at least on speaking terms.

It took a few seconds to school his expression before he stepped of the ship, but he did, and Padme managed it much faster than he did. With Commander Thorn and several clones in tow, the three stepped off the ship and towards Senator Lawise, who was already waiting.

"Welcome back to Scipio, Rush Clovis," he said, and Padme could almost feel the slime with every word he spoke. "The Separatist government has great hopes for you."

"Thank you Senator. Only you and Senator Amidala will be allowed to monitor the exchange proceedings," Clovis said.

"Yeah, but I was expecting Commando droids to looking over our shoulders," Padme said, looking at the droids that were standing near the Separatist Senator. They turned their heads in tandem to look at her briefly before turning to face forward again. The feeling didn't sit right with her.

"No forces on either side will be allowed into the neutral zone," Clovis continued as she continued to scope out the situation in front of her.

"Senator Amidala," Commander Thorn said, garnering her attention for the first time in the past few minutes. "We'll be right here if you should need us."

"Thank you Commander," Padme said politely before they moved to follow Lawise. But not before thinking, " _And I should hope we won't need any help. Sadly, I'm not all that hopeful."_

* * *

A/N: Working out a plan through this. I try to avoid dipping into what actually happened in the Lost Missions as much as I can, but when it could lead to something that I want to happen or potentially want to change, well, I'll suck it up and do it. You'll start to see it unfold as time continues. You can possibly expect not to see much of Anakin and Ahsoka next chapter, if I even reference them at all. So be prepared.


	29. Chapter 29 - Decision Making

_"Ah. Clovis. How are you liking your new office?"_ Count Dooku suddenly said as he popped up on a hologram, garnering Clovis' attention immediately. _"I must say, you look very comfortable behind that desk."_

"Count Dooku," Clovis said, his eyes moving past his desk to make sure no one had made their way into the room. They didn't. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

 _"Come, come my boy. You don't think I'd let such an important day pass without wishing you the best of luck,"_ Dooku said, making Clovis frown slightly.

"Thank you, but luck has nothing to do with it," he said. "The transfer has occurred without a hitch."

 _"Well of course it has. The Separatists are fully behind your appointment. After all, aren't we the ones who put your there?"_ Dooku said rhetorically.

"For your support, I'm grateful. But I now must lead without allegiance towards either side," Clovis said before turning back around in his chair. Dooku briefly raised an eyebrow before chuckling.

 _"Is that so?"_ he said with a small amount of vitrol in his tone. _"Quite the idealist you've become in so short a time."_

"What do you want Dooku?" Clovis questioned, turning back around to face him. He didn't like where this was heading at all.

 _"To collect on my investment. How much do you think the Republic would like to know that it was I who supplied Rush Clovis with all the information he needed to top over the leaders of the bank?"_ Dooku questioned. Clovis raised an eyebrow. Blackmail? And not very good blackmail at that.

"I will tell them myself," he said in a relaxed tone.

 _"Oh, but you can't,"_ Dooku said darkly. Here Clovis started to feel slightly worried. _"I put you in power. You belong to me. And if you want to stay in control, you will do as I say."_

"The banks will remain unbiased," Clovis said firmly.

 _"Then I'm afraid the Separatists will be unable to pay the interest of our loans,"_ Dooku said, crossing his arms.

"Then the banks will collapse," Clovis said as he stood to his feet. He was already understanding the implications of Dooku's threat.

 _"Not if you raise interest rates on the Republic,"_ Dooku supplied.

"What?" Clovis questioned. "You know I can't do that."

 _"Oh, but you can and you will,"_ Dooku said firmly. _"Or everything that you fought so hard for will destroyed. Including what little of a relationship you have with Senator Amidala. How is she, by the way?"_

"You leave her out of this!" Clovis exclaimed.

 _"She is also overseeing this appointment, is she not? And you've spent quite a bit of time together recently. Think very carefully about your next move Clovis,"_ Dooku said threateningly. There was an ominous aura in the man's words as he ended the transmission.

Clovis sat down as all of Dooku's implications and the weight of the situation began to settle in. The Separatists definitely had eyes in the Senate as he seemed to know exactly what was going on between him and Padme. Or at least an idea. Dooku knew exactly what his tower was made of and knew exactly how to bring it crashing down. If he got out of this clean somehow, he was never making deals with Separatists again.

* * *

"Are you insane?!" Padme exclaimed.

"No. I'm trying to keep you alive," Clovis said.

"Alive? What does that..."

"The Separatists are the reason I got this appointment. They gave me the evidence needed to bring down the bankers. They did that so they could effectively use me as a puppet. Things got messy when I wanted the banks to remain neutral," Clovis explained with a frown.

"What exactly is he threatening you with?" Padme questioned.

"The collapse of the entire banks and you. The Separatists won't pay back the interest that they owe, and I really don't want to know how they'll get to you from here," Clovis said.

"We'll worry about the second one later. But the banks will collapse as a result of them not paying back their interest. And he wants you to raise the interest on the Republic to make it seems like you're coming up with a viable option," Padme finished.

"I may be out of options here. I was appointed to this position so that the banks would be properly restored, not to throw it all into chaos," Clovis said with a deep frown.

"Well, we most certainly can't raise the Republic interest rates. The point of the banks were to be neutral to both sides, not be partial to a certain side regardless of affiliation," Padme said.

"I realize that, but if I don't make a move, the banks _will_ collapse. There's no arguing that," Clovis said, making Padme frown. He was right. This was a tough situation.

"Face the Senate and tell them about your situation with Dooku," Padme told him.

"Now I have to wonder if _you_ are crazy. Dooku seems to have complete confidence in his ability to get to you, and if he can get to you, he'll most likely kill me on the spot," Clovis told her.

"It may be better to contact the Jedi then," Padme said, making Clovis raise an eyebrow.

"You, contacting the Jedi? Bold move, don't you think?" he questioned, making Padme roll her eyes.

"As far as I'm concerned, they don't know I've had any contact with Anakin. And as far as they're concerned, I'm completely impartial to the fact that Anakin left their Order. But there's literally no other move we can make without immediately setting some situation off. We have to talk to the Jedi," she said, making Clovis shake his head.

"Fine. But leave my name out of it if you can," he said. "I don't want to directly involve myself into any of this mess if it can be avoided."

"Politician through and through, aren't you?" Padme quipped.

"It's how I avoid getting killed by the Separatists in the first place," Clovis noted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make a decision. It may or may not leave me with a political career." Clovis then walked off, and now Padme had some Force users to contact. But then her mind went back what Clovis said about her being a target. He's obviously finding some way to get to her.

Glancing at her door, her mind went back to the small blaster she kept on her ship. She couldn't exactly bring it in because of security reasons, but she definitely wish she had it now. Maybe getting off this planet after contact was a better idea.

 _"Senator Amidala?"_ Obi-Wan questioned, his eyebrows raised in surprise. _"To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

"Not bearing good news, I'm afraid," Padme said.

 _"One day, I wish you would. It'd be better that way,"_ Obi-Wan said with a sigh, making Padme smile slightly despite herself. _"What is it?"_

"There's a problem. The Separatists appointed someone in office, but he wanted to remain neutral in the case of both sides," Padme said.

 _"Clovis,"_ Obi-Wan said, making Padme curse in her head. _"I paid attention to this particular debate since it involved our finances for the war. Normally Anakin wouldn't have much of a problem doing it since you're both great friends, but... you know."_

"Yeah. I do." Padme was silent for only a moment before continuing. "In any case, Dooku refuses to have the Separatists back their loans, which will cause the banks to collapse."

 _"Then there won't be any money for anyone. And as a result, Clovis' position will suffer. Which is exactly the way he wants it if he didn't cooperate,"_ Obi-Wan said with a frown.

"Clovis hasn't made a decision yet, but he'll have to soon. The banks won't last much longer without a decision being made," Padme said.

 _"Tell him to raise the Republic's interest rates to keep the banks afloat, but only temporarily. It'll make him look bad, but for the moment, make Clovis look like he's cooperating with Dooku. It may buy us some time to figure out how to solve this,"_ Obi-Wan suggested, making Padme nod. _"I'll refer to the Council on this matter."_ Even though silently, Obi-Wan almost wished he didn't have to.

"There's just one more thing. Dooku also made it quite clear that he could use me to get to Clovis. From what I heard from Clovis, he seems quite certain he'll be able to get to me from here," Padme said. Obi-Wan got the implications immediately.

 _"Dooku wants control of the banks. Best way to handle that would be to invade, force control, and he could get to you easily enough. It's a simple enough move, seeing as how Scipio only has a defense squad, not an army. But he knows the Republic is able to counter attack. It just doesn't make complete sense just yet,"_ Obi-Wan said with a pondering frown.

"You really think he'll invade?" Padme questioned.

 _"I have no way to know for sure. Dooku is crafty. Of that, I am more than certain. But in any case, have Clovis make his decision and then get off that planet. If I am right, you don't want to stick around much longer,"_ Obi-Wan said, making Padme nod as he ended the transmission.

* * *

 _"Is it done?"_

"Not completely Senator Clovis does not seem... particularly cooperative," Dooku said.

 _"That is to be expected. He is rather close to Senator Amidala. He does not wish to tarnish his look for her any more than he has to,"_ Lord Sidious said, crossing his arms in a calm manner.

"Do you expect this invasion to get Skywalker out of hiding?" Dooku questioned.

 _"I am not counting on it. But, it would not hurt if it did. An opportunity to enthrall is better than none at all, regardless of how small the chances. But this is not about Skywalker. This is about the banks. And part of what the entirety of the Clone Wars is all about,"_ Sidious said. Dooku simply nodded, as no elaboration was needed. _"Make your way to Scipio and oversee the invasion. Then make your way out once the job has been finished and the seeds planted."_

"It will be done Master," Dooku said with a bow.

* * *

Anakin's hands balled into fists as an unsettling wave of darkness set in. He knew of Dooku and his master... and... something else. About the war having a purpose.

This was the most unsettled he had felt in a while since leaving the Jedi. They all had suspected even Dooku having someone pulling his strings, but there was no mention of him, no idea, no sighting... Yet he was able to sense him. He didn't know who he was, but to even be able to sense a conversation between the two Sith Lords... no Jedi had even be able to sense him through the Dark Side. Maybe that's why it was a good thing he wasn't a Jedi anymore.

On top of that, it sounded like Clovis was involved. And dragged Padme into his mess. Was Dooku and his master purposefully baiting Anakin? Because they were doing a hell of a job doing so. Then again, they weren't expecting him to show up. He had been thrown into the vision by chance. And if they knew the Jedi couldn't do this, they'd have a hard time believing he could do it as well. No, they weren't purposefully baiting him. It just seemed like it.

He had a location too. To Scipio. A large number of Separatists were sure to be there. Including Dooku himself. And when the Republic found out, he'd have to contend with Jedi as well. It was risky exposing himself to this war again. But someone he cared about was thrown in the middle, marriage issues be damned. It was a rough situation.

"Hey," Ahsoka said, getting his attention. "You ok?"

"No. Because I've just seen something that doesn't garner good news for anyone," Anakin said sourly.

* * *

"There. It's done. Now what?" Clovis said, not sounding very happy.

"Now we get off this planet," Padme said, eyes darting towards the window where her ship was.

"I certainly hope what you did was smart," Clovis said.

"I hope so too. Otherwise things may go really bad, really fast," Padme said as they started to head to the hangar. She had her comm in hand as they walked. "Commander Thorn!"

 _"This is... not the best time Senator! Invasion fleet heading straight for us!"_ Commander Thorn said over the comm.

"Blast it! It's too late," Padme said in frustration.

 _"Get to a ship as soon as you can! We can't get to you!"_ Commander Thorn said before the comm went dead.

As they continued to head towards the ships, the sounds of muffled explosions and laser fire could be heard. Clovis stopped for a moment to look out of the window.

"That's not good," he said.

"What is it?" Padme questioned. Clovis simply pointed outside. Out at all the wrecked ships that the droids made sure to aim for. "Great."

"There's a hangar on the opposite side of the building. Maybe the Separatists haven't gotten to those ships yet," Clovis said.

"If we're lucky. Come on," Padme said, running in the other direction with Clovis closely behind her.

"Right behind you," he said.

 _"Now we have to wait for the Jedi,"_ Padme thought.

* * *

"Are you sure you saw what you saw?" Ahsoka questioned.

"I don't exactly just see stuff for my own amusement. It was a vision. This isn't exactly the first time it's happened," Anakin told her.

"Yeah, but before the Seppies weren't exactly targeting you specifically. And it never involved the two Sith the Jedi have been looking for. It just seems too easy," Ahsoka reminded him.

"I thought about that. But even then, it seems like Clovis has involved Padme in a bunch of mess. If she wasn't with him, I'd be all for letting him deal with his own mess," Anakin said.

"And if she's not involved? I still don't buy that this isn't a trap," Ahsoka said, crossing her arms.

"Trap or not, I won't exactly sleep well at night knowing Dooku has full control over the banks," Anakin said.

"Eh. You have a point there. And the Jedi may find out too late," Ahsoka said.

"Not to mention this may be a chance to bag Dooku. He isn't going to stick around forever. The Republic will be coming eventually, and he'll be long gone by then," Anakin said, making Ahsoka sigh.

"We may be out of the Jedi, but we're still sticking like glue to this war, aren't we?" she said.

"Well, the war wasn't technically the reason we left in the first place. It was the Jedi. It's kind of why we chose the career path we did. I just want to get Padme in and out," Anakin said.

"And Clovis?" Ahsoka questioned.

"As much as I don't trust him, the situation may not be what I think it is. Because he's close to Padme in some aspect. I doubt he'd willingly put her in any kind of danger," Anakin said. Ahsoka could easily here the reluctance in his tone. It seemed he barely believed his own words.

"So we cloak down to the planet, and sneak into the building. Get her in and out," he finished.

"Won't that look obvious?" Ahsoka questioned. "Padme will look she'd be involved with you in some kind of fashion if you came to her rescue so promptly."

"Blast it. You're right," Anakin said, gripping his fist.

"As much as I hate to admit it, the Jedi should be able to handle things," Ahsoka assured him. "The only way we would have to do anything is if this was a direct challenge from Dooku to come and get her. And it isn't. She's just collateral against the Republic. She'll be fine."

Anakin clenched his fists, but soon relaxed them while letting out a deep breath. She was right. He had to think clearly on this matter. It wasn't like with the Jedi when he could easily throw himself into the fray. It would've been dumb jumping out there when not only the Separatists were coming, but the Republic was. As much as he didn't like taking the chance, he'd have to have faith in the Jedi's abilities, as much as he loathed to do such a thing. At the very least, they were good with rescue missions.

"You're right," Anakin said, making Ahsoka's eyes widen in surprise at the statement. "You're right. I have to think about this. This'd be different if no one would be going to rescue her. But they are."

"You're not going to argue this?" Ahsoka questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought about it. Believe me, I did. But someone will be going to rescue her. The clones that were there would've easily got a message out there to the Senate, and they would send a counter fleet. The army would be lead by a Jedi of some sort, and they'd storm the place to rescue anyone trapped inside. A textbook mercy mission. If Dooku's involved, they'll send someone good to handle the job," Anakin said, running over the details. "Besides, while I want to be there any chance I can get to keep her out of harm's way, it's limited from here. And then there's you I have to think about."

"Me?" Ahsoka questioned. She was curious and flattered at the same time.

"Well, it's a bad idea to risk exposing, well not just you, but rather all of us to the possibility of being tracked. No one knows we're here yet, and there's no need to rush the process. So in this situation, I'll stuff down the urge to hop the Eclipse to Scipio," Anakin said.

"You're putting that much faith in the Jedi?" Ahsoka questioned with a raised brow. Here Anakin looked at her with furrowed brows.

"Are you trying to talk me out of this? Because I'm barely keeping myself in check as it is," he told her. "I would at least like to think Jedi would be able to handle a basic mercy mission. Even if Dooku is involved."

"No, I'm not trying to talk you out of it. I'm just wondering if this is really want you want. Regardless of how crazy the mission is, you know I'd help you," Ahsoka said.

"I know that, and I appreciate that you share in my craziness, but that's not the problem. I can't protect Padme like I used to now that I'm not in the Jedi. Being wanted by both the Separatists and the Republic does not help matters. So I can't be there to protect her all the time. Not without raising eyebrows and causing trouble that could've been avoided if I actually thought about the situation," Anakin explained. "So as much as I'd rather hop on the Eclipse and slice down a bunch of battle droids and get her out of that mess, I'll stay."

Ahsoka eyed Anakin seriously as she stood in front of him. She knew him. The decision he was making definitely had some thought put into it, but she could tell that it was killing him not acting on his instinct. And his instinct was to go rescue his wife himself. She couldn't blame him, but here he was. Somehow able to restrain himself and leave it in the hands of the Republic and Jedi he turned his back on.

"When did you start thinking about stuff?" Ahsoka said with a small smile to try and break the tension.

"I always think about stuff. But I think it was time to start thinking about the facts. I'll be putting more people at risk going instead of staying," Anakin said, his tone rather steady despite the situation. "Besides, it's not just what I think. It's what I feel."

"What do you feel?" Ahsoka asked.

"I sense no danger around her. I feel... only pain. Pain that is to come. When, I cannot say. It is not clear, but I know it isn't deadly," Anakin said. These were the moments where Anakin looked like Yoda in terms of knowing when he was talking about. There was a type of serenity; a type of wisdom in his words.

* * *

A/N: Good God, my brain is fried trying to finish off this chapter. I saw the adjustment of the situation changing this episode in several different ways, and I'm trying to decide on the best course of action. The whole point of Clovis in this whole scheme originally was that Dooku would easily be able to frame Clovis for the whole thing so that Palpatine would have control over the banks. But he's not cooperating as much as he did in the original timeline. Like I said, a little detail could change a lot of things. Including a kind of relationship with Padme. At least I would think so.

The main problem is deciding what to do with Clovis. I can't decide whether or not to work out a way to kill him or leave him alive. It's unlikely if he didn't serve his initial purpose, Dooku might kill him. But then again, he might still find a way to make the framing work. It's a lot to think about at the moment.

And as for Anakin, you can see I'm pushing a more developed Anakin here. He isn't quite making decisions that were on par with his Episode 3 decision making. No, there's more control in this thoughts and actions. He controls them rather than them controlling him, and he's able to act more accordingly because of it. His deepness with the Force on these situation also help to ground the decision making as well.

This is how I believe Yoda does things. Not only by being a wise Jedi Master, but he's truly attuned with the Force. Controls his actions in serenity and logical thinking. Anakin in general usually doesn't have this sort of thinking. But experiences change a person, and Anakin's new more balanced perception of the Force would help with this. It doesn't hurt that he's got Ahsoka to ground him as well. For me, this shapes him into more of a "Chosen One" type of figure of bringing balance to the Force rather than just falling prey to the Dark Side and then throwing a guy into a hole decades later. Even if that guy was the Emperor.

In my opinion, Anakin's potential was wasted with both the Jedi and the Sith. Neither understood what Anakin could have been, _should_ have been if they had him embrace both sides of the Force rather than one side. He had potential to be the great Force user of them all. His power using both sides of the Force brought two beings of the Force to their knees. Literally no one else would've been able to do that. I would've loved to see a story line where he went his own way and learned that himself. Then again, why else would I be writing this?

Enough of the side ranting. Next chapter coming whenever.


	30. Chapter 30 - Other Ideas

A/N: Had no clue how I wanted to do this. Absolutely no clue. I was stuck for a while on this decision. But I'm fairly confident in the decision that I'm making. On with the chapter.

* * *

"I don't suppose you have another plan?" Clovis questioned. They didn't even make it halfway to the next hangar before they were stopped by Separatists forces.

"Nothing other than what we discussed," Padme said, and Clovis nodded in response as the droids continued to escort them.

"We found them wandering the halls sir," one of the Commando droids said.

"I see. Clovis," Count Dooku said, standing tall and imposing in front of the Senators.

"Count," Clovis said civilly even though the look on his face suggested anything but.

"It seems you have proven that you were on our side after all," Dooku said, not looking at Clovis, but keeping his eyes on Padme as he spoke. "Has she decided to join us?"

"Join you?" Padme questioned, tearing her eyes away from Dooku and looking at Clovis.

"Clovis here told me about how instrumental you were in getting him to power," the Sith Lord said.

"If I had known..." Padme said, piercing Dooku with a look of anger. The Sith Lord hardly blinked.

"Either you're with us or against us. Arrest her," Dooku said, gesturing towards the Commando droids.

"You can't do this Dooku," Senator Lawise said, which made Dooku eye the politician with a look of distaste. "The Separatist Senate would never approve."

Padme looked towards the droid that was next to her. These B1 droids were pathetically easy to disarm, and she could easily do it. But it was doubtful she and Clovis would even get far with Dooku and a Commando droid sitting right there. So she squashed the urge as best as she could.

"They'll never know, now will they?" Dooku said, lifting his hand and gripping the Separatist with an invisible hold. This time Padme really did disarm the droid and aim the blaster at Dooku.

"Hey!" the droid exclaimed, but Padme paid him no mind. Dooku raised a hand for the Commando droid to halt from aiming the blaster at her.

"Let him go," she told him. Dooku hardly complied and instead, with a rather lax expression on his face, he used his free hand to take ahold of the blaster Padme grabbed with the Force. With minimal effort, he turned her sights from him to Senator Lawise. The Senator let out a rather strangled exclamation before Dooku pushed his hand further out, forcing the Naboo Senator to put two laser rounds in his chest. He dropped to the floor like stones in a river.

"No!" Padme exclaimed, dropping the blaster and moving to check on the Senator she unwillingly shot. He didn't move. Not even a pulse. By the looks of things, he had her aim for the heart.

"Are you insane? What do you think the Republic will think of this? You know they'll be here once they find out," Clovis told him.

"I won't be here by the time they get here," Dooku said, moving close enough to Clovis to where he could speak in a whisper. And his tone was deathly ominous. "But you will."

"You will not..." Clovis said, gritting his teeth in anger at the Sith Lord. Dooku easily met the gaze coolly.

"I can and will," Dooku said before promptly leaving the room. The droids gripped Padme's arms to hold her still and a look of despair crossed Clovis' face, but as he glanced at Padme, there was a look of understanding that Dooku would've spotted, but the droids didn't.

* * *

"Come on. Let's go," one of the clones said. Clovis glanced at Padme, who nodded when he looked at her and he nodded back. Obi-Wan, who was leading this assault, moved to approach the Senator that wasn't being escorted by clones.

"Will he be fine?" Padme questioned.

"I don't know. Palpatine perfectly set up the idea of Clovis being responsible for this entire thing, so truth may not get a look in," Obi-Wan said, his gaze going to the back of the male Senator.

"It will. I'll make sure of it," Padme said with a determined look. Obi-Wan nodded before giving her a more serious look.

"I've been looking for Anakin," he told her.

"Jedi Council's orders?" Padme questioned.

"No," Obi-Wan said, making Padme look towards the Jedi in shock. "They do want to find him. That much is apparent. But something about the whole situation... it doesn't sit right with me."

"So why are you looking for him?" Padme questioned.

"Apologize, help if I can," Obi-Wan said, crossing his arms and looking out towards the building that had the top floor nearly smashed to pieces by a Droid Starfighter. "I realize that I wasn't really of any use to proving Ahsoka's innocence. Even I eventually had my doubts about whether or not she was innocent."

"Given everything we saw..."

"I know what we saw. And given everything we've seen, why would Ahsoka kill a suspect and three clones while leaving all other encounters nonlethal? Not even when Ventress was with her did a single clone die. And they were both armed," Obi-Wan said with a frown.

"Why think about this now?" Padme questioned.

"I've been thinking about this longer than just today. I've had a lot of time to think about this ever since we realized Anakin left the Jedi. And I'm not even fully sure it was just what happened with Ahsoka was why Anakin left. There's more than that, and I didn't see it. Didn't see it or just somehow ignored it," Obi-Wan said, recalling the anger Anakin had for the Council the day he left for Naboo.

"The decision wasn't yours," Padme reminded him, trying to calm his thoughts on the situation.

"No. It wasn't. But I wasn't exactly active in trying to find the truth. Anakin was. None of us would've ever guessed it was Bariss who bombed the temple. And Ahsoka would've been rotting in a cell for something she did not do if Anakin had not been as active on the situation as he was," Obi-Wan said, the idea of it visually bothering him. "Next time, there won't be room for a lax attitude." Any response Padme was going to come up with was squashed by Cody approaching.

"We've secured the bank General. All Separatist forces are in retreat," he told the Jedi Master.

"Good work Cody. We need to bring Clovis back to Coruscant and wrap this matter up properly," Obi-Wan said.

"You really think the Senator was not responsible for this?" Cody questioned.

"More than anything. As I am quite aware that he and Senator Amidala are friends, I doubt he would pull something like this with her in attendance," Obi-Wan said, gesturing to Padme to emphasize his point. Cody regarded Padme for a brief moment before returning his gaze to his general.

"All right then. We'll depart for the Senate immediately then," he said as they walked to the starship waiting for them.

* * *

"Well, that went about as well as it could've," Obi-Wan said, standing in the center of the Council chambers.

"What's the verdict?" Windu questioned.

"Clovis was cleared of all the charges Dooku tried to pin on him. Mine as well as Senator Amidala's testimony was a big help in that matter. Though there was a big debate about whether or not he was allowed to handle the matters of the bank while Dooku was able to get to him so easily," Obi-Wan explained.

"Removed him from the position, did they?" Yoda questioned.

"Yes. The control went to the Chancellor. Above all, the Senate seems to trust him quite a bit," Obi-Wan said.

"That's something we've been discussing," Shaak Ti said.

"Given that we were able to promptly send a mercy mission team to Scipio immediately and take the banks back, why invade in the first place? Was it simply to make a point that he could get to it whenever he wanted to?" Kit Fisto brought up.

"If Dooku would ever launch such a bold invasion, it should've been in his priority to keep control of it," Plo Koon said.

"I was present at Clovis' questioning. Dooku left almost immediately after he captured Clovis. It was quite obvious he wanted to set Clovis up for the whole thing, but an entire invasion fleet for one man's damnation? A bounty hunter would've been less hassle," Obi-Wan said.

"You're right. Something doesn't quite add up there. Dooku had another motive for setting up that entire invasion. But it's not clear what," Windu said before frowning in thought. "Was it possible that he knew control of the banks would go to the Chancellor had Clovis been framed?"

"What are you thinking?" Obi-Wan asked, crossing his arms as he looked to his fellow Master in thought.

"I'm thinking that the Chancellor has been getting more and more powerful. He's getting more and more support each day. With more rights, freedoms, and powers. It may be something to watch out for. If he chose to, with enough support, he could damn the Jedi in an instant," Windu explained.

"We've discussed this before. The Chancellor has proven himself to be on our side," Agen Kolar reminded them.

"And we've thought the same about many Jedi before the Chancellor's time," Stass Allie noted. No other master had a rebuttal for that. Dooku was a living reminder of that fact.

"It could be something to worry about," Plo Koon noted.

"Wait and see, we will have to. Another matter, there is to discuss, Master Kenobi," Yoda told him.

"It concerns Skywalker," Windu said, making Obi-Wan almost raise an eyebrow. He wasn't quite sure where this was going.

"What about him?" he questioned.

"We obviously need to keep a better eye on him. But we obviously can't find him. So we've taken Master Allie's previous statement on the matter into account," Windu told him.

"Letting him go free?" Obi-Wan questioned. This time he did raise an eyebrow. He could hardly believe it.

"Because there are a few factors that have come to light since he left," Kit Fisto said. "You were aware of our situation with Felucia?"

"We didn't have any spare troops to dispatch to keep the Separatists from taking it over," Obi-Wan said.

"Correct. But the planet is devoid of Separatist presence. How is that?" Fit Fisto questioned.

"Then there's Christophsis. They were recently in the middle of a civil war. But the problem was resolved by two figures in robes. Using _lightsabers,"_ Windu emphasized.

"And the issue in Tatooine: Same thing," Obi-Wan said with a frown.

"Precisely. And there's one more thing," Plo Koon said, sliding a handheld projector in the center of the room. It revealed a name he was unaware of: Shadows of the Force. Then his eyes went back towards Kit Fisto as the projector was shut off and zoomed back to the Jedi Master's hand.

"Anakin and Ahsoka: Bounty hunters?" Obi-Wan questioned, his brow raised in disbelief.

"Not necessarily. They don't operate like run of the mill hunters like Cad Bane or the Fetts. These events are too complicated. From what we see about their activity, it's not about a target to kill and then a paycheck. It involved a takeover of some sort, and it fits someone who would care to do good, regardless of it being rather unorthodox," Plo Koon said.

Obi-Wan frowned in thought. It sounded like Anakin. A lot like Anakin. And then his mind flashed to Anakin's more aggressive moments. The bomber on the Mandalorian ship. The Zygerian slaver. It wasn't exactly the Jedi way with how he handled each of the situations, and it seems that mentality has escalated even more.

"What do you plan to do?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"As much as we should in fact, address that he is acting outside of the Jedi and the military, we will not. At least not officially. We pardon him, but try and keep him on Coruscant," Plo Koon explained.

"And more importantly, an eye on him," Windu said.

"You think he'll come back just because you say he'll having nothing to worry about?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Unlikely, it is," Yoda said, sharing Obi-Wan's mindset. The wizened Jedi Master actually seemed against the whole thing, though if he was, he didn't voice it.

"Yes, but it is all we have. Better that than to risk the Separatists getting his hands on him," Shaak Ti suddenly interjected, and she didn't seem very happy about the situation. But she did seem to grudgingly agree.

"We're sure about this decision Obi-Wan. It came around to a majority vote," Windu said. Obi-Wan then noticed that Stass Allie had a rather sour look on her face and Plo Koon's face was shaped like he was frowning. There were obviously a few who were against the vote. But majority was majority. Obi-Wan's decision, regardless of which one it may have been, would not have changed the outcome.

"Do you expect it to work?" Obi-Wan questioned, deciding not to ask why he wasn't in attendance for that discussion.

"No. It isn't likely. But on the off chance it does, it's better than him out there doing... what he's doing right now. Even if we're bending the rules more than we should here," Windu said somewhat hesitantly.

"I'll get the word out. At the very least, Anakin's absence isn't widely known among the Senate simply because it was a Jedi matter. So this has a chance to work," Obi-Wan said.

"A very slim chance, but a chance," Shaak Ti said in an as-a-matter-of fact tone. Obi-Wan nodded before promptly leaving the room.

 _"Regardless of the idea, Anakin's not going to come back here. And I don't blame him,"_ he thought as he made his way out of the Council chambers.

"Obi-Wan," someone called, and he turned to see it was Master Plo.

"Master Plo. What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The displeasure you had for the situation seemed apparent. At least to me. For the record, let me be the one to say that I was against the idea," Plo Koon said.

"I could definitely tell. It was obvious you didn't like what happened to an extent," Obi-Wan assured him.

"I can't say I've liked any of the Council's recent decisions lately," Plo Koon said, crossing his arms. "After what happened to Ahsoka..."

"At least she's not alone. She would've been had Anakin not left with her," Obi-Wan said.

"If there anyone I would trust Ahsoka with, it would be him. I am certainly glad for it, but not of the circumstances," Plo said.

"Why'd you disagree with the decision?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Because regardless of it may or may not being the best decision, I respect their decisions to leave. And being anywhere near the Jedi would easily ruin any little peace she or Skywalker may actually be able to find, regardless of their new occupation," Plo said, his tone showing his frown while his face barely did. "I maintain a small connection to her with the Force. And she is fine for the most part."

"I can't do anything like that with Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"He has been looking to avoid the Jedi. That could include you. He could close himself off, but it does require a focus Skywalker may not have," Plo said.

"I wouldn't underestimate Anakin now, given the decisions he's made made. Leaving the temple and becoming a bounty hunter on his own terms... unexpected is not the word for it," Obi-Wan told him. "From his run in with Cin, I'm aware he hasn't fallen prey to the Dark Side."

"But at least using its power. And may be teaching Ahsoka to as well," Plo Koon said. "Not to mention this whole talk of bounty hunting..."

"He's not going to force Ahsoka to do something she doesn't want to do. That was more or less in our description," Obi-Wan said rather plainly, making Plo nod grimly. Though he had his reserves. The last time he felt bad emotions from Ahsoka was right around the time they discovered that they had both been on Tatooine. And only once before that. But for the most part, she had been happy. Connections like this were not often intertwined with people of the Force, but the one he managed to keep with Ahsoka was relatively powerful at least.

"At least I can be more confident on that front," Plo said, crossing his arms.

"She'll be fine, Master Plo," Obi-Wan said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, but you could say the same thing whenever she was on the battlefield and it still holds the same threat looming over the idea. Quite honestly, I suppose the bounty hunting isn't much different than fighting in this war. At least with the way they're doing it," Plo said before turning to Obi-Wan and bowing his head slightly. "Excuse me. But I shall go back to my quarters."

Obi-Wan nodded and bowed his head in the same fashion before Plo walked the other direction. Then his mind went back to the situation about making a compromise. Keeping Anakin close and within sight was the best idea. They all had beliefs that it wasn't going to work, yet they were still willing to try it. Maybe it's because they could feel the same thing. That Anakin was teetering close to the edge of darkness.

 _"Often are all Jedi who divert from the path, but is Anakin an exemption from that rule?"_ Obi-Wan thought. He could admit his former apprentice had problems controlling his emotions, given how he started his training at a more ripe age than traditional Padawans. Though given the way he spoke of Dooku, he'd more than likely chew on the hide of a bantha's rear before work with the man. But then there was talk of a master. This... Darth Sidious.

His name was hushed for most of the war; only spoken in whispers, and Obi-Wan felt it was more about the fact that might have wanted to keep the idea of him a secret and think Dooku was the mastermind behind it all. But rather that the secret Sith Master never got involved in most matters of the war. Except ones they deemed important. This situation was all over the place, and they didn't have clue as to who the Dark Lord could be. If they didn't find who he was, he could make things matter worse. Not just for the outcome of this war, but for Anakin as well.

 _"The fight isn't over yet, gentlemen."_ Anakin said this during the first raid on Christophsis, and it keeps holding true each and every day. Obi-Wan was just looking for the end.

* * *

A/N: So yes. Clovis remains alive. Dooku got what he wanted out of Clovis, and that was for a scapegoat that ended up proving unsuccessful. The reason I have for Dooku not killing him even with drastic change in how they got in this situation is that if Clovis was supposed to be behind the whole invasion like Dooku was trying to suggest, why was he dead on arrival? They question Padme, and would've known that she didn't kill him. Dooku or one of the droids would've had to do it. And why would they do that if he on their side? It would've brought up too many questions that him and Sidious would not have wanted about the situation.

Like Episode 3, they're starting to figure out that Palpatine is quickly gaining more powerful. And quickly becoming a threat. Then there's also the thing with Anakin. When you leave some situations, sometimes there's a paper trail that you leave behind you when you do so. Now the Jedi and the Sith both know that Anakin has taken up position as a rather Vigilante-esque(not a word, but my word) bounty hunter. Ahsoka, of course, is with him, but that is not the person they are concerned with.

There's also a bit of divide in all of these situations on the Council. Usually, the Council is in unity about most of the decisions they make, but this when there was a divide of votes about whether or not to leave Anakin alone or try to invite him to come back in. There was a majority vote for trying to get him back in. The minority of leaving him be was Yoda, Stass Allie, and Plo Koon. Rest of the Council was for it. As Obi-Wan mentioned, his vote wouldn't have mattered regardless of the side he picked, given the amount of votes in the majority.

Ok, I'm done with Clovis and Padme for a little bit. We'll be back to Anakin and Ahsoka next chapter. I'm really trying to figure out how I want to move next. You're all aware that there are feelings there, but it's all the matter of how it's going to come about. Then there's also the mess with Order 66, which I've already got figured out, surprisingly. See you folks next chapter!


	31. Chapter 31 - Advice and Admissions

"Anakin, don't ever get married," Owen said as he pulled on a shirt while walking into the living room. From the look of utter despair on his brother-in-law's face and his statement, Anakin couldn't resist grinning.

"Little late for that brother," he said. "But I confess myself curious. Why do you say that?"

"Because he's the unfortunate soul who gets to carry my bags when we go shopping," Beru said, coming up behind Owen. She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him on the cheeks while the man just grimaced.

"It was only a matter of time. Women. Good God, shopping is always a trend with the lot of you," Anakin said while shaking his head.

"So you do know," Owen said.

"Early marriage cycle. One of the first things Padme dragged me along to do on the honeymoon," Anakin said with a grimace. "Thank the Force I've had to go through that torture only once."

"It couldn't of have been that bad," Ahsoka said. She was stretched out along the couch, her feet resting on Anakin's right leg as he and Rex were sitting upright. No one commented on the casualness of it.

"That's what I tell him. What's so bad about carrying a few bags?" Beru questioned.

"Because it's never just a few," Anakin and Owen said at the same time.

"Rex?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Never had to deal with it. Been a soldier my entire life, remember? You two make it sound like a big horror story," Rex said, turning to Anakin with a grin.

"It kind of is, honestly. Get a woman of your own. You'll find out," Anakin said. Ahsoka eyed Anakin with a raised brow considering his marriage wasn't exactly on the straightest path, but she figured it was more about adding to the conversation than anything.

"Maybe another time," Rex said with a smirk.

"Anyway, we're off to my torture," Owen said.

"It won't be that bad," Beru said before pausing for a moment and turning to Ahsoka. "As a matter of fact, do you want to come along?"

"You mean by using my own money or by using the money Anakin gave you?" Ahsoka asked with raised brow, making Anakin laugh while Beru looked somewhat embarrassed.

"Well, he did say I was free to spend it out how I wanted," she said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"I'll use my own. Why not do something different today?" Ahsoka said, moving her feet and turning to stand. Anakin looked at her curiously.

"You're gonna go shopping?" he questioned. This was something he didn't expect from her.

"Why not? It's something I've never tried when I was part of the Jedi. And from what I'm seeing, it's a responsibility for women to annoy men like this," Ahsoka said with a grin, making Anakin and Owen roll their eyes.

"Well, you women have fun torturing my brother-in-law," he said, turning back to the TV.

"You're not coming?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Once was punishment enough. I'd rather avoid it, if you don't mind," Anakin said, turning back to the TV.

It made sense for him not want to come. For some strange reason, she would've preferred for him to actually be in attendance. That's probably because they pretty much just enjoyed each other's company.

"Come on. Just in case I turn out to hate this, it'll be easier if you're there," Ahsoka said.

"It's the risk you're running," Anakin told her.

"Come on Skyguy. Please?" Ahsoka said, and the man in question mentally cursed how cute she sounded. Believe him. It wasn't a typical assessment he had of Ahsoka's tone. And it was aggravating on his wishes to stay.

"Ugh. Fine. Give me two seconds," Anakin said, standing to his feet. He was the only one looking away, so he was the only one to miss how she visually brightened when he agreed.

Owen then turned to Rex and Beru before doing the whip gesture. Ahsoka glared at him while the other two grinned, but she didn't even need to say anything as a thin piece of metal smacked him in the head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, and on closer inspection, it was Anakin's lightsaber. It was further proved by the way it zoomed back in the hall.

"Not another word!" Anakin exclaimed. Everyone, even Ahsoka, was grinning at how indignant he sounded.

 _"I can't believe I agreed to this,"_ Anakin thought as he pulled his boots on. One second he was adamant about it, then all of a sudden, he's agreeing to go. Simply because Ahsoka asked him. Didn't take him long to give in either.

 _"Well, this is part of normal life she didn't get to experience. Maybe she'll enjoy it. Though I'm going to suffer along the way,"_ Anakin thought as he straightened and dusted off the robes he was wearing. It was his only comfort for the situation.

"We'll be off then," Beru said happily, walking off with Ahsoka in tow. Anakin then looked pitifully to Rex.

"I don't suppose I could get you to come with us?" he asked.

"Misery may love company, but I don't like misery. Oh, no. You kids have fun now," Rex said, looking highly amused.

"Funny Rex. Real funny," Anakin said, looking rather annoyed.

"I'd like to think so," Rex said with a smile. "But it's nice of you to do this. Acting as the gentleman for Ahsoka."

"Even though she is very much capable of holding her own bags, at that," Anakin said with a small grumble.

"So why come along?" Owen asked.

"When I have an answer, I'll give it to you," Anakin grumbled.

"Skyguy!"

"Owen!"

"We're coming!" both men exclaimed out of the door. They looked to Rex pitifully before walking out of the door.

The former Clone Trooper waited until the door shut completely before giving in to laughter. The mirroring of this whole situation was perfect, and he was wondering how he was the only one to see that. He wished he was there to enjoy the show, but he figured his presence would be more of an interference than anything. At least he had two pseudo spies watching the situation.

* * *

"Explain it to me again," Ahsoka said.

Beru sighed while both men were grinning like idiots. Each of them weren't saying how much they were enjoying the situation, but the looks on their face said it all.

"It's a bit of a woman thing," she said.

"And am I not one?" Ahsoka questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"This almost makes this outing worth it," Anakin said to Owen next to him.

"Completely," Owen said. Anakin had only got himself into this situation because of Ahsoka. Well, at least that's how he would put it.

"Well yes, but..."

"Shopping therapy. What's healthy about that?" Ahsoka questioned.

"That's what I asked," Owen said with a grin, and Beru gave him an annoyed look.

"It's something you do and find out. Besides, all of you need clothes. The both of you just wear those robes all the time," Beru said.

"What's wrong with that?" Anakin and Ahsoka said at the same time. They both came to a halt, and Anakin had his arms crossed while Ahsoka had her hands on her hips. They both had an eyebrow raised, and it was almost freaky how similarly they responded.

"Nothing, but you definitely need more than one thing to wear," Beru said, raising her hands in surrender.

"It's not exactly like we forget to clean it," Ahsoka said before looking to Anakin. "Anything wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"No. Definitely not. And me?" Anakin questioned.

"Absolutely not," Ahsoka said. "See? He looks good. I look good."

"You both have the heads of bull rancors," Beru said with a shake of the head. "Just... humor me."

"It's what I'm here for," Ahsoka said.

"I'm not. I'm just ready to leave," Anakin said.

"Ditto," Owen said.

"Well, then let's give you some bags to carry, shall we?" Beru said with a devious grin, and Ahsoka could resist smiling at the look. Owen and Anakin just mirrored each other's looks of exasperation.

* * *

"Done yet?" Owen asked.

"Not yet. I've still got some money left," Beru said.

"I'm never giving your wife another credit," Anakin said with a look of stone. At least his load was light, unlike Owen's. Ahsoka wasn't one for buying anything and everything that looked good, unlike Beru. Which is why he had multiple bags in each hand. Anakin was only carrying two. Load was so light, he could twirl the bags with one finger.

"I would appreciate that," Owen said, and Beru looked somewhat embarrassed.

"Listen... I know that..."

"I know what you're going to say, and don't even bother. You forget, the whole reason you lost your house was because we were associated with the Separatists. So when I say I don't mind giving you the credits to spend, I meant it. Do I need to say it in Huttese? I can, you know," Anakin said with a raised brow.

"No, it's just..."

"I know it's about the fact that neither of you are providing income. But honestly, I don't mind. So do me a favor, and don't mention it. Alright?" Anakin said.

"Ok," Beru said with a nod before smiling. "One last store, and then we can go back."

"Make it fast please," Anakin said with a long suffering look, but his eyes held a small form of amusement.

"You really don't mind doing this?" Owen asked when the two women walked up further.

"Of course not. You two are the last of my family left. So yeah. Without a thought," Anakin said, making Owen smile.

"Well, well. There's a family man in there after all. And personally, I'm glad you left the Jedi for us to see it. I have an uneasy feeling that sticking with them would've gotten you killed," he told him.

"It takes a lot to kill me," Anakin said, his voice lowering to a whisper so the women wouldn't overhear. "Though a lot of times, I have Ahsoka to thank for that."

"You two really have been through it all, haven't you? And what does it all mean in the end?" Owen questioned, the two men sort of lagging behind so their conversation would be kept to themselves.

"Everything. There was a lot thrown at us because of what we've been through, and we got out alive. I wish I could say the same for most. And I hope I can say the same for my old master when everything is said and done," Anakin told him.

"What was different about him?" Owen questioned.

"He was more... on level with the rest of us as opposed to most of the Order. He's also the only person I actually miss," Anakin said. "I wish I could've told him. Or at least made him understand, but..."

"You felt like he wouldn't," Owen said.

"Obi-Wan was the definition of a model Jedi. And I'm..." Anakin chuckled. There was amusement in it, if only a little. "Well, you can guess."

"Well, think about it this way. If he really cared, he'd be glad for you," Owen said.

"I guess. But there's no way of knowing as of now," Anakin said.

"We're here," Beru suddenly said, staring at them from the distance the men purposefully kept. "What were you two talking about?"

"Something that didn't involve clothes of any kind," Owen said with an insistent tone.

"Oh, quit your plotting! It's almost over," Beru said, waving a dismissive hand. Both Anakin and Owen rolled their eyes, but Ahsoka was the only one to see it as Beru had turned around, and she just grinned.

At least Beru was right. She didn't take very long. And Ahsoka didn't seem to want much else. But now Beru was clamoring for Owen to get something, which he actually willingly agreed to as all of his clothes were ashes back on Tatooine. Anakin was more grudging when she asked him to, but he agreed.

"This is an entirely too weird day," Ahsoka said.

"Weird for you, maybe. It's actually quite normal in many cases," Beru said.

"Yeah, I know. And that's what makes it worse, honestly. We did saber sparring and talked in the occasional downtime. We never shopped. That was never an idea," Ahsoka said.

"Do you like this more?" Beru questioned.

"Honestly, no. The only real fun part is watching those two complain," Ahsoka said with a grin as both men in question were wandering the clothing aisles. Anakin looked back over to them before raising a questioning eyebrow. Both women just waved cheerfully at him, and he raised a finger. It just happened not to be the middle one.

"He's obviously having fun," Beru said, her tone full of amusement.

"I'm sure he thought he was in clear from this kind of torment. He said he only experienced it once. With his... wife," Ahsoka said. If Beru noticed the tiny bit of hesitation there, she didn't say anything.

"And now he's going through it with you," Beru said rather simply.

"Guess so," Ahsoka said as he got approached by a female Twi'Lek. Ahsoka noticed she didn't seem rather shy in starting up a conversation with him, and got Anakin to crack a smile. "Though I can't say he's entirely hating the experience now."

"How often does that happen?" Beru questioned.

"More than I'd care to admit," Ahsoka said, her fingers digging into her arm. Because now for some strange reason, she had an urge to punch a woman she never even met.

Beru noticed the rather stormy look in her eyes, and how she seemed to keep her fingers dug into her arm. Her expression seemed to become impatient rather than relaxed as it was before. The married woman sighed. Now it was starting to get exasperating watching these two. It wasn't quite apparent what was going on in Anakin's head, but it was very apparent with Ahsoka.

"If you don't like it, then do something," Beru suggested. Ahsoka looked towards her as if she had said something completely out of the blue.

"And what would that accomplish?" she questioned rather casually. But as she said, the Twi'Lek walked away and Anakin waved at her before going back to the clothes.

"Well, it does no good for to watch a man you like talk to another woman," Beru said with a raised brow. Here Ahsoka's montrals turned red again before she quickly managed to control the coloring.

"Have you been talking to Rex?" she questioned plainly.

"Yes, but I was younger too once. And you're acting just like a teenager who is completely clueless on how to go about the situation. About what I expected, considering this is the first time you've liked a guy, am I right?" Beru questioned, her voice lowering into a whisper so they wouldn't be overheard.

Ahsoka seemed completely lost for words. She stared between Beru and Anakin before looking down, looking ashamed of herself slightly.

"He was my first friend before all this. He's still married. He's got a wife of his own. I know her, and genuinely get along great with her. Yet as much as I hate to admit it, where things stand... I want more. And it gives me the worst of headaches whenever I think about the fact," Ahsoka said, rubbing her temples. "I mean, I wanted throw a punch at a woman that could've been talking to him about the weather for all I know. It's hard to admit to myself, much less to him."

"It often is," Beru said in an understanding tone. But she looked up as Anakin started to approach. "Find some stuff?"

"A few things. The worker was kind of enough to help me, because being in a war apparently gives you the fashion taste of an old man," he said, shaking his head with a smile.

"Are you really surprised? The nicest and _only_ thing you wear are robes, and they aren't necessarily something you wear to blend in," Beru told him with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm sure..." Anakin's gaze then went over to Ahsoka, who seemed to be looking down. "You ok Snips?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine," Ahsoka said, managing to snap herself back to the present. "Find anything good?"

"A few things, with some help. We can just leave now," Anakin said.

"Try it on for us," Beru questioned. Anakin looked at her questioningly while Ahsoka glared at her.

"You serious?" he asked.

"Doesn't hurt to get the opinion of two more women, right?" Beru said, making Anakin shrug.

"Suppose not. Alright, let me change. One thing though. That's it. I do not want to linger any longer than I have to," Anakin said, walking in the changing room. This time Ahsoka fully glared at Beru while hitting her on the arm. And Ahsoka did not hit lightly.

"Ow! What was that for?" she questioned.

"I tell you what I've been thinking about Anakin lately, and that's the first thing you do?" Ahsoka hissed silently.

"If anything, you just gave me more reason to to do it. Why? You don't want your honey to model for you?" Beru said, a small smirk on her face. Ahsoka's montrals went red again, which somewhat lessened the look of absolute death she was projecting on her face towards Beru. She could tell the woman was enjoying this _way_ too much.

"Owen will be a widower before the night ends," Ahsoka said, still giving her the look of death. "Sleep with one eye open."

"You'll thank me later," Beru said.

"I doubt it," Ahsoka said as Owen approached them.

"I'm finished. Let's go," he told them, raising his one bag.

"Not yet. Waiting for Anakin," Beru said.

"Waiting for Anakin? Wasn't he the one the most eager to get out of here?" Owen questioned.

"He was ready, but we're getting him to model the clothes for us," Beru said.

"Will you leave the poor man alone?" Owen said in an exasperated tone.

"It's better than buying clothes I look stupid in," Anakin said as he walked out in a shirt and jeans. The only real sign that he was ever a Jedi who fought in the war was the long scar on his eye. Otherwise, he looked like a normal working man with a slight bit of scruff on his face. Ahsoka swallowed slightly as he dusted himself off.

"Not bad. Seems that woman did have some fashion sense," Beru said rather casually.

"I'm glad I meet your standards," Anakin said rather dryly before looking towards Ahsoka. "How is it?"

"You look really good," Ahsoka said, managing to school her expression. The emotions were a little harder.

"Thanks. There's some similar stuff like this, with a few exceptions. How about we just go ahead and pay? I'm ready go go home," Anakin said.

"I wholeheartedly agree,," Owen said.

"Alright. We'll go pay. Just change," Beru said, making Anakin nod and go back in the changing room.

"Oh, crap I don't have a chance," Ahsoka mumbled.

"What?" Beru asked.

"Nothing. Thinking out loud," Ahsoka said. It was at least convincing enough for neither her nor Owen to ask. Maybe having him come along on this trip wasn't the best idea after all.

* * *

"Never going again now that I actually have clothes," Anakin said.

"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad," Beru said.

"It's not, but there are many more things I'd rather do than carry women's bags," Anakin said with an eye roll.

"You don't think anything's fun that doesn't involve Ahsoka, fighting, or the TV," Beru said with a roll of her eyes.

"You are... mostly correct, but that only means that I'm a simple man with simple tastes," Anakin said.

"There are very few things that are simple about you," Beru said with another roll of the eyes.

"You keep that up, your eyes are going to stay that way," Anakin told her.

"I could say the same about you," Beru said with a grin.

"Enough lovebirds," Owen said jokingly. "How about we put this stuff up so we can sit down?"

"I agree," Anakin said, handing Ahsoka the three bags that were hers. "Snips, what do you want to do?"

"How about a quick spar out towards the forest?" she suggested, making Anakin smile.

"Definitely like the sound of that. Let's just put this stuff up so we can go," he told her.

"You actually got something?" Rex asked, walking out from his room.

"Upon the insistence of Master Beru," Anakin said with a mock bow.

"That's mistress to you knave," the woman said with a smile.

 _"Padawan._ The term is _Padawan._ Now I definitely gotta get out of here," Anakin said before heading towards his room.

"You see this? This is why people murder their in-laws," Beru said, pointing towards Anakin's door.

"As far as in-laws go, Anakin is far from the worse you could've asked for," Owen told her, moving to put the bags in the room they were sharing.

"While that may be true, he can still be horrible," Beru said.

"But at least he's fun. Can't say that about most the Jedi," Ahsoka said.

"They emphasize the fact that you have to be devoid of your emotions. I doubt that's usually at all fun," Owen said.

"It's not," Ahsoka said before raising the bags in her hand. "I'll be back."

"Ok, I've got a question. Did I miss anything with those two?" Rex asked.

"You do realize you sound like a gossipy teenager?" Beru quipped.

"Yes." And it also sounded like he didn't care one bit as well. "So did I?"

"Anakin, no. Ahsoka, yes. You know, I really wish you were wrong about this whole thing. It'd make things less complicated," Beru told him as Owen returned.

"Complicated has always been our lives. Such is the life of war," Rex told her. "Regardless, they're good for each other. I just wish they'd see it."

"Ahsoka's dealing with teenage insecurity, which is something I doubt she's ever had to face up to until now," Beru told her.

"Yeah, out there on the field, you had to be sure of just about everything you did. Sometimes that could lead to good or bad calls, but inaction lead to bad results regardless," Rex told her. "At least it's not anything as urgent as a field mission or anything."

"How is taking children from their homes at young ages legal? They don't even get a taste as to what it's like to have normal problems," Beru questioned.

"That's because Jedi usually convince the parents. Through the idea that the Force can actually be very risky if not learned to be controlled properly, and strictly speaking, they're right." Anakin was speaking, and he was leaning by his door. "It can end up being very dangerous if the person isn't taught to control the Force, and in some cases, their emotions. But controlling them and being devoid of them are two entirely different things."

"As for Ahsoka?" Beru asked.

"Master Plo found her one day, her parents nowhere to be found. I never asked what happened, and I never will. But yes. I do think most of us don't know what it's like to have real world issues instead of life threatening issues," Anakin said, making Owen and Beru look at each other. How much had he heard? "But we're learning, and I hoped this helped Ahsoka with that."

"And you? What it is it like having a regular life to live? Well, strictly speaking," Owen told him.

"Relaxing," Anakin said simply.

"Which is more than what we could say directly fighting in a war," Ahsoka said, suddenly stepping back in the room. Anakin nodded in a form of assent. "Ready?"

"Yup," Anakin said, snatching his saber off his robes and flipping it between two two fingers before putting it back on. "If you don't mind, I'm off to do something _fun_ Beru."

"Oh, get out of here you piece of bantha fodder," Beru said, waving a dismissive hand. But she still grinned along with his brother-in-law.

"Never ask? Not even once?" Ahsoka suddenly said, which made Anakin turn to her after closing the door and locking it.

"Huh?" he asked.

"My past. You're not the least bit curious?" Ahsoka said. It seemed Anakin wasn't the only one who overheard some stuff.

"Of course I am. But I'm not going to ask," Anakin said with a nod.

"Why?" Ahsoka asked.

"I link your past with mine. I mostly certainly won't tell anyone because they asked. If I ever talk about it, it's because I wanted to. No more, no less. It does help that it makes it a little easier when I do talk about it," Anakin told her.

"How'd you go about doing it?" Ahsoka questioned. Anakin stared at her for a few minutes before speaking.

"First I thought about what happened for a long time. Thought over all the details, and put everything together. Was there anything I truly could've done different that could've been better? I got no as an answer," Anakin started to explain. "From there, only thing left to do is accept that it happened. After that, it's just easier in general. Easier to think about, easier to talk about, and so on."

"The way you say it makes it sound easy as a whole," Ahsoka said, making Anakin laugh.

"Oh, that's definitely not the message I want to convey. Your mind does not cooperate you when you try to think about it. But it does make the situation easier once you figure it out. It's how I go about each difficult situation of my life. I learned that the hard way just before the Clone Wars started," Anakin said before looking at her. "Something the matter?"

"Just been doing a lot of thinking lately. Just thinking about some rather... difficult situations. Things I haven't quite owned up to," Ahsoka said.

"Well, the person who controls whether or not you get over it is you. And you can easily do that. That much I'm sure of. Just let me know if I can help," Anakin said, his arms crossed as he surveyed Ahsoka.

"I will," she said with a nod.

"Good. As for now, I need something to get those mind numbing minutes of women's shopping off the brain," Anakin said with a shudder.

"It wasn't that bad," Ahsoka said, starting to smile.

"I beg to differ. It's much more fun swinging glowing swords back and forth," Anakin said, returning the grin. But his was wider and more infectious.

"We didn't grow up normal, did we?" Ahsoka said.

"No. But who wants to be normal? Being abnormal breaks the monotony of everything," Anakin said before moving a hand out for her to move before him. She smiled even wider before continuing forward.

"You see this? This is why you are amazing," Ahsoka told him, walking forward.

"I learned from the best," Anakin said with a smile.

* * *

A/N: I'm almost stalling at this point. Almost, but not really. Again, still trying to figure it all out. But if I really wanted to get everything I intended to cover in this one chapter alone, it'd run over too long for my tastes. So I'll cut it off here. Still, we'll move on.


	32. Chapter 32 - On The Same Plane

A/N: Let's keep it going shall we? The train must keep rolling.

SomeVoices: The only real issue that Ahsoka had with telling Rex who Anakin was married to was because he was still with the Republic. That's not an issue anymore, so I don't really see why it would be a problem. Plus at this point, I doubt he gives two shits about who knows about him being married to Padme. Except the Separatists, which could put her in danger.

* * *

"Are you going to do it?" Rex questioned.

"That's the part that annoys me. I really don't know," Anakin said, rubbing his forehead. It was now they found Anakin had somehow been pardoned for that whole business with Fives, and they were asking him to come in. There was a bright side, because they could go back to Coruscant and other Republic heavy areas freely without being hounded by clones. He could always deny the request as they had already pardoned him, and it was completely optional, but... something about the whole situation made him want to think it over.

"I say don't. The both of us have already given the Jedi enough of our time. Why listen to what they have to say now?" Ahsoka said, sounding completely adamant.

"People change their tunes when different events come to light. Maybe this is one of those times," Beru supplied, making Anakin and Ahsoka snort in disbelief.

"Doubtful. Possible, but doubtful," Anakin said.

"What's Coruscant like?" Owen asked.

"The whole planet is basically a gigantic city. The main way to get places is through hovercars," Anakin told him.

"Doesn't sound like it's for me," Owen said.

"I do like Alderaan better," Beru said.

"Same," Ahsoka said.

"It's not really about the Jedi. It's about the other stuff," Anakin said, looking to the side. "I'll think about it for a while before making a decision."

Ahsoka looked at Anakin incredulously even as the man rubbed his forehead with his eyes closed, the annoyance of the decision showing on his face. She started to really understand him more with all of this time away from the Jedi, and she was afraid going back would completely cut him off again. In less than a month away from the Jedi, she started to learn more about him personally than years of being his Padawan. The idea scared her that this could all be for nothing. That these feelings for him...

Ahsoka closed her eyes and tried to relax herself. She was overthinking this whole thing. There was a big chance that Anakin wouldn't even give them the light of day. But with this, Anakin could go back and live with his wife and... Force, that not sit right with her. Anakin looked towards her, his expression worried slightly.

"You alright? I know you left the Jedi for a reason..."

"I'm fine. I'm not going back to them, nor will I ever after they proved how unhelpful they were. I just don't understand why you would after everything you said about them. Hell, after everything they've done," Ahsoka said, staring at the man.

"Two reasons. As much as I hate to admit it, the Jedi would be my best chance to help finish this war. I don't like the idea of being under their thumb again, but it would be nice to finish this war so people can live in peace. And then there's a chance to truly explain things to Obi-Wan. Something I didn't really get a chance to do before I left. I just didn't think he'd understand, and even now, I still have my doubts. But at least I have a chance," Anakin explained.

"You don't have to explain anything," Ahsoka told him, but Anakin shook his head.

"No, I do. At least to him. Because excluding Master Plo, he is the only person in that temple left that I still give two credits about," he said, unconsciously raising his finger as a way to emphasize his point. Then he turned towards his bedroom door. "I need to think about this for a few minutes. Give me a few minutes."

Ahsoka stared after him even after he already walked into his room. It was obvious that he was really deciding on whether or not the Jedi was really worth his time. At first it could've be an easily forgettable idea, but between his relationship with Obi-Wan, the war, and these visions that recently started popping up, he might've had a point.

"What are you thinking?" Rex asked, turning towards her.

"I think that we're probably going to end up meeting the Jedi sooner than we would like," Ahsoka said, shaking her head. She also had to make a mental note of the fact that Anakin would be able to legally see Padme now. And she hated how annoyed that made her feel. Padme was nowhere near a bad person. She didn't like the fact that she was married to the one guy she's ever been attracted to.

"I doubt 'traitors' would be welcome, so I'd rather stay here," Rex said before looking at Ahsoka. "You going with him?"

"Do you really have to ask?" she said, making him smile.

"No, I suppose not," he said before looking her seriously. "I suggest you talk to him."

"About what?" Ahsoka asked.

"You know what," Rex said, staring her down seriously. Ahsoka huffed in annoyance and didn't even bother with a response, but she did think about it. Knowing Anakin, he was probably going to go back just for his wife alone. And if that was the case... She would at least like to say that she tried.

 _"What would he even say?"_ Ahsoka thought. Shocked would probably be at the top of the list. Followed by revolution or sympathy that she sorely did not want. It was strange how she knew him quite a bit, but in this aspect, she was absolutely clueless on what was going on in his head. And going into the unknown did not sit right with her. At all.

* * *

Anakin paced his room, running over the pros and cons of returning to the Jedi. And sadly, there were a lot of pros in the situation. The question was that were the pros that were there really worth it. He didn't really have to make any promises to stay, but he could always talk to Obi-Wan regardless. He could also talk to Plo and reassure any worries he may have had about Ahsoka. So, it definitely could be worth it. The only thing that bothered him is what the Jedi might say or do depending on what he said.

 _"I know one thing for sure. I'm not subjecting myself to their rules again. Especially after what they did to Ahsoka,"_ Anakin thought as he paused. This whole experience they had gone through wasn't going to be for nothing. He'd make sure of that, but there was also the fact that working with the Jedi may end this war faster. The Separatists had also marked him as a person of interest, which could make this whole thing difficult. And then there was his marriage.

The thought of going back with Padme gave him a headache for unknown reasons. It was strange how he preferred being here, with his family and his friends. This was his chance to finally be able to be with his wife without breaking some unspoken rule, but... was it bad that he didn't really want to? There was part of him that wanted to try and patch things up, but the other half was saying don't bother. And he couldn't really understand why.

The last time he had seen her was that night they had sex, and that didn't fix anything. Quite the opposite, really. It just wound him up even more, wondering where everything had gone wrong. The only conclusion he had come with since he left the Jedi, but that was supposed to help, not hurt. Something else maybe? He had the worst feeling that it was something staring him in the face.

A rap on the door broke him out of his thoughts, and he figured he was out of time to think in private at the very least.

"Come in Ahsoka," Anakin said before sitting down on his bed. The Togruta in question walked in, looking at him with a raised brow.

"How'd you guess?" she asked.

"I would've expected you'd be the first to check on me," Anakin said, and Ahsoka smirked.

"Good point. Still thinking?" she asked.

"Outweighing the pros and cons, more like it," Anakin told her.

"Do you really want to go back?" Ahsoka asked.

"Absolutely not. But... as much as I hate to admit it, they're the best chance we have of helping end this war. Dooku's little invasion on Tatooine insured we can't safely do it through bounty hunting. I'm not sure if I'll even be able to include you on missions if I want. If that's the case, then they can forget any cooperation," Anakin said firmly.

"Regardless, you do hold a good point. They are the best chance of ending this war. More specifically, the Republic more than anything. Better than Separatist rule. Doubt there's anything worse than that," Ahsoka said, cracking her neck. "So regardless of whether or not they want me on missions, maybe you should still at least cooperate with them."

"What made your change your mind?" Anakin asked, raising an eyebrow at that change of opinion.

"You made some good points about cooperating with them, as much as I hate to admit it. If they really are the best chance of winning this war, things can go a lot smoother with you there. Especially with how much stronger you've gotten," Ahsoka told him.

"That's true, but the Order disrespected you and disregarded any chance that you might have been innocent, not counting Obi-Wan and Master Plo. I'm not putting up with that again," Anakin said firmly.

"That's very... manly of you," Ahsoka said with a smile, feeling a bit warm from the statement.

"Yes, us men. Stubborn to a fault," Anakin said, grinning back. But then his smile faded. "Then there's this situation with Padme."

"Oh. Right," Ahsoka said, her mood dropping. "You get to see her again."

"Yeah, I do," Anakin said, and he could feel that mood drop from her. "Nothing's going to change between us. Especially not after all this."

"Yeah, I know. Still..." Ahsoka had her mouth open as if she wanted to say something, but it wouldn't come out. She didn't understand why this was so difficult.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"Ani, I..." Her voice was so soft that Anakin barely heard it, but he did. "Do you feel as if anything has changed since we've been out here?"

"A lot has changed. More than I could ever imagine. But I'm sure you're talking about something specific," Anakin said.

"No duh Skyguy. Here, away from the Jedi, I feel much more free. I feel like my own person. And you're one of the main reasons why. Master Plo was the first to truly believe me in me, but you were the first to ever see me as a grown-up," Ahsoka said.

"You are grown up. I realized that once I saw you learn how to act responsibly. How to do things with purpose, and not be rash. Survive on your own, regardless of having no help," Anakin told her, his lips forming a thin line. "The amount of times I had to tell those troops to avoid shooting to kill..."

"They weren't any closer to hitting me those few times than a droid was. Except I didn't actually want to slice them in half," Ahsoka said.

"Regardless, it shouldn't have happened in the first place," Anakin said before shaking his head. "Sorry, I'm rambling. Continue."

"I..." Ahsoka trailed. "I just want you to think about what it all means to you, alright?"

"Where's this coming from?" Anakin asked.

"I've done a lot of thinking about it recently. I just want you to think about it," Ahsoka said. The way she said it made it sound cryptic, but important.

"I will," Anakin said with a nod, making her smile slightly.

"Don't think about it to hard. You'll strain yourself," Ahsoka said, before kissing him on the cheek and leaving before he could respond. He wouldn't have had one for her anyway.

A bunch of heat flooded his face, and he knew for a fact no one lit the house on fire. He put a hand on the spot she kissed while looking at the door. That was a first with Ahsoka. She never showed affection in that aspect. He realized she was starting to embrace her more female side, but still... it meant more than she said, or rather didn't say. He hadn't felt this confused since he first started learning how politics worked. And that's when he was a kid, talking with Palpatine.

The thing that confused him the most was his response to the affection. His face felt like it was on fire, his heart was racing, and he couldn't stop moving. Like the bed he was lying on suddenly became uncomfortable, even though it had not changed at all in the past few minutes. The only thing that had made him respond similarly was... He froze.

 _"Oh, Force damn it,"_ Anakin thought. _"No, I doubt it's that."_ He could not be growing fond of his old Padawan. And he wasn't talking about the chaste type of fond either. He was already quite fond of her in that aspect. No, this was the type of fond that likely involved more touching than Ahsoka was comfortable with.

It's just... no. It had to be something else. But even though it was just on the cheek, the way she kissed him was reminiscent of the way he felt when Padme kissed him. The woman he had vowed he'd love forever back on Naboo. And that feeling did not come easy. It hadn't really been brought out in him for a while now. So he didn't want to acknowledge it, but that's what it pointed to.

Then, looking back, he realized he may have suppressed this idea. Even though there were several, rather obvious signs pointing to it. At times, he looked at her differently or just longer than usual. The way he was casual about being close to her when they were watching TV on the couch. Then there was the ultimate kicker: She had came to mind when he was about to have sex with his wife. At that moment, he wanted to bash his head against the wall for managing to shrug something like that off. He must've broken a record of denial for that one!

He always knew she would always mean a lot to him. He just didn't think she would eventually mean _this_ much to him. His marriage had run into problems then... his mind seemed to unconsciously grow more and more attached to Ahsoka. Guess that came with the territory of him seeing her as a woman instead of just his Padawan who still had a lot to learn. And as a woman, Ahsoka was many things. And there were no bad qualities that he could think of. Qualities that any sane man would love.

The idea of them together didn't seem wrong. At least not to him and taking everything they've been through together into account. But there's the fact the she probably only considered him a friend as well as him being married threw plenty of complications in there as well. Then there was the guilt that hit him. He didn't cheat on Padme. No, not physically at least. Mentally maybe, but he wasn't sure if that really counted. But he was stubborn. He wanted to work his marriage out; hoping that throughout it all, he could find what it was they had lost and get it back. But it wasn't there anymore, and he made the mistake of dragging this on instead of realizing sooner.

His insides went cold at the thought having to face up to... well, all of this. He would have to eventually. He couldn't put it off like he did his damnedest to do before, albeit it being a more subconscious thing. Though with Ahsoka... he'd wait before even thinking about touching that thought with a ten foot lightsaber. But then his mind went over the conversation they just had. She seemed nervous. Almost as if she were trying to find the words to say something, but couldn't quite figure it out.

 _"Force, did she figure it out?"_ Anakin thought, the idea worrying him slightly. He wouldn't be surprised if she figured out what was going on inside his head more than he did. He wasn't the brightest tool in shed when it came to emotions, as he heard from Padme several times. And Ahsoka was always pretty smart. Maybe that's why she was nervous while feeling like she had something she couldn't say outright. That had to have been awkward for her.

 _"When I'm ready for that conversation, I'll have it. But there are at least a few more that need to happen before that train wreck comes to pass,"_ Anakin thought, beginning to school his emotions.

* * *

 _"Ok, I wasn't obvious about it, but I wasn't exactly subtle either!"_ Ahsoka thought furiously as she paced her room. She banged her fists on her forehead in frustration at the utter ineptitude she had just shown. How hard was it to say a few words? Apparently more difficult than plowing through a legion of battle droids! Which she has done in the past with no problem!

 _"Oh, the great ex-Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano has now met her match not by droids or Sith Lords, but by_ Force damned words!" Ahsoka thought furiously. The words had quite a lot of meaning and could change quite a bit, but still. They were just words. Then there was that awkward kiss on the cheek, something completely out of the ordinary, and she knew she had just screwed it all up.

 _"He must've thought I looked insane. Well, I certainly feel like I'm getting there,"_ she thought, rubbing her temples.

"Snips?" she heard Anakin say through the door, and she froze where she stood. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Yeah Skyguy?" she asked, sounding relatively normal at leass.

"I'm heading to Coruscant. Do you want to come with?" Anakin questioned. He didn't sound like he was really affected by her crazy actions a moment ago, which was nice.

"Jedi?" Ahsoka asked.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Anakin told her. Ahsoka's response was to open the door and give him a somewhat grim smile.

"I know that. But I'd at least be able to show them that we've been perfectly fine without him. Besides, it'll be nice to see Obi-Wan and Master Plo again," she said, her grim smile giving way to a more genuine one.

"Can't resist showing off, can you?" Anakin said with a smirk.

"You know it," Ahsoka said, her grin growing wider. Suddenly Anakin was nervous again, and had to quickly compose himself. It's like now that he was more aware of how he felt about her, it was a lot harder to act normal. Especially when she smiled like that. The universe and the Force that binds it was really not playing fair.

"The others decided to stay behind. Beru and Owen don't even care for meeting the Jedi, and since Rex is an ex-clone, no telling how they'd respond," Anakin said, making Ahsoka nod in understanding.

"So just the two of us then?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yup," Anakin said as they started to head towards the door. But added as an afterthought, _"And that unnerves me more than I'd care to admit."_

* * *

A/N: I'm almost done with all the mixed signals bullshit. Just a little while longer. At least they're both in the know now, and I don't have to play coy with the whole situation. Though their conversations will get a lot more awkward. Anakin and Ahsoka both are gonna meet with the Jedi for the first time in quite a few months, and I'm sure you're eager to see how that goes. But it's likely even more of you are waiting until the two of them just fess up. Thou patience shall be rewarded within time.


	33. Chapter 33 - Back To The Temple

Ahsoka looked at Anakin as he had the ship in autopilot, his eyes closed as his face was directed up towards the ceiling. He didn't say a word when they walked on the ship, and he still hasn't spoken even then. He didn't even open his eyes after setting the ship in autopilot. Which also threw up some alarm bells, because he normally piloted the ship himself. Beeping interrupted her staring, and she turned at the astromech droid next to her.

"Hi R2," Ahsoka said with a smile before the droid beeped indignantly when she went to rub the top of his head. "Ok, I'll ask him about it later."

"Yes R2. You can come in the house from now on," Anakin said, his eyes still closed. Ahsoka's eyes snapped to him, and she was surprised to see him not moving. "I warned you it'd get lonely in here." R2 beeped at Anakin, and it made both him and Ahsoka smile as a result.

"Ani?" Ahsoka questioned. Anakin's heart jumped for a second before he calmly opened one eye to look at her.

"Yeah?" he questioned. Most of the time, she only really called him Ani when there was something really dire to say. But he was starting to hear it more and more, and liking it more and more as a result.

"You thought about what you're going to say?" Ahsoka asked. This time Anakin opened his eyes all the way, his focus now on what she just said.

"Me? I have nothing to say to them, quite honestly. But they obviously have something to say to me. So I'll respond to it. That's all there is to it," Anakin told her.

"Right. I just don't want this to all be for nothing in case you get stuck in the same trap as before," Ahsoka told him.

"I'm not going back. At least while things are the way they are. It's just happens we have a common goal. Seeing this war come to an end," Anakin said, making Ahsoka nod.

"Hey, I never properly thanked you for coming along with me," she said.

"You don't have to thank me for that," Anakin told her.

"No, I think I do. Because I don't know where I'd be without you," Ahsoka said, hoping her tone didn't sound too sappy.

"You'd be fine. I have no doubt. Still, there's no good thinking about what might be or what might have been," Anakin said, somewhat talking about himself with that statement. "Better to focus on the here and now."

"Yeah, I guess. Still, thanks," Ahsoka said.

"No problem Snips," Anakin said with a smile. "After the Jedi, there are a few things I want to take care of."

"Padme?" Ahsoka said, her tone somewhat resigned. But she noticed Anakin's lips pursued in a very displeased way, as if he could somehow tell what she was thinking.

"You could say that. There's a lot to clear up. First there's the Jedi to deal with," Anakin said.

"You want me there?" Ahsoka asked.

"You want to come with?" Anakin asked.

"I can handle being in there for a few minutes. Past that, I make no guarantees I'll go insane," Ahsoka said.

"Then come with if you want," Anakin said.

"I'm coming," Ahsoka said firmly.

"Ok then," Anakin said simply. "I'm sure Master Plo will happy to see you're alright."

"I'm sure he will too," Ahsoka said, a smile making its way onto her face. "It'll be nice to see him. And Obi-Wan as well."

"I'm sure they'll be glad to see the beautiful woman you've become," Anakin said with a wide smile, and he grinned wider at the sight of her lekku turning red. There was some guilt in the statement as he was still married, but not when he saw her smile turn sort of shy. It looked strange on her, but it was not at all unwelcome.

"Thanks. You're not half bad looking yourself," Ahsoka said.

"I know," Anakin said with a smirk, making Ahsoka kick him in the shin. He just laughed. "Snips!"

"You were asking for that!" she said, devolving into laughter herself.

"Doesn't mean you have to do it," Anakin said.

"And what kind of person would I be to not take advantage?" Ahsoka questioned with a raised brow.

"Um... a decent person to my shins?" Anakin said.

"Definitely not worth it," Ahsoka said, making Anakin roll his eyes.

"Sounds like you," he said before looking over to the side. They had gone out of hyperspace and Coruscant was within sight. And it wasn't known to just the occupants on board.

Palpatine paused in the conversation he was just having with a Senator. He sensed a presence. A strong presence of the Force that felt... familiar.

"Chancellor?" the senator questioned.

"Oh, excuse me. I just had something that came to mind. Please continue," Palpatine said politely, an apologetic smile on his face.

The senator continued, but he was only half listening. This mind was more on the powerful Force presence he had felt. One that seemed... familiar. If it was Skywalker... why had he come back?

* * *

"I'm well aware how the protocol works. We were invited up here," Anakin said, minor annoyance in his tone as the clone checked him for anything other than the two sabers he had on him.

"Just following orders sir," the clone said, and Anakin raised an eyebrow at the word. It had been a long time since he had ever been called that.

"I think you should check him a little while longer just to be safe," Ahsoka said with a wink in Anakin's direction. He stared daggers at her, and she grinned innocently.

"I've checked him long enough," the clone concluded, handing Anakin his two sabers back as well as the robe he was wearing. "Go on through."

"Finally. Blasted security checks," Anakin said, putting his robe back on and his sabers back in their place. "I almost want to leave cause of all that bantha fodder alone."

"But then this whole trip would've been for nothing, and that's a waste of time," Ahsoka reminded him.

"I know, I know. But still, security protocols give me such a headache. Especially when I know I'm not going to do anything," Anakin said, making Ahsoka snort. "Ok, mostly know."

"That sounds more correct. Ready?" Ahsoka questioned.

"To be annoyed? Yes. Yes I am," Anakin said as they walked in the temple.

Anakin kept his hands in the sleeves of his robe and his hood up as he walked. There were a few points in their direction, mostly at Ahsoka, but she easily ignored them. What these people thought of her didn't matter anymore. Well... maybe besides Master Plo and Obi-Wan. But that's because they were the only Jedi that she knew and liked.

"Honestly, do they all have to stare?" Anakin said with a scoff.

"Hey, I can't help it if I look that good," Ahsoka said, making Anakin hide his grin while shaking his head.

"And you have the nerve to kick me in the shin," he said.

"Ok, I may have overstepped my boundaries there. But still. They are staring way too much," Ahsoka said.

"I doubt they expected you to return," Anakin said.

"Expectations are the father of all screw ups," Ahsoka said.

"Right next to assumptions," Anakin said, making Ahsoka nod.

"Anakin? Ahsoka?" a familiar voice said, making the both of them dart their eyes forward. The white robes and voice was a dead giveaway, but the main sign it was Obi-Wan was the beard.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin questioned before shaking his head and chuckling. "You still haven't bothered to trim that beard of yours?"

"Seriously? That's what you open up with?" Obi-Wan questioned with a raised brow, but he barely got the statement out before he was forced into a hug. Obi-Wan was surprised that he got embraced so warmly even after all this time, but his mildly confused expression gave way to a smile as he embraced his former apprentice back.

"It's good to see you old friend," Anakin said as they separated.

"And you," Obi-Wan said with a wide smile. Then he turned to Ahsoka, his expression sobering slightly. "Ahsoka, I..."

"Don't even bother saying it, old man. I missed you too," Ahsoka said with a smile as she moved to embrace him as well.

"I'm not _that_ old," Obi-Wan told her, hugging her briefly.

"I'm starting to see a few gray hairs, grandpa," Anakin said with a smirk.

"Months since I've seen you, and you still haven't changed," Obi-Wan said. He had that familiar exasperated edge to it that Anakin hated, but missed at the same time.

"You think time away from here was supposed to help that?" Anakin questioned with a raised brow.

"No, but wishful thinking I suppose," Obi-Wan said with a sigh. But Anakin noticed he was still smiling, so he was nowhere near as exasperated as he was trying to get them to believe. "You do realize what coming here entails, right?"

"Unfortunately, so. Lead the way?" Anakin asked.

"May as well," Obi-Wan said, turning on his heel before walking forward. "Where were you? I couldn't find you."

"Not gonna tell you. At least not now," Anakin said. "But we've been fine."

"I see. You don't look any worse for wear. And the robe... you make it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Had it made, more accurately. But yeah. A lot of things have changed in the meantime," Anakin said before adding as an afterthought, _"More than I'd like to admit."_

"You've grown a lot stronger," Obi-Wan said. It was just a flat out statement.

"It may surprise you, but I've got a lot more discipline than before," Anakin told him.

"Who was the mastermind who helped you learn that?" Obi-Wan said flatly.

"Hey! I did it myself, thank you very much!" Anakin exclaimed, pointing a finger at him. But the both of them were grinning ear to ear, and anyone could see how happy the two of them were to just talk again.

"It's true. His time away really helped him," Ahsoka said.

"At least something good came of all this. In all honesty, I never expected you to come," Obi-Wan said.

"Neither did I. But here we are," Anakin said, raising his hands at his side. "Speaking of which..."

"We're here," Ahsoka said, gesturing at the door.

"Well, in you go," Obi-Wan said, opening the door with a flick of the hand. Anakin exhaled deeply before walking in. "They're here."

Each Jedi that was in attendance looked at their former Jedi Knights, who were stoned faced. Emotionless too, as they didn't seem to be angry, nervous, or anything.

"Skywalker," Windu said, making Anakin pursue his lips.

"Windu," he said with a simple nod. "I'm here. What did you want to talk about?"

"Look familiar?" Windu questioned, sliding a projector in the center of the room. It was the same one they showed Obi-Wan when they informed him of their new occupation. Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other, their eyes narrowing before looking forward.

"You figured it out," Anakin said.

"Within time, yes. At least we have you to thank for Felucia," Shaak Ti said.

"You're welcome," Anakin said simply. Ahsoka caught Plo Koon's eye, and she resisted the urge to wave at him. She just continued to pay attention to what was going on.

"In any case, there's something we want to discuss," Windu said, summoning the projector back in his hand. "You ran into Dooku on Tatooine. Did he mention anything important?"

"Just one thing. He seemed to know about me leaving the Order, and his master was interested in recruiting me. I don't have a clue as to who the person might be as there haven't been any hints, but the Separatists had tried to track us a few times while we were away," Anakin told him.

"Dooku's master recruiting? Even though there are only supposed to be two?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"You can't forget what happened with Ventress. She was allowed to serve him for as long as this master of Dooku's said he could before tossing her to the side," Ahsoka brought up. Ahsoka ignored the heads that turned in her direction.

"That's true. They seemed to think because I abandoned this place that I was automatically going to join them. Even though I stand against literally everything they're trying to fight for," Anakin said, shaking his head.

"It's not unheard of. But your current occupation was surprisingly better," Windu said.

"Don't be that surprised. Just because all your decisions infuriate me doesn't mean I no longer want the war to be ended with a Republic victory," Anakin said with his arms crossed.

"Touched by the dark, you have been Skywalker," Yoda suddenly said, catching his attention.

"You're correct. But I learned to control it. Not letting it get the better of me instead of repressing it was a far better choice. It's more than you taught me," Anakin said calmly.

"You're on the edge of the Dark Side Skywalker," Windu told him.

"So are you, but you're still a Jedi, are you not?" Anakin retorted. Windu actually didn't have a proper retort for that. And at the moment, he didn't feel like comparing his self control to Skywalker's. That was not the point of this meeting.

"Point," Windu simply offered, and Anakin only raised a brow.

"Anakin, we're asking you stay here," Obi-Wan said, getting right to the point. "It's better than taking your chances out there where Dooku and his master could easily find you."

"Believe me, I wouldn't mind finding Dooku," Anakin said darkly. But his tone leveled out. "Still, where I am located would make them unlikely to find me. I can assure you of that."

"Are you that sure?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Very. Even then, if you want our help, you forget we are no longer Jedi," Anakin reminded them.

"You want to be paid?" Shaak Ti questioned.

"I've got a family to provide for. Working for peace and justice won't keep a roof of their heads," Anakin said, his expression serious. "You pay us, and we help. That's my condition."

"Have you really devolved in a bounty hunter?" Windu questioned.

"Unlike before _Master..."_ Anakin said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "...my brother in law and his wife didn't have a giant Separatist target on their heads and a place to live. I assure you, I'm going to defend them like I could not do for my mother, even if one of those things were partially my fault. Now either you make do with the credits for me to help them keep living arrangements over their heads, or you can forget it. Do we have a deal?"

The Order remained quiet as they looked at Anakin's unwavering face. New attachments were certainly a thing they didn't take into account, but realistically, they should've. Things change after months of time of not fighting on the battlefield. And they knew for a fact that was one thing he would not waver from.

"Discuss the prices, later we will," Yoda said, his eyes focused on Anakin. "Show you to your new quarters, Master Obi-Wan and Plo will."

The two Jedi Yoda spoke of looked at each other before at Anakin and Ahsoka, who nodded. The wizened Jedi Master opened the door behind them and Obi-Wan and Plo both stood to their feet to lead them away. Windu then looked to his fellow Master with a raised brow.

"You really think having those two here under bounty hunter circumstances is the best option?" he questioned.

"For them to fend for themselves, would you prefer?" Yoda questioned.

"Considering Dooku and his master's uncanny ability to get what they want most of the time, no. I definitely wouldn't. It doesn't exactly make this a good thing," Windu said.

"More control, Skywalker has learned. Learned from his Padawan, he more than likely did," Yoda said.

"Control, yes. But what's to stop him if he truly becomes angry?" Shaak Ti questioned.

"Bounty hunters are never limited by the demands of their contractors because they want the job done. This is not such a case. If we are to pay them credits for their assistance, then they will do what we ask to the letter. That includes telling them to avoid killing off everyone they get their hands on," Fisto reminded her.

"Yes, but I can guarantee Skywalker will toe the line in some cases. His track record in keeping Separatists alive wasn't good before. I guarantee you it's even worse now," Windu said before frowning more. "Still... if Dooku's master is interested in Skywalker, he may make a mistake that reveals himself."

"You think he'll do it in any kind of risky fashion?" Shaak Ti questioned.

"Skywalker has grown a lot more powerful. That much we could feel the moment he stepped on the planet. Whatever he did while he was gone, it did wonders in increasing his strength. And I don't doubt that the Separatists know as well. If it means getting someone that powerful on his hands, he may take that risk," Windu said.

"Keep our eyes open, we must," Yoda said, looking back towards the door.

* * *

"Well, that actually wasn't completely horrible. I didn't actually expect them to agree to that condition," Anakin said idly.

"Never expected you to actually make that condition. I actually expected you to disagree as a whole," Obi-Wan said.

"I'm full of surprises," Anakin said, allowing a grin to grace his face.

"We've noticed. How are you both?" Plo asked.

"Fairly well," Anakin said.

"Great. I've missed you Master Plo," Ahsoka said with a gentle smile.

"I have as well. I regret that our decisions pushed you to make the decision that you did," Plo said solemnly.

"It's alright. Especially since I had this knucklehead with me," Ahsoka said, elbowing Anakin softly as her smile grew wider. Plo noticed, but he didn't comment.

"The pleasure was all mine," Anakin said with a wide grin of his own.

"If you two are finished making googly eyes at each other, we're here," Obi-Wan teased with a grin. The thing he didn't expect was for Anakin to cough rather awkwardly and Ahsoka to turn her head to avoid eye contact with everyone.

"Not funny Obi-Wan," Anakin said rather plainly as he walked past him. He looked at his former Padawan in a rather confused fashion as Ahsoka had her hand behind her neck, rubbing it awkwardly as she followed.

"So this is where we're staying, huh?" Ahsoka suddenly said, managing to fight off the embarrassment that she almost let show.

"Rather similar to our old quarters," Anakin noted.

"Yes, our design choices have not changed. There are plenty of vacant rooms if you wish for separate quarters," Plo said.

"No, this'll be fine. We're used to living in the same space," Anakin said with a nod before sighing. "Just realized I'm going to have to go back and grab a few things. There's also someone else I may bring along to help us."

"Do what you need to do. This place isn't going anywhere," Obi-Wan told him. "You know how food and everything works. It hasn't changed."

"Yup. Excuse me if I've gotten used to restaurant and fast food. You'll have to excuse me if I cheat down to Dex's Diner," Anakin said with a grin, making Obi-Wan smile as well.

"I don't blame you. Go get what you need and settle in. Will I see you later?" he asked.

"Count on it," Anakin assured with a nod.

"Take care little Soka," Plo said warmly towards the Togruta. But then his eyes turned to Anakin before nodding and walking out of the room when Anakin nodded back.

"I cannot believe we're back here. This almost isn't worth it. Even for the payment," Ahsoka said, shaking her head.

"If you want, I could just stay here and let you go back and relax on Alderaan," Anakin said idly.

"You're a real ass, you know that?" Ahsoka said, knowing he said that simply to bait her. And that smarmy smirk on his face only confirmed it for her.

"Hey, I don't like it all that much either. But hey. It's not the first time in life we've had to do something we didn't want to do," Anakin reminded her.

"That's true. And at least the money will make following whatever rules about killing they're going to put on us easier," Ahsoka said.

"Shit, I completely forgot to account for that," Anakin said, shaking his head.

"It's about time we gave it a break, anyway," Ahsoka said with a shrug.

"I suppose so. Still, if it comes to Dooku or Grievous, there's no way I'm going to let them slide," Anakin said.

"The Order considers Grievous a droid, not a man. I think you'll be fine on that front," Ahsoka reminded him.

"That's basically what he's been reduced to at this point. In any case, I'll grab a few things and Rex if he wants to come," Anakin said.

"Just be careful on the way back," Ahsoka told him.

"I consider myself forewarned Snips," Anakin said before opening the door and walking out.

Ahsoka took a look around the place, and got a mix of good and bad memories. There was that rather sour though of Bariss betraying her. but there was also when she was first brought here as a child. She had been so impressed and amazed by the place back then. But she had grown a lot more since that day of childlike wonder.

 _"Far more,"_ Ahsoka thought as she brooded on the fact she liked her former master. That was definitely one detail the Jedi did not need to know. Even though she would've liked to tell Plo about it. She didn't care for Obi-Wan knowing, but Plo... she'd like him to know. He was her closest thing to a father that she had and Jedi or not, advice on the situation would be nice. Not like she knew what to do other than the obvious. That part was just difficult.

"How much you have grown," Plo suddenly said, getting her attention. He was learning along the side of the door. "May I come in?"

"Be my guest," Ahsoka said, sitting on one of the two beds that were in the room. Plo walked further in and closed the door, but leaned on a wall as he looked at her. "You want to catch up?"

"In some form, yes. Whose idea was it for bounty hunting?" Plo asked.

"Anakin's. Why?" Ahsoka asked.

"Did he ask you to come along?" Plo asked.

"Yes," Ahsoka said before getting the gist of this questioning. "I promise you that I wouldn't have been involved in anything I didn't want to be involved in."

"Hmm," Plo said, but he didn't inquire further. "You don't look any worse for wear."

"I'm fine. Just because we aren't fighting in a war doesn't mean we haven't still been practicing. In fact, we've only gotten better. We've had to without clones backing us," Ahsoka told him.

"I can feel how much more powerful you've grown. Anakin as well," Plo said, his arms crossed as he eyed her up and down. "You also seem to disagree with the Jedi's beliefs."

"Not completely. Just the part about emotions. Learning to control both sides of the Force is generally better," Ahsoka said.

"And you truly believe this?" Plo asked.

"I do. I don't believe the Force was ever meant to be one sided. You may disagree, but it's just what I believe. And what I've learned," Ahsoka told him.

"And you learned this from Anakin?" Plo asked.

"You keep bringing that up," Ahsoka said, trying her best not get irritated.

"I just want to understand," Plo said.

"Understand what? That I've grown? Changed?" Ahsoka said.

"No. That I understand plenty. I'm just trying to understand what's guiding your decisions," Plo said.

"Believe me. All the decisions so far have been helpful," Ahsoka assured him.

"I just wanted to know. One more thing I wish to discuss, and then I will take my leave," Plo said.

"Shoot," Ahsoka said.

"Have you dated?" Plo asked, and then question caught Ahsoka completely off guard. Truthfully, there was only person she remotely cared about dating, but... did she want to tell him here? Now?

"No. Not so far. Why?" Ahsoka asked.

"Just need to know if there's anyone I need to straighten out. I've never had kids of my own, but I know some of the responsibilities," Plo said in an amused tone.

"Believe me, I don't need anyone to help with that. I'd set the person straight," Ahsoka said with a grin.

"I have no doubt you would," Plo said before nodding. "Alright, I'm done here for now. Let Skywalker know I want to talk to him when he returns, ok?"

"Ok," Ahsoka said with a nod. But as he moved to walk out of the door, there was that nagging sensation of him wanting to tell him. But... no. Not yet at least. Telling anyone and not doing anything wouldn't serve to help anyone, so she'd keep it to herself for now. Rex knowing really didn't count since he wasn't hear and figured it out for himself. This something that was between them more than anything.

* * *

A/N: I'm planning a meeting with Palpatine next, so be on the lookout for that. Soon I'm going to start including Revenge of the Sith elements to the plot, and the rise of the Empire will soon start. A few things may change, including who gets assigned to what mission. I already know what's going to happen for Order 66 though, so I don't really have to do any thinking for that. It's just the events that happen along the way that might change.


	34. Chapter 34 - Arrangements

A/N: I keep updating this story because this is the one that I really care about updating at the moment. Normally ideas don't take that long to come to me. It's avoiding trying to stall everything that I need to work on. In any case, let's keep going.

* * *

"Will they be fine left there?" Rex asked.

"We've left no trail. We haven't told them where we were going, and I made sure the Eclipse wasn't tracked. Question is, are you fine to take on what we're dong here?" Anakin asked. He put the ship in autopilot before turning around to face him. "I know it was short notice. I just hope I didn't ask you to rashly make a decision."

"I had plenty of time to think it over, and it does have some merits. I do think the modulator is for the best, so no one can easily identify that I'm a clone. I'm just glad the armor fits," Rex said with a small smile.

"It was a bit of guesswork, so I'm glad I got it right. The equipment?" Anakin questioned.

"Much more than what I'm used to carrying. Now I've got a jetpack, flamethrower, wrist blasters, and grenades. Not to mention these things," Rex said, raising one of the pistols in his holsters. "WESTAR-34s."

"Figured you'd like those the most. They aren't your old pistols, but..."

"No. These are way more powerful. Good for taking out those bigger clankers, I suppose," Rex said, holstering the weapon as he looked at the helmet next to him. "Enough about me. Are you really sure about this?"

"Not really. That's why I'm doing it before I find an excuse to change my mind," Anakin said, making Rex grin.

"Sounds like you," he said before it faded. "And Ahsoka?"

"She's alright with the situation. Which is the most I could ask, honestly. Though that isn't saying much," Anakin said with a frown.

"Take the time to talk with her," Rex said.

"And we don't already talk plenty?" Anakin questioned.

"That's not what I mean. You've already established there's none of the old formalities between us, so I would rather be straight up with you. Have you noticed anything... different about Ahsoka?" Rex asked.

"Like what?" Anakin asked.

"I'm asking you personally. Do you see her any different than you have ever since you left the Jedi?" Rex asked. Anakin stared at the ex-clone, apprehension in his eyes. He talked like he... Anakin's eyes narrowed, and the sudden change unnerved Rex slightly.

"Do you know?" he asked.

"Depends on what you refer to. I want to know if we're on the same page," Rex asked, making Anakin sigh.

"In case this is different, don't judge me, alright?" he asked.

"I already have judged you. And you're a good person at heart. You've fought tooth and nail to defend people. That doesn't mean you're perfect," Rex assured him.

"You know about my problems with my marriage, right?" Anakin questioned, making Rex nod. "Well, part of that problem was... well, at least subliminally, I didn't care to resolve the problem. I didn't quite realize up until the other day."

"Have you figured out why?" Rex asked.

"I'm fairly certain it's because I..." Anakin groaned, and dug his nails into his palm. "...I somehow ended up falling for Ahsoka."

Anakin expected widened eyes or some form of expression of shock, or maybe even revulsion. There was none. The look in his friend's eyes told him that they were in fact on the same page, but he also seemed to approve. At least that's what he was getting from him.

"Took you long enough for you to figure it out," Rex said.

"That does not make this any easier, Rex," Anakin snapped.

"Sorry, sorry. I know," Rex said apologetically.

"The craziest thing is that it somehow feels damn good to say that out loud, but at the same time, it puts all of the issues with the situation in front of me. And I hate having to face up to all that," Anakin said, his shoulders slumping. Rex hadn't seen Anakin look... hopeless. Not completely defeated. Just lost to a certain extent. He had seen Anakin almost always be confident to some extent, so this was new to him.

"The thing you have to wonder is if it's worth it," Rex told him.

"Yes. Without a doubt," Anakin said without hesitation.

"Well, that gets one thing cleared up. Question is, what are you going to do about it?" Rex questioned.

"Well, my marriage is one thing. It's been a long time coming, honestly. But the idea of breaking off this marriage hurts. The idea of it hurts, but actually doing it is going to hurt far worse," Anakin said, looking to the side. But then his head snapped back up, his expression serious. "But it's got to happen."

"If it's of some comfort to you, I think Ahsoka will say yes whenever you get around to it," Rex said.

"And you know this how?" Anakin asked.

"I figured it out with you, didn't I? You two are blind to how you act even just normally," Rex said, making Anakin scratch the back of his head.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked.

"Not quite. There's a strange bit of subtlety to it, but at the same time not so. I can't really explain it, but to me, it just seemed a little _too_ kindred of a relationship. For a second I thought I was crazy. Until I talked to your relatives about it," Rex said.

"They know too? Rex..." Anakin said, his eyes narrowing.

"I swear to you, they had the same suspicions I did. They just gave me someone to talk to it about," Rex said, raising his hands in surrender.

"Just be glad I can't prove or disprove that," Anakin said before switching off the autopilot as they neared the planet. "We're approaching the surface. _Not a word_ to Ahsoka. This is my situation, and I want to be the one to tell her. If you say anything, I'll know. And if I find out you said a Force damned word..."

"I'll likely be in hospital for months on end. I promise you I won't say anything," Rex said honestly.

"Good," Anakin said. And that was the end of any more conversation. Rex wasn't even going to try to open the subject back up, given the blank stare Anakin gave Coruscant as he descended the ship to its surface.

* * *

"Deal," Anakin said with a nod. Anakin's payment options were settled with a Jedi and a politician. Though those two happened to be Windu and Palpatine. There was about an even distribution of like and dislike in this case.

"I shall see to the credits being distributed. And it is good to have you back Skywalker," Palpatine said with a warm smile, making Anakin smile just as warmly back.

"Thank you, your Excellency," Anakin said formally, nodding at the man. When he left, he turned to Windu. "We've got our money. Now you've got our time. What do you want us to start with?"

"Nothing yet. We will inform you when there is something," Windu said before looking at Anakin up and down. "Though I personally, could use a few moments of your time."

"With what?" he asked, raising a brow.

"You've learned control Skywalker," Windu said.

"Meaning?" Anakin asked.

"You're nothing like I expected you to be. Reckless, attached, and a trail of mistakes following every decision you've made. There was plenty of risk on bringing you into the Jedi temple at the age you were, and that risk had shown itself eventually," Windu explained.

"Am I just sitting here for you to insult me, or do you have a point?" Anakin questioned impatiently.

"This has a point," Windu said, his tone not changing from its flat delivery. "The point is that you exceeded my expectations, which admittedly, were not high. Especially considering the relationship you had with your former master."

"Obi-Wan's my friend," Anakin told him.

"And that's exactly why he didn't make a very good master," Windu said.

"Obi-Wan taught me plenty," Anakin said, anger starting to show in his tone.

"But he never taught you discipline. He never taught you patience. He never taught you control. Things you sorely lacked. There are things he did taught you, but there are a few important things he did not teach you that you should have learned. Perhaps if you had, we would not be where we are in the first place," Windu explained. "I had my apprehension about ever teaching you, but now that I see his attachment to you affected your training more I expected."

"Teaching me?" Anakin questioned.

"Had the Council not appointed you to be Obi-Wan's Padawan per Qui-Gon's last request, I was at the top of the list to teach you. Had he not done it, I likely would've been saddled with the duty whether I liked it or not," Windu told him. It surprised Anakin. He honestly shouldn't have been that surprised, but still. He somewhat hated the idea of being taught by Windu, but he was also curious how his teachings would've differed from Obi-Wan's. He wouldn't have traded his old master for anything, but the idea still nagged at him...

"Surprised?" Windu said at Anakin's silence. "I suppose you would be. It's no surprise you dislike me, and believe me, the sentiments are the same. I do things you don't like, and it's the same the other way around. I can't really grasp the idea of you leaving behind everything you were building here for you old Padawan."

"She is much more to me than that," Anakin told him, his eyes darkening.

"And no doubt a time will come when that is used against you, Skywalker," Windu told him. "Attachments are forbidden for a reason. They will often be used against you."

"My attachments are what make me, Windu. No more, no less. They give me strength. You maybe don't understand it, but I do," Anakin told him.

"Hmm. Tempered attitude of a Jedi, but the core of a Sith. Question is, which side will win?" Windu asked.

"There is no one side. There's only both sides," Anakin told him.

"Are you sure about that? Better Jedi than you have desired to control both sides, and fell prey to the darkness. The best example goes to Dooku," Windu told him. "There will be that one day when you are pushed to the breaking point. You become so overcome with your negative emotions. Your fear. Your hate. Your anger. And what's to stop you from falling when that brink is pushed? What barrier do you have to prevent yourself from giving yourself to the Dark Side?"

"Probably the one thing we have in common," Anakin said, his expression stone faced. Windu raised a brow in questioning. "The desire to do good. That's what I have. As long as there are good, innocent people to fight for, you can be sure that I won't ever fall. Not while I know where that path leads. To their suffering. It's enough for me."

"You're right. That may perhaps be the only thing we have in common," Windu said.

"It helps that you're not being insufferably blunt to where I can't hold a conversation with you," Anakin told him.

"I could say the same when you close your mouth and open your ears," Windu said.

"I suppose I could admit I did have a problem with that," Anakin admitted somewhat lazily.

"Yes. You did. But at least it is far better, now. Also, I do hope now that you realize since that we are paying you for your aid, you will avoid killing if possible. We want to see prisoners, not a death toll," Windu told him.

"I make you no promises if I ever meet Dooku. I suppose I could at least give you a very likely on everyone else," Anakin said, making Windu sigh exasperatedly.

"Well, there's still one more layer of control you could work on," he said.

"I'm not one of those psychos who enjoys killing. I just do it to get major threats out of the way. It's all clinical, as far as I'm concerned," Anakin said.

"I'm not sure if that's any better. Still, while under our payroll, we want to see prisoners. Dooku and Grievous are fine, but anyone else, you take them alive and bring them back to the Republic so they can be put on trial. Got it?" Windu said sternly.

"Fine. Since I'm on your payroll after all," Anakin said with a nod.

"Good. One more thing before I go," Windu said before nodding towards the door. "Keep an eye on the Chancellor."

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"Just in case. He's getting a lot of influence, and that's causing concern," Windu said.

"You have nothing to worry about when it comes to him," Anakin assured.

"Really now?" Windu said with a raised brow before striding after the room. Anakin watched after him before following shortly after. He knew quite well this could've just been him being paranoid. Still, he won't lie when he picked a different reading off Palpatine when he walked into the room. Something a bit more... secretive.

Anakin shook his head of the thoughts. He'd worry about stuff like this another time. For now, he had a bigger mess to clean up.

* * *

A/N: Short, but this was just a quickie before the next one. As far as Jedi go, Windu's the most complex in my opinion. A Jedi who uses the power of the Dark Side, and whose motives are never clear. Yet his power is only really rivaled by Yoda in the Order. And his relationship with Anakin was always strained. The two often never saw eye to eye, and that's because they were so different in just about every situation. So writing him to show some kind of character development is kinda fun. Even if it's only a small bit to where him and Anakin aren't yelling at each other every other second.


	35. Chapter 35 - A Secret Unveiled

Anakin hesitated as he made his way up the steps. Each step felt like he had a Gundark grabbing and pulling one of his legs each time he took a step. The Jedi Order had yet to assign him a task yet. So he had no reason to dodge this this responsibility. Unfortunately. He would've taken a Force damned petty crime to avoid this conversation.

 _"Stop second guessing Skywalker. Before you find a way to change your mind. Besides, if you want to go for someone else, then do it honorably,"_ Anakin thought as he continued up the stairs at a faster pace than before with a more resolute feeling in his gut. He was still nervous as all hell, but at least he wasn't moving at a slow pace anymore.

He stopped outside of Padme's apartment door, and he raised his fist to knock. He had it hover over the door for a moment before he lowered it and started pacing.

 _"Blast, what do I even say? How do I even go about this? 'Sorry Padme, but I love someone else?' Ugh, I definitely can't say it like that! I'd sooner stab myself in the foot with a lightsaber,"_ Anakin thought furiously. Then there was a voice of calm in his chaotic mind.

 _"Approach the situation slowly and carefully. Explain yourself thoroughly and gently. Don't be blunt in any fashion,"_ the voice of reason said, and it calmed him enough to at least knock on the door after standing outside it for at least five minutes thinking about how to go about the situation.

"Who is it?" Padme questioned, and Anakin almost cursed for her being home. One time she couldn't have been at the Senate? This world was not playing nice today. Or rather it was. Cause it wasn't offering him any chances to chicken out of this. It's not like he hadn't thought about at least twenty times.

"Anakin," he answered, and his voice was a lot calmer than he expected it to be. There was a long pause of silence on the other end, and Anakin had thought something had happened, but then the door opened. Padme greeted him with a wide smile, but unless he was mistaken, the smile seemed forced.

"Hi Anakin. I heard about the whole thing at the Senate," she said.

"Yeah, I got pardoned. It's nice. Mind if I come in?" Anakin asked.

"Sure," Padme said, and there was that nagging part of her telling her she should tell him what she did. She quickly managed to shut it up.

Anakin walked inside, twisting his hands nervously as he walked towards the couch. But he hid it while his back was turned to Padme and immediately stopped when he turned around to sit on the couch properly. Even this whole atmosphere felt awkward. It didn't feel like a husband visiting a wife. It just felt like a jumbled meeting that neither wanted to participate in.

"How are things with the Jedi? They driving you crazy?" Padme asked.

"Considering I'm no longer their underling, no. I don't have to put up with any of that, thankfully. So I'm ok on that front. Anything happening in the Senate?" Anakin asked.

"No, none thus far. Interestingly enough, there was little questioning about your pardon. The Chancellor put in a good word for you, so that might've helped," Padme said, making Anakin smile.

"Palpatine's a good man. Always been kind to me. I hope he's been ok as well," he said.

"He's been excellent. At the rate he's going, he can help lead the Senate to a good place," Padme said.

"I don't doubt it," Anakin said before taking a deep breath. "Padme... you know how a while back we agreed to give this whole thing a shot?"

"Yes. Why, are you having doubts?" she asked.

"Well... yes," Anakin answered hesitantly, and Padme's stomach plummeted. "There's a wrench thrown into this whole thing that makes this whole thing about impossible."

Padme was trying to play it cool, but it was getting harder. It sounded an awful lot like he knew. And it was likely he could've found out through Clovis. Or figured it out. But should she go ahead and come clean before this dragged out any longer?

"It's ok. You don't have to explain," Padme said.

"I don't? How'd you figure it out?" Anakin questioned, now confused. He didn't think anyone saw it besides Rex and his relatives.

"You seemed nervous bringing up the whole thing. I just want to know... how'd you figure it out?" Padme asked.

"Mostly I had to open my eyes to what was in front of me. And Rex helped a little," Anakin admitted with a shrug.

"Rex? Your clone captain? How'd he know?" Padme asked.

"He pays attention. More than me apparently," Anakin said, shaking his head.

"Just know that I am so sorry Anakin," Padme said regretfully.

"Why? You..." Anakin paused for a moment and assessed what feelings his tone deaf ass kept trying to block out. Padme seemed nervous, fidgety even. There was no reason for her to feel nervous if she knew of his feelings for Ahsoka. Upset, yes. But not nervous. Then there was a long trail of guilt he could pick up from her. His eyes narrowed as she wasn't in fact talking about what he was going to tell her about Ahsoka, but rather there was something else she was keeping from him.

"...are not telling me something," Anakin finished, and Padme's eyes widened. They were talking about two completely different subjects. "That confirms it for me. What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Padme said, and the twitch of irritation on Anakin's face couldn't be mistaken for anything else. He didn't look remotely happy at her now, and Anakin was scary when he got angry. The very few times he did around her.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me," he said slowly, and each enunciation sounded deadlier than the last. "You're lying about something. What? I don't know. But it must be something big if you're willing to lie to me about it. And if it was something you couldn't speak of, you would've just told me that instead of lying. Now tell me now. Or I walk out now and not come back until you tell me the truth. The guilt _oozes_ off you like venom."

Anakin's assessment was absolutely spot as much, and as much as it pained her to admit it, it was now or never. Say nothing or have him walk out until she did tell him or tell him now, and try and salvage something at the very least. So she swallowed what little nerve she had left and faced him.

"I... I cheated on you. With someone else a few months ago," Padme admitted.

The thing that freaked Padme out was the lack of reaction on Anakin's face. He didn't say anything, and his facial expression did not change. He just seemed to sit there, frozen in place. She tilted her head at him, and she was about to put a hand on him.

"Don't touch me," Anakin suddenly said, his voice hard. She immediately retracted it.

He still sat there for a few moments, his expression and movements still blank. Then he turned towards her and while his face was calm, his eyes were blazing.

"So let me get this straight... No warning. No sitting me down to tell me. Not having the common _decency_ to tell me that you were feeling the same thing I was? That we were prolonging this unnecessarily? That there was nothing there anymore and we would do better to move on? What's more you had that nerve to lie about it?!" Anakin's voice was now raised, and he was angry. "At the very least, I was going to tell you the right way! I _never_ cheated. Not once!"

"I know, and I'm sorry..."

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Anakin said angrily, but his expression had shifted. He looked devastated now. "Regardless of how this ended, good or bad, I loved you Padme. I LOVED you, dammit. And then you turn around and you lie and cheat and all of a sudden I'm wondering where the woman I initially fell in love with went!"

Padme looked even more ashamed of herself as the anger seemed to leave Anakin completely. She would've preferred him yell at her over the hurt on his face. There was no explanation and no defense she possibly had for this situation.

"I loved you. You could've at least told me. But... dammit..." Anakin stood to his feet abruptly, and he didn't look behind him as he opened the door and slammed it hard enough to echo throughout the room. Padme looked the door he had slammed before burying her face into her lap and falling victim to sobbing.

* * *

 _"Don't look back. Don't look back."_ Anakin kept mentally chanting to himself as he walked quickly through the streets of Coruscant. He initially wanted to head back to the temple, but there was no way he was straightening his emotions out the way he was now. And he wasn't airing his dirty laundry out for every Jedi to sense. No, there is no way that was happening. He just wanted a quiet place to straighten himself out.

A motel room was good enough. He had the credits to afford one night, and he'd have some privacy to himself. It was an easy choice, and he didn't even face the man who ran the desk. He just handed him the credits and went to the room he rented.

Sitting on the bed, there was some part of him that just hoped this was a bad dream. But the way he just ached emotionally let him know that this was no mere dream. It was too painful to be a dream. He just held his hand close to his heart, his eyes closed tightly. Then his comm activated, making him snap his eyesight to the thing. He opted on silencing the stupid thing and continuing to brood.

 _"Where did it all go wrong?"_ Anakin mentally questioned. _"I mean there must've been..."_

 _"No. Don't you dare insinuate this is in any way your fault. It's not your fault you fell for someone else. And you tried to do it the right way. This is all on her,"_ another part of Anakin's mind retorted before he even finished the previous thought. There was some part of him that was still angry, but he was tired of being angry at the situation. Sick of feeling all of this worry. A simple life with a house and wife was too much to ask for. There was so many Force damned complications. It was never easy, and Anakin hated it.

Then there was Ahsoka. He admitted to himself that he loved her, but there was no way in hell he could ever tell her that. Not now. Besides, they were best friends. Going any further was more than likely only in his imagination. He had proven how well he could... Anakin's eyes hardened. No. This was not his fault. He was not the bad guy here. That had nothing to do with this.

It didn't make the situation any less terrible for him. There was so much he had wanted to say, and this had grounded it all to a halt. At least for now. Right now, he just wanted to sit here in his own grief for a minute until he felt he could control himself enough to go back to the temple. There was no one to witness his tears or grief. At least until there was a knock at his door.

Anakin snapped his head up, wondering who was at the door. He tried to calm himself enough so his senses weren't clouded, and focused on whether or not the presence was a threat. But it felt familiar. And welcome.

"Anakin, I know you're in there," Ahsoka said, making him sigh. She'd come in on her own if he didn't open the door, so he opted on unlocking and opening it with the Force. He tried to get his expression and emotions schooled the best he can, but it wasn't working for him in this case. This was a way too much turmoil for him to ignore.

Ahsoka walked in, and noticed him sitting on the bed with his head bowed as he leaned forward. She was picking up a lot of pain off him, which worried her more than anything. Whatever happened must've been serious. Anakin had seen a lot of stuff, so it wasn't easy to get him in a state like this.

"You want to talk about what happened?" Ahsoka asked.

"How'd you find me?" Anakin asked, which made her frown at how he avoided the question.

"You often say my emotions betray me. Well, they betrayed you this time. And you normally keep your emotions under check. So the moment I sensed something awry with you, I figured something was wrong. As for how I found you, your comm lets us track you. Which is a new feature, apparently. So, what happened?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin didn't answer. He continued to look downward, not facing her even once. His face was blank, but she could still feel how sad he felt. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it, but she know she'd be able to help him more if she knew what was going on. And she wanted to stop whatever it was that was making him hurt.

"Ani, please. I hate feeling you hurt like this. I can feel what you won't let your face show. And I can't ignore it. So just... please. Tell me what's wrong. So I can help," Ahsoka pleaded.

It got Anakin got to at least face her, and she noticed the lines of distress on his face. He looked to the side as if pondering something for a brief moment before turning back to her.

"One day, have you ever looked at your life and wondered where it all went wrong?" Anakin asked.

"Not since I was little," Ahsoka said before turning to him with some skepticism. "Do you..."

"I don't regret the journey we went on if that's what you're thinking. It's just... Padme," Anakin said, pausing for a brief second.

"What about her?" Ahsoka asked.

"Initially, I went over because our marriage wasn't working. Regardless of how much as I wished the opposite. I was going to break it off," Anakin said, making Ahsoka's eyes widen in surprise. Anakin didn't seem to notice.

"It was a tough choice, but I was set on it. Then I found out I didn't know Padme as well as I thought," Anakin said, his gaze dropping again. "She cheated on me. Sometime after I left the Jedi. I just don't... even after I had all these doubts, I never cheated. Not once."

"Do you wish you did?" Ahsoka asked.

"No. Of course not. If I want do anything, I want to do it the right way. I get that we were having problems, but that was a line I would never cross. Is it wrong of me to think she'd be the same way? Apparently so," Anakin said, his eyes starting to let tears fall. Ahsoka didn't even think about giving him a hug. She just embraced him, and she just poured every last bit of her warmth and kindness she could into it. This was the very first time she had ever seen Anakin cry, even if it was just tears. The idea itself scared her, but he wasn't going to be going through this alone.

"It'll be ok, Anakin," Ahsoka said softly.

"It will. One day," Anakin said as he broke from the hug. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but... tonight was not the night. He didn't want to admit his feelings right after he found out his wife cheated on him. It would make the idea that he loved her feel cheaper than what it was. Besides, he didn't want to go for two sad moments in the same day.

"Hey, how about we go out somewhere?" Ahsoka suggested.

"I really don't want to go anywhere. I just want to stay in. I want at least one day to brood. You can go if you want," Anakin said.

"If you think I'm leaving now, you're crazy. I'm staying," Ahsoka said firmly, making Anakin smile.

"I hoped you'd say that. It means a lot that you're still here," he told her, grabbing her left hand hand. He had his human hand on the bottom, and his metal one on top. The mix of warm and cold sent a tingle through her arm.

"You willingly gave up plenty to come with me when I no longer wanted to be with the Jedi. I think that solidified that we'll always have each other," Ahsoka said softly. The words were on the tip of her tongue. Now could be just as good a time as any to say it, but... no.

 _"For Force's sake, he just found out his wife was unfaithful while they were still married. You can be more tactful than that, Ahsoka,"_ she thought to herself.

"That we do, Snips. That we do," Anakin said, wiping any traces of his tears. His tears certainly didn't last long, and Ahsoka would like to think she was a big part in helping that.

"So... where do you go from here?" Ahsoka asked.

"Only path that there is. Divorce. After that, I suppose I just... figure it out from there," Anakin said.

"I'll help any way I can," Ahsoka told him.

"You want to help? Don't change. All I'm asking," Anakin said.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I'm the most personable person I know," Ahsoka said, making Anakin laugh lightly.

"That you are," he said before sobering up. "I'll deal with this tomorrow. The sooner, the better at this point."

"You want me to come?" Ahsoka asked.

"No. Stay on standby just in case there's anything the Jedi wants us to undertake," Anakin said before putting a digital comm in her hand. "That will be the only to contact me, as I'll have the comm the Jedi gave me turned off while I'm settling things. If you need me, I'll be right over. Alright?"

"I will. And... I'm sorry it ended this way," Ahsoka said, truly meaning it.

"So am I," Anakin said, looking downward again.

* * *

A/N: Not exactly sure what they're called, but think of the thing Cody used to talk to Palpatine at the start of Order 66 when I say digital comm. If you know the actual name of them, feel free to tell me.

In any case, the Anidala relationship is over. I'm sure many of you are thinking about time, but I on the other hand, just think their relationship seemed more plot related than about a long and committed bond. More like Anakin and Ahsoka's relationship. Even as friends, they seemed closer and more personable. But I digress.

Revenge of the Sith events will start being put in motion soon enough, and I'm not sure whether or not I just want to include those events in a separate story or just make this one really big. It's more than likely I'll keep working on this one though. Hope your enjoyed.


	36. Chapter 36 - Discussions

When Anakin said he was going to handle things tomorrow, he didn't account for the dull ache that nagged at him when he woke up. It didn't hurt physically, but emotionally, it's like his thoughts were having a saber fight. He was unable to focus on anything that may have possibly been related to the Jedi or war. The only thing he could focus on was the idea that his wife cheated on him, and it bothered him that instead of being honest, she preferred to lie and cheat. It messed with his head.

So for the moment, he decided on committing to practicing in the Temple's training room. Training droids made the dull ache in his mind less prominent. Even if only slightly.

He decided on using Makashi as opposed to any of the other styles, as he wasn't in much of a mood to try anything else. The style was strangely relaxing in its own little way. Typically, he took out a droid with a lost arm and then a stab or an easy beheading with a quick slash when their guard was down.

 _"Ugh. These training droids are nothing._ End simulation." Anakin spoke the last two words out loud, and the droids retreated into their storage cases. He then deactivated his midnight blade with a soft hiss. Meditating maybe? He needed _some_ type of distraction.

"Haven't seen you in here in a while," Plo said as he walked in the room.

"How did you know I was in here?" Anakin asked.

"I asked. Obi-Wan saw you in here, but left you a few moments to yourself. You feel distressed Skywalker," Plo said.

"I'm fine," Anakin told him.

"You are not fine. That much is easily discernible," Plo said firmly.

"And you're concerned?" Anakin questioned.

"Am I not allowed to be?" Plo questioned.

"It's a personal issue. I'll iron it out later," Anakin told him.

"Does it involve Ahsoka?" Plo said.

"No. It doesn't," Anakin told him. "And it isn't exactly something I want to talk to anyone about."

"Either way, there is something I do want to talk to you about," Plo said.

"And that is?" Anakin asked.

"I've noticed something... different about Ahsoka. Concerning you," Plo said.

"Different how? We've grown closer. That came with the territory of us no longer having a Master and Padawan relationship," Anakin said.

"So I've noticed. Exactly how close?" Plo questioned.

"She is my closest friend," Anakin said, his tone still even. He squashed the urge to have to defend himself. There wasn't anything he had to explain to anyone.

"Beyond Obi-Wan?" Plo asked.

"Yes. Is there a reason to this questioning?" Anakin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I suppose not," Plo said.

"Don't try and pretend. You've got something to say. Say it then," Anakin said, crossing his arms.

"How close are we talking Skywalker?" Plo asked.

"What is your insinuation Plo?" Anakin questioned. He knew exactly what he was thinking. And he hated that it was being figured out so quickly.

"All I know is that she seems very happy when around you. That much I sense. I'm also not ignorant to new attachments being formed," Plo said.

"You're suggesting a romantic aspect? What proof do you have?" Anakin questioned.

"None. These are my suspicions. But your responses to Obi-Wan's playful quip the other day gives me more of an idea," Plo said.

"An idea. Not confirmation," Anakin reminded him.

"She's quite a few years younger than you," Plo said. The statement irritated Anakin. If he was looking for a reaction, he was going to get it.

"And you think that matters?" he questioned. Plo took a step forward, and there was something aggressive in the move. Anakin stood his ground, staring the Jedi Master down.

"Yes. She is..."

"Don't you dare say child. She hasn't been a child for a long time," Anakin said, tightening his fists.

 _"New to this,_ is what I was going to say. I'm well aware of the fact she is no longer a child. Fighting in a war will see an end to that. My concerns lie with you," Plo said, his tone dead serious.

"What about me?" Anakin asked.

"Her choices are her own, but you've got issues of your own, don't you? That's why have you haven't said anything," Plo said, crossing his arms and surveying him.

"Plenty. It's not just the idea of it. It's..." Anakin bit his lip and looked around for other people before facing the Jedi Master. "I was... well, technically still am married. We've had plenty of problems before, not just this situation with Ahsoka. It's... it's not easy to iron out."

"I can see." Plo tilted his head at Anakin, and the look made Anakin slightly uncomfortable. "You were willing to give up your marriage for her?"

"I don't go behind anyone's back with this stuff. That's not what you do," he told him.

"You are absolutely correct. Still... are sure you are not..."

"I am sure. Trust me when I say there is nothing to work out anymore," Anakin said, and Plo noticed that he straightened himself up while breathing hard through his nose. He was upset, and there was a bit pain he could read before it was ultimately squashed. "You get the idea. Don't tell anyone of this conversation. Least of all Ahsoka. This is my situation to sort out, and I will sort it out. I don't need you interfering."

"Rest assured, I won't. But if you under any circumstances hurt her..."

"I'd sooner join the Sith than do that," Anakin said, making Plo nod. "Protective?"

"Very. I just want to be certain. Your age is a factor, but I can say that I'm in no position to judge who she falls in love with. Though you are as good a person as any. Because I have the assurance that you wouldn't hurt her. At least intentionally," Plo said.

"You're certainly right about that. But like I said, there are things I need to iron out," Anakin said.

"It bothers you? Your marriage?" Plo questioned.

"Lack thereof, honestly. But yeah. It does. I don't want to drag her into this mess. I want to do this right," Anakin stressed.

"I wish you the best then. Emotions and attachments are not the way of the Jedi, but you both are no longer Jedi," Plo said.

"It can lead to a lot more happiness. You should think about that," Anakin said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Anything else?"

"Go talk to Obi-Wan. There's something the Order wants you to undertake," Plo said.

"You just wanted to discuss this first," Anakin said.

"I am due to Cato Neimoidia. Of course I wanted to discuss this now. Take the time that you wish to take, but do it right," Plo said.

"She's the closest thing to your daughter. Of course," Anakin said with a nod as he started to head out the door.

"What makes you say that?" Plo asked.

"Because that's what she said about you," Anakin said, and he smiled at a small swell of emotion from normally stolid Master. It was small, but it was something considering he had been a Jedi for a long time. "I thought you'd like to know that."

"It's... welcome to hear. May the Force be with you both," Plo said.

"May the Force be with you. Good luck on Cato," Anakin said, making Plo nod before walking off. That went easier than Anakin was expecting.

* * *

"Nelvaan?" Anakin questioned.

"According to the Chancellor, Grievous is somewhere on the planet. You ever run into him at all on your travels?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Once. When we got rid of the Separatist presence of Felucia. I beat him in a fight, but he managed to get out. It'd be nice to finish the job," Anakin said, cracking the knuckles in his human hand.

"Oh, trust me Anakin. That honor I want myself," Obi-Wan said, and Anakin smirked.

"Oh, of course. I forgot you and Grievous have an... extra special relationship," he said.

"Oh yes. He just can't seem to keep his sabers off when you're around. I think he likes you, Obi-Wan," Ahsoka teased.

"Funny. Real funny," Obi-Wan said flatly, making the two of them laugh.

"We're just messing with you, Obi-Wan. They want us all on this job?" Anakin asked.

"You've got a lot of extra firepower, so it's why they asked you. It would be nice to be able to eliminate Grievous," Obi-Wan said.

"No taking him alive?" Anakin asked.

"Not in the good General's case. We'd lose a lot more lives trying to secure him when it'd be easier to eliminate him. Not after what happened last time. And the chances of him telling us anything are slim. So yeah. The Order is willing to take the good General dead," Obi-Wan said.

"Perfect," Anakin said, pulling out his holoprojector. "Rex?"

 _"Yeah?"_ he asked.

"Make your way to the temple. We've got work to do," Anakin asked.

 _"Where at?"_ Rex asked.

"Nelvaan. There's a cyborg general we can bag there," Anakin said.

 _"Oh, it would be my honor to join that mission. Give me a few minutes to get there,"_ Rex said, making Anakin nod as he cut the projector off.

"Let's go you two," he said.

"Rex?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Yes. He's with us now. There have a fair number of developments," Anakin said.

"I see," Obi-Wan said simply. Anakin was surprised he didn't question further.

The three of them headed towards the Eclipse like they planned, and Rex met up with them as promised. Anakin piloted the Eclipse into one of the many Republic starships waiting for them in the system's orbit before they made the jump to hyperspace.

"General... Kenobi, is it?" Rex questioned as they made their way to the bridge.

"No need to hide with the modulator. I know it's you Rex," Obi-Wan said, making the former clone sigh.

"You know, but the others don't. And... I'm not sure if I want my brothers to see me like this," Rex said, putting his hands behind his back while looking around.

"Very well. But you'll certainly need an alias if that is the case," Obi-Wan said.

 _"Beroya,"_ Rex said.

"Mandalorian. You speak it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A little. It is not well known," Rex said.

 _"Beroya_ it is then. I see they got you a new look. Mandalorian style armor?" Obi-Wan questioned, looking towards Anakin.

"It's some of the more well made stuff that exists. Lightweight and offers a fair amount of protection. It also fits, consideirng where he comes from," Anakin said.

"All too true. And the blasters... they were Jango Fett's," Obi-Wan said, recognizing the model.

"Not his specifically, but the models are. Rex has always had a thing for double pistols, and these are some of the best ones you can get," Anakin told him.

"The resemblance is undeniable," Obi-Wan said. "In a way, you're following his legacy."

"I just don't work for any piece of slime with coin. That's the difference," Rex said.

"And that's all the difference you need," Obi-Wan said. "It's a simple one, but important."

"We've got a bit of time on our hands. You mind if we go somewhere else?" Anakin asked.

"Feel free, but if you don't mind my asking, what are you going to do?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Just because I'm no longer Ahsoka's master doesn't mean I'm still not teaching her things," Anakin told him.

"He's teaching me how to absorb a saber in my hands," Ahsoka clarified.

"Is that even possible? Blaster bolts are not uncommon, but an entire lightsaber?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Believe me. It's possible. It just takes a lot of concentration," Anakin said.

"It would seem. Would you mind my attendance?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"I suppose not," Anakin said after thinking about it for a moment. Ahsoka quickly looked towards Anakin, but he gave her a firm nod as they walked on.

"They don't even communicate to speak sometimes," Obi-Wan said, hanging back with Rex to speak with him.

"Their relationship has become closer. More than you know," Rex told him.

"I can see that. Even then, that kind of wordless communication is interesting to see. Maybe it's just because the two of them are more alike than they're willing to admit," Obi-Wan said.

"They've admitted it. If you..."

"You two done gossiping about us back there, or are you coming?" Anakin said without even turning around.

"We're coming. I wouldn't want to interrupt a moment between you two," Obi-Wan said with a smirk.

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing about you two," Anakin said.

"Hey. Leave me out of this," Rex said.

"Too late," Anakin said, and Rex could tell he was smirking without even looking at his face.

"You deal with this on a daily basis?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No. But I suppose they make exceptions when you're around," Rex said.

"Oh joy," Obi-Wan said.


	37. Chapter 37 - Like Old Times

A/N: Just turned 20 today. I've got this and the next chapter on standby already, so I just decided to upload for the heck of it. The uploads likely won't be that far apart since I wrote so far ahead, but the only thing I haven't done is edit them. Which doesn't take too long. So here you go.

* * *

There was something... different in the way Anakin did his teaching. It was far more patient, and it was like watching... well, it nostalgically reminded Obi-Wan of the way Qui-Gon taught him the ways of the Force. But Anakin's feats seemed more eased; like it took no effort to do things like absorb a blaster bolt with his hand, or even resist the impact of a saber forcing its way toward him. His ways of the Force had definitely improved. Not just in power, but in mastery. In control.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard in thought as he surveyed Anakin, who was instructing Ahsoka on the control and focus of the technique needed. She nodded, and the way she looked reminded Obi-Wan of the more early days of when she was his Padawan. Like she was trying to impress him in order to prove herself. But weren't they beyond that point? Obi-Wan didn't think he was misreading the look.

"Sir?" A clone interrupted Obi-Wan's pondering, and his approach caught Rex's attention, who was surveying the training as well.

"Yes trooper?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The scan shows no enemy forces in the area," he said, which caught everyone's attention.

"You're sure?" Obi-Wan questioned with a raised brow.

"Yes sir. Just strange geothermal readings in Sector 8," the trooper said.

"Hmm. We'll investigate it," Obi-Wan said.

"Sir," the clone said before nodding and walking away. Anakin and Ahsoka walked towards Obi-Wan, their curiosities peaked.

"Well?" Anakin asked.

"We can't find any signs of the droid army. But there is an area for us to investigate," Obi-Wan said.

"We'll take one of the LAATs down. I'm not taking any chances with the Eclipse on this planet," Anakin said, his arms crossed.

"Eclipse? Is that your name for the Twilight 2?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"For the love of the Force, _do not_ call it that," Anakin said, holding out a hand and shaking his head.

"Eclipse it is then," Obi-Wan said with his hands raised in surrender. But the small smirk on his face gave his amusement away. "So you had the ship remade?"

"It has sentimental value," Anakin said.

"I'm amazed you weren't tracked that way," Obi-Wan said.

"It sends out a scrambling signal that only extends a meter wide," Anakin said.

"Jams tracking frequencies, but nothing else unless amplified. Smart," Obi-Wan complimented, making Anakin smile.

"Thanks. And that's just one of the many improvements it has. Let's head down to this planet," Anakin said, walking off to the hangar.

Two LAATs were used to to transport them, and Obi-Wan traveled with a number of clones while Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex traveled with a smaller number of soldiers. Who of which, looked at Rex every once in a while before facing forward again. They were probably wondering what his role was, but weren't going to ask.

Anakin's first step onto the planet ended up sinking his boot a couple of inches in the snow before he took another step. Ahsoka had her robe secured tightly around herself, but even then, she could still feel the cold of the planet. It was nowhere near as bad as Hoth or Ilum, but it was still fairly cold.

"Troopers, we'll take the front. Half of you lead from the back and watch our rears. The other half face forward and keep your eyes open," Obi-Wan commanded.

"Yes sir," the leader of the squad said with a nod as they followed their leader to their destination.

"This is just like old times, isn't?" Ahsoka said with a grin. But it disappeared when he saw Anakin's frown.

"I have a bad feeling, Obi-Wan. I sense... suffering. So much of it," he said, lightly putting a hand on his head.

"It may have something to do with those readings the clones picked up," Obi-Wan said, tilting his head at how attuned Anakin was with this world. "Can you sense anything else?"

"Yes. But a lot of it seems... clouded. No danger. Not yet, at least. But something about this planet feels... troubled," Anakin said, looking around.

"Troubled how?" Ahsoka asked.

"I have no idea," Anakin said as they heard rustling, which caught their attention. The clones immediately aimed their blasters at the spot, but it was just a small creature.

"I sense something else. Can you feel that?" Ahsoka questioned. Anakin closed his eyes and the woodland felt... disturbed. A chirping up high in the trees caught their attention, and it was another creature that darted away quickly when it laid sight on their group.

"Something beside us is disturbing these creatures," Obi-Wan noted. Anakin raised a hand to halt the troopers in their moving, and Anakin stood still for a moment to survey the area around him. There was more rustling in the trees that had them on edge. Rex's hands moved towards the blasters in his holsters as he kept his eyes and ears open. The clones had their blasters at the ready, and the three Force users were ready to draw their sabers at the slightest sign of trouble.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan said.

"As do I," Anakin said as they waited a while longer. A giant Horax forcing its way through a number of trees and tossing several troopers like paper certainly caught everyone's attention. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka all drew their sabers while Rex took to the air with his jetpack and the clones opened fire on it.

Rex tossed several grenades at the creature among the blaster fire, which got an audible reaction of pain out of it before it stomped its upper left paw on the ground to flatten several troopers. Anakin growled before lowering his saber to the side.

"Back away Rex," Anakin told him. Rex flew a safe distance away and the Horax's sight went to him next, but the thing to interrupt him was the powerful torrent of lightning that came from Anakin.

Obi-Wan shouldn't have been surprised considering what Dooku told him, but watching it was something else entirely. And white Force Lightning... The Horax screeched in pain; even more so than when Rex's grenades hit the beast. It spasmed in pain, and when Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, he saw his left pupil glowing a distinct yellow. It was the only half of Anakin's face he could see from this angle.

Ahsoka's eyes widened at the power the lightning had on the creature. If she wasn't mistaken, steam was rising from the skin of the beast, and strips of flesh were slowly being torn away from the torrent. Ahsoka was about to tell him to halt the stream when he did without her saying a word. His yellow pupils had gone back to his regular blue, and he raised a hand out to the beast.

 _"Stay down."_ His voice commanded power, not unlike that when he spoke to the Son and Daughter, and the Horax listened. The creature kept itself lowed submissively, and Anakin lowered his hand while deactivating his lightsaber. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, trying to shake off the fact that Anakin had just used Force Lightning. The man he knew was changed in different ways. Including how he used the Force.

"Are you all alright?" Anakin asked.

"Fine. Anakin..."

"It killed all of our troopers. It should be glad I didn't kill it," Anakin said curtly before turning around. "They don't seem to like the idea though."

Ahsoka's attention turned to the figures watching them, and Obi-Wan didn't seem surprised to see them there. Rex landed next to him, holstering his blasters as he looked at the people who looked like natives on this land. Then, a young child came from behind them and started yelling towards Anakin in a language he, Rex, and Ahsoka didn't know of. He only raised an eyebrow in response to the child, and the people pulled back their masks to reveal their faces.

"It looked like they were hunting this thing," Ahsoka commented.

"If that's the case, shouldn't they be happy I brought it down for them?" Anakin quipped.

"Unless this is some sort rite of passage. The boy doesn't look particularly old, and this looks like a colony of warriors," Obi-Wan noted.

"Yes, but normally the men are the ones to lead their children on these hunts while the women stay at the village. But no men. Only women," Anakin reminded him, pointing at them.

"You think they know about the readings we picked up?" Ahsoka asked.

"Doesn't hurt to find out. Do you speak this language?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes. Let me relay our message," he said, walking to the woman who seemed to be leading the group and speaking to her. Rex stood next to Anakin and Ahsoka, who were conversing.

"You know your eyes change color when you use Lightning?" Ahsoka questioned.

"I figured they do. I have to tap into the Dark Side much like Dooku does when he uses it on me. Luckily I've come to terms with all of the things that fuel my powers of the Dark Side, so I can always pull myself back easily enough. Unlike Sith who never come to terms and hang on to what fuels them constantly," Anakin said as Obi-Wan finished talking. He walked back to Anakin and he looked towards the hunters before back to them.

"They'll take us to their village leader. They have a problem that sounds like the readings we picked up," Obi-Wan said.

"Separatists?" Rex asked.

"We'll see," Obi-Wan said before gesturing to a couple of furry beasts that the natives were using to ride on. Guess they were doing the same.

* * *

"Anakin, I can feel these peoples' loss. It gnaws at them," Ahsoka said.

"I feel it as well," Obi-Wan said.

"We'll find a way to help them. If it is Grievous, he's going to pay for whatever he's done to these people," Anakin said angrily, tightening his hold on the stick he was using to usher the creature forward. It took a bit of self restraint to not snap the thing.

"There are no men. None at all," Rex brought up.

"They may have been wiped out to get rid of the village's resistance," Ahsoka said.

"Crush their main forces, then oppress the rest of the residents. Sounds like a Separatist style of attack," Anakin said angrily.

"Calm yourself Anakin. We need to figure out the exact problem, and we can only do that by talking to the villagers," Obi-Wan told him. Anakin took a deep breath before his shoulders settled.

"You're right. Let's find out what happened here," he said before facing forward. The woman leading the group of hunters spoke to Obi-Wan before stepping inside of a tent they had stopped in front of.

"Watch our backs Rex. Yell if anything happens," Ahsoka told him.

"You got it," he said as the three of them ducked into the tent.

The first noticeable sight was a wrinkled, aged, and exhausted looking old man sitting in front of a pile of cinders and ash. The woman leading the hunters immediately began talking to the man, sounding angry with every word she said.

"Exactly what is she saying?" Ahsoka asked.

"I was right. You interrupted the boy's rite of passage," Obi-Wan said.

"They expected a kid to kill something that big?" Anakin questioned.

"These are their ways, Anakin. As insurmountable as they may seem," Obi-Wan told him before frowning as he continued to translate. "Something plagues their land. Champion after champion have been sent out. Yet none have returned. They were choosing another when you stepped in."

"You think the Separatists are doing something with those people?" Anakin questioned.

"Possibly," Obi-Wan said as he turned to continue the translating. This time for the old man, and Obi-Wan frowned even deeper.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"I'm not sure if I've heard this right. It seems you have to journey into fire," Obi-Wan said.

"Huh?" he and Ahsoka questioned at the same time.

"It's what they're saying," Obi-Wan said before the old man gestured all of them to rise. Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other and at Obi-Wan before they rose to their feet. By sound of things, they needed to get to the top of the mountain.

"I want you and Rex to watch over this village while we're gone. No telling what could happen," Anakin told the two of them.

"What's all this business about journeying into fire?" Ahsoka whispered.

"No clue. But we'll get to the bottom of this. I have no intention of being burnt to a crisp at any point in my lifetime," Anakin assured as he followed Obi-Wan and the villagers.

The two of them were lead to a giant fire at a high point on a mountain that overlooked the village. It seemed the old man was a shaman given the way he raised his hands and spoke in some sort of chant. Anakin looked to Obi-Wan for translation, as per usual.

"They're summoning the spirit of fire. 'The Mother weeps... she is sick. Our warriors have failed. Failed to heal the Mother. Into the never ending winter, a stranger comes. Tell us why he has come. What is his purpose?'" Obi-Wan continued to translate until a smokey hand appeared from the fire. "They're saying... Ghost Hand? They think..."

"Oh brother," Anakin said, already getting the gist. He flexed the fingers of his metal hand several times before raising it to the people. The Shaman's eyes seemed to widen at the sight of it, and Anakin looked towards Obi-Wan.

"What did I just do?" he asked"Not do. About to do," Obi-Wan said.

"Are you seriously about to send me through fire?" Anakin questioned.

"I don't think the phrase is literal Anakin. At least, I hope not," Obi-Wan said as the villagers rose.

"That's comforting," Anakin said sarcastically.

* * *

"Ugh. What is..."

"It's a tradition, apparently," Anakin said rather plainly. Though Ahsoka could tell he didn't like the idea. Apparently tradition involved putting a bunch of leeches on Anakin's body. Ones with teeth.

"Have fun with that," Rex quipped in the corner.

"Why is it always me?" Anakin questioned as he removed his shirt. The gesture certainly caught Ahsoka's attention as she appreciated how well built her former master was. There wasn't really any shame in the gesture in her mind, but her lekku certainly was like a beacon underneath the hood of her robe.

Obi-Wan noticed her staring, and even underneath the hood's shadow, he could a bit of want in her eyes as he traced her eyes directly to Anakin. The look caught him a bit off guard, but Ahsoka quickly turned away when he caught him looking. Rex was glad he was wearing a helmet. That way he could automatically hide the grin he was sporting. The shaman didn't seem to care at all however as he tossed the leeches onto Anakin, his previous phrase all but unheard. This was uncomfortable, to say the least.

"Is this really necessary?" Anakin questioned, his eyes leaving the leeches for the first time since they were presented.

"It's part of their ritual. You must be respectful," Obi-Wan said, and Anakin could tell he was trying to hide a smirk.

"Easy for you to say. You aren't being drawn on by a bunch of tiny things with teeth," he told him.

"You must follow the wind," Obi-Wan began to translate. "For it is the mother's cry. Travel to her tears. They are frozen with fear. Enter the mother's mouth to awaken her inner flame."

"I see Jedi aren't the only ones who love talking in riddles. But I should figure it out," Anakin said.

"Are you saying he has to go through this alone?" Ahsoka said.

"He has to. It's part of the ritual," Obi-Wan said.

"Screw the ritual. I'm coming with you," Ahsoka said.

"I can handle it Snips," Anakin assured her. "If Grievous really is there, I'll contact you. Stay here and keep an eye on these people. Whatever is kidnapping their men may come back. Defend these people best you can. I promise I'll be back."

"You better," Ahsoka said, staring at him seriously.

"Have faith Snips," Anakin said with a soft smile before standing up straight and starting to head out of the door to get on one of the snow creatures they used to travel here.

"You're really concerned for him, aren't you?" Obi-Wan said, staring at Ahsoka.

"I don't want to us to have gone through all of this just for him to get killed because he's too proud to ask for help," Ahsoka said.

"Anakin is powerful and far more focused than before. It'll be harder for him to lose with this level of discipline," Obi-Wan said.

"But it's not impossible," Ahsoka reminded him.

"He'll be fine," Obi-Wan assured her. The Togruta closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she stepped outside. Obi-Wan looked to Rex, who held out a hand of reassurance before stepping outside along with her.

"Concerned?" Rex asked.

"Just a little," Ahsoka admitted. "I know there's worse he's survived, but... I know I'm being irrational."

"You'll get to tell him. That'll all be up to you," Rex said. Ahsoka looked towards the tent as Obi-Wan exited, and she quieted instantly.

"He'll be fine. Now come on. Let's wait," Obi-Wan said, putting a calming hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. She nodded and seated herself near one of the fires around the village.

* * *

"Fine, huh? Fine?" Ahsoka said testily as she stared at Rex and Obi-Wan, the latter of which was scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"I _am_ fine Snips," Anakin said as R2 helped him get a new cybernetic arm in place.

"You're missing a hand!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"My _metal_ one. I barely even felt anything. Trust me, I was barely in any danger the entire time. Nothing but a bunch of battle droids and scumbag Separatist Skakoans," Anakin said.

"No Grievous?" Obi-Wan questioned, making Anakin shake his head. "Blast. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. I can assume that..."

"I let the people they wronged decide what to do with them. I assure you I did not execute all of them," Anakin said flatly.

"But you did get angry. We could all feel it," Obi-Wan said.

"From what I'm saw, I can't blame him very much," Ahsoka said, remembering the mutated natives.

"Still, they'll never be able to tell us what was the purpose of changing these people like this," Obi-Wan said.

"By what I was able to pick up, they were trying some mutation on those people. There were machines to try and control their minds. I believe this was a testing ground to create some kind of super mutant soldier. They'd be more effective than droids if trained properly," Anakin surmised. "Grievous' name was mentioned, so I don't think the Chancellor got it wrong about him visiting this place a number of times."

"That sounds about right. They may know we're after Grievous, and the good general wanted something more effective than droids," Obi-Wan said.

"You think those people will ever be able to live with what the the Separatists did with them?" Ahsoka questioned.

"One day they'll come to peace with it. Though... there may be some struggles," Obi-Wan said. Anakin sighed, and rubbed his temples. Obi-Wan saw how exhausted he looked even though his trials didn't seem to push him very much physically.

"When does the suffering end?" he questioned.

"When we deal with the men responsible. Starting with Grievous," Obi-Wan said, making Anakin tighten his fist.

"He will pay for this," he said venomously.

"There is only so long he can hide from us," Obi-Wan assured him.

"But he can run for a very, very long time," Ahsoka reminded him.

"That is also true. Still..." Obi-Wan was interrupted by his holoprojector letting out a loud, rapid beeping noise. It was an urgent message, and Windu appeared on the device. "What is it, Master Windu?"

"Kenobi, Skywalker, Tano. Coruscant is under siege, and General Grievous has abducted the Chancellor. You must return immediately," Windu said.

"A distraction?" Anakin questioned.

"Grievous didn't care about the projects here, but he knew it'd garner our attention long enough to draw us from the temple," Ahsoka said.

"In any case, there isn't much we can spare here on ground level. Our fleet is holding the invasion force as long as they can, but your time is not unlimited. Get here as quickly as you can," Windu said before cutting off communication.

"What do you think?" Anakin asked.

"I think we've got a kidnapping to stop and a General to take down," Obi-Wan said, making Anakin and Ahsoka both nod.

"How do you want to do this?" Rex asked.

"Same way we always do," Anakin said.

"Without a plan?" Obi-Wan quipped.

"I was going to say 'together,' but that also works," Anakin said before turning to one of the soldiers. "Trooper! Tell the admiral to get this starship moving to Coruscant, ASAP!"

"Yes sir!" he exclaimed. Looks like any idea of relaxing was going to have to wait. Strangely enough, he was still used to the feeling regardless of being away from the Jedi for all this time.

* * *

A/N: I know I said I was going to have Anakin talk to Palpatine soon, but I had a change of plans. If you're wondering, this is not a story line I made up on my own. This and the final portion of the last chapter were taken out of the 2003 Animated Clone Wars series, which is no longer counted as canon by Disney, but it's the best explanation as to how the Separatists got their hands on Palpatine starting ROTS. Plus I like it. Each of the episodes are available to watch on YouTube, so you can view them at any time if you need clarification.

Next chapter begins the events of Revenge of the Sith, and there will be a fair amount of deviation from the original story. Like the most obvious one: Ahsoka's in it. It's going to be fun.


	38. Chapter 38 - Rescuing the Chancellor

"There's the general's command ship," Anakin said. They four of them traveled straight to Coruscant right after Windu sent the transmission, and luckily, the Eclipse was very fast.

"And how do you plan on dealing with the shields?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Like this," Anakin said before blasting the generator on the side. The door closed, but Anakin drew the ship's fins in so it wouldn't get caught on anything as he flew it in. He slowly brought the ship in to land while opening the door. Ahsoka wasted no time in shedding her robe and leaping out of the Eclipse, sabers ignited and deflecting as she reflected blaster bolts without a thought.

Rex and Obi-Wan were next as the former took to the air with his jetpack once outside, and the latter jumped out, shedding his robe and Force Pushing a bunch of droids out of the way that were on his right when he stepped out. Anakin got the ship to land safely, and R2 strode alongside his owner, who shed his robe just like his friends. He quickly ignited his saber and started deflecting bolts with one hand.

"What took you so long, Skyguy?" Ahsoka questioned with a smirk.

"Oh, you know boring old me. Had to make sure the ship landed safely so we would have a way back. You know," Anakin said as he casually gripped a group of droids and crushed them into a ball, infused them with lightning, and tossed them at the group ahead. They exploded on impact, and with Rex putting a couple more rounds in a few stray droids, the hangar was empty.

"If that constitutes as boring, I'd hate to what classifies as exciting," Obi-Wan said dryly as R2 strolled up to the ship's mainframe and got in. "The Chancellor's signal is coming from there. On the Observation Platform."

"Dooku's there," Anakin said, his frown ever more prominent.

"I think there's going to be a trap," Obi-Wan said as the corner of his mouth twitched to try not to give away his smile. But Ahsoka and Anakin both had no such restraints.

"Next move?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Spring the trap," the three of them said at the same time, and Rex watched the interaction with fondness.

"This really does feel like old times," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"Maybe one day we can do this under better circumstances," Anakin said.

"Yeah. Like when we don't have to cut anything up to meet," Ahsoka said.

"Silly me. I thought that's what you lived to do," Rex chortled with his arms crossed.

"Anakin maybe. I prefer the simple life," Obi-Wan said.

"And cutting up battle droids constitutes as a simple life?" Anakin questioned with a raised brow.

"Well, maybe a simp _-ler_ life," Obi-Wan emphasized as they started to make their way to the observation deck. R2 attempted to follow, but Anakin stopped him.

"I need you to stay here, buddy. Look after the ship and we'll contact you on the comm if we need anything. And you contact us if anything happens," he told him.

"Actually, I can watch over him," Rex offered.

"You sure?" Anakin asked.

"Very sure. I'm more than certain you three can handle Dooku up there without my aid. And someone needs to watch over the droid and the ship. Now get going. The Chancellor's waiting for you," Rex said, gesturing to the entrance.

"That he is. Let's get going folks," Ahsoka said, taking the lead. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at her enthusiasm while Anakin smiled fondly before following to the elevator.

"You reckon Grievous up there with Dooku?" Ahsoka asked.

"Unlikely. He's most likely directing the forces up above. So it'll just be us and whatever plan he's got concocted," Obi-Wan said.

"We'll be ready for him," Anakin said before turning around as he could faintly hear some rolling. "Destroyers."

"Oh great," Ahsoka said, igniting her blades and deflecting the onslaught of blaster bolts heading their way.

Obi-Wan followed her example while Anakin took position behind them. Raising his mechanical hand with his fingers partly clenching, the Droidekas were lifted into the air before crushed into a smaller ball than they were capable of and smashed into the ground. Anakin only brushed his clothes off as the elevator stopped, revealing a bunch of droids.

"Jedi!" one of them exclaimed. "Three of them!"

"Oh no," another one said in a depressed tone. Rightfully so, as Anakin tossed his saber in the elevator and spun it around, decapitating each of the droids and summoning back without even lifting a hand.

"I'm starting to think these droids were all born with the same two personalities," Ahsoka said as they stepped in the elevator.

"Either depressed or overenthusiastic," Anakin said as they moved the elevator up. It didn't take long for it to stop. "Oh, now what?"

"Looks they've stopped us. Rex?" Obi-Wan asked.

 _"Yes Obi-Wan?"_ Rex asked. The Jedi Master blinked in response as he was not used to being so casually addressed by a clone, but at this point, Rex was no regular clone. Regardless, it was still strange for him.

"Tell R2 to get the elevator..." He was cut off by the sound of two blaster shots. "Rex?"

 _"Forgive me. Couple of Supers decided to interrupt. What was that?"_ Rex asked.

"Tell R2 to get our elevator moving. It's elevator 21174," Obi-Wan said.

 _"He's already on it,"_ Rex said.

"Not surprising. The whole thing's on a shared channel," Anakin said, crossing his arms as the elevator started moving.

Once they stepped off, Anakin was the first out, and he walked with an air of purpose. His back was bent slightly with his hands behind his back, looking more like a bird of prey rather than a person. Ahsoka quickly caught up to him as he jumped down the rail, and Obi-Wan opted on shadowing behind them at his own leisurely pace.

"You ok?" Ahsoka asked.

"Better," Anakin said as his eyes were focused on Palpatine. "Are you alright, Chancellor?"

"Count Dooku," Palpatine said with a face of stone, causing the three of them to turn around. But the good Count wasn't alone: He had some friends with him. Some friends with electrostaffs. And about six of them.

"Don't let them surround us. And avoid putting out backs against the wall," Anakin said in a whisper. Dooku flipped off the ledge while the Magnaguards walked down the stairs in an organized line, getting on both their left and right sides with three of them each.

"Are you quite sure you'll be able to handle this, dear boy?" Palpatine questioned.

"We will," Anakin said before walking forward. "Dooku."

"I see you and Tano have taken a step backwards, Skywalker. Rallying yourself with the Jedi?" Dooku questioned, sounding very displeased.

"If it means I get to see an end to this war, then so be it. I ally myself with them for my agenda, not theirs. And that is the difference," Anakin said, summoning his saber to his hand.

"Besides, you thought we would leave without saying goodbye to you, would you?" Ahsoka said as summoned her sabers to her hand, and flipped them several times before igniting them. Shortly after, Dooku and Obi-Wan both ignited their sabers right as the Magnaguards started to go for them.

Anakin was as quick as lightning. In the blink of an eye, he made his way towards Dooku, and the Count barely raised his saber in time to block the blow. The Magnaguard that attempted to prod Anakin in the back didn't even have a prayer as he launched the machine towards Ahsoka without even stopping in his saber onslaught against Dooku. Ahsoka was able to easily slice it into six separate pieces before launching herself at the other Magnaguards on her left like a bullet.

Obi-Wan waited for the three Magnaguards on the right to come to him, his saber orbiting around him like a planet's cosmic ring. He deflected each of the prods with simple turns and spins before raising his saber through one of the electrostaffs and impaling the Magnaguard directly in its center red chest plate within the same second.

He then lifted the next Magnaguard in the air with the Force before launching it towards his lightsaber, cleaving it in half with a surgeon's precision. He then impaled it in the head for good measure.

Ahsoka moved fast enough to where the Magnaguards couldn't keep sight on her at all times. And their instincts were nowhere near as good as a Force user. It didn't take long for one of her leaping strikes to catch the head of one of the Magnaguards. Then, lowering herself into a stylish split, she severed the legs of the Magnaguards before leaping upward immediately and sliced it in half right down the middle. Her main priority now was getting to Anakin.

The man in question was on Dooku like slime on a Hutt. Anakin's style was no less aggressive than it had normally been, and Dooku found himself working overtime just to avoid being overwhelmed by the strikes. There was so much speed and force being put into each of them, and Skywalker was not slowing in the slightest. Even when he thought he was slowly, but surely gaining the slightest bit of ground, he felt a boot slam into his stomach or an unforgiving elbow in the head. It was like a horrendously brutal version of Skywalker's fighting style and Ataru.

 _"I need to gain ground somehow,"_ Dooku thought before he could see Tano approaching, and Kenobi making his way as he finished off the last Magnaguard. _"Perfect."_

Using the Force to launch one of the metal attachments on the wall towards Anakin to catch him off balance, it succeeded in giving him the space he needed to engage Tano, who moved nimbly more often due to her main style being Ataru. His casual strikes were accurate in keeping her wide arced cleaves and aerial strikes at bay, but Skywalker was to not be deterred and Kenobi was approaching as well. He needed to make this fast.

Making quickly making a strong side strike to deter her from attempting another leap, Dooku caught her with a quick bolt of lightning to the chest that knocked her into the rail and over it. Ahsoka barely recovered on her feet from the impact, and she had to bite back a scream when that lightning hit her. It was some painful stuff.

Dooku then turned to face the two bond brothers approaching, but he never even managed to turn all the way around before a powerful hand gripped his throat. Lightsaber forgotten, Dooku gripped his throat, but even then, this grip was even more unforgiving than that of his master. And the cause of it was Anakin Skywalker, whose eyes were yellow.

"You dare? _You dare?!"_ Anakin roared, and even Obi-Wan took a step back from Anakin. It was the same voice he used against the creature back on Nelvaan. The same tone used against the Son and Daughter... But this tone was different. It felt angrier. Crueler.

Suddenly Dooku felt himself being yanked towards Skywalker, his throat meeting the younger man's unforgiving metal grip. Dooku would've smirked if all of the air wasn't completely being taken away from him. He was pretty much a Sith at this point. He just didn't know.

"I'll kill you for that!" Anakin roared.

"Yes. Yes, I believe you will," Dooku said rather plainly.

Then Anakin moved his hand and Dooku felt his back being painfully knocked against the wall. And against another wall. Then against another one. His arm hit one hard enough to where he felt the bone break, and he hadn't been submitted to this much pain in a while.

"Tell me... do you feel this?" Anakin questioned before blasting Dooku with a quick torrent of lightning. "Hurts, don't it?"

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan said slowly as Ahsoka climbed the stairs. None of them were aware of the wide, sinister grin Palpatine was sporting. The hate that was spewing from Anakin was euphoric to him. It was like swimming in a fresh pool of the Dark Side, and he could feel its energy. Its power. It was... intoxicating.

"What?" Anakin questioned his voice sounding normal as he spoke to Obi-Wan. His eyes were still yellow and he still had one of the toughest Force Chokes in the galaxy on Dooku's throat.

"I know you want to kill him. I know you want to end his life after everything he's done. But... believe me, there's nothing the Republic would be able to get out of him if he's dead," Obi-Wan told him.

"We would see an end to one of the people responsible for this whole war. That's enough to make me sleep at night," Anakin said, his tone furious.

"Ani..." Ahsoka said, rolling her shoulders to shake off the pain of the Lightning that hit her. "Make your decision after you've calmed down. You're angry. I get it. But pull yourself back from this feeling you're getting. Being angry is all part of being human, but don't let it control you."

Anakin paused for a moment as he watched Dooku clutch at his throat, the gesture making Anakin narrow his eyes before he pulled him down to his level.

"Ending your pitiful life would be a good thing," he said as the Count looked him in the eyes. Anakin tilted his head almost unknowingly. Strangely enough, he felt like Dooku was trying to tell him something. There was a look in his eyes that almost seemed... pleading. It was made him deactivate his lightsaber when it was inches from his throat.

"But I won't. At least for now. I'll settle for this," Anakin said before giving Dooku a left hook that knocked him unconscious. "Worthless bastard."

"I have to admit, I wasn't expecting you to let him go," Obi-Wan said as he deactivated his lightsaber.

"I almost wish I didn't," Anakin said, and Ahsoka was relieved to see his eyes were slowly going back to their normal blue. "Go release the Chancellor. I'll take care of him."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with a concerned look that he was terrible at trying to hide before walking over to the Chancellor. Ahsoka grabbed Anakin's human hand, getting his attention.

"You ok Ani?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine. I just... lost control. Haven't done that in a while," Anakin said, rubbing the back of Ahsoka's hand with his thumb.

"I'm fine. It hurt, but I'm not dead," Ahsoka assured him.

"I can tell you that he wouldn't survive if you were," Anakin said darkly. He then looked to the Chancellor, and dropped his hand from Ahsoka's. "Chancellor. Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thanks to you all. I suppose you have a way of this ship?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes. All we need to do is get back to the hangar," Anakin said before summoning Dooku's saber to his hand. But he didn't attach it to his belt. He channeled a powerful amount of lightning into his metallic hand, simultaneously overloading and crushing the Sith Lord's weapon at the same time. He did not hesitate in destroying the Kyber Crystal as well.

"Let's keep moving," Anakin said, quickly striding out of the room. He had Dooku slumped on his shoulder like he was a slab of dead meat. Ahsoka looked toward Obi-Wan, her expression troubled.

"I'm worried about him," she said.

"Keep an eye on him. And more than anything, stay safe. He cares about you, you know," Obi-Wan said.

"I do too," Ahsoka said softly, looking where he left.

"I have faith that young Skywalker will be fine. Young people get over these things," Palpatine said.

"He bounces back quite often. I just don't want to him to make a mistake he'll regret one day," Ahsoka said before quickly rushing forward to catch up to Anakin.

"I should warn you that the General Grievous is aboard the ship," Palpatine said.

"He can wait another day. Our priority was to accomplish rescuing you, and as a bonus, we have Dooku as our prisoner. We have even more reason to get off this ship and get you to safety Chancellor," Obi-Wan explained.

"Very well," Palpatine said with a nod. But the developments he discovered with Anakin made him smirk while the Jedi Master had his back turned.

* * *

"Out Dooku," Anakin said as soon as he landed the ship. The good Count had come to on the way back, and he looked none the worse for wear. Not counting the broken arm he was supporting with his good arm.

The Count didn't say a word as he stood up, Anakin ushering him forward with a cold look on his face. Ahsoka, Palpatine, Rex, and Obi-Wan followed behind him, watching Anakin a little more than they were watching the Count. He was not happy. That much was obvious. Though the Chancellor was the only one who was happy about it.

"I've got a gift for you," Anakin said, putting the Count's hands behind his back.

"Dooku?" Windu said, his eyes raising in surprise.

"Just be glad I brought him back in one piece," Anakin told him.

"Debatable," Dooku said dryly, which made Anakin twist his broke arm slightly. Dooku grimaced, but didn't scream.

"He's yours. I don't have any cuffs though," Anakin told him.

"That'll be quite alright," Windu said before getting on his comm. "Trooper, I have a Class 10 prisoner in my area. Send escort unit to the Senate building."

 _"Yes sir. We'll be there as quickly as possible,"_ the trooper said as Windu cut of the transmission. Windu then put Dooku's hands behind his back, not seeming to care about his broken limb.

"Move it Dooku," Windu said.

"We had better see about my broken limb," Dooku said succinctly.

"We have medics for that. Now move. We need to wait for the escort party. Where is his lightsaber?" Windu asked.

"I destroyed it," Anakin told him.

"Good," Windu said before he moved towards the front of the building.

"Master Obi-Wan. Young Tano. Anakin. And Anakin's associate. I thank you all for rescuing me," Palpatine said gratefully.

"It was my pleasure, your Excellency," Anakin said, giving the Chancellor a polite bow.

"And my duty. Speaking of duty, I have to report to the Council. And I don't suppose you'd do it?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Not even if you paid me," Anakin said.

"I thought so. Stay safe Anakin. Ahsoka," Obi-Wan told the two of them.

"Always," Ahsoka assured him. Obi-Wan then nodded before walking off.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get out of here too. I can jetpack back to my place," Rex said.

"I can give you a ride," Anakin offered.

"Do you plan on staying for a while?" Rex asked.

"Probably," Anakin said.

"Then don't bother. Chancellor," Rex said with a nod before flying away. Palpatine then looked to Anakin.

"Who is that, if you don't mind my asking?" he asked.

"Someone I met on my travels. He would rather keep his identity a secret," Anakin told him.

"Didn't hurt to ask," Palpatine said before looking to the left and then back to him. "This is rather informal of me to ask, but I don't suppose you'd be willing to accompany me to dinner? You'd be welcome to bring young Tano, if you wish."

"Please. Just Ahsoka is fine, Chancellor," Ahsoka said, raising a hand.

"As you wish, Ahsoka. So what do you say?" Palpatine questioned.

"You don't have to go through..."

"Oh, think nothing of it," Palpatine interrupted gently, putting an arm around Anakin's shoulders. "It would be an opportunity for us to catch up, dear boy. You may bring Miss Ahsoka, if you wish. It would be interesting to meet the person who helped Anakin open his eyes."

Ahsoka looked towards him with a look of surprise. She was amazed that the Chancellor made such a statement, but Anakin did say they were close. He was probably the only one Anakin felt he was able to voice his doubts about the Council to. That was certainly something.

"Well then... Should we dress formal? That is, if you want to come Ahsoka," Anakin asked.

"I don't see why not. We've got nothing else to do. But we don't have formal wear," Ahsoka reminded him.

"Oh it is your decision. Formal or informal. Just arrive back here in five hours or so. I'm afraid I want a bit of a break after today's ordeal," Palpatine said, making Anakin nod.

"Ok then... Two hours," he said.

"Splendid. Just meet back here," Palpatine said before he met the onslaught of Senators that were awaiting the Chancellor's return.

"So we're going to dinner?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Because the Chancellor requested me to. I didn't expect you to actually agree," Anakin said.

"Well... free food," Ahsoka said, making Anakin chuckle.

"Yeah. Ok then," he said before asking a question he was really curious about. "You ever dressed formally?"

"No. Not unless you count that slave uniform I was wearing while you were flirting with the the Zygerian queen," Ahsoka said, putting a hand on her hip.

"The purpose was to charm her. And it worked didn't it?" Anakin questioned. As much as Ahsoka wanted to me with him and say barely, but then she thought about if he said the things he said to the queen to her.

"Yeah. I guess it did," Ahsoka said before jerking herself out of her thoughts. "So... what now?"

"For now..." Anakin suddenly stopped and looked past her. Right into Padme's face.

"You want to leave?" Ahsoka asked.

"No. There's something I need to take care of. Wait for me near the ship," Anakin said.

"Shout if things go south," Ahsoka said.

"That you don't have to tell me," Anakin said as he walked towards her. "Padme."

She looked towards the entrance of the Senate building as if thinking about avoiding this conversation, but she doubted she'd make it far before Anakin stopped her. By the look on his face, he had something to say to her.

"We need to talk," Anakin told her.

"I thought you said everything you needed to say before?" Padme questioned.

"No. There's one more discussion we need to have," Anakin said, looking towards the Senate building to check for any listeners. "About our divorce."

"Are you sure there's..."

"NO," Anakin interrupted through gritted teeth. "I barely even want to talk to you after what you did."

"Ani, I..."

 _"Don't_ call me that. And what? You're sorry? I am well aware of that. But it's not enough for me right now. Just... do right by me by giving me this," Anakin told her.

"When?" Padme asked in a resigned tone.

"Tomorrow. We have to finalize it on Naboo," Anakin told her.

"Just answer me this," Padme said, and Anakin waited. "What made you decide the whole thing wasn't working? Because you planned on calling the whole thing off before you found out."

"Because there's no reason to continue to be married to someone you no longer fully love. This is just another example as to why it's better this way," Anakin told her.

"And that's it? Nothing else?" Padme questioned.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Anakin questioned.

"I'm saying that I like to think I know you at least a little bit. And you don't make serious decisions so fast. Unless something influenced you. There something you're not telling me?" Padme questioned.

"Yes. But it's private. At least I'm trying to keep it that way," Anakin said.

"Are you sure you didn't make the same mistake I did?" Padme questioned.

"I told you the truth when I said I never cheated. The worst I've done is look at a good looking woman a few seconds longer than normal. Surprise, surprise. I'm human. I don't exchange genuine affection with people I don't truly care about, and for your sake, I hope you are the same way," Anakin told her.

"Somewhat..." Padme said thoughtfully before her expression turned solemn. "For what it's worth, I really am sorry."

"I know," Anakin said before looking towards the Eclipse. Ahsoka was waiting near it, her arms crossed as she surveyed the two of them.

"She knows?" Padme asked.

"She has a certain talent of finding out and prying the truth from me. Even if I don't want to talk about it," Anakin said with a chuckle. Padme noticed a fond look in his eyes as he stared at her. Well, she almost certainly found the reason he pushed for this.

"Anyway, I need to be heading off. Don't forget what we discussed," Anakin said.

"I'll be there," Padme assured him. But as Padme turned her sight to Ahsoka, the Togruta's eyes narrowed, but Padme looked back calmly. She knew that Ahsoka was always close to Anakin, but for her to have such an effect on him to where he got feelings for her... He did initially leave the Jedi because of her, and that was nothing to take lightly. But even to go this far...

She could be reading this completely wrong. But she knew she wasn't.

As much as she was upset about losing the first man she loved, at the same time, she was kind of relieved it was over. Unlike when Anakin was with the Jedi, things between them had felt forced rather than a loved one when he left. Who would've thought Anakin would be the one to figure it out before her.

"Well, he had some help along the way," Padme said, looking at Anakin's unhappy expression. And with a few words from Ahsoka, he was smiling again. She also didn't miss the way he casually gently grabbed her hand. She turned back to the Senate building, her thoughts somewhat heavier than they were before.

* * *

A/N: Ok, the Revenge of the Sith timeline has officially started. And Dooku's alive for it. Buckle up kiddos. We're in for a ride.


	39. Chapter 39 - A Night Out

"I should not have agreed to this," Anakin said as he adjusted the tie he was wearing.

"Well, you did. Get used to it," Rex said, his arms behind his head as he relaxed on his couch. "Still, Ahsoka hasn't said it, but I can tell she's really excited."

"Why? It's just dinner with the Chancellor," Anakin said.

"And you," Rex said with a smirk. Anakin looked down, his cheeks slightly red.

"Shut up," he said, making Rex cackle like a madman. But then he put an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"It's gonna go fine. It's not a traditional date, but it's a start," Rex told him.

"It's not a date at all. Cause we won't be alone," Anakin said.

"Who said you have to just stop at the dinner? There's no missions, and no responsibility. It'll just be the two of you should you choose to make it happen," Rex told him.

"How is it I end up asking you for advice, and you have yet to find a woman of your own?" Anakin questioned.

"Well, it's easier said than done. Like most situations. Speaking of which, Ahsoka's been here a lot longer than you. And she's still in the back getting ready," Rex told him.

"Ah. So she isn't that different from most women after all," Anakin said with a grin. Rex chuckled and shook his head, but he didn't disagree.

"You do know I can hear you, right?!" Ahsoka exclaimed from behind the door.

"Well, when you make it out of there after the war is over, please tell me why I should care," Rex said in a teasing tone.

"Haha. Very funny," Ahsoka said sarcastically. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok then," Rex said before lowering his voice. "You know she's getting ready for you, right?"

"She's right. You are funny," Anakin said in a deadpan tone of voice.

"Alright then. But the day I expected Ahsoka to wear heels was when..."

"Hold up, hold up," Anakin interrupted, raising a hand. "Did you say heels?"

"Yes," Rex said as he got up to fix himself a drink.

"Ahsoka? And heels?" Anakin questioned, raising a brow.

"If we're playing twenty questions, shouldn't be playing twenty _different_ questions?" Rex questioned with a smirk.

"Very..." Anakin's eyes darted away from him. "...funny..." Rex turned, and he laid his eyes upon an interesting sight.

It wasn't often Rex saw Ahsoka in something other than clothing that solely fit the battlefield. So to see her in a black dress was something. And... was that...

"Are you wearing jewelry?" Anakin questioned, pointing at the necklace and bracelets.

"Kinda," Ahsoka said, nervously brushing her hand on the necklace before resting it on the back of her neck. "Too much?"

"No, no. You look outstanding," Anakin told her. Ahsoka smiled at the fact that his attention was solely on her. It made her feel like all this trouble was worth it.

"As do you," Ahsoka said, walking up to him. "I just picked them out and... well, I liked them."

"You look good in it, so uh... good choice," Anakin said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Alright, you crazy kids have got a deadline to meet. So shouldn't you get going?" Rex questioned.

"Right. Yeah, we'll get going," Anakin said, opening the door for Ahsoka.

"Bye, bye," Rex said, closing the door behind them. _"Here's hoping it turns out good."_

* * *

 _"This isn't a date Tano. Get it through your head,"_ Ahsoka thought. But that was really hard when Anakin had his arm hooked in hers as he escorted her in. No amount of training could stop her heart from beating. Even though she was trying her hardest to calm herself.

"I've got no clue where the Chancellor plans on taking us. My guess that it's no place I'd ever care to dine at," Anakin said.

"Watch them charge us fifty credits for something the size of a pebble," Ahsoka said.

"I can definitely see that," Anakin said with a grin.

"There he is," Ahsoka said with a point before tilting her head. "With the most fancy looking speeder I've seen..."

"That's because we normally use the speeders for, well... speeding," Anakin said as they approached him. "Chancellor! How are you?"

"Excellent, dear boy! It is quite interesting to see you in something other than combat robes. As well as you, Miss Ahsoka," Palpatine said, smiling in her direction.

"Chancellor," Ahsoka said politely with a smile. "We brought credits of our own, so we're fine on that front."

"If you insist. I've got some spare credits," Palpatine said.

"As do we. Believe me, we're fine," Anakin assured him. "In fact, I'd feel cheap if I didn't pay for my own food."

"If you say so. Well, in you get," Palpatine said, gesturing to the vehicle. Politicians seemed to be paid well, with how fancy this vehicle looked. Or at least he was.

"So... how have you been?" Anakin asked.

"Doing well Anakin. You look happier," Palpatine noticed.

"That happens when you have more freedom and free time on your hands. But yes. I feel... nice," Anakin said,

"That's nice to hear. I was all for you breaking away from the Jedi; having the freedom to make your own decisions. And I know I've asked this before, and I won't ask about it again after this, but... are you sure that you want to even be near them?" Palpatine asked.

"I tried to leave the war and all the fighting behind with Ahsoka, and as it turns out, we couldn't. Because there was no satisfaction in abandoning a war we had a part in. At least in my case," Anakin explained.

"No, I completely agree. It was the whole reason I agree to the whole... freelance thing in the first place," Ahsoka said.

"Freelance?" Palpatine asked.

"We helped people in any way we could while we were away. More than anything, we just want the war to end," Anakin said.

"Well luckily enough, that time might be soon. What with your outstanding prowess in capturing Count Dooku, General Grievous is the final loose end to tie up," Palpatine assured him.

"On the surface. There's still someone out there, pulling the strings. He might cause some problems once his lackeys are out of the way," Ahsoka said.

"Fret not, young... excuse me, Ahsoka. If this Dark Lord was so imposing, he'd handle all the affairs himself," Palpatine said, waving a dismissive hand.

"If he did that, then he's not as smart as we and all of the Jedi Council think. I mean, we barely have an idea that he even exists. And that's because he was working from the shadows. A smart, hidden enemy is more dangerous than one like Grievous. Easily a distraction from the real thing. He's certainly killed enough Jedi and clones to make a name for himself," Anakin explained.

"You've thought about this a lot," Palpatine said, looking at Anakin.

"If this war ends, I want the peace to be definite. And all loose ends have to be taken care of, and that includes this secret Sith Lord," he said before shaking his head. "I'm sorry. This night's not about that."

"It's quite alright. After all, this almost counts as catching up. But this about what we consider business. We can move past that if you wish," Palpatine said before looking outside. "Ah, we've arrived."

"Good," Ahsoka said as Anakin stepped outside. She went to follow him, but found a hand in front of her. "What is it?"

"Oh, I'm just... Yeah," Anakin said, quickly retracting his hand. Ahsoka chuckled slightly before stepping out.

"I can get out myself. Sweet of you to offer though," she said, standing up straight. "Next time, keep it up though. Doesn't mean I wouldn't have taken it."

"Well, I'll make note of that," Anakin said as he let her walk in front of him. Then he promptly smacked himself in the forehead with the palm of his hand. Ahsoka saw, but pretended not to. Maybe Rex had a point about Anakin having a thing for her too. The idea made her a little giddy.

 _"Not a date,"_ she reminded herself.

 _"Not a date Skywalker. Get it together,"_ Anakin thought to himself, stuffing his hands in his pockets. _"But Force she looks gorgeous."_

The both of them put some pep in their step to catch up to the Chancellor, who was surveying them from a distance. He noticed their interactions seemed more nervous. Shy almost. Palpatine brooded over the idea of Skywalker cheating with Padme, as he already knew the two were wed. It's not something he would've expected him to do, and there were suspicions that Senator Amidala was doing the same. There were ways he could possibly make this work in his favor.

The three of them had taken a seat that was reserved for them, but there were five chairs instead of three. Ahsoka noticed it when Anakin pulled out her chair for her, and Anakin noticed when he sat down.

"Are more people supposed to be arriving?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. I invited two more Senators to join. I don't know about Ahsoka here, but you should be very familiar with them," Palpatine said. Anakin looked quickly at Ahsoka before back at the Chancellor.

"Which Senators?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, Senators Amidala and Clovis," Palpatine said, noticing how Anakin's head snapped quickly to him. "I remember you're quite familiar with Miss Padme, so I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see me too," Anakin said with a convincing smile. Even Palpatine believed it. Ahsoka would've even been convinced if she didn't know otherwise. This was going to be a very awkward dinner.

"How long has it been since you two have seen each other?" Palpatine questioned.

"Quite a while. Can't even remember the last time I saw her," Anakin told him.

"Well, this'll be a reunification for the two of you," Palpatine said with a smile.

"Why Clovis though? What's the reason for that?" Anakin asked.

"He and Senator Amidala have become rather close as of recently. I figure she would enjoy his presence here as well," Palpatine said casually. He almost smiled at the fact that he could practically see the gears in Anakin's head turning at the thought.

"I see," Anakin said calmly. This time he was a little less good at hiding his thoughts on the idea, and the two people he was with had completely different opinions on them.

"It would rude of us to start without them. Shall we... Oh, never mind," Palpatine said. Anakin looked over his shoulder, sure enough, Padme was walking behind Clovis. The latter of which looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. But he continue his trek and took a seat in between the Chancellor and Ahsoka. Padme hesitated before taking the seat on Anakin's left.

"Anakin," Padme said with a nervous smile.

"Hi," Anakin said with a wide smile. But his eyes were stone. To shake that bit of awkwardness off, she turned to the Chancellor with a slightly strained, but polite smile.

"Thank you for inviting me along Chancellor," Padme said.

"Oh, it was my pleasure dear. One could use a break from all of the going ons of the war and the Senate. I thought you would appreciate a chance to meet up with an old friend," Palpatine said, his gaze going to Anakin.

"Certainly. We haven't talked to each other in quite a while though," Padme said.

"All the more reason to start again. After all, you can see each other a lot more what with Anakin's new liberties and all," Palpatine said.

"Yes... you did mention to the Senate that he was working for the Jedi under payment," Clovis suddenly said, slightly slouched in his chair.

"I'm no longer with the Jedi, and working for free won't exactly offer places of residence," Anakin told him coolly before opting look at the menu.

"Which is reasonable. Most of the Senate never agreed with their ways in the first place; yourself included," Palpatine said to Clovis. He had nothing to say to that, but continued to look thoughtful.

"Their intentions may be good, but their methods leave a lot to be desired," Ahsoka said.

"Agreed. As I've heard certain... liberties are restricted in their Order," Palpatine said.

"An understatement if I've ever heard one," Anakin said, putting his menu down. "But do you mind if we change the subject? I'd prefer to think about pleasant thoughts currently."

"Yes, the point of this was for more pleasant conversation," Palpatine said before gesturing across the table. "Come on everyone. Order your food."

Anakin had already ordered his food, but he picked the menu back up anyway and didn't tear his eyes away from it. Everyone joined Anakin in the same thing, but Padme seemed focused on trying to get Anakin's attention. To no avail, as Anakin didn't look up at her once.

* * *

"So Clovis, how have you been?" Palpatine asked, picking at his food idly. The Senator in question looked up at Palpatine and wiped his mouth with a napkin before speaking.

"Fairly well Chancellor. Why do you ask?" Clovis questioned.

"More specifically, how have you and Miss Amidala been doing? I meant to ask a while ago," Palpatine asked.

"Couldn't you just ask her yourself?" Clovis questioned, but he knew what he was implying.

"Oh, not in that case. I meant... Oh, it may just be me reading things wrong," Palpatine said, idly waving a dismissive hand before going back to his food. But he already knew the seeds had been planted in Anakin's head. And that was all he needed to do.

It was hard to notice in his face, but there was some strain in maintaining the even expression he was donning. Ahsoka noticed it, and so did Padme. The latter of which looked at Anakin worriedly, but he still refused to face her.

"I promise you there is nothing between us Chancellor," Clovis said evenly. But the small touch of bitterness didn't slip by anyone.

"Forgive me for the mix up. I just assumed..."

"It's quite alright," Clovis said.

The rest of the dinner continued with somewhat scattered conversations, though Palpatine conversed mostly with Anakin than anyone else. The latter of whom had his mind elsewhere. Ahsoka definitely had her worries about him, but on the surface at least, he seemed to be keeping it all together.

The bill was divided between each of them, upon everyone's insistence. Palpatine offered to drive everyone back to their respective homes, but Clovis refused.

"No thank you. I drove here myself, and I would rather get my ride back to my place," he told him.

"I want to speak with you Clovis. Privately," Anakin said, not facing him as he placed his share of the credits on the table.

"If you don't mind..."

"It will not take long," Anakin assured him. Clovis' gaze darted between everyone before back to Anakin again.

"As long as it sticks to talking," he said, following Anakin to a more empty part of the restaurant. Once they were out of sight, Anakin's grip locked tightly onto Clovis's right arm. "I thought we were just sticking to talking?"

"I am altering the deal. Pray I don't alter it further," Anakin said, and the subtle threat in it was pretty intimidating in its own right.

"I assume you know?" Clovis asked.

"I made her tell me. But I had yet to know who with until now," Anakin said before his grip loosened on Clovis. "But even with this news, I'm not mad at you."

"Really?" Clovis questioned.

"Believe me, as much I want to be, I'm not. I wasn't married to you," Anakin said sourly.

"If it does help, I didn't know until after. Though I can't exactly promise that it still wouldn't have happened even if I did," Clovis admitted.

"You must want me to alter it," Anakin said, his tone irritated.

"I'm trying to fess up to everything. Because it may be the one time I get to. You never liked me much in the first place," Clovis said.

"For good reason. Still, none of that matters now. I'm just asking that regardless of how this came about, I still don't want you to do to her what she did to me," Anakin said, making Clovis chuckle while shaking his head.

"Is that what this is about? You're either insane or strangely noble. Maybe both. But she doesn't want me. As soon as she realized what she did, she could barely even talk to me. She wanted to fix her marriage," Clovis told him.

"Way too late for that," Anakin said, his expression thoughtful. "And I'm sure you can understand that while I may not want to punch your lights out now, I may not share the same sentiments if I see you again."

"Can't really say I blame you all that much. Still, I'll take it," Clovis said, making Anakin nod as they walked back outside to join the others. Ahsoka raised an eyebrow at the fact that Clovis didn't look any worse for wear.

"You mean you actually talked?" she questioned.

"Don't look so surprised Snips," Anakin said with a small smirk.

"Well, excuse me if I thought you were going to take a well deserved metal right hook to the guy who slept with your wife," Ahsoka said in a whisper.

"That's because it's not him I'm mad at, and believe me, I wish I was. But I'm not," Anakin said.

"Why, is this growth I'm sensing, Ani?" Ahsoka questioned with a fake shock expression.

"It might be. Judge for yourself," Anakin said with a grin before holding his arm out, which Ahsoka immediately took.

Padme, who was waiting with Palpatine because she took a taxi here, looked out the window in time to see the two of them walking over, arm in arm. She had to swallow the mix of minor sadness and frustration when she saw how content the both of them looked. More so, Anakin looked happy.

"Ah. Would never have figured those two would relate in such a manner," Palpatine said, looking out the window curiously at the two. Padme had no response to that, continuing to look out of the window and trying to pretend she didn't see the two of them as they walked over.

"Thank you for the dinner Chancellor," Anakin said.

"You paid for your own meal, dear boy. The trip over is the only thing I supplied," Palpatine said. "It is late, and I am ready to turn in for the night."

"Alright, you can drop us off in front the Jedi temple then," Ahsoka said.

"I paid for this car all night, I certainly have no use for it. The night is yours. And you're all young. Go out and have some fun," Palpatine said before moving closer to whisper in Anakin's ear. "Not too much fun with Miss Tano though, hmm?"

Anakin leaned back in his seat, doing his best to hide his embarrassment from the statement. At this point, it was getting sad how many people were figuring it out on their own. It was especially embarrassing that the Chancellor knew. It was like your grandfather finding who you liked. One who knows all too well what goes on inside a guy's head.

"What?" Ahsoka asked when she saw Anakin's expression.

"I'd rather not say," Anakin said awkwardly, making Palpatine chuckle good naturedly.

Palpatine waved at the three passengers as they stopped at the Senate building. From there, there was just an awkward silence in the vehicle as the soon to be ex-married couple stared at each other.

"Ride's yours for the rest of the night," the driver said. "Where do you want to go?"

"Galactic Plaza," Anakin told the man. He nodded and moved to focus on where he was driving.

"You plan on staying?" Padme asked.

"Absolutely not. Just dropping you off. There's nothing you planned on doing, right? You did take a taxi here," Anakin said.

"No. Definitely not now," Padme said, making Anakin nod. "You look alright."

"I've made my peace with the situation. I'm just thankful for myself that I don't hold grudges," he told her.

"For yourself?" Padme questioned.

"If I continued to hold on what happened, it'd take me a while to move on from the situation," Anakin told her.

"And I think we both know why," Padme said, and Ahsoka noticed the way his teeth clenched for a split second before he relaxed.

"We're not discussing that here," he told her firmly.

"After what you did, you're in no position to judge anything," Ahsoka said, staring daggers at Padme.

"Yes, I made a mistake. I would appreciate if you would stop throwing it in my face," she said irritably.

"I'll do it as much as I want to. When you..."

 _"Both_ of you, stop it." Anakin's voice was even, but firm. "Yes, she cheated on me. But I'm not bitter about it. Well, immensely bitter. But one thing I don't want is you two arguing. Not tonight. Not within earshot of me."

Ahsoka locked eyes with Padme for a moment and she put as much disdain into the stare before looking away to the side. Once she did, Anakin leaned back in his seat while closing his eyes and letting out a relaxing breath. Ahsoka then casually laid her head across Anakin's lap.

"You mind?" she asked.

"Not really," Anakin said, not even opening his eyes. But Ahsoka had her eyes locked on Padme. She didn't care what she made of it, and she didn't exactly have a reason as to why she was doing it. But she was comfortable here, and he said it was alright, so she had no reason to move.

 _"Really rubbing it in my face, isn't she?"_ Padme thought before breaking eye contact with her. She knew she had no right to be jealous, but that had valor before she saw another girl resting her head in his lap like there was a pair of convor eggs she needed to keep warm. Getting out of here never sounded so tempting.

"Have fun I guess. Just make sure you're on Naboo tomorrow," Padme said.

"I will," Anakin said as she walked off. But Anakin looked down at Ahsoka with a raised brow. "Now what was that all about?"

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"Where to next?" the driver interrupted.

"Just back to the Jedi Temple," Anakin told him.

"We're just going back?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, I need to get the Eclipse. There's something I want to show you," Anakin told her before gesturing towards her head on his lap. "As for the what, I mean this."

"Hey, you agreed, and Padme looked like she hated it. That's all the reason to do it," Ahsoka told him.

"You really don't like her, do you?" Anakin asked.

"I'm amazed you can even tolerate her after what she did. How come you're not more angry about this?" Ahsoka said.

"Would you prefer if I go around acting like I'm mad at the world? When I found out, I was more hurt than anything. If I loved her like I did when we first got married, after learning this, I probably would've never wanted to see her again and would've knocked a few teeth out of Clovis' mouth. Feeling the way I do now makes this whole situation easier to handle, and doesn't make me feel as angry about it. You get what I mean?" Anakin explained.

"I think so. And it's strange of you to even be able to stand her, but Force knows I can't. Not after what she did to you," Ahsoka said.

"Is that why you leaned in my lap like you did?" Anakin questioned.

"At the very least, it worked making her regret what she did," Ahsoka said. She'd sooner feel sorry for Padme than tell him she enjoyed lying there.

"Sure you just didn't enjoy lying there?" Anakin teased, making Ahsoka lekku turn red. Even if he was teasing, it was uncanny how quickly he called it.

"Oh, shut up," she said while looking to the side. Anakin's smile grew wider at her reaction, so it gave him hope that Rex was right. "Where are you taking me? If it's anywhere that requires us to get into trouble, I want to get out of this dress and heels."

"No, nowhere like that. Just somewhere familiar," Anakin said once they stepped out of their ride. It was probably the only time they were going to ride in a luxury hovercraft like this, so it was kinda nice while it lasted. Sure they could've found something to do to have an excuse to keep using it, but that idea didn't appeal to either of them.

"Ok, Skyguy. Where are you taking me?" Ahsoka as soon as she took a seat.

"You'll soon find out," Anakin said as R2 beeped his presence to the two. "Hey buddy. I thought you were with 3PO?" R2's beeps were indignant sounding; somewhat angry, in fact.

"It seems like everyone is more pissed at Padme than you are," Ahsoka said plainly, causing R2 to beep in a confused fashion. "He's really not."

"I'm really not," Anakin said evenly, making R2 beep indiginantly. "I am not going to tell her that!"

"I think you should," Ahsoka said with a grin.

"You two are ridiculous," Anakin said.

"You even more so," Ahsoka told him.

"Just step out," Anakin said as they landed. But he then pointed a finger at R2. "You, stay here. I need to talk to her privately."

R2 beeped as sarcastically as possible for a droid as Anakin stepped outside with Ahsoka, who eyed her surroundings.

"Why are we on top of a building?" she asked.

"Does it look familiar?" Anakin asked.

"Fam-" Then it clicked in her head. "Wayward Skyscraper."

"Exactly. This is where it all started. Well, this whole thing with leaving the temple started," Anakin said before taking a deep breath. Here goes. "Considering everything we've been through, I hope you come to realize how much I care for you."

"Haven't we been through this already?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Yes, but a few things have changed since then," Anakin said, grabbing one of Ahsoka's hands and rubbing his thumb on the back of it. Ahsoka looked up to face him, and the expression on his face was soft and thoughtful. "Before we were bounty hunters and I used Force Lightning."

"Before we each knew what it was like to have a normal day for once," Ahsoka said, making Anakin nod.

"When I thought I knew who I was in love with," he said.

"Things change Skyguy," Ahsoka said softly.

"That they do. Because one day you're married, and the next, you fall in love with someone else," Anakin said, looking out towards the view in front of them. Ahsoka's head snapped towards him quickly, her eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

"All this had happened before I realized how beautiful you were. Before I wanted to feel how soft your skin was. Before I wanted to kiss you senseless," Anakin said, turning over to Ahsoka. His heart sped up, and it suddenly dawned on Ahsoka how nervous he was. But the soft expression on his face made her just as nervous.

"Anakin..."

"Listen, before you say anything, let me finish. This took me forever to figure out and I don't give a damn about what anybody thinks about us being together if it were to ever happen. All I care about is you and whether or not this changes anything between us. Whether good or bad. I love you Snips. But I don't want this to stand in the way of what we had before," Anakin explained before breathing out through the nose heavily. There. He did it. He laid is heart bare to her.

Ahsoka's surprise was minor considering Rex had assured her that Anakin had felt this way, but it was still there. But the surprise was gone only to give way to this sudden elation followed by a grin that split her face.

"You know I never thought I'd hear you say that? And it sounds amazing," Ahsoka said, making Anakin smile as wide as her. "I love you too Ani."

Anakin had no other reaction than to gently cup her right cheek before pulling her into a kiss. Ahsoka had no experience with kissing that wasn't forced, so this was more than stellar in comparison. Anakin slowly broke the kiss after a few seconds, his hand still resting on her cheek. Ahsoka was tempted to kiss him again, but she restrained herself.

"How is it everyone managed to know before we did?" Ahsoka questioned.

"When you tell yourself something long enough, you'll believe it. Even if it's right or wrong, real or fake. But I'm glad that this is all too real," Anakin said, lowering his hand to grab ahold of one of hers. "I'll say it once, and I'll say it again. You look gorgeous in that dress."

"So the woman at the store told me. It means even more coming from you. But if you didn't like it, I'd kill you with one of the heels I'm wearing," Ahsoka said with a grin.

"Why did you agree to dress formally? Anakin asked.

"Believe me. I don't dress like this for fun. But I wanted to look good," Ahsoka said before blushing slightly as she looked down. "I didn't understand how to exactly to go about conveying I loved you. This all new to me, and the possibilities are exciting, but scary at the same time."

"You just summoned up all relationships in that statement right there. But there's no way easy way to convey your love for someone. You just have to be forward. With minor crushes, sure. Subtlety is probably better. But when it comes to something this strong, it should be done face to face," Anakin said, smiling softly at her. Ahsoka shyly looked down, but he brought her head back up. "There's no need to be nervous."

"Easy for you to say. This is the start of my first relationship. Now things between us are so much different now," Ahsoka told him.

"Not that much different. You don't have to change at all for me. In fact, I'd prefer it if you were the same as you were before. Just, you know, give your Skyguy a kiss every now and then," Anakin teased, making Ahsoka hit him on the shoulder. But she was laughing, and she felt a lot less nervous.

"You sure know how to make this easier, don't you?" Ahsoka said, her grin growing wider.

"It's what I do. Besides, I've been there. New to a relationship; no idea what to do. But let's not rush anything. Take things slow, and you'll figure it out that it's not something to be pressured about," Anakin told her before kissing her on the cheek. "Believe me, being in love can be the best thing in the world."

"But it can also be painful," Ahsoka said, making Anakin nod solemnly.

"Oh, yes it can. But I refuse to let what happened with my last marriage happen with you. Though I can't help feel that was bound to happen, given the circumstances," Anakin said, making Ahsoka grit her teeth. "What?"

"See, that's part of the reason why I'm so angry with her, and why I can't understand why you aren't. The Force damned circumstances," Ahsoka said, frustration evident in her tone.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"I know who you are as a person, and before I even fell in love with you and found you attractive and all that stuff, I respected you as much and in some cases, more than Master Plo. I'm not saying I wouldn't have felt neglected being separated from you like she was, but knowing who you are as a person, there is no way I'm going behind your back and at least not being honest about the situation. _That's_ the reason I'm so angry with her. She cheated and had the nerve to lie about it to you instead of being honest," Ahsoka explained in a heated tone before blowing out a puff of breath to calm herself. "And I'm the one who wanted to stop talking about her..."

"It looked like you wanted to get that out for a while," Anakin quipped.

"I honestly did. And I do feel better to get it out of my system," Ahsoka said before shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I know this is supposed to be a happy moment."

"It still is. I think two people admitting they love each other will always be happy. Even if the following conversation can be a bit of a buzzkill," Anakin said.

"There's a lot of stuff that will probably be a buzzkill. I for one, would definitely prefer if the Order didn't find out so they can lecture us about it," Ahsoka said, making Anakin nod in agreement. "But Master Plo... I want to tell him, but... Force, the resulting conversation... For you and for me..."

"You don't have to worry about that. He already knows," Anakin said.

"He already..." Ahsoka said in disbelief before pinching the bridge of her nose. "Let me guess. He figured it out."

"Yup," Anakin said plainly.

"Why is it that everyone figures it out before us?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Well, to both our credits, it seems Obi-Wan and most of the other Jedi don't know," Anakin said.

"That's not saying much. Obi-Wan hasn't been around that long, and most Jedi can't see two feet in front of them," Ahsoka said. "Rex was the first one to figure it out though. He was the one insisted that you liked me anyway."

"Same works the other way around," Anakin said with a chuckle. "He's been giving us both advice the entire time."

"Well, well then he'll be happy for us. I am," Ahsoka said with a smile. "Now come on Skyguy. It's late, and you have a big day tomorrow."

"Ugh. Don't remind me," Anakin said, leading Ahsoka back to the Eclipse.

"I'll spare you a kiss when you get back," she said with a playful smirk.

"That I'll take," Anakin said with a grin. "Some might argue that I should've waited until my divorce was final, but I wasn't waiting any longer."

"Oh, you waiting to be divorced from her is complete bantha fodder. I'm glad you didn't wait," Ahsoka said, making R2 having to beep loudly enough so they would register his presence. "Oh, hi R2ooie."

"Nosy little droid, aren't you?" Anakin said plainly as he sat in the pilot's seat. R2 beeped defensively, making Anakin roll his eyes. "Yes I realize it's tempting, but our life is not a drama on TV."

"At this point, it could be considered an action drama. The stuff we've seen is on par with it," Ahsoka said.

"Good point," Anakin said, getting the ship to take off back to the temple. "Now that this is actually happening, I'm wondering how Obi-Wan would react."

"He'd probably have a heart attack. What with him being in such an old age and all," Ahsoka said with a grin.

"I'm serious Snips," Anakin said.

"I know you are. If anything, he should be happy for us. Though I wouldn't be surprised if he was a little weirded out," Ahsoka said.

"Weirded out might be putting it lightly. Still, we don't have to tell if you don't want to," Anakin asked.

"You don't want to?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's your decision. If it were up to me, I'd tell a few choice people and that's it. Plo, Rex, and Obi-Wan. And Owen and Beru whenever we head back over to Alderaan," Anakin listed.

"That actually does sound like the best idea. We can sleep on it," Ahsoka said.

"Duly noted," Anakin said as they started to liftoff. "And Ahsoka?"

"Yeah?" Ahsoka questioned.

"You don't know how happy this makes me," Anakin said sincerely. Ahsoka gave him a soft one in return.

"Me too," she said, sitting back in her seat. She could easily file this away as the best night she's ever had.

* * *

A/N: Jeez, I lagged on writing this chapter. I had a debate whether or not I wanted them to get together here, but I decided to because I figured it was as good a time as any. Besides, I'm tired of waiting. I've waited 39 chapters for something I was intending on doing from the beginning. And I think, considering everything, that's still quite a bit of patience. I wanted this pairing to feel natural and realistic when the time came, and I feel as if I've done a fairly good job conveying that across these 39 chapters. Of course there's still the rest of the Revenge of the Sith plot to convey what with Order 66 and all, but there'll be some Anisoka stuff in between of course. Hope you enjoyed!

Also, if you got any idea what to call Star Wars luxury speeders or something among the sort, feel free to leave a suggestion. Cause I doubt the term limo exists in the Star Wars universe.


	40. Chapter 40 - Telling A Friend

A/N: I'm not sure if many of you have heard or not, but apparently, the Clone Wars is being brought back. Like, the series we've all known and love Clone Wars. There's a trailer on it and everything on YouTube if you wanna see it. But I'm not gonna get too excited.

Why? There's a phrase I heard in the new God of War game: "Keep your expectations low, and you will never be disappointed." Things have changed since the Clone Wars ended. Like a complete change in who owns the franchise as a whole. The thing that made Clone Wars stand out was its ability to keep things real. Death, slavery, torture. Real issues and events that would go on in a war that the old Clone Wars was never afraid to show.

I hope that everyone in charge of this production realizes this and pushes the idea of this being a kids show out of the window. So putting stuff the old Clone Wars had doesn't seem as misplaced. Regardless of the rating, they shouldn't forget what made the Clone Wars good. But if this new installment of the series can match up to the old standard, or even get close, I'll be happy. For now, my expectations are RESERVED. And I would suggest you all do the same.

Also, I swear to God they better not act like Ahsoka never existed, or I will lose my shit. I wouldn't even mind if they base a couple episodes off her adventures after she left the temple. Now THAT would be interesting.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Out," Anakin said, rubbing his eyes.

"You look tired," Obi-Wan said.

"I am, a little. But I'll bounce back," Anakin said, dancing a small spark of lightning between his fingers.

"Can't be anything good if you're able to do that," Obi-Wan noted.

"I don't need to channel Dark Side emotions just to do it. It just makes the ability more powerful. Like I don't need them or a real hand to do this," Anakin said as he channeled some lightning into his metal hand. It danced around it like a force field. "After a certainly level of mastery, you learn how to channel it through and around objects. Just takes some practice."

"This is a technique that none of us really know about," Obi-Wan said.

"Because you've never embraced the fact that you have a side that gets angry. Can hate someone," Anakin said before dancing the lightning between his fingertips again. "I have."

"Embracing that side is dangerous," Obi-Wan told him.

"I know. But it's better than pretending like I have no emotions. There's a certain level of threat to embracing these emotions, but at the same time, there's a certain level of relief," Anakin told him. Obi-Wan noticed the somewhat serene expression on his face as he explained. "Like any situation, there has to be a delicate balance."

"That is the issue. The balance," Obi-Wan said.

"It's alright. I'm the most emotionally balanced person I know," Anakin said, making Obi-Wan raise an eyebrow. "Ok, I'm lying. Ahsoka is."

"I have rarely seen her get angry, much less extremely angry. It's quite a rare thing," he said.

"I've only seen it a few times myself. But that makes her quite a bit better than me in that aspect," Anakin said.

"You're admitting that she's better than you at something? Why, I can hardly believe it," Obi-Wan said with a grin, making Anakin laugh.

"I'm not _that_ bad. There are just some things I'm not good at, and patience is one of them," he said.

"Oh, that you don't have to tell me. I know well. Remember Geonosis?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That cost me my hand. Well, possibly," Anakin said. "But I'm getting better at it. I promise you."

"That's good. But there's another matter I need to talk to you about," Obi-Wan asked.

"Shoot," Anakin said, leaning against the wall.

"The Chancellor has been given a lot more emergency powers lately," Obi-Wan said.

"Doesn't that mean more immediate action and less bickering?" Anakin asked.

"I'm serious. Be mindful of him. He seems to trust you. Which means he'll share things with you that he won't share with most people. Just pay attention, and he may tell you something important," Obi-Wan said.

"Basically you're asking me to spy on him," Anakin said flatly.

"You don't have to tell us anything. Make your own assessments. You're smart enough to do so," Obi-Wan said with a nod.

"You'll have nothing to worry about," Anakin assured him. "Windu told me the same thing a few days ago."

"He did? Well in any case, I hope you're right. Hopefully we'll have Grievous dead soon enough, and figure out where this Dark Lord behind everything is. Then the galaxy will be at peace," Obi-Wan said.

"If it's that simple, I'll give you a hundred credits," Anakin told him.

"I'll hold you to that. Then you and I are going to a bar and getting very, very wasted," Obi-Wan said.

"And _that_ I'll hold you to," Anakin said with a smile. "Speaking of Dark Lords, has Dooku said anything?"

"Not at all. Whether it's loyalty or fear to his master stopping him, he refuses to talk," Obi-Wan said.

"I could try interrogating him," Anakin said, and Obi-Wan didn't miss the casual threat.

"Yeah, we would rather avoid working the medics into oblivion," he said with a shake of the head.

"Suit yourself," Anakin said with a shrug.

"Oh, right. Almost forgot to tell you. There's something the Chancellor wants to talk to you about," Obi-Wan said.

"He say what about?" Anakin asked.

"No. It's rather unusual that he didn't refer to the Council about if it is in fact a problem," Obi-Wan said.

"Maybe he doesn't want the touch of a Jedi for whatever he knows," Anakin suggested.

"If that's the case, then I'm really worried," Obi-Wan said as the door started to open.

"Hi Ani. I just got..." Ahsoka paused at the sight of Obi-Wan standing across from Anakin's bed. He turned when the door opened, and gave Ahsoka a polite wave in response. "Oh. Hi Obi-Wan."

"Hello Ahsoka. Training?" Obi-Wan asked.

"With Shaak Ti, yes. Just to test my prowess. So uh... what were you talking about?" Ahsoka asked.

"Just having a conversation with dear Ani here," Obi-Wan said in a straight tone. Though his expression was highly amused.

"You'll be one with the Force soon enough if you call me Ani again," Anakin said in an annoyed tone.

"Ahsoka seems to be calling you by it fairly familiarly," Obi-Wan said. Here she noticed the both of them suddenly looked rather awkward.

"It's just... different with her," Anakin told him.

"Private?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Somewhat," Anakin said.

"If you want, you can tell me. I promise you that I'm well versed at keeping secrets of my own," Obi-Wan said. She saw the two of them put their heads together and briefly talk about something before turning back around to face him. Ahsoka looked a little uneasy, which made him a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, we..." Anakin gestured between him and Ahsoka. "... have decided to date." That statement made Obi-Wan's eyebrows shoot up. Ahsoka didn't really look uneasy anymore. She looked more resolute, and Obi-Wan realized that she was waiting to see if he would disapprove or not. But judging by that expression, she wouldn't change the decision otherwise.

"As in romantic dating?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Do you know of any other types of dating?" Anakin asked.

"No, I... I just..." Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure what to say, and he was slightly weirded out by the fact that Anakin held Ahsoka's hand like it was the most natural thing to him. "It's just... when?"

"Just yesterday really. But as for how this whole thing started, I can't even begin to tell you," Anakin said.

"Same here," Ahsoka said. "All I know is that I do love him, and that's all I need."

"Are you two sure about this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Completely sure. Question is, what are you thinking about the situation?" Anakin asked.

"I... I'm stunned, quite frankly. You'll have to excuse me, but the age difference is a bit jarring. Because my mind goes back to the day when Ahsoka was first assigned your apprentice," Obi-Wan told him.

"Yeah, we figured the age would be a factor. But we don't care. We love each other," Ahsoka said softly. Obi-Wan looked at her expression before facing Anakin. Obi-Wan couldn't recall a time where Anakin looked so... gentle. It was a strange tag to add to him; especially considering everything that's happened so far. And he had the strangest feeling only a loved one can make him look like that.

"You two sure about this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Beyond sure. We wanted to tell you, but... please don't tell the Council. If there's any chance this could make them want to meddle with us even more than they might try and do, then I do not want to take it," Anakin told him.

"I won't, but... I can't exactly act like this things are the same anymore. This is just so... different," Obi-Wan said.

"Could you at least be happy for us?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm certain I will, but honestly, I'm too stunned to feel anything else at the moment," Obi-Wan told him.

"That's alright. I just hope eventually it doesn't bother you anymore. Cause it is a commitment neither of us plan on breaking," Anakin assured him. Ahsoka nodded in confirmation.

"I can tell. I know when you two decide on something, it takes something serious to make you decide against it," Obi-Wan said. Unless Anakin was mistaken, he could tell there was some level of disappointment in there. "If you don't mind, I..."

"Sure," Anakin said with a nod, and Obi-Wan gave the two a small wave before walking out of the room.

"It's official. He's going to avoid us like the plague," Ahsoka said, sitting down on her bed heavily.

"He is not. I think he's just weirded out right now," Anakin said before sitting close to her.

"The other Jedi I could care less about what he thinks, but I do care about what Obi-Wan thinks, and if this whole thing will ruin the relationship that we have with him..."

 _"It won't._ Obi-Wan is not like most Jedi. He's our friend. And he does care about us. I think his mind just flashed back to that moment I was assigned your apprentice," Anakin said.

"Yeah, I could see how that would make it rather weird, and honestly, creepy in fact," Ahsoka said before shaking her head. "You see, very few people that live on this planet in particular would likely understand."

"On _this_ planet. Strangely enough, the leader of that one rebellion in Tatooine didn't seem to find it weird. She seemed more apologetic for the unintentional mixup," Anakin told her.

"Then there was the one government fighter I was driving with. Us being in a relationship was his second guess next to parent," Ahsoka said.

"So it's not completely unheard of. It's just typically taboo in nature," Anakin said, leaning his head back.

"Well, we do have a habit of breaking the rules," Ahsoka said with a smirk.

"That we do," Anakin said before pulling her into a kiss. This time around, she followed her instincts on this one and she held the back of Anakin's head to deepen it. But she managed to pull herself together enough to break it.

"Why'd you do that?" Anakin asked.

"You think the Jedi won't sense these emotions while we're doing this? You may be able to keep them down to a minimum, but I certainly cannot. And we may as well just tell them at that point," Ahsoka told him.

"Dammit, you're right," Anakin said with a sigh as he stood up. "Think Rex will mind if we occupy his place for a little?"

"I doubt it. And I suggest we do it now before we get called off to do something else," Ahsoka said.

"You do realize I'm thinking about throwing caution to the wind?" Anakin questioned, making Ahsoka smile.

"Yes, but please try to avoid doing that. Wait until we get out of this place. Then..." Ahsoka was cut off by the door hissing open, and it took all of Ahsoka's self control not to jump up in nervousness. But it was one of the temple guards.

"The Council wished to see you. There's something they needed to address with you," the clone said, causing the two of them to look at each other.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Anakin told him. When the clone left, Anakin impatiently snapped to his feet. "Blast!"

"Didn't I call it?" Ahsoka said with an airy hand. She looked rather lax about the situation except the hints of irritation in her eyes. "He sure is contacting you a lot. What do you think he wants that he didn't cover while we were at dinner?"

"I have no idea. But it better be good," Anakin said as Ahsoka stood to her feet. Then he made sure the door stayed sealed before holding Ahsoka by her hips. There was something the way being touched this way that got Ahsoka nervous, yet excited.

"No, Ani... we're going to get..." Ahsoka's protests silenced as quickly as they started once he started kissing her lips and neck.

"Door is sealed. Just don't be overtly loud Snips. We have a little time," Anakin said with a grin into her neck, and Ahsoka couldn't really bring herself to disagree. Regardless of the conversation they literally just had about emotions being sensed. She'd have to find a way to ignore it. That day was not today, however. For now she just wanted a few minutes...

"What's wrong with this door?" a voice outside pondered, and the two of them immediately snapped away from each other. Anakin looked like he wanted to throw something and Ahsoka looked annoyed. Though the both of them straightened themselves as best they could before Anakin released his hold on the door and it immediately hissed open to reveal one of the clones that helped guard the temple.

"Sensors are a bit faulty sometimes. You'll have to excuse it. What is it?" Anakin asked.

"This arrived for you from the Chancellor," the clone told him, handing him a holodisk. Anakin took it, and the guard immediately departed.

"What do you suppose it is?" Ahsoka questioned.

"I get the feeling that it's nothing good. Though if it gets me out of a meeting from the Council, I am all for it," Anakin said before playing what was on there. An image of the Chancellor popped up, and his expression was regretful.

 _"Anakin... there's something I found out that I feel I should trust you with. Recently, I learned of an incident that involved the subsequent kidnapping of a few Senators. If it so happens they were kidnapped or killed by any party, I would prefer if the situation was handled with a more firm hand. I know you're more than capable of doing so. They were last seen on Mandalore, brokering some semblance of a truce in the remains of the Duchess' untimely death. See if you can find them,"_ the message explained before it disappeared.

"Mandalore? I would've thought the place would've been overrun by Deathwatch by now," Ahsoka said.

"Apparently not. Though, if there's any chance the Senators are alive, we ought to find them," Anakin said with a sigh. "Never ends, does it?"

"Never. Guess that time alone will have to wait until later," Ahsoka said as she followed Anakin out of their room.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Chancellor who sent them on the trail in a first place speaking to on a holoprojector. But he was wearing a hood that covered his entire face, donning his visage as Darth Sidious, the man who killed their previous leaders. Though Sidious helpfully left that part out.

 _"I shall soon arrive for the Senators. There are things I must handle here. Though I should warn you that the Republic may be onto your trail,"_ Sidious said.

"We'll handle the situation. As the last Jedi who stepped foot on this planet learned, they're all weak in the face of what they should stand for," the Deathwatch member said.

 _"You better hope for your sake you are correct. If they send anyone superior than the last Jedi you faced, you will have an issue,"_ Sidious said.

"There is nothing they will be able to throw at us that we can't handle. You have nothing to worry about. As long as your payment continues to check out," the Mandalorian said.

 _"It will. Now as you were,"_ Sidious said succinctly before ending the projection. Once Anakin arrived, if the Force was with him, it would achieve the outcome he was hoping for. He couldn't further increase his doubt of the Jedi. That had already been firmly planted his mind. Now he just needed to embrace his Dark Side a little more. It was very likely he would once he found out what he had ordered the Mandalorians to do.

* * *

A/N: I thought about making this a gigantic chapter, but I figured this would be a good stop point. Next chapter's already finished, so you can expect to see that soon. Hope you enjoyed, and remember. Reserved expectations, people.


	41. Chapter 41 - A Rescue Mission

A/N: 400+ Favorites and Follows. Great Force above, you people are killing it. This is pretty much the only story I update at this point. So much neglect to my other stories. I don't mind it so much when numbers like these are staring me in the face. And we shall continue.

* * *

"Alright, we should go straight to the local forces. They might have a lead as to what happened to the Senators," Ahsoka said.

"This smells Deathwatch. Their whole organization fell apart ever since all their leaders disappeared one way or another," Anakin said.

"What happened to them?" Ahsoka asked.

"That's the thing. We don't know. They just up and disappeared one day. I honestly hope they're dead, especially after what they did to the Duchess," Anakin said, quelling the small spike of fury from the thought.

"You knew her?" Ahsoka asked.

"No. Obi-Wan did. And unless I'm mistaken... she was much more to him than a friend," Anakin said sadly.

"Oh, jeez. Did he ever..."

"I doubt he talked to anyone about it, and rightfully so. It couldn't have been easy, and Jedi aren't supposed to have attachments in the first place. Maul and Savage were leading the charge, and I know Obi-Wan doesn't care for vengeance, but I do. And no one does that to a friend of mine," Anakin said before sitting back.

"There's still the matter of finding them though. By the sound of things, all of Deathwatch has gone into hiding," Ahsoka noted.

"They had to have left a trail or residing at some location they may have inhabited once before. Regardless, we will find it," Anakin assured her.

There was very little time before they arrived on Mandalore after this conversation, and their first destination was straight to the Mandalorian capital. But there was a transmission they received as soon as they got close.

 _"Unknown ship, identify yourself or you will be shot down!"_ the man on the comm barked.

"Members of the Republic, working on behalf of the Chancellor. Where are our missing Senators?" Anakin questioned in a tone even more commanding.

 _"Descend to the hangar below,"_ the man said simply before the connection died. Anakin looked at Ahsoka, who was likely thinking the among the same line as he was. This did not bear good tidings. But they were ready.

As soon as they landed, several soldiers clad in Mandalorian armor came up to approach them. Anakin kept his hand close to his waist line in case he needed to draw his saber, and Ahsoka was ready to summon hers off her waist at any given moment, but they didn't start attacking. All they did was look back and forth between the couple briefly.

"Follow us," the first soldier said, walking off. Anakin's hand dropped slightly, but he kept constant eyes on them; waiting for them to make a move.

"What is this all about?" Ahsoka asked.

"The details on your missing Senators. We don't know all the details, but our new Regent does," the Mandalorian told them.

"Who is it?" Anakin asked.

"Bo Katan, of Deathwatch's old organization. As I seem to recall, she renounced Deathwatch upon the death of Pre Viszla. She became Regent when no one stepped up after the disappearance of the Dathomirian and the death of his brother," the soldier explained, making Anakin frown thoughtfully. So this Katan they were dealing with was a wild card; she could have been responsible for the disappearance of the Senators. But at the same time, she may have not. Anakin wouldn't rule anything out, even if she lost her old leader because of Maul.

Ahsoka looked to Anakin, and they both nodded in silent understanding. Anakin didn't really know how they were able to understand each other without even saying a word. It just worked. Maybe it's just because they thought alike well enough at this point. And it was certainly useful in situations where they couldn't exactly talk to each other.

When they arrived at the Royal Palace, Katan was sitting on the throne that Satine previously sat in. And then Maul after her. She was dressed in her Mandalorian armor, minus her helmet. It wasn't that surprising, but she did sit up straighter when they walked in.

"So you're the new duchess," Anakin said, coming to a halt about ten meters in front of her.

"I prefer Regent, but yes. Ever since the disappearance of Maul," Katan said, a look of displeasure crossing her face once the name left her lips.

"Enough of him. There are a few Senators we sent down here for negotiations. Where are they?" Anakin questioned. Though his tone made it sound more like an order rather than a question.

"I don't know," Katan said simply, standing up from her chair. "Their arrival to the conference we planned never happened. Initially we assumed the Republic changed their mind, but the shuttles they arrived in are still here. The clone escort they were with was dead when we found their bodies. Either shot or blown up."

"Do you have any idea who might have taken them? If Deathwatch is over, who would have reason to?" Ahsoka asked.

"Deathwatch was all but split in two upon the death of Viszla. The group who rebels against us wishes to fulfill Viszla's old visage for the future. I now seek to follow a path similar to the previous Duchess, but I will be far less of a pacifist," Katan explained. "As I have recently learned, making deals with Sith ends badly in the end."

"They often do. Still, at least you were wise enough to learn from past mistakes," Anakin said, which made Katan raise a brow. She was expecting something along the lines of, "I told you so."

"That still leaves us with missing Senators and a squadron of dead troopers," Ahsoka reminded.

"Wherever they are, they're deep in hiding. Look for them if you will, but I want this situation contained. Do not bring it into the city," Katan told Anakin sternly.

"Believe me Regent, the only thing you will have to worry about is the cleanup crew if we find them," Anakin said darkly. Soon after, an explosion sounded outside, making Anakin and Ahsoka both to draw their sabers without hesitation. The Mandalore soldiers quickly armed themselves, and a displeased expression crossed Katan's face before she stood up herself. Her helmet rested next to her on her throne, and she quickly put it on.

"A bold attack. Attacking my place of residence," Katan said, her wrist blasters out in front of her.

"They must really want someone dead," Ahsoka said before the door burst open from a grenade blast. There was still fighting going on the outside between Katan's Mandalorians and the rogues, but some had pushed forward.

"Forward!" one exclaimed, blasting away. Katan and her personal guard took to the air with their jetpacks while Anakin and Ahsoka moved forward while deflecting blaster bolts.

Several Mandalorians charged Ahsoka while firing their blasters, and while the deflections only hit a few, when the leading soldier went for a punch, Ahsoka easily severed it. He then moved his other hand to get a point blank shot on her, but the Togruta jumped and did a full 1080 while propelling herself forward to decapitate several of them. Then she gripped their headless bodies, and threw them at some of the enemies in the air. Not all of them hit someone, but a good few of them did and dazed those that were hit.

Anakin however, was not here to take his time. He quickly shot one of the airborne Mandalorians with Force Lightning, causing his jetpack to malfunction and give him no control over his flight pattern. His head smacked against several walls before the jetpack overloaded, blowing him up in the process. While that was going on, he gripped the throats of several Mandalorians and threw them into the gunfire of Katan's guard.

Then, charging his metal hand full of Lightning and Force energy, he slammed the ground in front of him with a roar; sending a long trail of energy along the ground in front him while simultaneously pulling any airborne Deathwatch down to the ground. When the energy made contact, each of them yelled from the pain of the lightning that was infused with the attack. The Force energy that he charged into the attack pummeled them into the walls hard enough to break bones in several different points of their bodies, even through their armor. There were still breathing, but only cause Anakin wanted it.

Any remaining Mandalorians that weren't hit looked at the Chosen One before starting to backpedal away from him before deciding on retreating. They weren't going anywhere, as Anakin and Ahsoka both gripped their bodies and pulled them back, dragging them across the floor all the way until they were at their feet. First one Anakin saw ended up in the grip of his metal hand.

"Where. Are. The Senators?!" Anakin growled. The Mandalorian tried to pry Anakin's grip off, but that was useless. His feet were dangling uselessly a whole foot in the air, and Anakin was lifting him with seemingly no effort. Blue eyes shined with fury, and even through the helmet, the Mandalorian did not want to meet them.

"You won't... we will never..." Anakin cut off his rambling with a quick jolt of lightning from his free hand. It was low powered, but it could still make even the strongest man grimace.

"I don't have time for your games. Tell me where they are, or you and your entire squad are in for a world of pain," Anakin said, tightening his grip on his throat. The Mandalorian kept quiet, and Anakin frowned in displeasure before promptly tightening his grip hard enough to snap his neck. He then lined up the remaining Mandalorians in front of him, and Katan watched with slight curiosity. However traitorous they were, it took a lot to break a Mandalorian. And he didn't take this one to be the type for patience.

"Let me walk you through what I'm going to do. Each of you will be experience the same punishment; no more, no less. The punishment ends early and you are left to the mercy of your new Regent if you tell me the location of the Senators. However, if you don't talk... well, there's no telling how long and painful this will be. So... any volunteers?" Anakin asked, surveying the Deathwatch soldiers coolly. Ahsoka really wanted them to say something. Besides the fact that lives were at stake. Anakin worried her sometimes when he got like this. He didn't seem to be pulled into his anger too far, as his eyes were still a clear blue. Even then, he was toeing a dangerous line.

But it seemed that no one wanted to talk. Pretty much everyone in the room expected it, and Anakin sighed in disappointment. There was no doing this fast then.

"Fine then," Anakin said simply before holding his hand out in front of him. And, with a flick, lightning spread all over the first soldier in front of him. His screams bounced off the walls of the large room they were in, and his body seemed to be curling in on himself. Likely in hope that it would make the powerful electricity coursing through his body less painful, but it did no such thing. Anakin only relented when he could see a small amount of steam rising from the man's body. Parts of his skin had deformed slightly, and more than anything, were burned all to hell. But no one aside from him knew because of his armor.

Anakin flicked the man's helmet off, and the effects of the lightning had really shown. His skin was red from the more spared sections, but some were black with charring. His skin was somewhat pale, and it didn't even seem to line up properly. He seemed to have aged forty years in seconds while narrowly escaping a house fire. All in the span of a few seconds. Ahsoka recoiled at the sight and even Anakin was a tad bothered by the sight. But he didn't show it as he turned to the other Deathwatch soldiers.

"Who's next?" Anakin questioned. Lightning danced at his fingertips, and each of them feared it being used on them. Almost all of them held firm, despite the power he displayed and was all too willing to use. Almost.

"The mines! They're in the mines!" the man practically screamed at him. The lightning Anakin had around his fingers disappeared almost immediately, but the man's fellow soldiers snapped their heads towards him. They were torn between a mix of gratitude and wanting to wring his neck for breaking like he did. Katan was surprised. Both Anakin and Ahsoka both were glad.

"Excellent. I'll leave to your Regent then. Though I'm unsure if your friend will ever recover," Anakin said, looking at the man in question. Fighting back the slight revulsion at the result, he turned to face Katan. "What mines are he referencing?"

"The Concordian mines, which is on our moon. One of your Jedi friends was taken there once as a prisoner to be executed. As we had not set up any forces on it, there's no telling how well defended it is," Katan said.

"Then let us take care of it. Before the night is through, send your soldiers through and establish it as your own. We will retrieve the Senators," Anakin told him.

"Keep the place intact if you can," Katan told him.

"No promises," Anakin said before turning on his heel and striding out of the door with a powerful stride. Ahsoka followed after him, her expression slightly concerned.

"Anakin..."

"Not now Snips. I'm not happy with the result either," Anakin told her. The expression on his face let her know it too. He didn't look guilty or ashamed, but she could sense a small amount of revulsion. At himself or the action, she didn't know.

Anakin was quiet and in his thoughts throughout the entire trip. Ahsoka kept an eye on him as he flew the ship. His expression gave nothing away. He seemed to be in this pondering state as he flew the ship.

"Power like that..." Anakin suddenly spoke. "...it's stuff the Sith dream of. But it's not something I appreciate doing. Up until now I approached my actions as necessary, but that was..."

"Necessary," Ahsoka told him.

"What?" Anakin questioned.

"It was unlikely anything else would've made that Mandalorian crack as fast as he did. And I could feel it. You didn't enjoy doing what you did," Ahsoka said.

"No, but I suppose..."

"There is no buts, Anakin. Anything else you could've done would've been slower and probably wouldn't have worked at all. And I for one, want the Senators to go back home in one piece over these people. So, no. I don't think you should beat yourself up over it too much. What I do ask is for you to be careful. Anger has been a problem for you recently, and using it too often is dangerous. All it takes is one bad day," Ahsoka warned him.

"It's never going to happen," Anakin told her, but Ahsoka shook her head.

"I'm not trying to hear that. You need to _show_ me. Anger is ok, but never lose yourself in it. We need to talk about this NOW. Because one day, someone may push you too far. And it can turn you into someone completely different, so just please, please Ani, keep it in check," Ahsoka said as they arrived. As soon as they landed on Concordia, Anakin pulled her into a hug, and she quickly hugged him back.

"I promise. You are all the reassurance I need to never fall," Anakin told her in a soft tone.

"And that's the problem. Because one day, you might not have me. I certainly don't plan on getting killed. There's still a future after this war I'm looking forward to. But if something does happen to me, you need to be able to reassure yourself," Ahsoka said before looking out onto Concordia. "We need to get going. Some Senators need rescuing."

"Right," Anakin said as they separated. Anakin followed after Ahsoka, who was taking the lead. He looked back at his previous actions and recalled how angry he was. It was practically blinding, and now he could see why Ahsoka was worried about him. Anger was supposed to be a medium for his powers, not a primary conduit.

Their usage of both sides of the Force is what made them better than the Jedi or the Sith. But without his realizing, it was quickly starting to unravel. And Ahsoka had to tell him about it. Now he could see that Windu may have had a point about controlling both sides. It was a lot harder than he realized. It wasn't as simple as having a good few weeks, or even months. It took years, perhaps decades of commitment. Of tempering that aggression.

"How do you want to do this?" Ahsoka asked as they looked out at the base. They were on a hill that had a great view of the hideout Deathwatch was currently occupying.

"Quietly. If the Senators are acting as prisoners, they'll use them as bargaining chips if we're found. It's easier to move if we split up, so we'll do that. Keep your head down, and move using the hills," Anakin told her, making her nod. "Be careful."

"Of course," Ahsoka said before Force jumping to a separate part of the hill. Anakin went a different direction and quickly moved around the base, using the landscape as cover. Both their priorities were locating where the Senators. Maybe listening on the Mandalorians was a good idea.

"When is he supposed to arrive?" Anakin heard one of the Mandalorians speak after a bit of wondering, and he leaped to the building above them when no one had their sight in his direction.

"From what the _alor_ has told us, there is no specific time. We just keep this place locked down, and we will have our vengeance on the new traitor who now runs the planet," the second Mandalorian said, tightening the grip in his right hand. "These Senators were just mere pests. The Republic will stay out of Mandalore, lest they regret it."

 _"Were, not are,"_ Anakin thought with a frown. He'd wait before jumping to conclusions, but he did not like the sound of that.

"They still in the cells bleeding?" the first asked.

"Same as before. Lot of them have been visited by the men who've been getting antsy. The more impatient couldn't wait to launch an attack on the capital, but nothing has been reported yet," the second told him.

"They should report back soon. If not, then we'll at least know our attack weakened them considerably. Then we can take it for ourselves," the first said.

"And if he's right, we should be seeing a few Jedi here eventually," the second one said.

"Good. It'll be our chance to show the Republic that we mean business," the first said with a grin in his tone.

As the rest of the conversation they continued was meaningless to him, Anakin moved on. The mining facility they were occupying was one giant interconnected building that covered quite a bit of ground. It would take forever to find the Senators. They needed a more hands on approach to searching the place. They needed a foolproof way to find these cells they mentioned.

Ahsoka was leaping across the hills lithely as she focused her priority on one thing. Finding the Senators. She listened in on a few conversations as she traveled, but none of them gave away where the Senators were located. They all knew, so it was unlikely they would ever need to talk about the location. Unfortunately for her. But then she stumbled along a guy who seemed to walking out of a building while adjusting his armor.

"Prisoners secure?" the Mandalorian asked.

"About as much as they can be. Still breathing," the exiting Mandalorian said.

"There is no getting overzealous. We still need them as bait for the Republic. They're our bargaining chips if needed," the first Mandalorian said, jabbing a finger into the other's chest plate.

"Don't you..." Ahsoka then swiftly threw both her sabers to decapitate them before they could utter another word. Then she sailed them up over behind her with the Force to hide their bodies. Saber cuts left no blood, so that was useful.

"Anakin, I think I may have found where the Senators are. They're through the door on the west side of the facility. Look behind the hill and you'll see two Mandalorians I've hidden to mark the right area," Ahsoka whispered to him over the comm.

 _"On my way. Don't even bother to wait for me if you don't have to. The faster you get those Senators out, the better. I'll be there as fast as I can,"_ Anakin told her before he disconnected. Ahsoka then leaped down once no one was looking in her direction before sneaking ahead. Unfortunately, the inside was teeming with patrolling Deathwatch. So she quickly ducked her head back out and closed the door swiftly. Couldn't go in that way.

 _"Got to find a different way,"_ Ahsoka thought as she Force jumped to the roof again. Then she got on the comm again. "Anakin, the entrance here has tons of Deathwatch patrolling. No way in through the front door. And there's no other way in without catching attention."

 _"Then we may have no choice but to go in loud. We need to rush straight to the Senators once we do so,"_ Anakin told her in a whisper.

"How far out are you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not far at all," Anakin said. But this wasn't said on the comm, as he leaped from the hill behind her to get in front of her. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Ahsoka said before they both hopped down in front of the door. One of the Mandalorians was looking down the hallway right as they walked in, so he saw them immediately.

"Intruders! Put the base on alert! We have..." He was cut off by Ahsoka gripping him with the Force and pulling him towards her ignited saber, impaling him in the chest. But they must've all had comms or something, because the base immediately started blaring with alarms. Anakin ignited his saber along with Ahsoka, and the both of them started Force Sprinting down the hallway, past quite a few Mandalorians, who only saw a blur of color pass them.

"That's them! After em!" one of them exclaimed.

"Where are these stupid cells?" Ahsoka asked after they came to a halt.

"Cells are usually located in lower areas, which would likely be where all the mining takes place..." Anakin turned and looked around and helpfully, there were still signs to guide workers. "That way!"

The both of them sprinted off in that direction, and there were already Mandalorians waiting at the entrance to the mines. One of them had a wrist blaster pointed at a Senator's head. It was a male Twi'Lek, and while he was breathing, he certainly didn't look healthy. This is what one of them meant when he said they were visited by the more antsy ones.

"Lay down your arms Jedi. Or you'll have his blood on your hands," the Deathwatch soldier commanded. Anakin eyed the door that was directly behind him before his attention turned towards the soldier again.

"And then the rest of the Senators will still be in captivity and torture under your hands as well as us," Anakin said before the door behind him was pulled off its hinges and knocked him through the air like a top. The other Mandalorians moved their blasters towards the Senator, but Anakin tossed the one on the left towards the one the right, and Ahsoka did the same in reverse. They collided with a hard thud, but they quickly stood and starting firing back, ignoring the Senator now as they assumed these two didn't care about the lives of the Senators.

The both of them easily deflected the blaster rounds before they were Force Pushed into a wall and then lifted in the air by their throats before a saber was thrown into their chest, which pinned them against the wall until they were called back. Anakin then kneeled in front of the Senator, who managed to stay unharmed from the ongoing fight.

"We need to get you out of here, but where are the people who were with you?" he asked.

"Further down," the man said with a grimace. His wounds were obviously bothering him, and it looked like he was struggling to stay conscious.

"Get down below and defend the rest of the Senators. I'll take care of our problem," Anakin said, looking down the hallway. It was fairly narrow, which mitigated large numbers more. Just what he needed.

"Be careful. These aren't battle droids," Ahsoka told him.

"They may as well be," Anakin said before he got into a meditative position while closing his eyes. The dozens of Deathwatch who started to approach him hesitated at the sight of him just sitting there, but the first three leading the charge went up to him while aiming their wrist blasters at his head.

"Where's your partner, Jedi?" the Mandalorian asked.

"I'm not a Jedi. And that's for me to know," Anakin said simply. The second man with him grabbed Anakin's arm roughly.

"You're coming with us," he told him.

"I don't think so," Anakin said before promptly Force Pushing him back. Within the same second, all of the lights in the hallway shattered, submerging each and every single one of them into darkness. The other two Mandalorians that were near Anakin opened fire on the spot he was previously at, but they only hit ground.

Each of them activated lights that were attached to their helmets, but it did little to help with most of the darkness. They had their senses on high alert, turning every so often to check their blind spots, but he was nowhere to be found. Until a saber at the end of the hallway illuminated a presence under a hood. And the expression on Anakin's face spoke of nothing but death.

"Open fire!" the Mandalorian in the front ordered, and they did so, but Anakin deftly deflected each of the bolts and drew all of the blaster fire away from him. Many of the deflections found their mark back at their shooters, and their armor could only protect from so many bolts. They couldn't really use their jetpacks because the ceiling was too short. It didn't help that their line of sight was next to nothing. Many of their options were obsolete from such a thin hallway and a short line of sight. Exactly how Anakin had planned.

Eventually after a few deflections, a Mandalorian yelled in surprise at him being lifted onto the ceiling and stuck there like he was magnetically attached to it. Many of the Mandalorians started backpedaling while firing to avoid getting close to Anakin, but their options were still low.

Passing under the body Anakin stuck to the ceiling while keeping a raised arm in front of him, he swiftly passed his saber over the man's chest while dropping him to the floor like a rock. He met one blaster bolt with his free hand and deflected it right back into the helmet of the person who fired it. It didn't kill him, but the torrent of lightning that was spreading over a good half of their group would help with that. Then before they knew, they started to get cut down. The lightning bought Anakin all the time he needed to get close and either decapitate or slash someone.

"Fall back!" one of them exclaimed, and they didn't have to be told twice. They were getting decimated in this situation. But Anakin quickly ran forward to get into the middle of their group. He cut his saber off, but it was a result of him jumping in between their group, charging a ton of Force energy around his body before releasing it. The force it of it was akin to a bomb going off, knocking Mandalorians into walls with tremendous force that managed to snap a few necks at the angles they were launched at.

The ones that did survive could feel the force of the blows even through their armor. They all realized he meant it when he said he wasn't a Jedi. There was a more brutal edge to his attacks even if you didn't count the lightning he shot at them.

"No one said this is what we were dealing with," one of the Mandalorians commented as they all managed to huddle up back to back amongst the darkness.

"A Jedi would've been much preferable to this," another said.

"But you're stuck with me," Anakin said in the darkness before quickly igniting his saber and tossing it at their heads. Only one managed to get a shot off before their helmets hit the ground with their heads inside of them. Anakin couldn't see a thing, but he didn't need his eyes to see. They did. That narrow hallway in addition to the lack of sight made it far too easy to deal with them. He then went to go help Ahsoka with the Senators.

Ahsoka quickly got down to the cells while aiding the Senator to help him advance forward. Instinct was the main thing helping her from being ambushed, but thankfully, it seemed that no one was nearby. She was still staying on alert because she doubted they would leave their hostages with no security. These were supposed to be elite soldiers.

Stepping into the room with all the cells, she could hear the sound of blasters being fired and screaming with bolts of lightning crackling loud enough to carry all the way down here. Ahsoka could feel Anakin was keep his emotions in check fairly well. That was good. Especially under these circumstances. She was glad that she was able to have some level of sway to help him keep his cool. Cause she'd be damned if she'd see him end up like Dooku.

"Ahsoka Tano, is that you?" one of the Senators in the cell said. Gratefully, she saw that this female senator didn't look very injured. There were a few cuts, scrapes, and bruises, but that was to be expected. It wasn't as bad as some of the Senators she was looking at.

"Yes, and I could use your help in getting these people out of here," Ahsoka said before she paused. "Wait... how do you know me?"

"I was one of the Senators offering judgement at your trial. I must say, I'd never thought I'd see you again after that," the woman said.

"Well, I was hoping I wouldn't have to do anything like this after I decided to leave. But we don't always get what we want," Ahsoka said as she raised a hand and tore the locked cell doors off their hinges with nothing more than a simple gesture of the hand. "Those who can walk properly, aid the ones who can't! If all goes as planned, the path will have been cleared for us upstairs!"

The Senators immediately followed their example. Unfortunately, there were more severely injured than relatively healthy, so Ahsoka made use of the small cots that acted as their beds and floated them out with the Force.

"Anakin, what's our path out of here looking like?" Ahsoka asked. It only took a minor bit of concentration to lift the cots and talk at the same time.

 _"Clear as the Naboo skies. I'm already at the the top waiting. Just bring the Senators out and the path should be clear,"_ Anakin told her over the comm. _"In the midst, I did destroy all the lights, so some guidance will be needed. Your sabers are brighter than mine, so I may need to borrow one."_

"Just as long as you give me yours as a trade. I don't handle one saber as well as I do two now," Ahsoka told him.

"Done," Anakin said before they disconnected the call as they had finally met up with each other. The two quickly traded sabers before Anakin looked at the Senators behind her. "You need help?"

"This barely takes any concentration. I'm fine," Ahsoka said. Anakin nodded before igniting the saber and lighting the way forward. All the Senators could see in the dark was the white saber illuminating the path, so that's exactly what they were using as a guide. But that did little to help them over the bodies they were tripping over.

"Are these... people?" one of the Senators asked.

"There were a lot of Deathwatch that were intent on keeping us from you. None of them were smart enough to think a narrow path would mitigate the advantage of their numbers. Then again, they couldn't exactly see much of where they needed to go," Anakin told her.

"Just try and avoid the bodies if you can," Ahsoka said, igniting her white saber and helping the Senators that were close to her see better. It definitely helped as far as avoiding nearby bodies as long as they kept their eyes open.

"We should be out of here soon..." A blaster bolt behind them silenced that thought, and both Anakin and Ahsoka turned with their sabers at the ready, but it turns out their targets were only Senators. Two of them were shot in the head before Ahsoka Force Pushed them backwards. Their jetpacks stopped them in midair, but the Senators quickly scrambled behind the two of them in response. A small growl left Anakin's throat.

"You don't belong here Jedi," the one on the left said.

"Back off. Now. Before you die like the rest of your brothers. This is your one warning," Anakin said in a deadly tone.

"Mandalore will return to its once further glory. It is the vision Viszla saw, and we will carry out," the one on the right said before pulling out the Darksaber. "Left behind when our former leaders were assassinated."

"And we will use them to slay you," the first one said, drawing the red one Maul used.

"You are mistaken," Anakin said before drawing his black saber and holding it out in front of him along with the white one Ahsoka gave him.

"Let's prove how wrong you are," Ahsoka said, holding both her and Anakin's saber in front of her face.

"Heh," the first Deathwatch leader chuckled before jetpacking in Anakin's direction. He casually met his saber before jumping and quickly kicking him back. He then tossed several grenades at Anakin, who grabbed them with the Force and tossed them far behind him, getting the blast radius far away from anyone.

Ahsoka immediately went into trading saber blows with the second Mandalorian, easily deflecting his strikes. The Mandalorian was barely Padawan level as far as using a lightsaber went. He was better off using his blasters.

At one point when he went for a strike, Ahsoka slipped past his strike and tossed her sabers to the side before doing a forward flip kick that launched him in the air. She then grabbed him in the air with the Force and slammed him into a wall. He then launched a grenade at the Senators, and she grabbed it before tossing it back at him. Quick reflexes allowed him to shoot it in midair with his wrist blasters before it made contact.

Anakin was bored to tears with the fight he was currently in. He put his black saber up and was using Ahsoka's white saber in the reverse grip she typically used. He wasn't even that good at it, and he was able to easily land close quarter blows on the Mandalorian.

"This is supposed to slay me? Did you plan on boring me to death?" Anakin questioned.

"You son of a..." Anakin cut him off by quickly getting serious by kicking him in the head hard enough to knock his helmet off after deflecting another blow. When the Mandalorian went for an impale, Anakin grabbed both hands he was using to grip the saber before tossing him into a wall like he was bad trash. Before he could even recover, he was hit with a jolt of lightning that kept him on the ground for far longer. Then Anakin lifted him in the air with the Force, calling the Darksaber to his hand before taking his head off with it.

"Snips! Finish your guy off," Anakin said, clipping the Darksaber to his belt.

"Gladly," Ahsoka said as she ducked a horizontal strike and came down with her left hand, ridding him of a hand. She took his head off when she stood up immediately after. She called Maul's saber to her before tossing Anakin's black saber back to him. "I definitely prefer mine."

"Same here," Anakin said before tossing her saber back to her after he caught his. "What made them think having a saber made them even close to as skilled as us?"

"Arrogance, I guess. No matter how much they lose. No matter what what befalls them... some people never change," Ahsoka said as she looked at the Senators who hid when the fight started. Then at the two bodies that were shot dead. "Let's get them back to Coruscant."

* * *

"I knew you'd be able to find them," Palpatine told them, looking out onto the hospital beds.

"Not all in one piece, however," Anakin said sourly.

"You saved as many as you could. No one can fault you for that," Palpatine said, putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"I know, but..."

"Do yourself a favor Anakin, and listen to the Chancellor," Ahsoka said with a smile, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I quite agree," Palpatine said with a smile of his own, making Anakin hold up a hand.

"Alright, alright. At least the rest of them will be fine," he said.

"Suppose that was worth half of our evening," Ahsoka said, cracking her neck.

"You saved some lives today. That is always worth time. But I think you deserve the rest of the day to yourself," Palpatine said before gesturing towards the door. "Go on and rest you two."

"We will. I'll keep an eye on this one," Ahsoka said, grabbing Anakin's arm and dragging him out. Once they exited, Palpatine frowned slightly. He had eyes on the Mandalorian base ever since he sought their employ, and Anakin didn't quite react the way he was expecting him to. He seemed level headed and calm more than he was angry. Even then, his efficiency in mowing them down was excellent. Something had to be acting as a conduit of control for him.

"Chancellor?" one of the Senators asked. Palpatine recalled his name being Bog. He was one of the male Senators that wasn't injured to badly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I would just like to thank you for sending those two to rescue us," he said gratefully.

"It was no problem. If the Jedi would not give the order, I would find a way to get you all back," Palpatine said with a small smile.

"All too good that you did. Those people were getting antsy, and we were paying the price. I know we've had our differences, but..."

"There's no need to explain. As long as you all are safe," Palpatine said, patting the Senator on the shoulder.

"Well then... you've got my support. As well as the rest of us. I feel as if you may be able to guide the Republic to a better place after the war is over," Bog told him.

"That is the ultimate goal. And I have a feeling we're getting very close to that point," Palpatine said.

* * *

"That's about as normal a morning as we're probably ever going to get," Ahsoka said. The two of them were sitting at Rex's apartment because they couldn't very well do what they wanted in peace at the temple. Anakin had his arms around Ahsoka, who was lying in front of him on the couch. The man who actually owned the apartment was in the kitchen, watching the TV from a distance. He had let the two lovebirds have his couch. And they'd probably be using it for the duration of this war. Chances are he wasn't going to be able to sit in it while they were over any time soon.

"If I can help it, one of these days we're going to get a morning where we could just lay here and sleep," Anakin told her, running his metal hand along one of Ahsoka's lekku. She shivered slightly, and Anakin smiled a tiny bit. "Cold?"

"Yeah, but it kinda feels nice at the same time. Which is weird, because from what I know, Togruta don't feel with their lekku. That's what Twi'Lek's do," Ahsoka noted.

"You could be part Twi'Lek," Anakin suggested.

"Probably. Or maybe I'm just not your traditional Togruta," Ahsoka said before looking to the side thoughtfully. "Sometimes I wonder what happened to them. My parents, I mean."

"We're all often curious about questions that may be beyond our reach to answer. It's a common thing we as people wonder about," Anakin told her.

"Master Plo might know," Ahsoka said.

"You'll have to contact him. He's on a mission in Cato Nemoidia. The droid army is apparently sending their armies all over the galaxy, and Jedi and clones alike are swamped with the overload," Anakin told her.

"Another time then," Ahsoka said before smiling. "Besides, I don't mind just laying here with you."

"Can't find myself disagreeing with that," Anakin said with a smile, kissing her bare shoulder.

"My question is why do you two have the TV on if you're not going to watch it. I mean, I know I'm watching it, but still," Rex said from the kitchen. The couple looked up from the couch at the man, but even though his face looked normal, they could tell he was trying hard not to grin.

"Well, we were watching it. For a moment," Ahsoka told him.

"I see. Well, before you violate my couch beyond repair, you want something to eat?" Rex offered.

"Yes please. And we won't violate your couch beyond repair," Ahsoka said, saying the second part in an exasperated tone.

"That will come at a later date," Anakin said as he stood up. Anakin didn't see that he made Ahsoka's lekku turn a bright red, but he could feel her embarrassment. Anakin grinned, but didn't tease her about it.

"Oh, hell. I should buy the plastic now," Rex said before standing up. "I need to stretch my legs, going to stop by Dex's. What do you want?"

"Couple of fried fish," Anakin told him, tossing him a couple of credits. Rex caught them with ease before waiting for Ahsoka.

"Crab rotoven," she said, giving him more credits than Anakin did.

"Jeez, not cheap is it?" Rex noted.

"No. But it is good. And I have money to spare," Ahsoka told him.

"Fair enough. Alright, I'll take a speeder and get there as fast as possible. And when not related to the battlefield, I don't care if anyone sees me. Cause I am not going to a restaurant in armor," Rex said, slipping on a jacket and some shoes.

"Nor should you have to. Take however much time you need," Anakin said with an assuring nod.

"But please get back here before our food gets cold," Ahsoka said, making Rex shake his head with a chuckle.

"I'll certainly try," he said before heading out the door.

"How long do expect we'll be doing this?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh, until this war is over, and I see it lasting about a few more weeks. Months, even. If needed, I hope the Republic actually uses us so we can help it go by faster," Anakin said. "I don't see us wanting to stay on Coruscant."

"Definitely not. I preferred Alderaan far more. Speaking of which, we should go visit Owen and Beru one of these days," Ahsoka said.

"We definitely should. We can head down there when it's time to make a payment on the house we were using out there. It'll be a perfect time," Anakin told her. "But let's enjoy our privacy for now."

"How do you plan on passing the time Skyguy?" Ahsoka questioned with a smirk. Anakin returned the look before capturing her lips with a kiss. Ahsoka deepened by grabbing the back of his head, her toes curling slightly. Force, this man could kiss.

Though him using his tongue this time around was new. She did the same, and it sent a pleasant tingle down through her mouth when their tongues met. A small moan came out of her throat, and Anakin's human hand found its way to her butt. That surprised her, and she broke the kiss. Anakin immediately removed his hand before sitting up.

"I'm sorry. I just got a little carried away," he said, keeping his hands to where she could see them.

"You're fine. Just surprised me, is all. You sure get handsy, don't you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Only with the women I love," Anakin said, making Ahsoka smile.

"Then I think I got lucky," she said.

"Yes you did," Anakin said with a grin. Ahsoka didn't even bother to hit him for that, which surprised Anakin slightly. But she did shake her head at him.

"You're something else Ani, you know that?" she said.

"I know, but could you honestly imagine me any different?" Anakin asked.

"No. I can't say I would really trade you for anything," Ahsoka said honestly.

"Well there you go. But remember, anything you're not comfortable with, I'll cut it out. Alright?" Anakin told her.

"I got it," Ahsoka said.

"Good," Anakin said.

* * *

A/N: Christ, this took forever. Chances are you're going to see a lot of errors in this. But whatever. I am doing my best though. Cause when I looked back at that one chapter, I was amazed I didn't see all those errors before. Then again, it's probably cause I think it looks alright on first glance. But whatever. Chances are there will be a few more chapters before I start getting the ball rolling. Which iss when Obi-Wan leaves for Utapau. Until next time though.


	42. Chapter 42 - Fear Of The Future

_"Now you must choose. The choice is yours."_

 _"I will not!"_

 _"You will serve the Dark Side! You can't escape your fate!"_

 _"Let her go!"_

 _"It is all up to you."_

 _"Don't listen Ani!"_

 _"Silence!"_

Anakin's eyes opened with the suddenness of a detonating bomb. There was sweat trailing on various parts of his body, but he wiped the sweat on his brow with a careless hand. It was hard to distinguish between a vision or a bad dream anymore. The last thing he could remember was a crackle of lightning and a deep, mechanical breathing sound.

"I'm going to assume from the expression on your face that it wasn't a pleasant night," Ahsoka said, lying on the bed across from him while staring directly at him. They were within the walls of the Jedi Temple, so it's not like they could sleep together without running some type of risk.

"Visions or bad dreams. I can't even tell anymore. One thing I am sure of though. The Dark Side is still far from being a threat," Anakin said as he sat up and rubbed his forehead.

"You could always talk to Master Yoda about them. I get that he's a Jedi and a bunch of them can be dense, but he might have a good suggestion," Ahsoka told him.

"About these visions? I'm not so sure," Anakin said.

"You don't have to tell him the exact context of the dream. You could always be vague," Ahsoka said, but Anakin shook his head.

"I think it's a bad idea all around," he said.

"Your call. Still, something has to be done. Aside from the fact that we are dating, I'm connected to you Skyguy. Whether I like it or not. More than ever before. So if there's anyone you can't hide your feelings from, it's me. And that's how I know that something is wrong," Ahsoka said before standing up and sitting next to him on his bed. "So? Can you talk about it?"

"In this... vision, we were in the building of the Senate. There a man with this... old, croaky voice. He had you. And he was going to kill you," Anakin said, closing his eyes as he faced downward.

"Exactly what I had come to expect," Ahsoka said with a sigh.

"If necessary, I'll watch you day and night," Anakin said.

"You will not. Aside from the fact that there's more important stuff to do, I refuse to let you stress yourself over this. Anakin, this is something you're going to get over. This whole thing was always a threat before we left the Order. Why are you so freaked over it now?" Ahsoka said, putting a hand on his back. "Is it because..."

"It's not just about what we are now. Before I never got visions like this," Anakin said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "This feels like it's just a build up to something big. I don't get visions this often."

"Now you're confident they're visions," Ahsoka said.

"Dreams don't often leave me this unsettled," Anakin said with a sigh.

"Ani, I'll be fine. If I can't handle this powerful Sith Lord, I'm glad I've got the almighty Chosen One here to help me with that," Ahsoka said with a grin. Regardless of her teasing, she had one hand holding his and the other rubbing his back comfortingly.

"The more I'm called that, the more I hate it," Anakin said with a shake of the head.

"Well, like it or not, it's what tag you got. And I'm with you, visions or no," Ahsoka said, kissing the hand she was holding as Anakin took a deep breath.

"And I'm glad for that. It's just... I'm not losing you. Not if I can help it," he said.

"Believe me, the more you worry about it, the worse you'll probably make it. Go back to sleep Ani. And try not to brood on it," Ahsoka said, getting up to go back to her bed. Anakin closed his eyes and breathed a calming breath. He realized that Ahsoka had a point, but the worry still gnawed him.

* * *

Anakin had his eyes closed with his human hand clenched in front of him. He had a long saber gash on it, and he was doing his best to focus his attention off the pain. His focus on the Force was what he needed.

 _"The Force is capable of anything. It just takes enough mastery of it,"_ Anakin thought as he channeled the Force through his wound. Slowly, the wound on his arm began to heal. He couldn't see because his hand was closed, but he was getting an idea as the pain started to lessen. When he opened his hand, the wound was gone.

 _"There's something. I can heal, but will it be enough?"_ Anakin thought. He had been spending the past few hours learning this. Ahsoka was hanging out with Rex, and he didn't bother to tell her what he was doing. Because as far as he was concerned, all of this practice in the training room, just sitting here and trying to figure out other ways to use the Force was not letting his visions go.

There were many things Anakin was willing to accept. The death of someone he loved was definitely not one of them. It wasn't something he was even going to take a chance on. If there was any chance he could prevent it, lying around waiting for it to happen was definitely not going to prevent it. He needed to be stronger. He needed to be ready. He knew there were many more ways to use the Force. He just needed to find them. He also needed to test himself.

"You seem troubled, Skywalker," someone said, making Anakin snap his head up. It was Cin Drallig, and he was looking at Anakin with a tilted head and curious expression.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream," he told him.

"Or vision perhaps," Cin said, walking further into the room. He noticed the numerous scorch marks and saber marks around the area, and he knew he had been practicing with the droids again. But for some reason now, he was just sitting here.

"Vision," Anakin confirmed instead of denying it. "One I don't want to see a bad outcome to."

"I can tell you that the more you fight against something, the more likely it is to come true," Cin told him.

"I will be ready to fight when it does come to pass. I assure you of that," Anakin said sharply.

"And how do you expect fight against something you do not know about?" Cin asked.

"By practicing. By being ready when the time comes. If I have to fight for her..." Anakin cut himself off as he had said a bit too much in his tirade. "... for everyone that I love dearly, I _will_ be ready."

Cin gave Anakin a more sympathetic look as he was now understanding that his vision was about someone he loved dearly. Being able to sense the future was no easy burden to bear, but few Jedi and Sith alike were that attuned with the Force for such an ability. Though he had little doubt that Skywalker was one of those people.

"Ready yourself the best you can, but do not just ready your body and your powers. You must ready your mind," Cin told him.

"Needless advice. I know. But knowing and doing are two different things," Anakin told him.

"Well, I suggest you prepare for the worst however you can. Because you never know what road the result may take you down," Cin told him. "Just some advice."

Anakin let out an exasperated sigh. He had heard similar things from Ahsoka, and neither of them quite understood the turmoil this put him in. His mother's death changed him forever. Ahsoka's would... His eyes suddenly hardened, his fists clenched. That was something he would not let happen. Regardless if it cost him his own life.

"I will." Cin noticed his hardened eyes softened, and his tense shoulders relaxed. Whatever he told himself seemed to have calmed him, but he was still somewhat wary. "If you don't mind, how about a spar? Clears my head."

"As long as you promise not to send me the infirmary this time around," Cin said in a dry tone. The corner of Anakin's mouth twitched as if trying not to smile, but he seemed to settle for a more nonchalant expression.

"I promise," Anakin said, igniting his lightsaber. Cin had no trouble admitting that Skywalker was a better duelist. Still, he was always one for a learning experience. Even if the experience involved defeat.

* * *

"So he's worried about you cause of a vision he saw?" Rex questioned.

"Basically," Ahsoka said, looking up at the ceiling with her eyes closed. "It didn't end with me dying exactly, but he had to make a choice. And that's enough for Anakin to worry."

"I'm not exactly too shocked. At the slightest threat, Anakin was ready to act immediately. For you, I'd imagine it's ten times that feeling," Rex said.

"You have no idea. I can tell how badly it's bothering him, and nothing I say eases his apprehensions any," Ahsoka said with a sigh.

"Just keep an eye on him. That's about all you can do," Rex said as he made to stand up. "Want a drink?"

"Sure," Ahsoka said, her head hitting the back of the couch before closing her eyes. Her only hope was that she could keep him out of this Dark Lord's clutches. If they caught wind of any relationship between them, she knew she'd be a target to get straight to him. Another reason it was good to keep their relationship quiet. Once this war was over and this master of Dooku's was on the backfoot, they could breathe a lot easier.

She wished it was going to be that easy. The Dark Side seemed to be growing more and more. It was something both her and Anakin sensed. The Council as well if what Obi-Wan said was true. The Council was making a plan, but Ahsoka was handling it the way her and Anakin handled tough situations most of the time. Deal with it when it comes.

"Here," Rex said, handing her a glass of water while noting her thoughtful expression. "What is it?"

"I know I said I'd be glad when the war is over before, but I'll somehow be even more glad than before," Ahsoka said as she took a sip.

"I can believe that. Once the war is over, I'll have to find myself a more honest job than bounty hunting. If I can leave being shot at behind, I'll be glad to," Rex said, propping his feet on the small table in front of them.

"I have to say, I'll miss scrapping some clankers," Ahsoka said with a small smile, making Rex grin.

"Oh, that I will miss. But sacrifices will have to be made, I suppose," Rex said, taking a sip from his glass. "Ok. We've got Grievous, the Separatist leaders, and this unknown Sith Lord to find before everything's settled."

"Grievous won't stay hidden for long, knowing him. He just can't be allowed to get away," Ahsoka said.

"As for the Separatist leaders, they're all a slippery, cowardly sort of lot. They'll likely hide away somewhere to save their own skins," Rex deduced.

"As for this Sith Lord, I think the only thing that will make him force his hand will be Anakin. Because that was the whole reason the Separatists wanted to find us. Wanted them to try and take us alive. To try and turn him. If he even tries to lay a hand on him..." Ahsoka growled before trying to calm herself. She knew Anakin could take care of himself, but there was no way she would let some heartless bastard lay a hand on her Ani.

"I think we'll be looking for the pieces of the guy," Rex said in a bland tone, making Ahsoka shake her head.

"Sorry, I'm a bit..."

"Protective?" Rex asked.

"Naturally, but I was going to say worried. I have been seeing those moments when Anakin gets too angry too often. If there's any chance he could turn, I'm not going to let happen if possible. Something tells me that me leaving would not have helped that front had Anakin not come with me," Ahsoka said, rubbing her temples. "And then I'd hate myself if I could've helped him, but couldn't because I left."

"You're focusing on what could've been too much," Rex told her.

"I know, I know. I can't help it. I rarely get like this, but it does happen. I worry, and Anakin's visions and anger problems have given me all the reason to. It's scary how much I love him, so my mind just goes into overdrive when it comes to him being in danger. I suppose he's the same way when it comes to me," Ahsoka said before downing the last of her water with ease. "If you were in my shoes, what would you do?"

"Well, that's assuming I swung that way in the first place," Rex said in a thoughtful tone, making Ahsoka whack him on the arm.

"You know what I mean, you ass!" Ahsoka laughed, making Rex grin.

"Of course I do. I'm just playing with you. The only advice I can give you is to make sure to be ready when your worries do happen. And be there for each other," Rex suggested.

"Yeah, I suppose that is the only real way we can go about this. Though that..." Ahsoka was interrupted by a knock on the door. "You expecting company?"

"Actually, yes. But to make sure..." Rex said looking through the peephole. He nodded before opening the door to reveal one Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Welcome to my humble abode, wise Jedi."

"I don't remember you being this sarcastic," Obi-Wan said with a raised brow, making Rex chuckle.

"It comes with not having to take orders anymore. We got some company," he said, gesturing his arm towards Ahsoka.

"Hello Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said with a wave. She lazily waved back, somewhat surprised to see him here. "So this is where you live?"

"It does what I need it to. I'm amazed you actually had the time to come visit," Rex said.

"Gratefully, there's nothing going on. All the occupations that are going on are being headed by a good amount of the Jedi," Obi-Wan said while rubbing his neck. "Anakin here?"

"No, he had to take care of something. But go ahead and have a seat," Rex said, gesturing towards the couch. Obi-Wan hesitated a slight bit, but he sat down. Ahsoka sighed before immediately turning to him.

"Ok, talk to me," she said.

"What?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"You know what. There's been this whole awkwardness with you ever since me and Anakin told you about our relationship," Ahsoka said. Some unknown emotion flashed in Obi-Wan's face, and Ahsoka pointed as soon as it did. "That! Right there! That's what I'm talking about!"

"And you want to have this conversation now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't see why not. Just ignore Rex for a moment. He'll be fine," Ahsoka said, waving a dismissive hand.

"Thanks. Love you too Soka," Rex said sarcastically before going to make him some food.

"Don't call me that," Ahsoka said automatically.

"Ah, is it only reserved for Ani now?" Rex teased with a smirk. Obi-Wan was expecting her to offer a snappy retort, not for her lekku to turn bright red. He couldn't recall a time where Ahsoka actually blushed, and it was weird actually witnessing it.

"Shut up," she murmured, her eyes on the floor. Rex kept to himself in the kitchen, a satisfied grin on his face. He loved messing with her about her relationship. Teasing her was almost too easy. And too fun to pass up.

"Anyway..." Ahsoka trailed once she managed to compose herself. "Come on. Talk. What's the issue?"

"It's not so much an issue as it is a mental thing," Obi-Wan said, making Ahsoka raise an eyebrow.

"I thought you had that all sorted out?" she asked.

"No one is ever in full control of their emotions. If that was the case, many Jedi would opt out of the idea of ever being angry. But that's not what I mean," Obi-Wan said.

"Is it the age?" Ahsoka said, making Obi-Wan fall silent for a moment. "Obi-Wan?"

"When you were introduced as Anakin's Padawan, you were very young. You were at an age ripe enough to attend a junior high school. And Anakin old enough to attend college. And whenever I think about you two being together, I just think of that flat age difference as well as the day you two met, and my mind just has a hard time wrapping itself around that fact," Obi-Wan explained.

Ahsoka sighed. She knew that was going to be a problem a lot of people were going to have. She just didn't think, or rather she was hoping Obi-Wan wouldn't be one of those people. Though it was for a different reason than most. It wasn't just because of the flat difference.

"That's something you're going to have to get used to. We grew up. Anakin isn't your apprentice anymore, and I'm not his anymore. I'm not the girl who was too confident to ask for help when dealing with Grievous or was inept at leading an army," Ahsoka told him.

"Believe me, I know that quite well. Coming to terms with it is something else entirely. If anything, if I expected him to fall in love with anyone, it would be Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan said, while shaking his head. Ahsoka said nothing, but her lips pursued while her eyes narrowed at the mention of the Senator. She managed to school the expression relatively quick, but Obi-Wan caught a glimpse of it. "What?"

"It's nothing," Ahsoka said dismissively.

"No come on. Be straight with me," Obi-Wan said.

"If I tell you, I'll just get mad again. And I'd rather avoid that," Ahsoka said, holding up a hand.

"But you're already thinking about it, aren't you?" Obi-Wan said with a knowing look. There was still some things Obi-Wan couldn't see past, and her nonchalant attitude after something serious was one of them. He was right again, judging by the way her eyes narrowed right after he said that.

"Damn right I'm still thinking about it. Fine. I'll tell you. It involves your dear Amidala. Did Anakin get around to mentioning he was married?" Ahsoka asked, making Obi-Wan's eyes widen. "I'm going to assume no."

"To..." Obi-Wan put the pieces together, and it saved him one question he had to ask. "What happened?"

"Well apparently, his darling wife saw fit to cheat instead of rightfully telling him she wasn't happy anymore and breaking it off," Ahsoka said with a smile as superficial as plastic. But her eyes were chips of ice with a small amount of anger in them. Obi-Wan frowned himself. That's not how he would've expected their relationship to go, but he couldn't predict the outcome of everything.

"Well, that's... certainly something. I'm amazed he didn't tell me," Obi-Wan said.

"He likely didn't want to bring it up, and I don't blame him. She hurt him. And that's not very forgivable in my eyes," Ahsoka said before managing to calm herself. "Now back to what we were talking about."

"Right. It's just...give me some time. I still need to wrap my head around this whole situation. It is a lot to take in," Obi-Wan said.

"That's alright. I'm not denying that. Believe me, if you know how happy he makes me and vice versa, you wouldn't have many doubts," Ahsoka said with a small smile. And it was a fond, gentle smile. It said a lot.

"Do you plan on telling Master Plo about this? I would think..." Obi-Wan cut himself off when he saw Ahsoka shaking her head.

"He knows already. He approves," she said with a smile. For her, it felt good to say out loud.

"Really now?" Obi-Wan asked, mildly surprised at the admission.

"Really. It makes me happy that he's happy for me. It'll make me even happier once you can as well," Ahsoka said, making Obi-Wan nod. He knew for a fact that he'd have to at least get used to the idea of this. Because he doubted it was changing any time soon. But he did smile when he remembered that embarrassed expression on her face when Rex teased her. It made her seem like a normal girl rather than someone who was inserted into a war.

 _"Anakin and Ahsoka. Definitely not something I could've seen coming,"_ Obi-Wan thought as he leaned back on the couch. _"But at the same time, I have no doubt it could work."_

* * *

A/N: I wouldn't expect Obi-Wan to get on the bandwagon immediately given what he more than likely initially thought about how the two interacted, but I doubt it would last very long. Now, next chapter I think I'll have Obi-Wan set off for Utapau to go get Grievous. We'll also have some more Owen and Beru for those of you who liked them being in the story. I also think I'll have one more major meeting between Anakin and Palpatine before Grievous is spare parts. Till next time!

Also, that whole bit about Ahsoka probably hating herself if Anakin turned to the Dark Side was an idea I had when Ahsoka found out Darth Vader was Anakin. I don't watch Rebels, but I am familiar with that detail. She seemed unwilling to give him up even with the threat to her own life, and it's more than likely she thought if she had stayed and not abandoned him, she could've prevented his turn. And there's a small chance it could be true, but who knows. Just an idea.


	43. Chapter 43 - Beginning Of The End

"Grievous is on Utapau, huh?" Anakin said.

"It's what the Chancellor said. And given what happened on Nevlaan, there will be some level of accuracy to the statement. If he is, I'm definitely not going in short staffed," Obi-Wan said.

"You may need me on this one," Anakin told him.

"Oh, I agree. However, it may turn out just to be a wild bantha chase," Obi-Wan said, waving a dismissive arm.

"I can feel that this won't be. Just make sure to beat the crap out of the good General," Anakin said.

"My pleasure. And as for you while I'm gone?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Going to visit my step family. Ahsoka's already waiting for me at the ship," Anakin said before pausing slightly to gauge his reaction.

"Both of you have fun. And I mean that," Obi-Wan said honestly, making Anakin smile.

"Thanks. I'll stay in Alderaan for a few days. Don't even bother to contact me unless it involves our secret Sith Lord friend," Anakin said, running a hand through his hair distractedly. "Or you know, the Jedi Temple comes under siege or something. I guess I can spare time for that."

"Duly noted," Obi-Wan said dryly. "Once we take back the invaded planets, we should be back on top soon enough."

"Not sure if I'll stay in the Temple much longer after that," Anakin said. "A quiet life sounds very nice. You won't need my help to clean up everything else."

"Hopefully we'll _all_ be able to relax far more when all is said and done," Obi-Wan said before smiling slightly. "And I meant what I said about the drinks."

"Good," Anakin said with a nod before walking to the door. But before he walked out, he stopped to look back at his old friend. "Obi-Wan, may the Force be with you."

"Goodbye my friend. May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan said with a smile and a nod.

Anakin walked towards the hangar, but on his way out, he ran into Windu. He seemed to be heading in his direction, so he obviously wanted to find him.

"I assume you want to talk to me," Anakin said.

"You are correct. I wanted to speak to you before you depart," Windu said. Then he lowered his voice, his eyebrows furrowed. "Have you sensed the upcoming darkness?" Anakin frowned as he gave Windu a short nod.

"Something's not right," he told the Jedi Master.

"No. It's not. Besides my doubts of the Chancellor and his emergency powers, this whole issue with the Separatists... I feel like we were _allowed_ to find Grievous," Windu said.

"Even then, it's an opportunity we can't let slip through our fingers," Anakin told him.

"That I know. Just make sure to keep your eyes and senses open. I'll meditate on this. Even if our vision has been blocked because of the Dark Side, it never hurts to hope," Windu said, making Anakin sigh as he crossed his arms.

"Something will happen," he said, making Windu look at him.

"Do you know what?" Windu asked.

"No. Just that the Sith Lord will make his move soon," Anakin told him.

"How do you know?" Windu asked.

"There are these visions I've been receiving for the past few weeks. It involved an old man under a robe, and I have no doubt he was the one pulling Dooku's strings," Anakin told him.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Windu asked.

"Because I wanted to be absolutely sure," Anakin told him. It was a very small reason why, but it was a reason nonetheless. "The visions have never been as intense as they have been lately. The sense of foreboding I feel has reached new heights. I don't know what his plan is, but he's going to do it soon. Keep an eye out as much as possible."

"And you were going to travel without telling us?" Windu told him, and Anakin closed his eyes in silent thought. He opened them, and they showed a brief bit of regret before they hardened with resolution.

"I never claimed to be strong all the time. We all have our moments of weakness," Anakin said before walking away.

"Then find out how to overcome yours. Before it's used against you," Windu told him. Anakin never stopped walking, but he did hear his words.

"What kept you?" Rex asked Anakin as he walked up them.

"Windu interrupted. Where's Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"Inside waiting. I hope you don't mind if I tag along?" Rex questioned.

"Of course not. Once Obi-Wan scraps Grievous, we shouldn't have much to do from that point," Anakin said.

"That's good news. But let's get flying Skyguy," Rex said with a smirk.

"Keep playing with me, and I will cut you," Anakin threatened as his friend only smirked at him. Anakin's resolve didn't last long before he cracked a smile when they boarded.

"What kept you?" Ahsoka asked as she rotated in her chair.

"Windu. But Obi-Wan's about to go to Utapau," Anakin told her.

"And we'll be kicking back underneath the sunshine of Alderaan," Ahsoka said, placing her hands behind her head as Anakin sat down in the pilot's seat.

"More like you two will be sitting in the house most of the time," Rex said.

"And? Alderaan's still sunny. Enjoying that sun is something entirely different," Ahsoka said with a shrug.

"I'm sure your pretty little face can handle the sun for a bit," Anakin said with a grin as he started to get the ship up in the air.

"Of course it can. Doesn't mean I prefer being lazy when I can," Ahsoka said with a grin of her own.

"Well hopefully we'll have a lot of time to do that once Obi-Wan's done with Grievous," Anakin said with a smile. And hopefully that vision of his would never come to pass.

* * *

"Nice of you to finally stop by," Owen said with a grin as he opened the door all the way.

"I was busy working. Question is, were you?" Anakin asked with a raised brow.

"I got a job, thank you very much. Unfortunately, there were no need for moisture farmers," Owen said sourly.

"What did you wind up doing?" Ahsoka asked.

"Store clerk," Beru said helpfully. Anakin smiled as his brother looked even more sour before patting him on the shoulder.

"Don't be mad. Don't be ashamed of how you earn your money. If it's legit that is," Anakin told him.

"That's what I told him. I just don't understand what's so bad about it compared to being a moisture farmer," Beru said.

"At least as a moisture farmer, we got a good amount of solitude. With this job, I have to deal with more stupid people than I did before," Owen said, making everyone laugh.

"So I assume you don't need this?" Anakin said, raising a small bag of credits.

"While I wouldn't mind the extra money, keep it," Owen said, waving his hand.

"I'll take it," Beru said, holding her hand out. Anakin laughed before tucking the bag back in his robes.

"You'll live," he told her, grinning even wider when she gave him a mock pout that quickly turned into a grin of her own.

"In any case, there is something we would like to tell you," Ahsoka said, grabbing ahold of Anakin's hand. Both Beru and Owen noticed, and smiled at the sight.

"So you two finally talked?" Owen said with a genuine smile.

"Yes. And... well, I'm sure you can imagine," Anakin said.

"And as for your wife?" Beru asked, making Anakin's lips pursue.

"That's been handled. It wasn't pretty," he said darkly.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Beru said regretfully.

"I've found ways to deal," Anakin said.

"That includes making out with Ahsoka on my couch," Rex said dryly. He was behind them with his arms crossed. Anakin smiled while Ahsoka looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, we'll happily do that in a place of our own once this war is over," Anakin said.

"And once Obi-Wan deals with Grievous, hopefully that'll be soon," Ahsoka said.

"At least you timed your visit on a day where I'm off, which is nice. How are things with the Jedi?" Owen asked.

"Going," Anakin said simply, making Owen grin.

"That bad, huh?" he asked.

"I mean, it's not _terrible,_ but it certainly isn't better than being here," Anakin said.

"I wholeheartedly agree," Ahsoka confirmed.

"So what do you want to do?" Beru asked before gesturing around the house. "As you can see, there isn't much we're doing right now."

"There's always a movie. I can't think of a time I've ever gone to a movie theater," Anakin suggested.

"You sure you can handle doing something so... _civilian?"_ Owen said with a smirk, making Anakin snort.

"I would gladly be a civvie as opposed to fighting battles," he told him.

"And we get to pick the movie," Ahsoka said, pointing to herself and Beru.

"No guarantees I'll stay awake if so," Anakin said, making Owen nod in assent.

"I'll think of ways to keep you up," Ahsoka said teasingly. Anakin's attention was immediately peaked, and Ahsoka could tell. She laughed and Beru shook her head. This was certainly strange for her to hear, but at the same time, it seemed natural when it came to these two.

"Even you aren't exempt from one thing that makes men horribly predictable," Beru said, continuing to shake her head.

"That's because most men aren't interested in romance movies that women are liable to pick," Owen reminded her. "We understand the physical language you all speak though."

"And don't worry. I fall asleep on movies like that too, so at the very least, we will compromise on a movie that won't have three of us snoozing in our chairs," Ahsoka assured them.

"You lucked out in the woman department brother," Owen said, jokingly elbowing his brother in the arm.

"Yes, I did. And you did alright," Anakin said casually before looking to his sister-in-law. "No offense, Beru."

"Cute, Anakin. Real cute," she said dryly, making them all grin. Then she turned to Ahsoka. "How do you deal with him?"

"Having very similar tastes and having a certain amount of dedication," she said with a smile. "And loving him is dedication enough, don't you think?"

"I can agree. Even if men can be knuckleheads," Beru said with a smile of her own.

"Oh, that I know well," Ahsoka agreed with a nod.

"Is it me, or do all women love taking the piss out of men when they're standing next to them?" Owen questioned, making the two women grin wider.

"It's a tradition," Anakin said with a shrug.

"And this is what you're encouraging me to subject myself to?" Rex said, still standing at the door.

"Don't knock it till you try it Rex," Anakin told him.

"It has its ups and downs," Owen told him.

"Yes. Well, I will think about that while you're all out," Rex said.

"You're not coming?" Ahsoka asked.

"I would, but not only would I feel like I'm unnecessarily tagging along, but you all, being couples, would likely be doing all kinds of actions and word play I would not be comfortable witnessing," Rex said, shaking his head with a hand up.

"I promise to minimize how often I do that stuff. I make no guarantees about those two though," Ahsoka said, jerking her thumb towards Owen and Beru.

"And if I fall asleep?" Anakin questioned.

"I said I'd help to pick a reasonably entertaining movie. What more do you want?" Ahsoka questioned. Anakin only raised an eyebrow at her, and it was amazing how much he managed to convey to her with that one motion.

 _"Oh,"_ Ahsoka said, turning away with a small blush. She'd sooner fist fight a Gundark than admit the thought gave her weak knees.

"Stop it," Beru said, smacking Anakin on the arm. He only laughed at the action.

"I just love to tease her. One of these days she'll learn that it can work both ways," Anakin said with a grin as he held Ahsoka's hand. She looked back at him with a small smile.

"One of these days Ani..." she told him with a point.

"I eagerly await that day. For now, shall we?" Anakin said, gesturing towards the door.

"One second. You two go down and wait for us," Beru said.

"Want to talk about us, huh?" Anakin said.

"You two are dating now. The time to be subtle has long since passed," Beru said before shooing them out the door. Both Ahsoka and Anakin couldn't help but laugh at her bluntness, but complied nonetheless. "That's not what I was expecting."

"It was bound to happen," Owen told her.

"Not that the relationship itself. I just never imagined I'd be so comfortable with actually seeing it. It's strangely..."

"Natural?" Rex finished.

"Completely. And they look happy together. Any reserves they may have had about being together don't seem to be there," Beru said.

"Guess they really did figure everything out," Owen said.

"There were a few bumps, but they're fine now. In any case, get going. You're going to be gone for a few hours, right?" Rex asked.

"Depends on if we decide to go eat," Beru told him.

"By all means, do so. That means I have the place all to myself. And despite being a great soldier and enjoy shooting some clankers, I prefer peace and quiet," Rex said with a smile as he removed his shoes and plopped onto the couch like he lived here forever. Both Owen and Beru smiled at his antics.

"Alright, Captain. Have fun now," Beru said, waving at him.

"Bye," Rex said with a wave as he placed his hands behind his head in relaxation.

* * *

"Chancellor," the clone said, him and his partner standing at attention at his arrival.

"Be on standby, but I wish to speak with your prisoner," Palpatine said.

"Are you sure? We keep him in the cuffs, but he could still be dangerous," the clone said.

"Don't worry. I've got something the good Count cannot refuse," Palpatine said.

"Good. He's been tight lipped ever since he got here," the clone said before hitting a button to deactivate the laser gate.

"I'll change that," Palpatine said before walking inside, the laser gate closing behind them. "Dooku."

"Chancellor," Dooku said curtly before Dooku's eyes turned serious and his voice lowered. "Is it time?"

"Absolutely. But there is something I require from you. Inform the Council of my true nature," Palpatine said.

"Are you sure?" Dooku asked.

"Absolutely. You will have your reward for your services soon enough, Lord Tyranus. And the goal we've been striving for is close," Palpatine said.

"As for Skywalker?" Dooku asked, making Palpatine's lip curl.

"Alternative measures will have to be taken. For now, our main goal needs to be accomplished. And you need to fulfill what I need you to do. Are we clear?" Palpatine told him.

"It will be done," Dooku said.

"Good. The time of the Sith has come," Palpatine said as he stood up. He pressed the button to the comm system to get the clone's attention, and he quickly let him out. The Sith Lord would be ready for a fight. Skywalker and Master Yoda were perhaps the only chance of the Jedi surviving this attack. But they were away.

"Did he tell you what you needed to know?" he asked.

"Consult Master Windu. He will inform him. Apparently the Count wants a... certain disclosure," Palpatine said with a frown. "I trust he'll take the appropriate steps. And please, don't mention I was here."

"Yes sir. I'll inform him immediately," the clone said with a nod. Palpatine then began to walk away, his stride full of purpose. The Clone Wars was about to meet its end. And his rule was about to begin. First off, there was something else he needed to do.

Retreating back to his quarters and donning the robe many associated with the powerful Sith Lord, he retreated to a back room and activated a digital comm he used to communicate with a doctor. Many of the immoral were easy to sway to his side. All that was required was the right price.

"My Lord," the doctor said with his head bowed.

"Are you sure he is prepared?" Sidious questioned.

"He has not refused the orders you conveyed to us thus far. I am more than sure the slave conditioning process has succeeded," the doctor told him.

"Excellent. Release him, and send him to my quarters," Sidious told him.

"My Lord, are you sure? The Jedi..."

"Will be of no concern. Send him," Sidious told him, and there was a threat in his tone that guaranteed ill intent should he refuse.

"As you wish," the doctor said as Sidious deactivated the comm.

* * *

A light was turned on. The figure was stirred from his sleep immediately. His senses have always been highly tuned. But now that he was awake, the agony of his situation could be felt in full force.

Metal grafted to the skin and bone. Skin singed and cut in multiple places. This was his existence now, but pain never bothered him. On the contrary, it fed him. Granted him power. The metal claws that were welded to the back of his fingers were a threat to himself when he made a fist, but he learned to get used to where to position his fingers.

The restraints that held him were released, and he stood to his feet, but didn't move. He remained motionless because he awaited a command. It had been, days since he had been allowed to move? Perhaps weeks. He was only allowed to move if there was something to do. Beyond that, there was nothing but sleep. Sleep, orders, and pain.

"Your time has come," the doctor said.

"What is his bidding?" the raspy, yet powerful voice of Maul responded.

"You are to go to the Senate building and meet your master. He has a purpose for you. There is a ship waiting for you. Pilot it back," the doctor told him.

"My time has come," Maul said he stretched his limbs individually. Each of them snapped with a satisfying crack that helped him get feeling back. "And so has yours."

And with that, the doctor who had released him was lifted in the air with a Force Choke has Maul raised his hand.

"You wouldn't dare!" the doctor choked out. "He would..."

"You were instructed to supervise me. That does not guarantee your safety," Maul said before promptly crushing the man's neck and throwing him on the ground. With that done, he then proceeded to make his way out. There was a job for him to do. And he would do it. But the faint traces of free will that remained would prefer death.

* * *

A/N: OK. I know you probably have some questions, and I'll answer the ones that I see fit to answer.

First off, Maul. He does not have his free will, and alternatively, will be in fact a factor in Order 66. Remember that slave conditioning process they mentioned when Sidious had Cad Bane steal two younglings? In this story line, I had Sidious use that on Maul, and while I doubt anyone as free spirited as Maul would fall to it easily, Sidious had months to break him. So there's that. Also, if you're curious to what Maul is wearing, think of the Sith Stalker armor from the Force Unleashed game, but without the helmet.

Secondly, rather than Anakin tell the Council that Palpatine was the Sith Lord they were looking for, the Council's going to learn through the captured Dooku instead. And notice I made sure that Palpatine made sure Windu knew. Since Yoda would be out, Windu could easily be the next candidate to be told, which wouldn't arouse suspicion from the clones. But, Palpatine is probably banking on Windu's judgement. Probably why he didn't mind Anakin telling the Council in the first place. So Windu vs Palpatine is going to happen, but with a twist.

Third, yes. Order 66 will be next. Don't know how long the chapter's going to be, but it will be covered next.

Hopefully that answers a couple of probable questions. Writing out Order 66 will be quite the chapter, and so will the siege of the Jedi Temple. But I promise to do my best. Hope you enjoyed!


	44. Chapter 44 - Order 66, Part 1

"You called for me?" Windu asked.

"Dooku wished to speak with you. He really insisted that it was important," the clone told him.

"Specifically me?" Windu questioned.

"It would seem that way," the clone said before deactivating the barrier to Dooku's cell. "As to why, he won't tell anyone."

"Perhaps that will change," Windu said as he walked inside, the laser door flaring back up as soon as he walked inside.

"Master Windu. Your clones certainly don't waste any time," Dooku said simply.

"He told me that you have something to tell me. Make it quick," Windu said, crossing his arms.

"Very well. This is something that must remained tight lipped. That includes informing the ranks of your clone troopers," Dooku said.

"I can make that decision for myself, Dooku. Stop stalling," Windu said.

"Very well. Though you're dealing with many of the issues around the galaxy, there's still one problem you've yet to solve. You haven't figured out the identity of my master," Dooku said, making Windu snap his eyes to Dooku's. A thin smile crossed his lips at the action. "I see I've got your attention."

"Who is he?" Windu asked, and his tone left no room for argument. But Dooku would make room.

"Why the rush? You seem to have everything in hand," he said easily.

"No games Dooku. Who is he?" Windu said through gritted teeth. He was as impatient as Dooku was calm. But he wouldn't just give the answer away.

"Think about it. You want the truth? You must earn it. And open your eyes. Who, among all of you, would have the resources, cunning, and ingenuity to play you all for fools? The Dark Side has blinded you all to what's right in front of you. Think," Dooku said, making Windu pause. It wasn't going to be a straight up answer, and perhaps Windu should've expected that.

 _"Play for fools... right in front of us... that would imply it would be someone within the Republic. But who? It certainly can't have been a Jedi. Dooku would have no master younger than him. It wouldn't make sense, given the years of the war they've all been in,"_ Windu thought, and Dooku was still smiling thinly at watching the Jedi Master trying to figure it out. Then it hit him.

"Palpatine. Chancellor Palpatine," Windu thought before his eyes snapped to Dooku. "Why tell me this now?"

"Because you are all too late to stop his plan. He has control of the Senate and the courts. His opinion the people have of him will be more than enough to eclipse the voice of the Jedi. But you are all too welcome to try," Dooku said with a thin smile. "Clock's ticking, Master Windu. You need to make a decision."

With that, Dooku laid down on his cot as Windu strode out of the room. He didn't even address the question of the clone trooper as soon as he walked out. He just continued to walk, Dooku's words repeating themselves in his head word for word.

 _"Dooku is right. This Sith Lord's reach is vast. There is a lot he controls, and if he wished, he could damn the Jedi if he wanted to,"_ Windu thought. _"Dooku told me now because it was a clear challenge. Do what has to be done or watch as the Jedi Order comes to an end."_ And what had to be done was the Chancellor meeting his end by his blade. If that damned him, then so be it. Better the fall of him than the fall of the Jedi.

"Masters Kolar, Tiin, and Fisto. I need to speak with you. And please make it quick. It's urgent," Windu said over the comm.

* * *

"Are you approaching?" Sidious questioned.

 _"Entering the star system now,"_ Maul told him.

"Now do as you've been instructed. Simply walk in through the front door to my office. There will be no one to stop you," Sidious told him.

 _"Yes, my master,"_ Maul said as the transmission faded. Sidious then did away with the robe and entered the main room of his office with the appearance of Sheev Palpatine. It was more than likely Master Windu would be on his way soon enough. And if it appeared as if he were already waiting for Windu, he would know Lord Tyrannus was setting him up. And he knew Windu would no longer willingly walk into any of his traps.

 _"Things are not going exactly how I expected, however. I expected to already have Skywalker as my ally, but it seems he is beyond my reach,"_ Palpatine thought in a displeased fashion. Still, he needed to do what he had been planning for all of these years. And he always had backup plans.

If his timing was correct, Grievous would either be dead or locked in combat with Master Kenobi, which would inevitably lead to his death. There would be no escape for the good General this time. He knew this, and was all too willing to part with any ties to the Separatist alliance.

 _"Sir, four Jedi are going up to your quarters. They certainly were not waiting around for permission,"_ Mas Amedda told him, suddenly appearing on his transmission feed.

"I am aware. I expected this and I'll be fine," Palpatine told him gently.

 _"Just thought I'd inform you,"_ Mas said before disconnecting the call. Palpatine sat in his throne like chair, pretending to focus on some files in front of him. Though when his door opened, he hesitated for a split second before looking up to see four Jedi Masters.

"Master Windu. I take it General Grievous has been destroyed then?" Palpatine asked politely. Then his amicable smile faded a little to show a little confusion. "I must say, you're here sooner than expected."

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic..." Windu started as all four of them drew and ignited their lightsabers. "...you're under arrest Chancellor." Palpatine's fake smile faded immediately.

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" he questioned.

"The Senate will decide your fate," Windu said. Though if his guesses about this Sith Lord were correct, he would refuse to come along quietly. He knew his words meant nothing in the grand scheme of things.

"I _am_ the Senate," Palpatine said with vigor in his tone.

"Not yet," Windu said simply. He readied himself as Palpatine stood and, in an instant, snapped his lightsaber to his hand from under the sleeve of his robe. How often did he keep that with him? He didn't know.

"It's treason then," Palpatine said as he ignited his saber. Then he let out a horrible sounding scream he leaped forward. Windu readied himself, and then was surprised as Agen and Saesee were cut down in the blink of an eye. Windu raised his saber quickly and deflected Palpatine's lightning fast strikes, Fisto next to him. But he noticed that his fellow Jedi didn't seem to be fighting on full cylinders. Something was horribly wrong.

Within the next few seconds, Fisto was cut down along with the other two Jedi Masters. And just like that, it was just him. Though he would not fall as easily as his fellow Masters. And they will not have died for nothing.

This Sith was powerful. Beyond powerful. But his fighting style was meant for the Dark Side. In moments like this was when Windu was at his peak. And he refused to fall here.

The two powerful men eyed each other as Windu backpedaled and Sidious advanced. The two traded blows back and forth; their movements nothing but a blur as both looked to overpower the other. Neither were looking to maim or injure. These blows were meant to kill. And it's exactly what Palpatine was hoping for. After all, it lead him here.

The two locked sabers, and they were both grunting with effort trying to overpower the other. Eventually, Windu raised his foot and kicked Palpatine back about a meter or so as he backpedaled into this next room. Then, raising his saber above him, the two began to trade blows again. Palpatine oozed a subtle danger about him while Windu was like a calm storm. His movements were more at ease even as Palpatine was leaping off of objects while maintaining the fight.

Ducking with a flourish, the power of their movements shattered the window next to them with ease. Windu was the one to advance here, and Palpatine met his movements while ducking under his saber, effectively switching their sides.

 _"This is going nowhere,"_ Windu thought as they traded another round of blows. He needed a way to catch the Sith off guard. Perseverance wouldn't be enough.

So, paying attention to his surroundings while maintaining his status in the fight, he was able to motionlessly lift a chair and fling it towards the Sith Lord. Sidious simply dropped low, and brought his saber up when Windu brought his down on his head. For a moment, with him applying pressure over his head, he thought he would eventually overpower him. Then he had to dodge backwards when a lightsaber was flung in his direction.

Looking to the side, he saw that a new presence had entered the doorway. And it was one clad in metal and tattered robes. Though the face was easily recognizable.

"Do you like my new slave?" Sidious questioned with a chuckle. "I would have loved to see our fight through to the end, but I am a busy man. As you can imagine."

"What did you do to him?" Windu questioned. The amount of pain Maul was in would be apparent to any remotely Force attuned person. But he ignored the pain and let it fuel him. As all Sith did.

"I simply changed him. Now he is a true agent of the Sith. No emotional ties, and no resistance to his place," Sidious told him with a chuckle. Then gestured two fingers towards Windu.

Immediately, the end of the saber that Maul flung towards Windu ignited and revealed that he was in fact using a double ended saber. And with the way he swiftly flipped towards Windu, he intended to use it.

Maul's movements were quick, but he was nowhere near as fast as Sidious. He was taking advantage of his blade's extensive range to be able to duel Windu at a further distance than he did with Palpatine. But Windu was no Padawan. That strategy would not work on him.

Swiftly deflecting Maul's strikes, he saw a hole in his fighting style rather fast. When Windu kicked Maul in the chest, he immediately grabbed ahold of the double bladed saber, using the momentum of his own kick to launch him forward to knee the enslaved Sith in the face.

With a roar of rage, Maul turned his saber to try and cut Windu, but the Jedi Master had already let go of the saber. Then he landed on the floor, sending out a wave of Force energy that forced Maul back several meters. Then Windu was upon him again, only this time, Maul was nowhere near as prepared.

With a quick slice, Windu was able to cut Maul's saber in half before immediately lifting him in the air with the Force. His intent was to toss him out of the Windu before focusing his sights on Palpatine again, but he was hit by a powerful torrent of Lightning the moment he lifted Maul in the air. Windu was slowly finding the effort to raise his saber to deflect it even through the pain, but the stream was suddenly halted and then he felt a metal foot press itself into his face.

"Shame good construction has gone to waste," Sidious said idly as Windu struggled to find the energy to raise himself up. "One saber shall do for you next task, however."

"Yes Master," Maul said, his head bowed. His orange eyes locked with Windu's, and the Jedi's were still defiant. "And as for him?"

"We must act quick, so let's try and make this brief," Sidious said as he raised his hands to fire another bolt of lightning. But Windu still managed to react quick enough to block it. But Maul was just as quick in severing the hand that Windu used to block the lightning. Finally, he let out a cry of pain as the lightning hit him in chain with losing his hand.

"So much defiance, even with your last breath," Sidious said as he stood over Windu's smoking form.

"Even if I don't kill you, you will be stopped," Windu said, holding his stump as he looked up at Sidious. He knew there were only two other Jedi who stood a chance at beating this Sith Lord. Well, one of them was no longer a Jedi.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. But know going into the next life, many of your Jedi will die as they too were deceived," Sidious said as he raised his saber and beheaded the Jedi Master. "Now the real job begins."

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" Maul said, bowing his head.

"Lord Tyrannus is still locked up. Get him out, send him to me, and give him this," Sidious said, giving Maul Dooku's signature saber. Maul was uncertain if it was new or not. "After that, I want you to go to Mustafar. The Separatist leaders must be taken care of so that I may seize control of their assets. Remain there until I send you somewhere else."

"As you wish," Maul said, departing immediately. Sidious then tossed Windu's lightsaber out the window along with his body using the Force before sitting down in his throne like chair, which was untouched as the fight had been brought out of that room. Then he pulled out his comm.

"Commander Cody... the time has come. Execute Order 66," Sidious told the clone. The message registered with each and every single clone. Even the ones outside of the vicinity.

 _"It will be done my Lord,"_ Cody said, deactivating the comm.

* * *

Rex had his feet propped up on the small table in front of him while he had a plate of food in front of him. He was definitely glad for the quiet. Being in the war had taught him that you should always be grateful for the moments of quiet that you got. Because the rest was just nonstop action. Even with his new life, he hadn't taken that quiet for granted.

 _"Grievous will be scrap metal soon, and..."_ Rex's thoughts were cut off by a strange ringing in his head. It was nothing at first, but it soon became very distracting. Soon the ringing turned into a single order. Eliminate the Jedi.

The order seemed to register so strongly that he wanted to get up and do it. But he continued to sit, fighting with his own thoughts. He was no longer a clone who took other peoples' orders. Why was this going on?

He knew ever since he put on the suit of armor his friends got for him, he knew he wasn't destined to take orders from anyone else anymore. Least of all an order he didn't want to do. A droid followed orders. A man made his own decisions.

 _"No. I'm not doing it,"_ Rex thought resolutely. He was no longer a soldier. He no longer followed orders. He was his own man and above any orders or any programming.

The thing that concerned him was that this was something sudden, and it definitely wasn't on his mind before. Similar to Anakin, he didn't particularly _like_ the Jedi Order, but he most certainly wouldn't see them dead. He wanted to pass it off as nothing, but there was no way he could let it rest. Feelings of duty like that didn't just didn't pop up out of nowhere. Especially insidious ones.

 _"What a time for Anakin to leave for Alderaan,"_ Rex thought with a shake of the head as he stood up. But he could do some investigating of his own until he got back. But where would he even start? It's not like...

 _"Fives. Of course,"_ Rex thought as he started to put his armor on. He remembered Fives was talking about some chips that were implanted in each and every single one of the clones. The Order passed them off as harmless, but Fives didn't seem to think so. And then when Tup murdered Master Tiplar, apparently his chip malfunctioned. That meant...

Rex was fully clad in his armor in seconds.

* * *

A/N: If you're wondering why I had Rex easily be able ignore the chip in his head, I did a little research about any clones who disobeyed Order 66. According to the Book EU, _Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader,_ there was mention of the fact that an entire squad of clones refused the order because of their affection and loyalty to the Jedi. When Vader asks why it happened, Sidious responds with this:

 _"Contagion. Contagion brought about by fighting alongside the Jedi for so many years. Clone or otherwise, there is only so much a being can be programmed to do. Sooner or later, even a lowly trooper will become the sum of his experiences."_

And if any clone has become the sum of his experiences so far, it's Rex. He's got a devotion to the two ex-Jedi he calls his friends, and he no longer takes orders from anyone. From this logic, if anyone could refuse the Order even with the chip in his head, it's Rex. I'd also argue that this rule could also apply to Cody, but then again, I'm not sure if that was anything more than doing what he was told.

I did have an idea where Anakin and the others would have to fight against Rex because of the chip in his head, but I did a bit more research on the subject, and I preferred this route. It makes a lot more sense to me. Especially considering where I've taken Rex in this story. From soldier to mercenary. Similar to Jango Fett, and I doubt he'd take orders from anyone except the guy paying him.

But yeah. The real Order 66 beings next chapter. Siege of the Jedi Temple and all that. Until next time.

P.S., I do not regret that Windu-window pun.


End file.
